Road to Finale Crisis
by Afaim
Summary: Teil meines A/B/O-Arrowverses. Überrückt die Zeit zwischen der Gegenwart und "Finale Crisis". Was bisher nirgends untergebracht werden konnte, findet ihr hier. Was hat es mit der Entführung der Legends auf sich? Wie wurde aus Winn und Brainiac-5 ein Paar? Was empfand Eddie bei seiner Heimkehr? Wie hat Prometheus-X sich versucht an Oliver zu rächen? Antworten gibt es hier.
1. Zwei Legenden, eine Burg und

**Road to Finale Crisis**

* * *

Arrowverse-A/B/O-Fic, „Arrow", „Flash", "Supergirl" und „Legends of Tomorrow" Crossover.

* * *

 _Diese A/B/O-Crossover-Arrowverse-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-V", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Legenden auf Doomworld", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson,, „Crisis on Earth-X", „Geschichten von Erde-X", „Capetricks", „A/B/O-Oneshots" und „Finale Crisis". Hier werden One-Shots gesammelt, die in näheren Zusammenhang mit der Fic „Finale Crisis" stehen, deren Inhalt von mir dort aber nicht untergebracht werden konnte._

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier:_

afaimscorner . tumblr. post/178373978939/orientierungsfile-f-mein-abo-arrowverse (Ohne Leerzeichen)

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen habe n? __Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert. Und da diese Fic hier Lücken in „Finale Crisis" füllt, wäre es vermutlich auch von Vorteil die entsprechende Fic vorher gelesen zu haben._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen?_ _Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg? __Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Allgemeine Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 4. Staffel von „Legends" und „Supergirl" sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 7 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 5; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Dubcon, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, Darstellung eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes und von Personen, die in diesem Regime aufgewachsen sind_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „Supergirl" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings : __diverse Pairings, auch mit mehreren Partnern, Hauptpairing für diese Fic: Atomwave, Karamel, Westhallen, Lauriver, außerdem: Vixensteel, Sanvers, Avalance, Timecanary, Timecold, Westallen, Thallen, verg. CaptainCanary, verg. Olicitiy, unerfülltes Coldflash_

* * *

 _Sonstige Vorbemerkungen:_ _Wie gesagt, handelt es sich bei dieser Fic um eine Companion-Fic zu „Finale Crisis". Hierzu gibt es ein paar Dinge, dir ihr wissen solltet, wenn ihr meine Version des Crossovers nicht gelesen habt._

 _In diesem A/B/O-Verse hat sich Felicity von Oliver getrennt, sobald dieser wieder aus dem Gefängnis freikam, da er den Plan verhaftet zu werden um die anderen zu schützen hinter ihren Rücken eingefädelt hat und ihr Leben gefährdet hat, als er seine Identität als Green Arrow bekannt gegeben hat. Einige Jahre später kam Oliver dann wieder mit der in sein Leben zurückgekehrten Laurel Lance zusammen, was deren Doppelgängerin von Erde-2, Black Siren, gar nicht schmeckte, da diese in der Zwischenzeit Gefühle für Oliver entwickelt hatte und außerdem vorübergehend Laurels Identität und Leben übernommen hatte. Gemeinsam mit Oliver war Black Siren in einem von der Regierung gespensterten und von Samandra Watson überwachten Superheldenteam._

 _Quentin überlebte außerdem die 6. Staffel, und Oliver und Felicity hatten niemals geheiratet, stattdessen heiratete er später Laurel. Tommy Merlyn von Erde-X ist außerdem noch am Leben und hat Oliver ewige Rache geschworen._

 _Auf Erde-38 unterdessen wurden das Problem mit Reign und den Weltenkillern anders und früher beigelegt. Mon-El schwor zu Kara zurückzukehren, kam jedoch in der Zukunft um, woraufhin Brainiac-5 eine vergangene Version von Mon-El, die mit Kara in Time-Synch war, zu ihr zurückschickte um so seinen Tod zu verhindern und die Zukunft zu verändern. Mon-El und Kara heirateten und wurden Eltern. Argo City wurde gefunden, wurde aber von Darkseid zerstört, und all seine Bewohner wurden getötet. Außerdem tauchte ein Tochtervolk von Krypton auf – die Kandorianer, eine Rasse, der Lena Luthor zutiefst misstraute, während Kara nach dem Verlust von Argo in diesen Leuten ihr Volk sehen wollte, was die beiden Freundinnen letztlich spaltete und dazu führte, dass Lena sich mit ihrem verrückten Bruder Lex verbündete um eigenehändig die Erde zu retten, was total schief ging und fast in einer Katastrophe geendet hätte. Natürlich überlebte ihre Beziehung zu James Olsen diese Geschichte nicht._

 _Außerdem sind Alex und Maggie verheiratet und haben Ruby nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter adoptiert und dann noch ein eigenes Kind bekommen, und Winn und Brainiac-5 wurden ein Paar._

 _Bei den Legends wurde Amaya von Nate geschwängert, doch ihr Familienglück war nicht von Dauer, da sie ins Visier einer Gruppe Zeitterroristen gerieten, die auch versuchten die „richtige" Zeitlinie wieder herzustellen, indem sie Zambesi erneut zerstörten. Amaya kehrte in ihre Zeit zurück, und Nate tauchte samt seiner Tochter Anida in einer anderen Zeit unter. Letztlich musste er sein Kind aber bei der Familie Tomaz zurücklassen und kehrte alleine in die Gegenwart zurück. Es stellte sich außerdem heraus, dass Anida Zaris Vorfahrin war, weswegen sie nicht wieder aus der Zeitlinie entfernt werden konnte, ohne Zari und ihre Familie auszulöschen._

 _Außerdem sind Rip und Leonard nicht tot, sondern wurden von Ava und John Constantine gerettet und arbeiteten immer wieder mal für das Time Bureau. Martin Stein ist ebenfalls nicht gestorben, sondern wurde nur schwer verletzt, und er und Jax waren fünf Jahre lang außer Time-Synch mit den Legends. Ray und Mick haben geheiratet und zwei Kinder adoptiert und Zari kehrte schließlich in ihre Zeit zurück, während Sara Laurel rettete, und diese einige Zeit lang mit den Legends reiste, bevor sie ihr Leben wieder aufnahm._

 _In Central City erholte sich Harry Wells von seinem Gehirnschaden durch die dunkle Materie, stellte aber bald fest, dass Zeitreisen und Universenreisen dem Raum-Zeitgefüge Schaden zufügten, und regte an diese zu unterbinden, nichts ahnend, dass in Wahrheit Darkseid für die meisten Schäden verantwortlich war. Durch eine Intrige von Ava Kedabra und dem Reverse-Flash fand Barry heraus, dass Eddie Thawne noch am Leben war und rettete ihn, woraufhin er in die Schoss der Familie zurückkehrte und bald gemeinsam mit Iris und Barry stolzer Vater der kleinen Nora wurde, der späteren XS, einem weiteren zeitreisenden Speedster aus der Familie West-Allen._

 _Cisco heiratete außerdem kurzzeitig Gypsy, doch die Ehe hielt nicht lange, Julian kehrte zu Team Flash zurück, und Wally verließ dieses um sein eigenes Superheldenteam zu gründen: die Titans, ein Team bestehend aus Teenagern mit fragwürdigem Hintergrund._

 _Was Caitlin angeht, so erschütterte sie die Wahrheit über ihre Kräfte so sehr, dass sie danach nie wieder dieselbe war, und Killer Frost schließlich eine Einzelkämpferin wurde._

 _Letztlich wandte sich Oliver Queen von der Regierung ab und gründete ein neues Superheldenteam: Die Justice League, die niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig war, und zu der auch Ehrenmitglieder aus anderen Universen zählen und Batwoman._

 _So, ich denke das war das wichtigste Hintergrundwissen über die Mamut-Fic „Finale Crisis."_

* * *

 **1\. Zwei Legende, eine Burg, etwas Magie, und eine Menge Verwirrung**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Arrangierte Ehe, Gehirnwäsche, Amnesie_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Leonard/Zari (ist irgendwie passiert, ich weiß auch nicht wo das herkommt), ein Hauch von Constangreen, Ray/OC_

 _Zeitrahmen: 2019, diese Fic spielt sozusagen nach der 4. Staffel von „Legends", die aber in diesem Verse wohl nur wenig mit der real-existierenden gemeinsam hat (also den Ausgangspunkt und ein paar Charaktere), diese Fic spielt im Sommer des Jahres 2019, schließt an das Ende von „Nennt uns Legenden V: Die Legende von Mallus" an, und spielt vor der Hochzeit von Mick und Ray (siehe „Finale Crisis")_

* * *

 _Man lässt sie fünf Minuten alleine und dann das. Wieder mal typisch!_

In Wahrheit waren es natürlich nicht nur fünf Minuten gewesen. Rip war sein Aufenthalt jenseits von Raum und Zeit wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen. Ein Aufenthalt, bei dem ihn lediglich Leonard Snart Gesellschaft geleistet hatte.

„Gehen wir alles noch einmal durch bitte", forderte er dann.

Snart warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eindeutig „Wirklich?" aussagte. Rip ignorierte den Beta so gut er konnte.

„Nun ja, wie gesagt, seit dem Ende von Mallus haben die Legends erfolgreich für das Time Bureau gearbeitet", erklärte Ava, „Doch dann, vor kurzem, sind sie spurlos verschwunden. Und das ohne _Waverider._ Natürlich machen wir uns Sorgen, aber ich kann nicht sämtliche Mittel des Time Bureuas darauf verwenden eine Gruppe freier Angestellter zu suchen, selbst wenn sie von meiner Freundin angeführt werden."

Sie errötete ein wenig, als sie Letzteres aussprach. Rip versuchte sein Bestes nicht mit Bitterkeit darauf zu reagieren. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden gehabt Sara an Ava verloren zu haben, doch dann hatten sich die beiden Alphas wieder getrennt, und dann war Rip augenscheinlich gestorben, und mit Hilfe von Snart war er dazu in der Lage gewesen ab und zu einen Blick auf Sara zu werfen und hatte festgestellt, dass sie um ihn trauerte und sich gegen den Gedanken einer Beziehung mit Ava zu sträuben schien. Doch offenbar hatte sie doch nachgegeben. _Ich sollte mich für sie freuen. Ich will doch, dass sie glücklich ist. Nicht jeder soll so kaputt sein wie ich und nach dem Verlust einer Liebe zu spät erkennen, dass er sich erneut verliebt hat._

„Gut für Sara", kommentierte Snart diese Neuigkeit aus dem Liebesleben ihrer beider Alpha mit anerkennendem Blick auf Ava und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „Aber zurück zum Thema. Ihr denkt, dass wir bei dieser Suche Erfolg haben werden, weil…?"

„Weil wir glauben, dass niemand größere Chancen darauf hat die Legends zu finden als andere Legends", meinte Ava, und Gary, der hinter ihr stand, nickte zustimmend.

Nachdem Ava, Gary, und Constantine wie Alpha, Beta, und Omega aus dem Märchen aufgetaucht waren und Rip und Snart gerettet hatten, hatten sie die beiden Geretteten vom Vanishing Point direkt ins Time Bureau gebracht. Rip hätte sich zwischendurch zumindest gerne geduscht, aber Ava schien keine Zeit verlieren zu wollen und war gleich zum Thema gekommen.

„Wir hatten sowieso vor Mister Snart zu retten", meinte Ava dann, „Dass die Legends ausgerechnet jetzt verschwunden sind, ist ein unangenehmer Zufall, aber zumindest gibt er euch etwas zu tun."

„Mhm, oder ihr habt euch durch das Verschwinden der Legends erst jetzt daran erinnert, dass ihr mich eigentlich retten wolltet. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin dankbar, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich bereit bin sofort alles liegen und stehen zu lassen und mich auf die Suche nach eurer Chaos-Gruppe zu machen", meinte Snart dazu.

„Nun, **ich** werde sie suchen. Und ich bin sicher Mister Snart wird mir nur zu gerne dabei helfen", warf Rip schnell an, „Was war der letzte Status der Legends? John, was hast du mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Nun, das letzte Jahr über haben ich zusammen mit den Legends … mystische Flüchtlinge quer durch alle Zeiten gejagt", erklärte der Beta -Zauberer und zündete sich eine Zigarette an und beachtete Avas wütenden Blick dabei gar nicht, „Und wir waren sehr erfolgreich. Wir hatten es endlich geschafft die letzten paar aufzuspüren und uns um sie sie gekümmert, und kaum war es vorbei, waren die Legends auf einmal weg. Es ist also nicht auszuschließen, dass … einer unserer ehemaligen Kunden etwas damit zu tun hat."

„Ja, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass du immer gesagt hast, was für ein dilettantischer Katastropheneinsatz dieses ganze letzte Jahr für dich war", warf Gary eifrig ein, wie es nur ein Omega konnte.

Constantine grinste schmerzhaft hinter seiner Zigarette. „Halt den Mund, Gary", meinte er, allerdings erstaunlich sanft, „Auf jeden Fall muss ich zu einem Exorzismus nach England, aber ich stehe euch natürlich gerne per Telefon für weitere Informationen zur Verfügung. Und sobald ihr eine Spur habt, könnt ihr mit meiner Hilfe rechnen."

Rip runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst du sie nicht einfach magisch aufspüren?", wollte er wissen.

Constantine zuckte die Schultern. „Schon versucht, ich hatte kein Glück dabei. Deswegen seid jetzt ja ihr dran", erwiderte er.

Rip nickte nachdenklich. „Nun, ich brauche aktuelle Kontaktinformationen für alle Legends und … neue Kleidung, und dann können wir schon loslegen…"

„Ich", unterbrach ihn Snart, „muss dringend nach Hause. Meine Schwester denkt seit Jahren, dass ich tot bin."

Das war ein gutes Stichwort. „Oh, ja, das ist natürlich die Frage: Welches Jahr haben wir eigentlich gerade?", erkundigte sich Rip.

Constantine grinste: „2019 – Willkommen im Jahr der Fledermaus."

* * *

Lisa war schon immer eine praktische junge Frau gewesen, aber trotzdem hätte sich Leonard eigentlich ein herzlicheres Wiedersehen erhofft.

„So, du bist also doch nicht tot, Lenny", war alles, was er zu hören bekam.

„Wieso nur wirkst du nicht überrascht?", erkundigte sich Leonard bei seiner kleinen Schwester.

Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, vor ein paar Jahren ist Mick hier aufgetaucht und hat mir erzählt, dass du tot bist, und sich dann nie wieder hier blicken lassen", berichtete sie, „Und danach hat es immer wieder Gerüchte über Sichtungen von dir gegeben, meistens aus Central City, also habe ich nie gewusst, was ich davon halten soll. Zuletzt war ich kurz davor die Hoffnung aufzugeben, doch nun, da du hier bist, bin ich froh, es nicht getan zu haben." Nun ließ sie sich doch dazu herab ihn zu umarmen. „Willkommen zu Hause, Lenny", meinte sie, dann verpasste sie ihm eine Kopfnuss, „Und das ist dafür, dass du mich hast glauben lassen, dass du tot bist!"

„Aua", beschwerte sich Leonard und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Nun, Zeitreisen und Leo sei Dank - offenbar hatte seine Schwester niemals wirklich an seinen Tod geglaubt.

„Also", meinte Lisa und nahm abwartend auf dem Sofa gegenüber der Eingangstüre Platz, „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Das zu erklären würde etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Also begann Leonard am Anfang. „Da war dieser Engländer namens Rip Hunter…."

* * *

„Sie sind nicht Nate", stellte Hank Heywood mit einem gewissen Maß an Misstrauen fest und musterte Rip von Oben bis Unten, „Sind Sie einer von seinen Freak-Freunden?"

„Kann man so sagen", erwiderte Rip und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. Mister Heywood war zwar ein Beta, aber wenn man unaufgefordert in das Territorium eines anderen eindrang, dann gehörte sich zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit. „Nate ist verschwunden, und ich bin auf der Suche nach ihm."

„Nun hier ist er nicht. Und mir ist durchaus klar, dass er verschwunden ist. Danke vielmals. Er macht mir und meiner Frau nichts als Kummer, dieser Junge", erwiderte Mister Heywood streng.

Rip hatte das Gefühl Nate verteidigen zu müssen. „Er ist nicht freiwillig verschwunden", sagte er.

„Auch das ist mir klar, und das unterstreicht nur, was ich eben gesagt habe. Er bringt seine Mutter noch in ein frühes Grab und mich gleich mit. Aber das geht nun auch nicht mehr, nicht nach dem, was er bei uns zurückgelassen hat", grummelte der Beta. _Zurückgelassen?_

Rip wollte schon den Mund aufmachen und nachfragen, als eine Beta-Frau in den mittleren Jahren mit einem Baby auf dem Arm hereinkam. „Hank? Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Nate?", wollte sie wissen, und Rip starrte auf das braune Kind in ihren Armen.

Er hätte es überall erkannt. Es roch nach Baby, aber wie alle Babys roch es auch nach seinen Eltern. Nates Frisches Papier-Geruch vermischte sich mit Amayas würziger Brise in Rips Nase. Das Baby blickte ihn mit klugen dunklen Augen an. Mit Amayas Augen.

 _Ich war wirklich lange weg. Ich habe die Geburt verpasst,_ wurde ihm klar, und es traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Von allem, was er versäumt hatte, war das vielleicht der schmerzhafteste Verlust überhaupt. Er hatte damals bereits Jonas Geburt verpasst, weil er für die Time-Master im Dienst gewesen war. Und nun hatte er es wieder verpasst.

Automatisch streckte er seine Hände nach dem Baby aus. Die Beta-Frau hätte es ihm fast hinüber gereicht, doch ihr Mann trat dazwischen. Rip spürte ein schwer zu fassendes Gefühl des Verlustes. _Das hier ist auch mein Baby, ich habe mehr recht darauf als ihr. Wann wart ihr schon je für euren Sohn da? Ihr kennt ihn doch kaum!_

Irrationale Wut wallte in ihm auf. Doch er beherrschte sich. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass ihm jeder freiwillig sein Enkelkind reichte, nur weil er ein Omega war. Diese Leute kannten ihn nicht. „Wie heißt sie?", wollte er wissen. Man konnte ihr primäres Geschlecht bereits riechen. Überhaupt erschien ihm das Kind schon älter zu sein, als ihm recht war. _Ich habe so viel verpasst._

„Anida", brummte Hank Heywood, „Was auch immer das für ein Name sein soll."

„Zambesianisch, es bedeutet…", begann Rip, doch Hank unterbrach ihn. „Es klingt wie eine falsch geschriebene Version von Anita", meinte er hart.

Rip wollte sich nicht streiten. „Wenn das Baby hier ist, aber Nate und Amaya es nicht sind, dann muss etwas Ernsteres passiert sein. Sie würden ihre Tochter nicht im Stich lassen. Und die anderen auch nicht", meinte er.

„Oh ja, das kann man laut sagen. Ständig sind sie hier alle zusammen gehockt, als hätte dieses Kind sechs Eltern und nicht nur zwei, und dann waren da auch noch ständig dieser rauchende Brite und sein Omega. Nur die Alpha-Frau war in Ordnung. Aber Amaya, immer so seltsam drauf, fast als wäre sie schizophren, oder als gäbe es zwei von ihrer Sorte. Und nun sind auch noch Sie hier…." Hank musterte Rip finster. „Wie soll man als Großvater da jemals sein Enkelkind kennenlernen?"

Seine Frau drückte das Baby besitzergreifend an sich. „Ich wünschte, sie wären jetzt wieder alle hier", flüsterte sie. Ihr Mann nickte zustimmend. „Lieber hier bei uns als irgendwo dort draußen, wo sie wer weiß was anstellen", meinte er.

Rip stimmte ihm aus ganzen Herzen zu.

* * *

Er hatte den Flash ein wenig bei der Arbeit zugesehen. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er es endlich wieder konnte. Natürlich wurde er bemerkt.

„Du bist nicht Leo", stellte Barry fest, als er vor ihm zum Halten kam.

„Ich bin's Barry", meinte Leonard, „Ich bin doch nicht tot."

Einen Herzschlag lang reagierte Barry nicht. Dann lehnte er sich vor und schnupperte. Prüfend. Misstrauisch. „Du bist es wirklich", stellte er fest und umarmte Leonard dann fest, „Ich bin froh, dass du lebst."

Leonard kam gar nicht erst dazu die Umarmung zu genießen, so schnell hatte Barry ihn schon wieder losgelassen. „Du hast die Hochzeit verpasst!", meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

 _Von einem undankbaren Omega zum nächsten,_ dachte Leonard leicht bekümmert. Wie kam es nur, dass ihn keiner seiner Omegas so sehr zu schätzen wusste, wie es sich gehörte?

„Ich war verhindert. Körperlos gefangen zwischen Raum und Zeit. Und abgesehen davon, hattest du mich nicht durch Leo ersetzt?", verteidigte sich Leonard eine Spur zu passiv-aggressiv für seinen eigenen Geschmack.

„Man kann andere Menschen nicht ersetzen", wies ihn Barry zurecht, „Niemals."

Da steckte mehr dahinter als nur Leo. Das spürte Leonard. Aber für dieses spezielle Gespräch war es viel zu früh. Leonard weilte erst seit ungefähr fünf Minuten wieder unter den Lebenden. „Hör mal, Barry", begann er, „Ich würde mich gerne in Wiedersehensfreude ergehen, aber wie es scheint haben unsere gemeinsamen Freunde die Legends es geschafft sich entführen zu lassen. Eigentlich haben sie ja keine Hilfe verdient, aber ich kann Mick, Sara, und Raymond nicht im Stich lassen. Dazu habe ich ein zu weiches Herz."

„Aber klar, sich zu sorgen deutet für dich ja immer auf Schwäche hin", stichelte Barry.

„Zumindest ist es keine Stärke", belehrte ihn Leonard.

„Wir wissen, dass Ray, Rory, und die anderen verschwunden sind, aber wir konnten bisher nichts finden, das auf sie hinweist", erklärte Barry, „Ich kann zwar durch die Speed Force durch die Zeit reisen, aber wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ich hin muss, bringt mir das nichts. Es tut mir leid, ich wünschte, ich wäre dir von größerem Nutzen."

Nun, es war einen Versuch wert gewesen, nicht wahr?. „Haben sie den gar keinen Hinweis hinterlassen?", wunderte sich Leonard.

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war, als hätten sie sich in Geister verwandelt. In einem Moment waren sie noch da, im nächsten waren sie einfach weg."

* * *

„Rip, Mann! Was führt dich zu mir? Willst du Martin besuchen? Es geht endlich bergauf. Die Ärzte sind zufrieden. Er ist noch nicht wieder der Alte, aber zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall sieht es gut aus!", begrüßte Jax ihn enthusiastisch.

„So sehr mich das freut, deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen", gestand Rip ein, „Es geht um die Legends, sie sind verschwunden."

Jaxs Miene verfiel. „Verdammt, warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?!", beschwerte er sich.

Rip zuckte die Schultern. „Vermutlich deswegen, weil du nichts daran ändern könntest? Sie scheinen spurlos verschwunden zu sein", gab er zu, „Wann hast du das letzte Mal von ihnen gehört?"

„Das ist ewig her. Als ich das Schiff verlassen habe, schätze ich. Seitdem habe ich nur noch dich gesehen und ab und an mal Constantine. Mann, kann der nerven", erwiderte Jax.

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte Rip. Wieso nur dachte der Zauberer, dass ausgerechnet Rip und Snart dort Erfolg haben könnten, wo alle anderen versagt hatten?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde sie finden", versprach Rip dem jungen Beta.

„Und ob du das wirst. Ich werde dir helfen!", meinte dieser überzeugt.

„Nicht nötig, Jefferson, der Mann hat bereits einen Sidekick", schnarrte eine bekannte Stimme, und Snart trat aus dem Schatten neben dem Haus von Jeffersons Mutter.

„Snart!", entfuhr es Jax überrascht, „Dann ist es Ava doch gelungen dich zu retten! Mann, das ist gut, dann muss ich Rip nicht mehr über dich belügen! Sorry, Rip, aber du wolltest dich für ihn opfern, das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

„Wir beiden konnten das nicht", meinte Snart, „Aber das ist Schnee von gestern. Stattdessen habe ich ihn gerettet, und die bezaubernde Miss Sharpe hat uns beide zurückgebracht. Doch zurück zu den Legends. Gerüchten zu Folge war es wie Magie. Sie waren von einem Moment auf den anderen plötzlich weg. Aber unser Lieblingsmagier konnte nichts finden. Was also sagt uns das?"

„Dass Constantine es nicht mehr drauf hat?", schlug Jax vor, „ Hört mal. Das ist vielleicht eine furchtbar schlechte Idee, aber habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht jemand von der anderen Seite um Hilfe zu bitten? Die haben Zugriff auf Kräfte, von denen Constantine nur träumen kann. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie uns wahrscheinlich nicht helfen würden, aber die Darhks haben einiges auf den Kasten, oder?"

* * *

„Ich bin strikt gegen diese Idee", jammerte Rip Hunter.

„Michael, mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Wenn sie was versucht, dann vereis ich sie einfach", meinte Leonard und präsentierte seine Kältekanone, die er von Barry zurückbekommen hatte. Genau genommen war es nicht die, die er auf der _Waverider_ zurückgelassen hatte, aber er nahm mit ihr Vorlieb. Mit ihr fühlte er sich endlich wieder mehr wie Captain Cold und weniger wie ein verwirrter überforderter Leonard Snart.

„Aber was, wenn sie uns an Mallus verrät?", wollte Jax wissen.

Leonard seufzte. Diese verschiedenen Zeitebenen konnten sehr verwirrend sein. „Die Nora Dahrk, die hierher kommen wird, arbeitet nicht mehr mit Mallus. Sie stammt aus der Zeit, nac dem Sieg der Legends über ihn. Versuch bitte mitzukommen, Kleiner", schnarrte er unwillig.

„Okay, schon verstanden. Kein Grund gleich wütend zu werden. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich nur die Dinge weiß, die ich weiß. Nicht jeder von uns hat Urlaub in einem Nexus zwischen den Zeiten mit Surrond Fernsehen über das Leben der Legends gemacht", murmelte Jax beleidigt.

Leonard ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass das keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung gewesen war.

Dann tauchte sie wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auf. Mit einem Stein in der Hand. „Ich bin gekommen, obwohl es besser gewesen wäre nicht zu kommen", meinte der eingetroffene Alpha, „Also, warum bin ich hier?"

„Ray und die anderen sind verschwunden. Jemand scheint sie entführt zu haben, durch Magie", erklärte Rip der Frau.

„Jemand hat Ray entführt?" Der Alpha wirkte betroffen. Ein wenig zu betroffen für Leonards Geschmack. Das würde Mick gar nicht gefallen.

„Wir wären dir für jede Hilfe sehr dankbar, Nora", meinte Rip.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Ich melde mich bei euch", meinte die Hexe, berührte dann den Stein in ihrer Hand, und verschwand.

 _Na toll._ „Das war also Nora Darhk", fasste Leonard zusammen, „Fruchtbare Treffen laufen nach meiner Erfahrung anders ab. Hast du noch eine tolle Idee parat, Jax?"

* * *

Jax war nach Hause zu seiner Mutter gegangen. Rip und Snart waren in ein Diner gegangen und hatten sich mit Burgern und Milchshakes vergiftet. Um zu feiern, dass sie wieder Körper hatten. Aber eigentlich war keinem von beiden nach Feiern zu Mute.

„Sie haben sie mich nicht einmal halten lassen. Dabei habe ist es mein Rudelkind, und was ist es schon für sie? Das Kind ihres Sohnes, den sie alle paar Monate mal sehen, wenn er sich daran erinnert zwischen all den Zeitreisen mit ihnen zu reden!", beschwerte sich Rip und fragte sich zugleich warum. War in den Milchshakes Alkohol gewesen, oder war er schon wie Ray und vertrug keinen Zucker mehr?

„Was hast du erwartet? Dass das Leben ohne dich stehen bleibt? Alle haben weiter gelebt, auch ohne uns. … Natürlich hätten sie mich ruhig etwas mehr vermissen können", erwiderte Snart zuerst gewohnt zynisch und dann etwas kummervoll klingend.

„Sie haben dich doch vermisst. Rory hat gesoffen wie ein Loch, Sara war traurig, und Ray hat sich schuldig gefühlt", informierte ihn Rip, „Und ich mich auch."

Leonard schnaubte nur. „Sie sind der einzige Grund, warum ich das hier mache. Sie und die Tatsache, dass ich Amaya etwas schuldig bin, weil ich sie in einem anderen Leben mal getötet habe", erklärte er, „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich in Zukunft das tun werde, was dieses Time Bureau von mir er-"

Er verstummte, als sich Nora Darhk auf ihrem Tisch sitzend materialisierte. „Hallo, Jungs, ich habe Ray gefunden. Ich kann euch zu ihm schicken, jetzt gleich."

„Moment, wir müssen das Bureau informieren, und Constantine anrufen, und Jax, und….", begann Rip, doch es war schon zu spät – alle drei wurden durch ein Zeitportal gezogen und fanden sich dann im Wald vor einer mittelalterlichen Burg stehend wieder.

„Das ist alles Jaxs Schuld", meinte Snart.

„Ray ist da drinnen. Ich kann dort aber nicht hinein. Magische Barrieren halten mich ab. Ihr müsst ihn alleine retten. Viel Glück!", meinte Nora noch und war dann schon wieder verschwunden.

Rip und Snart wechselten einen Blick. „Und was", wollte Snart wissen, „tun wir jetzt?"

* * *

Anpassung war stets der beste Weg zum Erfolg. Es gab Gründe dafür, warum Rip immer auf passender Kleidung und unauffälligem Verhalten bestanden hatte, solange die Legends noch unter seiner Führung gestanden hatten. Natürlich war es ohne die Replikatoren der _Waverider_ nicht so einfach an passende Outfits zu kommen, aber da kamen Snarts Fähigkeiten gerade recht. Obwohl Kleidung stehlen nicht gerade besonders viel Raffinesse erforderte.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten diese Sachen von einer Wäscherin gestohlen, Mister Snart", meinte Rip etwas pikiert.

„Das habe ich auch. Scheinbar allerdings von dem Stapel, der noch darauf wartet gewaschen zu werden", gab Snart zurück.

Rip seufzte. „Nun zumindest fallen wir nicht auf", meinte er.

„Und niemand riecht deinen penetranten Omega-Gestank", fügte der Beta hinzu. Auf Rips Bick hin verteidigte er sich mit: „Was? Ich finde ihn ganz aufreizend, aber das Mittelalter war nicht gerade für seine Omega-Freundlichkeit bekannt."

Rip zog es vor darauf nichts zu erwidern.

Sie wanderten über den Markt im Burghof und versuchten möglichst so auszusehen, als würden sie dort auch hingehören. Ihre neugierigen Blicke galten aber natürlich nicht den Waren sondern den anderen Leuten auf den Marktplatz. „Wie sollen wir hier nur die Legends finden?", seufzte Rip.

„Ja, in einer Zeit ohne Waschmittel und mit Seife als Luxusgut, ist das nicht so leicht, nicht wahr?", seufzte Snart, „Obwohl. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück, sieh mal." Er deutete auf eine an einer der Buden angeschlagene Zeichnung, die eine Frau zeigte, die Zari Tomaz zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Darunter stand in Altenglisch „Hofmagierin".

„Zufällige Ähnlichkeit, oder nicht? Was denkst du?", wollte Snart wissen.

„Ich denke, dass das bedeutet, dass wir in die Burg hineinmüssen, aber stinkende Bittsteller werden da nicht weit kommen", meinte Rip.

„Nun das klingt endlich mal nach einer Herausforderung", erwiderte Snart darauf zwinkernd.

* * *

„Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen und fertig sein, bevor die Wachen wieder zu sich kommen", meinte Leonard, „Das war zwar ein harter Schlag, und ich habe sie so fest wie möglich aneinander geknotet, aber man weiß nie."

„Wir sind nicht zum Sightseeing hier, es dauert so lange es eben dauert", behauptete Rip, „Vorsicht!"

Sie sahen eine Gruppe weiterer Wachen um die Ecke kommen, und ihnen voran schritt …

„Amaya!", entfuhr es Rip.

Der Alpha erstarrte und wandte sich zu den beiden um. Nichts in ihrer Miene deutete darauf hin, dass sie erkannte. „Wie bitte?!", fragte sie in einem gefährlichen Tonfall und baute sich bedrohlich vor den beiden auf. Leonard ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er sich unauffällig vor Rip schob. _Verdammter Omega-Geruch, der macht mich noch ganz meschugge,_ wurde ihm klar.

Der Alpha funkelte sie beide an. „Für euch ist das immer noch Sir Jiwe! Seid lieber froh, dass ich euch bei einer solchen Vertraulichkeit erwischt habe und nicht Hauptalpha Lance!", bellte sie streng, „Auch wenn ihr neu seid, so etwas wird hier nicht toleriert!"

„Verzeihung, Sir!", verkündete Leonard automatisch, „Mein Freund ist … ein Dorfkind."

„Mhm…" Amaya musterte Rip misstrauisch. „Und hat außerdem nichts in der Wache zu suchen", stellte sie fest, „Wer hat euch angeworben?"

„Sir John", behauptete Leonard, weil die Chancen gut standen, dass es einen Sir John gab.

„Ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit Sir John reden müssen, und du-", sie deutete auf Rip, „meldest dich noch heute in meinem Büro, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist." Dann drehte sie sich auf ihren Absetzen um und stolzierte davon.

„Ich hab's ja gleich gesagt", murmelte Leonard. Zu dumm, dass die Hexe sie ohne Geruchshemmer hier zurückgelassen hatte. Dann warteten sie bis sich der dunkelhäutige Alpha und ihre Männer entfernt hatten, bevor Leonard fragte: „Und? War das ein Code? Du kennst Amaya besser als ich." Eigentlich kannte er sie so gut wie gar nicht. Sie war kurzzeitig seine Gegnerin gewesen, und er hatte sie getötet, und in Doomworld war sie eine leicht geistesgestörte Vollstreckerin von Damiem Dahrk gewesen, doch ansonsten wusste er nur das über sie, was er in seinem Raumzeitgefängnis aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab keine Ahnung", gab Rip, „Sie ist sehr diszipliniert, also ist es möglich, dass sie sich einfach nicht anmerken lassen wollte, dass wir uns kennen. Aber … ich weiß nicht – es war sehr gut gespielt. Fast zu gut. Aber sie ist es, eindeutig. Sie riecht nach Amaya. Und nach Mutter."

Leonard ersparte sich die Frage, warum sie es nicht sein sollte. Nach allem, was sie schon erlebt hatten, wäre es kindisch so eine Frage zu stellen. Stattdessen meinte er: „Und sie hat Hauptalpha Lance erwähnt. Das kann kein Zufall sein, oder?"

Rip nickte. „Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, dass wir am richtigen Ort sind. Aber was jetzt? Soll ich zu dem Treffen gehen?" Er sah Leonard fragend an, und der musste sich erst einmal von der Überraschung darüber erholen, dass Hunter ihn tatsächlich wie einen Gleichgestellten um Rat fragte, anstatt einfach selber alles zu entscheiden. _Die Dinge haben sich wirklich verändert, nicht wahr?_

„Nun, ich denke, wir müssen riskieren, dass du hingehst, wenn wir herausfinden wollen, was hier vor sich geht. Ich sehe mich inzwischen weiter in der Burg um und sehe zu, ob ich die sogenannte Hofmagierin oder einen der anderen finde", meinte er dann.

„Gut, einverstanden. Und ich rede mit Amaya und Sara. Selbst, wenn sie mich wirklich nicht erkennen, was kann schon schlimmsten Falls passieren?"

Leonard wünschte sich wirklich, der Brite hätte diese Frage nicht gestellt.

* * *

Es war ein kleines Kämmerchen mit einem Holztisch darin, auf dem ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag. Amaya ließ immer noch nicht erkennen, dass sie ihn erkannte. Stattdessen hielt sie ihm einen Vortrag, vollkommen In Character. „Sich für einen Beta auszugeben ist ein Verbrechen, das nicht so leicht zu nehmen ist, und außerdem ist es falsch. Es widerstrebt den gesunden Menschenverstand so zu tun als wäre man etwas anderes, als man ist. Und gerade hier in der Alpha-Garde, die kaum Betas zulässt, sollte man keine Dinge vorgeben, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen", erklärte sie, „Ich verstehe den Wunsch zu dienen, doch niemand sollte sich für jemanden ausgeben, der er nicht ist."

Rip nickte ernst. „Das weiß ich, deswegen habe ich damit aufgehört", erklärte er, „Und bin nun einfach ich selbst."

„Aber als du selbst kannst nicht erwarten in der Garde bleiben zu dürfen", tadelte ihn Amaya, „So läuft das einfach nicht, verstehst du?"

Rip schlug unterwürfig die Augen nieder. „Ich war nur auf der Suche nach einigen Freunden, die ich gehofft habe hier in der Garde zu finden", erklärte er und hoffte auf eine Reaktion, die nicht kam. Stattdessen meinte Amaya nur: „Nun, das tut mir leid für dich, aber du kannst nicht weiterhin einer von uns sein. Du musst deine Uniform abgeben und dir etwas anderes suchen."

„Ich verstehe. Und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass es keine weiteren Konsequenzen geben wird", erklärte er.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe zu der Kammer, und Sara kam herein. Rips Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Sie beachtete ihn kaum. „Bist du hier fertig, Amaya? Der Graf will uns sehen. Offenbar wurden zwei unserer Gardisten überfallen und beraubt", verkündete sie.

Rip versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er das hörte, doch weder Sara noch Amaya schenkten ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Offenbar kamen sie nicht auf die Idee, dass er etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnte.

„Ja, wir haben alles erledigt", bestätigte Amaya und meinte dann zu Rip, „Du kannst gehen."

Rip erhob sich von dem Stuhl, der vor dem Holztisch stand und auf dem er um einiges kleiner gewirkt hatte als er war ,und versuchte erfolglos Saras Blick aufzufangen, sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie ihn kannte, eigentlich beachtete sie ihn so gut wie gar nicht. _Sie kennen mich wirklich nicht,_ stellte Rip betroffen fest, _Ich könnte genauso gut ein Fremder für sie sein._

Von diesem Gedanken angetrieben, verließ er Amayas Büro, und sah dann am Boden zerstört dabei zu, wie die beiden Alphas ihn einfach zurückließen und damit begannen die morgige Wacheinteilung zu diskutieren.

* * *

„Was wollt Ihr? Ich habe keine Zeit für irgendwelche Spinnereien, und Liebestränke machen ich keine!"

Die berühmte Zari Tomaz war ein Beta, und ihre „Kein Nonsense"-Einstellung gefiel Leonard. Dafür, dass er die meiste Zeit in seinem Zeitgefängnis damit verbracht hatte sie nicht zu mögen, konnte er sie eigentlich ganz gut leiden.

„Mein Name lautet Leonard Snart", begann er.

„Das ist schön für Euch", erwiderte sie darauf nur. _Da sie Leo kennt, hätte sie darauf eigentlich reagieren müssem. Das ist nicht gut._

„Ich wurde von einem gemeinsamen Freund hergeschickt, der sich Sorgen um Euch macht. Er ist der Meinung, Ihr wärt nicht ganz… die Herrin der Lage", erklärte Leonard vorsichtig.

„Wer ist das hier schon? Wir alle dienen dem Grafen, nicht wahr?", lautete die unwirsche Antwort darauf. Zari war dabei ihre Papierrollen zu durchsuchen und beachtete ihn kaum. _Der Graf also,_ Leonard machte sich eine geistige Notiz diese Thematik später näher zu beleuchten.

„Ich meine eigentlich, dass das nicht das Leben ist, das Ihr führen solltet, Miss Tomaz", sagte Leonard.

Nun sah Zari doch zu ihm auf. „Oh, nein. Falls das ein Heiratsantrag werden soll, nein, danke, ich verzichte. Wieso passiert das immer nur mir?", beschwerte sie sich und lächelte dann leicht verlegen, „Nichts für ungut."

„Oh, nein, keine Sorge, das würde mir niemals einfallen", versicherte ihr Leonard, „Ich wollte nur…" Er brauchte eine neue Strategie, und sein Blick fiel auf das Totem an ihrem Hals. „Das ist ein schönes Schmuckstück", stellte er fest, „Hat es besondere Kräfte?"

Zari blickte auf ihr Totem. „Das alte Ding? Oh nein, es ist nur ein wertloses Familienerbstück. Ihr Leute habt immer die seltsamsten Vorstellungen von Magie", winkte sie ab, „Wenn Ihr mich nicht heiraten wollt und für keine Vorhersage hier seid, was wollt Ihr dann von mir?"

Ja, was eigentlich? „Ich wollte Euch nur viel Glück wünschen für die heutige … Vorstellung", improvisierte Leonard möglichst ruhig.

Zari blinzelte. „Ich glaube langsam Ihr seid doch in mich verliebt", bemerkte sie, „Wie süß. Aber keine Sorge, ich tue das doch jeden Tag, oder nicht? Heute ist nichts anders als sonst. Aber jetzt muss ich mich vorbereiten, und Ihr müsst gehen. Husch-Husch. Über alles andere können wir ja auch ein anderes Mal sprechen." Und dann schob sie ihn aus ihrem Turmzimmer - wortwörtlich.

 _Das hier ist irgendwie nicht so gelaufen, wie ich erwartet hätte,_ gestand sich der verblüffte Beta draußen angekommen ein, _Was geht hier nur vor sich?_

* * *

Nate Heywood war in der Bibliothek zu finden. Was keine große Überraschung war. „Hallo, Fremder, was kann ich für Euch tun?", begrüßte er Rip, als dieser sein Reich betrat, was wiederum eine weitere böse Überraschung war, da Nate das mit dem Fremden tatsächlich so zu meinen schien.

„Ich suche historische Aufzeichnungen über unser Reich", erklärte Rip.

„Nun, dann seid Ihr an den richtigen Ort gekommen! Folgt mir!", meinte Nate fröhlich und schritt an den mit Schriftrollen und Büchern vollgestopften Regalen vorbei, direkt auf das Zentrum der Bibliothek zu. Rip beeilte sich mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Seid Ihr schon lange Bibliothekar?", erkundigte sich Rip wie nebenbei.

„Oh schon ewig. So lange ich denken kann. Ich hatte schon als Kind immer meine Nase in einem Buch, wenn man meiner Mutter Glauben schenken kann", erwiderte Nate enthusiastisch, „Und als der Graf sich dazu bereit erklärt hat mir diesen Job hier zu geben, war ich ihm unendlich dankbar. Ich meine, Ihr wisst ja, dass es unsereins nicht immer leicht hat. Man erwartet von uns zu heiraten und Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, und nicht zu arbeiten, aber das hier war immer mein Traum."

Er schien das wirklich zu glauben. „Habt Ihr denn nie davon geträumt Ritter zu werden?", erkundigte sich Rip, „Oder der Garde beizutreten? Wie Euer Großvater."

Nate lachte verwirrt. „Mein Großvater? Ich habe meinen Großvater nie gekannt, er ist lange vor meiner Geburt gestorben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Mitglied der Garde war, ich glaube er war Kaufmann", meinte er abwehrend, „So hier wären wir." Er deutete auf ein tischplattengroßes gebundenes Werk. „Das ist er – der Kodex zur Geschichte unseres Reiches."

Tatsächlich war Rip inzwischen der Meinung, dass es notwendig war diesen auch tatsächlich zu lesen. Was auch immer hier los war, dieser Ort hier und sein Graf steckten mitten drin.

Eine große Uhr an der hinteren Wand der Bibliothek schlug. „Oh, so spät schon!", erschrak Nate , „Wir müssen das hier auf morgen verschieben und los. Sonst versäumen wir noch die Vorführung!"

 _Welche Vorführung?_

* * *

Das gesamte Volk schien sich im Thronsaal versammelt zu haben. Leonard entdeckte Rip, der in Begleitung von Heywood auftauchte und sich durch eine Gruppe Omegas durchschob. Heywood starrte mit interessierten Blick auf den Kreis, der um den Thron herum freigehalten worden war, und achtete überhaupt nicht auf Rip. Vermutlich war er genauso ein Hirn-Zombie wie Zari und Amaya.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, und eine Türe öffnete sich. Durch diese schritt ein Mann in den mittleren Jahren mit einem Reif am Kopf herein, der von Sara und Amaya flankiert wurde. Hinter ihm schritt Raymond, der von Mick in Garde-Uniform begleitet wurde. Der Typ mit dem Reif nahm am Thron Platz, und Raymond auf dem Stuhl neben diesen. Die Alphas stellten sich hinter den beiden auf und warteten ab. Alle starrten abwartend auf den Kreis in der Mitte des Raumes.

Die Türe zum Thronsaal öffnete sich, und Zari Tomaz kam herein marschiert. Die Menge um sie herum teilte sich und ließ sie durch. Im freigehaltenen Kreis hielt sie inne.

Nun sprach der Reiftyp. „Hofmagierin, es ist wieder so weit – zeig uns deine Magie", verlangte er. Zari verneigte sich. „Das werde ich, Mylord", versprach sie und wandte sich dann ihrem Publikum zu. Sie murmelte ein paar Beschwörungen und begann zu schweben, und eine Brise wehte über die Köpfe des Publikums hinweg. _Du kleine Betrügerin,_ dachte Leonard und sah ihr Totem glühen. Doch dann sah er noch etwas anderes. Er sah den Grafen unter seinem Reif glücklich lächeln, und seine Augen glitzern – in Gelb.

 _Was zum Teufel?_

Nun, zumindest wussten sie jetzt, wer für das alles hier verantwortlich war.

* * *

„Was war das? Was ist dieser Kerl?", wollte Snart von Rip wissen, nachdem er ihn unsanft am Ellenbogen gepackt und von der aus dem Schloss strömenden Menschenmasse weggezerrt hatte und mit ihm in einem verlassenen Gang der Burg zum Stehen gekommen war.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Rip zu, „Ich wünschte, John wäre hier. Dieses Ding ist irgendwas Magisches, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Deswegen war Nora nicht bereit hierherein zu kommen, und deswegen konnte sie niemand finden und…"

„Das ist mir gleich. Wie töten wir es und retten unsere Freunde?", unterbrach ihn Snart barsch.

„Wir können doch nicht einfach den Grafen dieses Reiches hier töten und dann hoffen ungestraft samt den anderen hier wieder herausspazieren zu können!", protestierte Rip. Was hatte Snart denn für Vorstellungen?!

„Und was sollen wir sonst tun?", wollte der Beta in einem etwas genervten Tonfall wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", räumte Rip ein und begann diesen Satz langsam aber sicher zu hassen. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr sagen müssen, aber er schien keine andere Antwort parat zu haben. „Vielleicht können wir sie irgendwie aus diesen falschen Leben, die sie führen, erwecken. Wir müssen sie nur dazu bringen sich daran zu erinnern, wer sie wirklich sind", meinte er dann.

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?", wollte Snart wissen, und Rip hatte dafür eigentlich nur eine Antwort parat, doch die unterdrückte er, stattdessen meinte er: „Zaris und Amayas Totems - sie sind ebenfalls magisch - durch sie ist es ihnen vielleicht möglich sich zu erinnern."

„Für mich hat es eher so ausgehen, als würde dieses Wesen - was auch immer es ist - Totemenergie fressen, aber bitte. Einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich rede noch einmal mit Zari, du kannst Amaya übernehmen", gestand ihm Snart dann zu. Rip wusste selbst, dass es kein perfekter Plan war, aber es war der einzige, den sie hatten.

* * *

Leonard erwartete Zari in ihrem Turm vor ihrem Zimmer mit einer Rose, die er auf den Weg hierher schnell gestohlen hatte, in der Hand. „Eine Rose? Wirklich?", meinte Zari dazu nur ungläubig.

„Es war eine meisterhafte Vorstellung", erklärte Leonard lächelnd, „Und Ihr seid eine meisterhafte Magierin."

„Ich tue mein Bestes", erwiderte Zari mit falscher Bescheidenheit, „Aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Oder sei Ihr neu bei Hofe, Sir?"

„Tatsächlich bin ich erst heute eingetroffen", gab Leonard zu, „Und deswegen um so mehr von Eurer Leistung beeindruckt. Ich habe keine so beeindruckende magische Leistung mehr gesehen seit … Damien und Nora Darhk, denke ich."

Zari reagierte auf diese Namen in keinster Weise, was interessant war, sondern meinte nur: „Nun in diesem Fall: Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich zaubere hier jeden Tag. Es ist nichts Besonderes."

„Jeden Tag? Erschöpft Euch das nicht?", staunte Leonard.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Im Gegenteil, es scheint mir jeden Tag leichter zu fallen", gab Zari zurück, „Wollt Ihr nicht für ein paar Momente hereinkommen?"

Leonard lächelte dankbar. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre", meinte er und folgte Zari in ihr Zimmer. Dort herrschte immer noch Chaos, aber diesmal wollte sie ihn nicht loswerden.

„Ihr seid also neu hier", meinte Zari, „Sagt mir, wo kommt Ihr her, Sir?"

„Von einem Ort namens Central City. Ich nehme nicht an, Ihr habt davon gehört, Mylady?", erzählte Leonard.

„Nein, das habe ich tatsächlich nicht", gestand sie ihm ein.

„Es ist eine schöne Stadt, doch ich kann Euch versichern, dass es dort keine so beeindruckende Dame gibt wie Euch", sagte Leonard und präsentierte ihr eine weitere Rose, die er aus seiner Uniform hervorzauberte.

Zari lachte. „Oh, wie ich sehe, versucht Ihr Euch ebenfalls ein wenig in der Zauberei", stellte sie fest und griff nach der Rose. Leonard nutzte diesen Moment um nach ihrem Kopf zu greifen. „Sir Snart", tadelte ihn Zari, „das ist aber gegen die Etikette."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Ihr keine Dame seid, die besonders viel Wert auf die Etikette legt", meinte Leonard, „Oder irre ich mich, was das angeht?"

„Ihr irrt euch nicht", meinte Zari atemlos und beugte sich vor. Leonard neigte sich ihr entgegen, und seine Lippen trafen auf ihre. Es war sein erster Kuss seit seiner Rückkehr ins Land der Körperlichen, und daher genoss er ihn vermutlich mehr als er sollte, doch seine Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer. Zari stieß ihn erbost von sich. „Gebt mir mein Medaillon zurück, Ihr schamloser Dieb!", rief sie wütend. Während er sie geküsst hatte, hatte er ihr zugleich ihren Halsschmuck vom Hals gelöst.

„Dieses wertlose Familienerbstück? Warum sollte ich? Es ist doch nicht so, als ob Eure Magie von ihm kommen würde!", gab Leonard zurück und ließ das Totem vor Zaris Nase baumeln.

Wütend griff Zari danach, doch Leonard zog es wieder weg.

„Lasst das! Ich finde das nicht sehr witzig!", warnte ihn der andere Beta, „Diese Kette bedeutet mir einiges."

„Ach, ja? Vielleicht deswegen, weil Eure Familie dafür gestorben ist?", versuchte sie Leonard zu reizen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr redet!" Sie riss ihm die Kette aus der Hand. „Ihr solltet jetzt gehen!"

„Eure Magie ist nichts weiter als Futter für Euren Grafen. Vielleicht solltet Ihr daran denken, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal eine Zaubershow abzieht", zischte Leonard.

„Verschwindet, bevor ich die Garde rufe! Ich will Euch nie wieder sehen!", schrie ihn Zari entgegen und stieß ihn in Richtung Türe.

„Er ist Euer Feind, nicht ich. Denkt daran!", meinte Leonard noch und verließ dann das Turmzimmer.

* * *

„Du bist also wieder hier", stellte Amaya seufzend fest, als sie Rip vor ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen sah.

„Wir sind nicht dazu gekommen darüber zu sprechen, wem ich meine Uniform geben soll", erklärte Rip.

„Spielt das denn eine Rolle?", wunderte sich der Alpha, nahm aber dann auf ihrem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz, „Warum bist du wirklich hier?"

 _Wenn ich dir das nur sagen könnte, und zwar auf deine Art und Weise, die Sinn für dich ergibt._ Rip seufzte. Seine Rückkehr ins Reich der Lebenden gestaltete sich um einiges anstrengender, als er erwartet hätte.

„Ich dachte nur, dass ich nicht so einfach aufgeben kann. Ich will für die gute Sache einstehen, verstehen Sie?", erklärte Rip, „Egal wie unangenehm es ist."

Amaya schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hatten wir doch schon. Obwohl ich das gut nachvollziehen kann: Es geht nicht", erklärte sie.

„Es ist nur … es gibt doch Hilfsmittel. Magischer Natur. Sie wissen doch so gut wie jeder anderen, was die Hofmagierin zu tun vermag. Was wenn sie nicht die Einzige ist? Ich hatte mal eine Freundin, die stammte aus Zamebsi, und sie besaß ein magisches Totem, mit dessen Hilfe sie auf das Tierkönigreich zugreifen konnte", erklärte Rip, „Und damit war sie praktisch unaufhaltsam. Sie erinnern mich ein wenig an diese Freundin."

Er studierte Amayas Miene genau. Kein Wiedererkennen spiegelte sich in dieser, nur müde Geduld. „Haben Sie schon einmal von Zambesi gehört?", erkundigte sich Rip.

„Nein, und so schön das auch klingt, ich kann es mir nicht leisten an unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeiten zu glauben, ich muss in der Realität leben", erwiderte Amaya. Rip starrte auf ihren nackten Hals. Sie schien ihr Totem nicht zu tragen, falls doch so war es unter der Uniform versteckt. Das war frustrierend, da er so keinen physischen Beweis für seine Aussage fassbar vor Ort hatte.

 _Aber was kann ich sonst noch tun? Was kann ich tun, um sie dazu zu bringen sich zu erinnern? …_ Dann fiel es ihm ein. Kein Elternteil konnte jemals wirklich sein Kind vergessen nicht wahr? Niemand wusste das besser als Rip.

„Was ist mit Anida?", wollte er wissen, „Erinnern Sie sich wenigstens noch an Anida?"

Amaya erstarrte für einen Moment. Dann meinte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Name. Doch was hat es mit ihm auf sich?"

Rip seufzte. Das war sein letztes As im Ärmel gewesen. Ansonsten hatte er nichts mehr zu bieten. „Anida ist ein ganz besonderes Kind", erklärte er, „Wissen Sie wirklich nicht, von wem ich spreche?" _Komm schon, Amaya, erinnere dich. Du musst dich doch erinnern können!_

Der Alpha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht", gab sie zu.

Rip gab auf. Das hier würde nichts mehr bringen. „Also", sagte er stattdessen, „Wo soll ich meine Uniform zurückgeben?"

* * *

„Es hat also nicht funktioniert", stellte Leonard fest, „Und deine Uniform bist du auch losgeworden. Nur in Unterkleidung rumzurennen ist sehr gewagt. Gefällt mir." Er zwinkerte Rip zu, der aber nicht darauf einging, sondern ihm gegenüber an seinem Tisch in der Taverne Platz nahm. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Wir haben sie gefunden. Also können wir sie jetzt nicht einfach im Stich lassen", erklärte er und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Womit bezahlen Sie eigentlich Ihren Drink?"

Leonard grinste. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen", erklärte er, „Ist meine Idee Du-weißt-schon-wen auf Eis zu legen also wieder aktuell?"

„Nein. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Vielleicht eine Entführung. Von Ray, meine ich. Er scheint dem Graf wichtig zu sein, vielleicht können wir durch eine Geiselnahme erwirken, dass die anderen Legends mit uns kommen. Freiwillig", überlegte der Engländer laut.

„Du denkst wirklich, dass drei wilde Alphas ruhig zusehen und kooperieren, wenn wir einen Omega bedrohen? Nein, danke, ohne mich", erklärte Leonard kopfschüttelnd.

Rip seufzte und Leonard bekam Mitleid und bestellte dem Omega einen Drink. Der Mann brauchte nun Alkohol oder besser gesagt das Zeug, was sie hier stattdessen servierten. „Aber Raymond als Ansatzpunkt zu verwenden ist vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee", gab der Beta zu, „Ich glauben, wir sind diese ganze Sache falsch angegangen. Wir wollten die Erinnerung von Leuten wecken, die wir nicht gut genug kennen. Ich werde mit Mick sprechen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn dazu bringen kann sich an sein wirkliches Ich zu erinnern."

Rip sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Halten Sie das wirklich für eine gute Idee?", fragte er dann vorsichtig, und Leonard konnte seine Zweifel geradezu riechen. „Doomworld ist ewig her. Genau wie die Legion. Mick hält mir das nicht mehr vor. Damals war ich ein anderer", verteidigte er sich.

Rip nahm sein Getränk entgegen und nippte daran. Dann zog er eine Grimasse. „Das ist ja ekelig", stellte er fest, „Was ist das?"

Leonard zuckte mit den Achseln. „Alle hier trinken es." Er beobachtete amüsiert, wie Rip noch einen Schluck nahm. „Ich habe eigentlich eher zu bedenken geben wollen, dass Sie Mister Rory vielleicht nicht mehr so gut kennen, wie Sie denken", sagte der Engländer dann, „Er hat sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert."

„Das mag sein, aber trotzdem: Ich kenne ihn. Ich weiß, welche Knöpfe ich drücken muss. Offenbar ist er Raymonds persönliche Leibwache, ich weiß also auch, wo ich ihn finden kann", erklärte Leonard.

Rip setzte seinen Becher ab. und seine Miene wurde sorgenvoll. „Fehlende Erinnerung oder nicht, Sie denken hoffentlich nicht daran an einen Alpha über seinen Omega heranzukommen. Glauben Sie mir lieber, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass das nur schief gehen kann", warnte er den Beta.

Leonard lachte. „Das mag ich so an dir, Michael, du machst dir immer unnötig Sorgen. Also, willst du inzwischen versuchen mit Sara zu sprechen, oder nicht?"

* * *

Den Hauptalpha der Garde zu sprechen war gar kein so leichter Unterfangen. Fast alles lief über Amaya, die Saras Stellvertreterin war. Die einzige Chance, den blonden Alpha überhaupt zu sehen zu bekommen, war beim Training.

Sara und Amaya trainierten mit ihren Rekruten. Von ihren Kampffähigkeiten schienen sie nichts eingebüßt zu haben. Sie trainierten am Turnierplatz hinter der Burg. Die Ränge waren voll von neugierigen Zusehern. Rip stellte fest, dass auch Nate dabei war. Die Augen des anderen Omegas klebten geradezu an jeder von Amayas Bewegungen.

„Sie ist sehr beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", meldete sich Rip zu Wort.

„Ja, das ist sie", seufzte Nate, „Ich wünschte, ich müsste sie nicht immer nur aus der Ferne beobachten."

„Warum sprecht Ihr sie nicht einfach an?", wollte Rip wissen.

„Weil es sowieso nichts bringen würde. Ein Alpha wie sie und ein Omega wie ich? Nein, daraus würde nichts werden. Außerdem heißt es doch überall, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit verheiratet ist", erwiderte Nate niedergeschlagen.

„Vielleicht wärt Ihr überrascht", entgegnete Rip, „Welche Gerüchte gehen denn über Hauptalpha Lance um?"

Nate sah ihn erstaunt an und schüttelte dann heftig den Kopf. „Oh nein, mein Freund, die schlagt Ihr euch lieber wieder ganz schnell aus dem Kopf. Das würde nur mit einem gebrochenen Herzen enden", warnte er seinen Mitomega, „Man sagt, dass Sir Lance ihre Liebhaber mit Haut und Haar verspeist."

Ganz die alte Sara also. Rip seufzte und sah Sara dann weiter beim Training zu. Wenn sie kämpfte, dann wirkte sie ganz wie die Alte. Und doch war sie so weit weg. Was konnte er nur tun um das zu ändern?

* * *

In Raymonds Schlafgemach einzubrechen war gar nicht so einfach. Offenbar war der Graf ein wenig paranoid, was die Sicherheit seines … was auch immer Raymond für ihn war … anbelangte. Doch am Ende schaffe Leonard es an der Burgfassade von der Küche bis zu Raymonds Fenster hinaufzuklettern. _Mir wird eindeutig zu wenig für diesen Job hier bezahlt. Moment, ich erinnere mich, mir wird ja gar nichts bezahlt._ Vielleicht sollte er diese ganze Helden-Sache noch einmal überdenken.

Er versteckte sich in Raymonds Schrank und wartete ab. Schier endlose Zeit ließ sich niemand blicken, dann hörte er endlich doch die Türe.

„Diese ganzen Wachen vor der Türe. Das ist doch lächerlich! Wer sollte mir schon etwas antun wollen?", jammerte Raymond. _Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass man stattdessen ganz einfach durchs Fenster einsteigen kann - na gut, nicht ganz so einfach._

Jemand grunzte. Es klang verdächtig nach Mick. „Er macht sich eben Sorgen", meinte der Alpha dann tatsächlich.

„Das muss er nicht", widersprach Raymond, „Nicht wenn ich so gut beschützt werde."

Dann war Rascheln zu hören und dann Schmatzgeräusche und …. _Nein, das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr! Bin ich hier in einem billigen Kitschroman gelandet? Vernachlässigte Omega-Ehefrau fängt eine Affäre mit ihrem Alpha-Leibwächter an?!_ Der unverwechselbare Geruch von männlicher Erregung machte sich in Leonards Nase breit, und er beschloss, dass er sich dringend bemerkbar machen musst, wenn er nicht Ohren- und Nasenzeuge von Sex zwischen seinem ehemaligen Partner und Raymond werden wollte. Und das wollte er nicht, vielen Dank auch.

Er stützte aus dem Schrank. „Bitte, behaltet eure Kleidung an!", war seine erste Anmerkung.

Raymond und Mick waren mitten in einer Umarmung erstarrt und sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich-", begann Leonard, doch dann stürzte sich Mick auch schon auf ihn. _Na toll, ich denke, das war nicht besonders klug von mir._

Der Alpha packte ihn am Kragen und presste ihn gegen die Wand. „Wer hat dich geschickt, Assassine!", brüllte er Leonard an.

„Ich bin kein Assassine! Ich bin nicht hier um deinem Omega etwas anzutun!", versicherte ihm Leonard sofort.

„Ein Spion, also! Du wirst hier nicht lebend herauskommen um dem Graf von dem hier zu berichten!", brüllte Mick und hob Leonard hoch. Dieser begann nun endlich damit sich zu wehren. Offenbar brauchte Mick mal wieder eine Abreibung, die konnte er haben, wenn er wollte. Leonard trat ihm in den Bauch, doch das schien Mick nur noch wütender zu machen.

Der Beta schlug mit beiden Händen gegen Micks Kopf – so fest er konnte, aber wie immer brachte das den Betonschädel kaum aus dem Trott. Dann trat er ihm noch einmal in den Bauch, diesmal mit beiden Füßen, und biss ihm in die rechte Hand, doch Mick ließ ihn nicht los, also vergrub er seine Zähne regelrecht in der Hand.

„Ich werde dich umbringen!", heulte Mick. Was sehr gut möglich war. Wem machte Leonard etwas vor? Er hatte noch niemals im Kampf gegen Mick gewonnen. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn er sich nur auf seine Fäuste verließ. Doch seine Kältekanone lag in der Ecke, weit von ihm entfernt.

Leonard nahm Micks Hand aus dem Mund und spukte das Blut aus. „Ich bin kein Spion! Ich arbeite nicht für den Grafen! Ich will ihn sogar töten!", keuchte er.

Mick schrie noch einmal und rannte dann mit Leonard in den Händen auf das Fenster zu. _Verdammt, das ist doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst?!_

„Mick, warte!", meldete sich Raymond zu Wort, „Ich glaube, er sagt die Wahrheit. Lass ihn runter, ich will mit ihm reden."

Mick hielt inne und drehte seinen Kopf zu Raymond und warf diesem einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Raymond präsentierte ihm die Kältekanone. „Sieh mal, er hatte das hier. Er hätte uns damit töten können, aber er hat es nicht getan!" Zu Demonstrationszwecken schoss Raymond auf eine Blume am Nachttisch, die sofort vereiste.

Mick starrte wie fasziniert auf die Blume und ließ Leonard langsam herunter. Leonard konnte sehen, dass es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. _Los komm schon, erinnere dich._

Doch es war umsonst. Mick sagte nur trotzig: „Na schön" und stellte sich demonstrativ mit verschränkten Armen und finsterem Blick hinter Raymond auf. „Ja, ich weiß. Du kannst mich immer noch später töten", meinte Leonard.

„Warum wollt Ihr den Grafen töten?", wollte Raymond von ihm wissen.

„Das ist meine Sache. Die wahre Frage, Eure Hoheit, ist aber doch wohl, warum Ihr ihn töten wollt", entgegnete Leonard, „Immerhin scheint es doch ganz gut für Euch zu laufen." Er deutete vielsagend auf Mick, der wütend schnaubte.

„Mein Ehemann ist kein guter Mann", erklärte Raymond bekümmert, „Ich weiß alle denken, dem wäre so, doch es ist eine Lüge. Es liegt nur daran, dass er seine Untertanen mit einem Kräutertrank vergiftet."

„Ach?" Leonard beugte sich vor. „Erzählt mir mehr."

* * *

„Ja, ich war schon einmal verheiratet, doch meine Frau und unser Sohn sind gestorben. Damals wusste nur sie, dass ich Omega bin. Alle anderen hielten mir für einen Beta. Das war nötig für mich um Karriere machen zu können bei … der Garde." Das hatte Rip eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, doch es war ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig herausgerutscht.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Becher in seiner Hand. Diesmal hatte ihn Nate eingeladen. _Das Zeug schmeckt zwar grauslich, aber es scheint einem nicht sehr betrunken zu machen, sondern stattdessen aufmerksamer. Wie bemerkenswert._

„Und dann war da dieser Alpha. Ich habe sie kennengelernt, als ich den Mord an meiner Familie rächen wollte, und zuerst habe ich gar nicht bemerkt, wie ich mich in sie verliebe, und dann wollte ich es nicht wahr haben, und dann wurden die Dinge kompliziert, und dann hielt sie mich für tot, und jetzt ist sie mit einem anderen Alpha zusammen, einem ehemaligen Protegé von mir", schloss er und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Das hört sich hart an", meinte Nate.

„Es ist auch hart", bestätigte Rip, „Es ist fast so, als wüsste sie nicht mehr, wer ich bin!"

Er wollte noch einen Schluck trinken, doch jemand schlug ihm den Becher aus der Hand. Es war Leonard Snart. „Trink das nicht. Ich weiß jetzt, wie er es macht", erklärte der Beta, „Nicht nur die Legends, sondern das alles hier."

Rip blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?", wunderte er sich.

„Dieses Gebräu hier, das alle trinken, ist eine Droge. Mit ihr macht er sich alle gefügig und sorgt dafür, dass sich niemand darüber wundert, dass ihr ganzes Reich eine einzelne Burg mitten im Nirgendwo ist", erklärte Snart.

„Aber es gibt Aufzeichnungen. Über die Geschichte des Reiches. Ich habe sie gesehen", widersprach Rip.

„Ja, aber hast du sie auch gelesen? Hat sie irgendjemand gelesen? Herr Bibliothekar?" Leonard sah Nate auffordernd an.

„Natürlich habe ich sie ge-" Der Omega brach mitten im Satz ab und setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf.

„Ja, genau", war alles, was Leonard dazu zu sagen hatte.

* * *

Sie standen zu fünft um den Kodex herum. Nate schlug ihn in der Mitte auf und starrte auf weiße Blätter. Er blätterte eine Seite um. Das selbe Bild erwartete ihn. Er blätterte weiter, und weiter, und weiter. Das ganze Buch war leer. Keine einzige Seite war beschrieben. „Ich verstehe das nicht", gestand der Omega ein.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Euer Graf ist ein magisches Wesen, das euch alle versklavt hat und euch mit Illusionen und falschen Erinnerungen täuscht", erklärte Leonard.

Das war offenbar zu viel für Heywood, er warf Raymond einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. „Es ist wahr. Zumindest der Teil mit den Illusionen, über das magische Wesen weiß ich nichts. Aber wenn man das Getränk einige Zeit nicht mehr trinkt, dann wird man klarer im Kopf, und einige Dinge fallen einem auf. Das und … so etwas Ähnliches wie Erinnerungen kommen in einem hoch", bestätigte Raymond.

So etwas Ähnliches? Sexträume von Mick? Nein, Leonard wollte es gar nicht wissen.

„Auf jeden Fall, jetzt, wo alle die Wahrheit wissen, darf ich ihn endlich umbringen?", nahm Leonard den Faden wieder auf.

„Nein!", rief Raymond und drückte sich dann erstaunt die Hand auf seinen Mund.

„Offenbar wirkt manches stärker nach als anderes", kommentierte Rip, „Hat der Graf … Ich meine …"

„Wir teilen nicht das Bett, nein", antwortete Raymond leichthin, „Es war eine arrangierte Ehe, und der Graf wollte mich zu nichts zwingen, mit dem ich mich nicht wohlfühlen würde. Er wollte warten, bis ich mich an ihn gewöhnt hätte. Aber nun scheint es, als ob es gar keine Ehe wäre…."

Nun, zumindest war der Kerl (noch) kein Vergewaltiger. Leonard wollte ihn aber immer noch töten.

„Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen können", meinte Rip dann langsam.

* * *

Es war Zaris nächste Zaubershow. Alle waren wieder auf ihren Plätzen. Ray saß neben dem Graf, Mick stand hinter ihm. Nate wartete unter den Omegas im Publikum. Genau wie Rip selbst. Er hoffte nur, dass Snart sich bereit hielt.

Dann kam Zari herein und nahm ihren Platz im Kreis ein. „Heute habe ich eine ganz besondere Show vorbereitet", verkündete sie, „Wahrheit offenbare dich!" Sie deutete auf den Grafen.

„Aber, du trägst dein Totem nicht!", entfuhr es diesem erstaunt.

„Nein, aber dafür habe ich das für Euch, Eure Hoheit!" meinte sie und überschüttete ihn mit einem Becher voller Flüssigkeit. Der Graf sprang schreiend auf und schien dann vor den Augen aller zu schmelzen, und wurde zu einer grauen-menschenähnlichen Gestalt mit gelb blitzenden Augen.

„Nein, was habt ihr getan?! Wie konntet ihr mich mit Alkohol überschütten, ich hätte sterben können!?", tobte der Graf.

„Bleibt ruhig, es war nur eingefärbtes Wasser. Es gibt in der ganzen Burg keinen Alkohol, und so schnell konnten wir keinen Wein herstellen. Es hat ausgereicht, dass Ihr geglaubt habt, es wäre Wein", erwiderte Zari, „Damit nun alle Euer wahres Gesicht sehen."

„Ihr habt mich ausgetrickst, aber…" Leonard Snart tauchte vor dem Herzog auf und hielt ihm seine Kältekanone unter die Nase. „Die hier ist echt", versicherte er dem Wesen, „Eine falsche Bewegung und ich schick dich ins Jenseits. Wieso hast du all diese Leute entführt und versklavt?"

„Ver- ? Nein, nein, das ist ein Missverständnis! Ich wollte doch nur ein Rudel haben, wie die Legends eines sind. Und eine Heimat. Meine Heimat gibt es nicht mehr. Ich bin der Letzte meiner Art. Und Per Degadon hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich mir einfach ein neues Zuhause erschaffen soll. Eines, das ist wie die Zeiten, die ich kannte. Umgeben von Wesen, die ich liebe. Meinem Ray und den restlichen Legends. War ich nicht immer gut zu euch? Nathaniel, ich habe dir eine Bibliothek gegeben! Und Zari eine Herausforderung für jeden Tag!", verteidigte sich das Wesen.

„Per Degadon also", stellte Leonard fest.

„Ich hatte gehofft diesen Namen nie wieder hören zu müssen", seufzte Rip.

„Und die anderen Leute, dein Volk, hast du die auch einfach entführt, oh Ehemann?!", wollte Ray vorwurfsvoll wissen.

„Ja, aber wie waren Außenseiter der Gesellschaft! Heimatlos, alleine- ich habe ihnen ein besseres Leben geboten!", verteidigte sich das Wesen.

„Entführt und mit falschen Erinnerungen ist kein besseres Leben", ließ sich Amaya bitter von ihren Platz aus vernehmen.

„Aber, aber, Charlie, ich dachte von allen würdest ausgerechnet du es verstehen", jammerte das Wesen.

„Mein Name lautet Amaya, und ich weiß nicht, von wem du sprichst, weil ich mich nicht mehr an mein Leben erinnern kann!", fuhr der Alpha es an.

„Soll ich ihn jetzt erschießen, oder nicht?", wollte Snart wissen, „Zuerst wollte ich es ja, aber jetzt beginne ich langsam zu denken, dass er nur ein Dummkopf ist, der nicht wusste, was er tat."

Rip seufzte. „Lassen Sie ihn leben, Mister Snart", bat er, „Wir brauchen immer noch seine Hilfe. Er muss alle nach Hause schicken. Inklusive uns. Die Legends, wann bekommen sie ihre Erinnerungen zurück?"

„Sie wurden einer konzentrierten Portion ausgesetzt, doch ohne Nachschub sollte in ein paar Tagen wieder alles beim Alten sein", versicherte ihm das Wesen.

Rip nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Du sagst also, du bist der Letzte deiner Art. Was ist deine Art?", wollte er dann noch wissen.

„Der Name meines Volkes ist längst in Vergessenheit geraten, doch ich glaube ihr Menschen nannten uns Elben", erklärte das Wesen traurig, „Und wenn ihr mir dieses Reich und seine Bewohner nehmt, dann löscht ihr alles aus, was uns ausgemacht hat."

„Entführung und Verwirrung hat euch ausgemacht, so wie ich das sehe", warf Leonard ein, „Die Darhk-Hexe hatte also Angst vor Elben-Magie. Nett. Und eventuell gut zu wissen."

„Das wird sich weisen", erwiderte Rip, „Immerhin hat sie uns geholfen."

In diesem Moment riss Sara, die bisher wie betäubt neben Amaya gestanden war, ihre Augen auf und starrte ihn groß an und meinte ungläubig: „Rip? Du bist am Leben?"

„Wie es scheint. lässt die Wirkung bereits nach", stellte Leonard fest, „Welch eine Freude. Und nun: Zurück zum Thema Heimkehr."

* * *

Nachdem sie alle nach Hause geschafft hatten, übergaben die den letzten Elb dem Time Bureau. Laut Sharpes Auskunft waren die Legends „verwirrt, aber gesund". Leonard versuchte nicht allzu verbittert darüber zu sein, dass Sara zuerst Rip und nicht ihn wiedererkannt hatte. So was kam vor. Hauptsache sie und die anderen wurden wieder die Alten.

Er war sowieso niemand für rührselige Wiedersehensszenen. Das überließ er lieber Rip, der schien das zu brauchen. _Ich brauche es nicht,_ erinnerte er sich selbst.

Trotzdem gehörte es sich wohl sie alle wissen zu lassen, dass er wieder unter den Lebenden weilte.

„Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du mir mein Totem klauen wolltest", sagte Zari zur Begrüßung zu ihm. Leonard wusste bereits, dass sie sich blendend verstehen würden.

„Bist du es diesmal wirklich?", wollte Mick von ihm wissen, als er an sein Bett trat.

„Mein malträtierter Körper ist Beweis genug", meinte Leonard.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Mick.

„Kein Problem. Du und Raymond, eh? Offenbar könnt ihr in keiner Realität voneinander lassen", stellte der Beta fest.

„Wir sind verlobt", informierte ihn Mick.

„Nett. Hoffentlich schaffe ich es wenigstens zu dieser Hochzeit", kommentierte Leonard diese Neuigkeit. Er sah hinüber zu Sara, die sich gerade mit Rip unterhielt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir Nida fast verloren hätten", sagte Amaya neben ihm gerade zu ihrem Omega. Leonard trat zu ihr. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll und ein wenig misstrauisch an.

„Ich entschuldige mich nicht", erklärte Leonard, „Das tue ich einfach nicht."

Nate und Amaya sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Aber", fuhr er fort, „ich bin nicht mehr dieser Mann. Auf gewisse Weise bin ich es nie gewesen."

Amaya nickte und signalisierte ihm ihr Verständnis. Nate schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist alles, was er dazu zu sagen hat? Er hat dich getötet! Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es niemals passiert ist, aber trotzdem. Könnte er nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Reue zeigen?!", echauffierte sich der Omega.

„Er hat uns gerettet, Nathaniel", erinnerte ihn Amaya, „Seinetwegen konnten wir zu unserem kleinen Mädchen zurückkehren."

 _Und damit sind wohl alle Schulden abbezahlt,_ dachte Leonard, _Noch einmal mit Sara reden und vielleicht Raymond und Rip und dann. … Was soll ich dann tun? Ich bin keiner von denen mehr, oder? Aber war ich das überhaupt jemals?_

Sollte er einfach wieder ein Dieb werden? Oder ein Held?

Nun, er war gerade erst ins Leben zurückgekehrt, nicht wahr? Er hatte noch lange Zeit herauszufinden, was er mit seinen neuen Leben anstellen wollte.

„Snart, beweg deinen Arsch hier rüber, ich will mit dir reden!", hallte Saras Stimme durch die Krankenstation des Time Bureaus. Nun, alles der Reihe nach. Nun musste er erst einmal durch die mehr oder weniger rührseligen Wiedersehensszenen durch, wie es schien.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Dieser lange One-Shot begann sein Leben eigentlich als eigenständige und noch ziemlich andere Fic in meinem Kopf. Dann hab ich beschlossen die Handlung in verkürzter Form in mein A/B/O-Universum aufzunehmen._

 _Das hier war also die oft erwähnte Entführung der Legends und ihre Rettung durch Leonard und Rip._

 _In der ursprünglichen Fassung war es noch der zweite Staffel-Cast, und Leonard sollte die Legends zusammen mit Kendra, Carter, und Rip retten. Die Idee war also so einer Art B-Team Legends. Sie hätte wohl mehr Fokus auf die neuen Leben der Legends gelegt, und es hätte mehr zum Scheitern verurteilte Atomwave-Romanze gegeben, etc. und Martin wäre statt Zari der Hofmagier gewesen._

 _Aber wie ihr seht, sind die Hawks hier letztlich überhaupt nicht mehr vorgekommen._

 _Noch ein paar allgemeine Anmerkungen zu dieser neuen Sammlung:_

 _Hier werden One-Shots der verschiedensten Länge gesammelt, die vor „Finale Crisis" spielen, aber nach den 2017/18 Seasons des Arrowverses bzw. meinen Äquivalent dazu (vergesst nicht, dass meine Version der dritten Staffel „Supergirl" anders und früher endete, und gewisse Dinge nachher zwar schon aber anders und später passiert sind). Die nächsten One-Shots werden auf jeden Fall vermutlich kürzer geraten als dieser hier._

 _Reviews sind immer erwünscht. Fragen, Anmerkungen,, und Wünsche und auch Prompts sind auch drinnen._

 _Nächstes Mal: Die Romanze, für die ich nie Platz gefunden habe: Winn und Brainiac-5!_


	2. Das Geständnis

**2\. Das Geständnis**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2018, in dem sehr abgewandelten Gegenstück zur 4. Staffel von „Supergirl", nachdem Brainy wieder in der Gegenwart gelandet ist_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Ereignisse der späten 3. Staffel und spekulative Ereignisse aus der 4. Staffel, auf die der Trailer hingewiesen hat finden sich hier wild zusammengemischt und sehr abgeändert wieder, Vorurteile_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Winniac-5, Erw. von Kara/Imra/Mon-El, Erw. von GuardianCorp, Erw. von Winn/Lyra und indirekte Erw. von Winn/Siobhan_

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das dein Ernst ist! Nach all den Beleidigungen und den Streitereien, nach all dem, willst du mir wirklich einreden, dass du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst?!"

Winn Schott war das, was man normalerweise als einen einsichtigen Beta beschreiben würde, doch die Art und Weise, wie er Brainiac-5 im Moment ansah, war alles andere als einsichtig. Er wirkte vielmehr entsetzt. _Das hätte positiver ablaufen können._

Mon-El hatte Brainiac-5 schon, als er das erste Mal hier in der Vergangenheit gewesen waren, dazu ermutigt Winn seine Gefühle zu gestehen, doch aus offensichtlichen Gründen hatte sich Brainiac-5 zum damaligen Zeitpunkt dagegen entschieden. Winn wäre fast von Pestilence ermordet worden, und nachdem er endlich geheilt worden war, war es angemessen gewesen sich auf den Kampf gegen Reign zu konzentrieren.

Und Brainiac-5 hatte auch immer gewusst, dass er früher oder später in die Zukunft zurückkehren würde, und er hatte gesehen, was die Aussicht auf so eine Trennung Mon-El und Kara und Imra angetan hatte. In dem kurzen Moment, in dem es so ausgesehen hatte, als würde die Legion in der Vergangenheit bleiben, hatte Brainiac sich manchmal Szenarien ausgerechnet, in denen er Winn gegenüber sein Interesse bekundete, doch die Ergebnisse waren nicht eindeutig gewesen. Also hatte er gezögert, lange genug um zu entdecken, dass es ihm bestimmt war doch wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Dann hatte es ihn dauerhaft in die Vergangenheit verschlagen. Der Virus, der jede Form von K.I. tötete, hatte die Zukunft gerettet, aber Brainiac auch für immer von dort verbannt. Nicht, dass Imra ihn nicht vermutlich sowieso aus der Legion geworfen hätte. Er hatte mehr oder weniger eigenmächtig beschlossen die Zeitlinie zu ändern, und Saturn-Girl war darüber nicht erbaut gewesen. Der einzige andere Ort bzw. die einzig andere Zeit, in der er ansonsten noch Freunde hatte war 2018, also hatte er sich entschieden von nun an dort zu leben.

Doch nun fragte er sich, ob das ein Fehler gewesen war. Mon-El war nicht der Mon-El, der Jahre lang sein Freund gewesen war, sondern jemand, der ihn kaum kannte. Und Winn … nun Winns Reaktion auf sein Geständnis entsprach eher seinen negativeren Berechnungen.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du mich jetzt hassen müsstest, weißt du?", fuhr Winn fort, „Immerhin war es mein Computer-Virus, der dich in die Vergangenheit verbannt hat."

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Das elegante Design deines Virus hat meine Bewunderung für dich nur gesteigert. Dass jemand, der in dieser primitiven Zeit lebt und einen so niedrigen Intellekt besitzt, in der Lage ist so etwas Effektives zu erschaffen, hat mich zutiefst beeindruckt", erklärte Brainiac-5, denn zumindest darauf hatte er eine Antwort.

„Siehst du! Da war es schon wieder! Was willst du überhaupt von jemanden, den du für dumm hältst?!", wollte Winn erbost von ihm wissen.

„Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass du dumm bist, Winn. Du bist umgeben von einem Haufen Level 1-Intellektuellen, und aus denen stichst du wie ein Leuchtfeuer hinaus. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass eine Lebensform mit deiner Gehirnkapazität niemals in der Lage sein wird ein Level-2 Intellektueller zu sein", berichtigte ihn Brainiac.

Winn holte tief Luft und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber offensichtlich anders. „Weißt du was? Das führt zu nichts", verkündete der Mensch, „Ich …. habe J'onn versprochen in seiner Abwesenheit die Untersuchung dieses außerirdischen Artefakts abzuschließen, also…" Dann ließ er Brainiac-5 einfach stehen.

Nein, dieses Ergebnis gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. _Ich hätte einfach weiterhin darüber schweigen sollen._

* * *

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Diese aufgeblasene K.I. beleidigt mich im selben Moment, in dem er mir erklärt, dass er mich mag. Vielleicht hat er den Virus doch abbekommen und ist beschädigt…"

Alex seufzte tief und stellte sich dann hinter Winns Station. „Winn, du murmelst vor dich hin. Wieder einmal. Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Das ist nicht sehr professionell", wies sie den Beta zurecht.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, aber ich kann eben nicht anders, wenn ich mich aufrege!", erwiderte Winn mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen in genauso abwehrendem Tonfall.

Alex wusste, dass sie es bereuen würde, und sie konnte Maggie vielsagendes Seufzen, das sie wegen all dem später zu hören bekommen würde, bereits jetzt vorrausahen, aber sie fragte trotzdem nach: „Und warum regst du dich auf?"

„Wegen diesem … engstirnigen uneinsichtigen Roboter!", erklärte Winn wütend.

 _Das war ja klar. Aber ich musste ja auch nachfragen, nicht wahr?_ Seit Brainiac-5s Rückkehr aus der Zukunft gerieten er und Winn immer öfter aneinander. Nicht, dass das nicht immer schon so gewesen wäre, aber es war definitiv schlimmer geworden. Überhaupt schien es Brainy nicht leicht zu fallen sich hier einzuleben. Winn war nicht der einzige Angestellte des DEOs, mit dem er sich angelegt hatte, seit er wieder hier angekommen war.

„Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?", wollte Alex müde wissen.

„Er behauptet, er fühlt sich zu mir hingezogen! Ist das zu fassen?!", echofierte sich Winn.

Das war neu. Damit hatte Alex nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Nein, das ist es nicht", gab sie dem Beta recht, „Ich dachte eigentlich … dass so etwas bei ihm gar nicht möglich ist, weil er eine K.I. ist…"

Winn schnaubte abwertend. „Natürlich ist es möglich! Immerhin ist er eine vollfunktionsfähige K.I. aus der Zukunft. Es mag nicht zu wirken, aber er hat Gefühle. Nur, warum sollte er sie ausgerechnet für mich haben? Seit er hier angekommen ist, kann ich mich an keine Gelegenheit erinnern, bei der er mich nicht beleidigt hat. Oh, und weißt du noch, wie er mir diese Erde aus der Zukunft geschenkt hat, die in Wahrheit nur dazu gut war uns abzuhören, weil er sie verbuggt hatte? Ich meine, wirklich? Nein, das ergibt einfach hinten und vorne keine Sinn!", ereiferte sich Winn.

Alex dachte darüber nach. „Ich weiß nicht", gab sie zu, „Es heißt doch, was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Ich meine, als Kara und Mon-El sich kennen gelernt haben, ist auch nicht immer alles glatt gelaufen. Also ist es nicht so weit hergeholt, dass er von allen Menschen ausgerechnet für dich Gefühle entwickeln würde…"

Winn starrte sie entsetzt an. Dann meinte er nur patzig: „Doch das ist es!"

 _Okay. Wenn du meinen Rat nicht willst…_ „Das stellte doch kein Problem dar, oder? Mit J'onn auf Sabbatical und Kara und Mon-El auf Argus, brauchen wir jeden Mann hier. Du bist doch in der Lage weiterhin mit ihm zu arbeiten, oder?", wollte sie dann von Winn wissen.

„Natürlich bin ich das! Immerhin bin ich ein professioneller Agent!", behauptete Winn.

Alex hob nur die Augenbrauen. Das wäre ihr zwar neu, aber … nun es würde schon alles glatt gehen. Hoffentlich.

* * *

„Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, worüber du dich so aufregst", sagte James später zu ihm, „Solltest du dich nicht eigentlich geschmeichelt fühlen?"

Winn seufzte in seinen Drink. Sie saßen in der Alien-Bar, die im Moment leider etwas leer wirkte. Die neue Anti-Alien-Propaganda von den Überresten von Cadmus und diesen wahnsinnigen Agent Liberty verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Die außerirdischen Bewohner von National City hatten Angst ihre Häuser zu verlassen.

„Ja, vielleicht. Es macht nur keinen Sinn für mich, und es kommt zu einem vollkommen unpassenden Zeitpunkt. Du weißt doch, dass ich gerade dabei bin diese neuen nicht-tödlichen Waffen für das DEO zu entwickeln, und ich stecke in einer Sackgasse. Und dann ist da dieser Agent Liberty und die Tatsache, dass Kara und J'onn nicht da sind. … Ich meine, ich weiß sie kommen wieder, aber … J'onn hat seinen Vater verloren, und Kara wäre fast gestorben. Sie versucht sich auf Argo zu erholen, aber …. ich hätte sie und Mon-El lieber hier bei uns. Und zugleich bin ich froh, dass sie das nicht sind, denn … sieh dich doch nur mal um." Winn verstummte.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", gestand ihm James zu, „Dieser Agent Liberty und seine Kampagne besorgen mir zwar Schlagzeilen, erinnern mich aber etwas zu stark an den Clan, um mich durch sie nicht unwohl zu fühlen."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Dann meinte James: „Aber vielleicht wäre es ja eine gute Sache. Das mit Brainy, meine ich. Dein Liebesleben war das letzte Jahr über praktisch tot. Seit…"

„Seit Lyra, ja ich weiß", murmelte Winn und sah sich halb-melancholisch in der Alien-Bar um. Diesen Ort hier würde er immer mit seiner letzten Ex-Freundin verbinden.

„Aber könnte das überhaupt funktionieren? Ich meine, er ist eine Maschine. Und ganz abgesehen davon … nun ja, du weißt schon." Er war nicht gewillt auf den Elefanten im Raum aufmerksam zu machen.

„Lyra war ein Beta, und es hat trotzdem nicht geklappt, oder?", gab James zurück, der genau wusste, was er meinte, „Und außerdem können auch Leute, die auf den ersten Blick nicht besonders viel miteinander geneinsam haben, zusammen ihr Glück finden. Sieh nur mich und Lena an."

„Mhm." Winn wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. „Ich denke einfach, dass das im Moment nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für romantische Verwicklungen ist, das ist alles", meinte er, „Ich denke einfach, dass ich mich lieber auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren sollte."

* * *

Die erste Testphase des Prototyps des Kraftfeldgürtels war ganz gut verlaufen, also begann Winn damit erste Modelle an ausgewählte Agenten auszugeben. Demos war sehr erfreut einen Gürtel zu bekommen. Trotz ihrer zeitweiligen Konflikte schien ihm der andere Beta sogar wirklich dankbar zu sein und sich über sein neues Spielzeug zu freuen.

Und dann ging alles schief. Es war eine neue Art Alien, das vermutlich nicht aggressiv gewesen wäre, wenn Agent Liberty und seine Fanatiker es nicht schon bei seiner Ankunft versucht hätten zu töten. Es schoss eine Art Energiestrahl auf Demos ab, der das Kraftfeld durchbrach, den Gürtel verschmorte, und Demos auf der Stelle tötete.

Winn konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass es seine Schuld war. Es gelang Alex zwar das durchgedrehte Alien mit einer von ihm designten Betäubungswaffe zu überwältigen, doch das ließ er nicht gelten. Demos hatte ihm sein Leben anvertraut, und er hatte ihn enttäuscht, und deswegen war der Agent jetzt tot. Winn hätte das Gerät länger in der Testphase behalten sollen, oder zugeben, dass er mit der Aufgabe überfordert war und sich am Maxwell Lord wenden sollen, aber nein, er hatte es besser gewusst, und nun war seinetwegen ein guter Mann tot.

Nichts was Alex oder James sagen konnte, tröstete ihn.

Und dann tauchte auch noch Brainy in seiner Menschenverkleidung vor seiner Wohnung auf. Ausgerechnet.

„Brainy, hör mal, ich kann jetzt nicht-", begann Winn, aber die künstliche Lebensform ignorierte ihn einfach und trat in seine Wohnung.

„Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen", meinte er und hielt Winn dann eine heruntergekommene Zeichnung entgegen. Winn erkannte sie sofort wieder.

„Ist das? … Das ist meine Zeichnung vom Kraftfeldgürtel, aber warum ist sie so heruntergekommen?", wunderte er sich.

„Weil sie aus den Nationalarchiven der Zukunft stammt", erklärte Brainy.

„Was?!" Nun war Winn vollkommen verwirrt.

„Das hier, Winn, ist die Grundlage für all unsere technischen Durchbrüche in der Zukunft. Und du hast sie erschaffen diese Grundlage. Auf der Suche nach einer Lösung für das Problem mit … dem Bösen …. stieß ich auf das hier, und da wusste ich, dass du der Richtige für diese Aufgabe bist. Dass du einen Weg finden würdest ihn zu besiegen, da alles, was ihn stärker gemacht hat, auf deiner Arbeit basiert", erklärte Brainy.

„Tatsächlich? Das hat Mon-El nie erwähnt", wunderte sich Winn.

„Wir hielten es nicht für ratsam dich unter Druck zu setzen", meinte die künstliche Lebensform.

„Ach so… Verstehe." Winn war nicht klar, ob Brainy verstanden hatte, dass er das ironisch meinte, denn der Androide fuhr fort: „Worauf ich hinauswill, Winn, ist, dass deine Erfindung funktioniert. Ja, es gab heute einen Rückschlag, aber dort, wo ich herkomme, ist dieses Design Standard, und das alles geht auch dich zurück."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass Demos tot ist", meinte Winn bitter, „Und anders als andere kann ich nicht einfach in der Zeit zurückgehen und es ungeschehen machen."

Brainy wirkte betroffen, und Winn fühlte sich schuldig. „Tut mir leid", meinte er, „Das war nicht so gemeint. Du bist hergekommen um mich aufzuheitern, und ich falle über dich her… Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es doch das, was mich am Meisten verwirrt - ich verstehe einfach nicht, was du an mir findest. Aber, Moment mal, wieso hast diese Zeichnung überhaupt bei dir?"

„Nun….."

„Du hast sie gestohlen und hierher mitgenommen? Was … Oh, nein, du bist doch nicht so was wie mein größter Fan, oder?" Winn sah den Androiden nun mit ganz anderen Augen und blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du damit meinst, auch wenn ich ein Fan deiner Arbeit bin", behauptete Brainy. Nun, vermutlich hatte er „Misery" niemals gesehen oder gelesen.

Winn seufzte. „Vergiss es", meinte er und betrachte Brainy, „Weißt du, du musst vor mir nicht deine Menschentarnung aufrecht erhalten. Ich mag dich in blau. Sieht mehr nach dir aus."

Brainy ließ seine Tarnung fallen und war nun wieder sein blaues blinkendes Selbst mit den weißen Haaren. Winn fand das tatsächlich besser, es wirkte natürlicher.

„Ich fürchte, ich konnte dir nicht besonders viel emotionale Unterstützung bieten", stellte Brainiac-5 bekümmert fest, „Seit ich hierhergekommen bin, sind viele Dinge nicht so abgelaufen wie vorher berechnet."

Winn lachte. „Willkommen im Alltag von uns fleischlichen Lebensformen", kommentierte er das, „Nichts läuft jemals so, wie es soll."

„Viele meiner Vorausbrechnungen haben ergeben, dass du die Tatsache, dass ich mich erkläre, nicht positiv aufnehmen würdest, aber es tut trotzdem mehr weh als vorhergesehen", gestand ihm Brainy ein.

Winns Lächeln verfolg. „Brainy, ich …. Es ist nicht, dass ich dich nicht mögen würde….", begann er.

„Doch die Tatsache, dass ich kein sekundäres Geschlecht habe schreckt dich ab", vervollständigte der Zeitreisende den Satz.

„Was? Oh, Gott, nein. Ich meine natürlich, wirft diese Tatsache Fragen auf. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß nicht, was das für uns zu bedeuten hätte, aber so bist du nun mal, und das ist auch gut so. Nein, mich schrecken deine Umgangsformen ab. Brainy, du vermittelst mir die Hälfte der Zeit über etwas ganz anderes als du mir offensichtlich vermitteln möchtest. Und nicht nur mir, was das angeht. Wir wissen einfach alle nie, was wirklich in dir vorgeht, und das ist wenig unheimlich, verstehst du? Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob du mich küssen willst oder gerade wütend auf mich bist?", erklärte ihm Winn erschrocken, „Solche Dingen sind wichtig in einer Beziehung, verstehst du? Und ich habe eine Reihe Beziehungen hinter mir, in denen mein Partner das eine vorgegeben hat und das andere gemeint hat."

Brainy schien darüber nachzudenken. „Ich verstehe. Die Legion ist meine Art gewöhnt, und vermutlich teile ich mich ihnen auch ehrlicher mit als Fremden. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, Winn, dass ich dich niemals anlügen würde", erklärte er langsam.

„Und du wirst mir auch keine Teile der Wahrheit mehr vorenthalten?", fügte Winn hinzu.

„Ja", Brainy nickte empathisch, „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dir Erde schenke, dir verwanzt ist, dann werde ich erwähnen, dass sie verwanzt ist. Und ich werde an meinen Kommunikationsfähigkeiten arbeiten und versuchen klarer auszudrücken, was in mir vorgeht."

Winn nickte zufrieden. „Gut", meinte er. Dann wurde ihm etwas klar. _Moment mal, habe ich gerade zugestimmt mit Brainy auszugehen?_

„Ich fand unser Gespräch sehr erleuchtend, Winn", meinte der Besagte, „Wenn du nichts dagegen einzuwenden hast, dann sollten wir jetzt gleich zu unseren sexuellen Aktivitäten übergehen."

„Wie bitte?" Winn starrte ihn erschrocken an.

Brainy grinste verschlagen. „Das war ein Witz, Winn", beruhigte er den Beta dann.

„Oh. Also an deinem Sinn für Humor müssen wir auch noch arbeiten, soviel steht fest", meinte Winn nur zur Hälfte erleichtert. Hoffentlich hatte James auch wirklich recht. Hoffentlich würde ihm das hier gut tun und sich nicht wieder als ein weiterer Fehler herausstellen. Brainy könnte die Chancen dafür vermutlich berechnen. Aber Winn selbst zog es eigentlich vor sich überraschen zu lassen.

Manche Leute kamen aus der Zukunft und wussten deswegen über diese Bescheid, während andere sie einfach auf sich zukommen ließen. Und diejenigen, die das taten, hatten vermutlich das leichtere Leben, wenn es auch voller Überraschungen war. Aber Winn hatte Überraschungen schon immer gemocht.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: So konnte Brainy Winn also doch nur rumkriegen._

 _Im Trailer zur vierten Staffel wird und der Eindruck vermittelt, dass Kara etwas zustößt, weswegen sie diesen Schutzanzug tragen muss. Darauf habe ich mich mit „Kara wäre fast gestorben" bezogen. Um sich davon zu erholen machen sie und Mon-El zu diesem Zeitpunkt Urlaub auf Argo, während J'onn gerade um M'yrnn trauert und deswegen Urlaub macht (und das DEO nicht einfach so an Alex übergibt, die für den Job des Bosses auf Dauer eindeutig noch nicht bereit ist)._

 _Nächstes Mal: Eddie kehrt nach Hause zurück._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Heimkehr

**3\. Heimkehr**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2019, dieser One-Shot spielt um die Weihnachtszeit herum, während der hypothetischen (noch nicht existierenden) 6. Staffel von „The Flash"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Trauma und Depression, dezitierte Spoiler für alle 4 Staffel und vage Spoiler für die 5. Staffel_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Eddie/Iris, Cisco/Gypsy, Joe/Cecile, Joanie/OC, Erw. von Coldwestallen_

* * *

Als Barry ihn gerettet hatte, hatte er ihm gesagt, dass nun alles gut werden würde und er endlich nach Hause kommen könnte. Doch die Sache war die: Eddie Thawne wusste eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich, wo er zu Hause war.

So viel war passiert: Er war gestorben, war wiederbelebt worden, gefangen gehalten worden, hatte eine zukünftige Version von Barry getroffen (er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das wirklich passiert war, oder er das nur geträumt hatte), und er war von Barry gerettet worden.

Und nun war er endlich wieder frei und zurück in Central City. Gerade rechtzeitig für die Weihnachtszeit. Das sollte alles einfacher machen, doch Eddie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so unsicher gefühlt hatte. Er wusste, dass er lange Zeit weg gewesen war, doch als er erfuhr, dass es gute viereineinhalb Jahre gewesen waren, war er doch etwas geschockt.

Ja, er war nicht die ganze Zeit über gefangen gehalten worden, aber lange genug. Und er wusste, dass er im Grunde in eine psychiatrische Anstalt gehörte und nirgendwo anders hin. Wenn er ein Omega gewesen wäre, wäre er nun vermutlich tot. Wenn er ein Alpha gewesen wäre halb wahnsinnig. Doch auch als Beta konnte man nicht gerade davon sprechen, dass es ihm besonders gut ging.

Nach Hause. Was erwartete Barry von ihm? Dass er ihn um den Hals fiel und ihm seine ewige Liebe versicherte? Was würde das bringen? Er war lange weg gewesen. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass die Leben der anderen ohne ihn weitergegangen waren. Dass Barry und Iris weitergelebt hatten.

Er war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hätten. Und er war nicht blind, er hatte den Ring an Barrys Finger gesehen. Genau das, was er immer befürchtet hatte, war geschehen: Sie hatten ihn in der Kälte zurückgelassen und ohne ihn weiter gemacht.

Es war nicht ihre Schuld, sie hatten gedacht, er wäre tot, aber es tat trotzdem weh zu wissen, dass es geschehen war.

Und wo sollte er jetzt hin? Alle hielten ihn für tot. Seine Familie, seine Freunde, das CCPD. _Als ob man mich jetzt noch als Polizist arbeiten lassen würde._

Eddie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es mit ihm weiter gehen sollte. Frische Luft atmen zu können, war angenehm, doch die Stadt zu sehen, die so unverändert wirkte – nun das beunruhigte ihn doch mehr als es ihm half. _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach irgendwo anders hin ziehen und dort von vorne anfangen._

Doch zunächst musste er einmal Weihnachten überstehen. Weihnachten bei den Wests.

Bei seiner Ankunft im altbekannten West-Haus musste er feststellen, dass Joe inzwischen offenbar mit Staatsanwältin Horton zusammen war, und die beiden eine gemeinsame Tochter hatten. Dieses ungefähr zwei Jahre alte Kleinkind führte ihm deutlicher als alles andere vor Augen, wie lange er eigentlich weg gewesen war. _Joe hatte genug Zeit sich zu verlieben, seine Freundin zu schwängern, und erneut Vater zu werden. Und sieh dir an, wie groß sie schon ist._

Aber das war nicht die einzige Überraschung, die ihn erwartete. Ein junger Alpha namens Wally war ebenfalls anwesend, und er stellte sich als Joes lange Zeit unbekannter Sohn heraus. Damit hatte Iris einen Bruder und eine Schwester mehr als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Eddie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Wally und Staatsanwältin Horton schienen ja ganz nett zu sein, und die kleine Jenna war süß, aber obwohl es Familienfreier geheißen hatte, waren so viele andere Leute hier. Natürlich war Cisco eingeladen, und er hatte seine Freundin mitgebracht – einen heißblütigen Alpha namens Cynthia („Nicht Cindy! Niemals Cindy!", sagte sie, obwohl sie von Cisco Cindy genannt wurde). „Ja, sie sind wieder zusammen, aber ich frage mich, wie lange das diesmal hält", meinte Wally dazu, „Ihre Beziehung ist nicht gerade das, was man harmonisch nennt."

Von Caitlin fehlte jede Spur. „Es geht ihr in letzter Zeit nicht so gut", meinte Cisco dazu, „Aber ich weiß, dass sie sehr darauf freut dich zu sehen. Sie ist dieses Jahr nur einfach nicht in Feierlaune." Das klang ominös, und Eddie fragte sich, was es zu bedeuten hatte, und zugleich konnte er nicht anders als sich darüber zu wundern, dass er hier sein musste, obwohl er ebenfalls nicht in Feierlaune war.

Jemand namens Julian war ebenfalls nicht anwesend, weil er in London lebte. (Eddie wusste nicht, wer das sein sollte). Dafür war Ralph Dibney hier, was Eddie mehr als nur ein wenig überraschte. Der Mann war aus dem CCPD geflogen, weil er Beweise gefälscht hatte, und hatte sich deswegen mehr schlecht als recht als Privatdetektiv durchgeschlagen und keinen sehr guten Ruf besessen, als Eddie das letzte Mal etwas über ihn nachgeforscht hatte. Was er mit den Wests zu tun hatte, war Eddie schleierhaft.

Und dann war doch noch Wells. Eddie hätte fast nach der nächstbesten Waffen gegriffen um ihn zu erledigen, als er ihn erblickte, doch es wurde ihm versichert, dass es sich nicht um seinen Nachfahren Eobard Thawne handelte, sondern um den echten Harrison Wells, allerdings um die Version von einer anderen Erde. Allein der Gedanke daran bereitete Eddie Kopfschmerzen.

Iris sah umwerfend aus. Eddie musste sie nur ansehen, um sich daran zu erinnern, warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Ihr Anblick war das einzig Gute an dieser Weihnachtsparty und zugleich auch das Härteste. Auch Iris trug einen Ehering, und sie strahlte ihn an, als wäre er ihr Licht in dunkler Nacht.

„Eddie, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen", murmelte sie, als sie ihn fest umarmte. Sie fühlte sich an wie immer in seinen Armen, und für einen Moment konnte er alles vergessen, was vorgefallen war, und so tun als wäre nichts davon passiert, als wäre er immer noch Detektiv Eddie Thawne vom CCPD, der mit der Alpha-Tochter seines Partners Joe West zusammen war.

Doch dann kam eine junge Beta-Frau namens Joanie bei der Haustüre herein und stellte allen lautstark ihre Freundin Montana vor (ebenfalls ein Beta), die sie offensichtlich mitgebracht hatte, und der Zauber verflog. _Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Was mache ich hier? Ich gehöre nicht in dieses Haus zu diesen Leuten…_

Er löste sich aus Iris Armen, die ihn traurig anlächelte und ihm ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht legte. „Eddie", flüsterte sie, und der Beta erinnerte sich an all die Momente, in denen sie das ebenfalls getan hatte, und fühlte in sich Sehnsucht nach damals aufsteigen. Nach einem damals, das nie mehr zurückkommen würde.

„Iris, ich….", begann er, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als die wohl schon etwas beschwipste Montana ihn anrempelte und sich gleich darauf dafür entschuldigte. Eddie nahm Iris Hand von seinem Gesicht und drückte sie kurz, dann meinte er: „Ich brauche kurz frische Luft." Er ging in Richtung Haustüre.

Joe folgte ihm. „Eddie, warte, es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, das Joanie vorbeibekommen würde, oder dass sie eine Freundin mitbringen würde. Sie wissen nicht…", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, doch Eddie unterbrach ihn. „Warum sollten sie auch? Es kommt nicht jeden Tag jemand von den Toten zurück, oder? Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Joe, aber wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte. Ich sollte gehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komme schon zurecht. Aber ich brauche jetzt etwas … Abstand. Da drinnen sind eine Menge Leute, und die meisten davon kenne ich nicht", erklärte der Beta.

„Willst du nicht wenigstens noch warten bis Barry kommt?", erkundigte sich Joe besorgt, „Wenn er hier auftaucht, und ich ihm sagen muss, dass du nicht mehr da bist, dann macht er sich sicher Sorgen. Du weißt doch wie Barry ist."

 _Ich weiß, dass er jetzt nicht hier ist. Weil er mir nicht mal in die Augen sehen kann._ Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob er Barry im Moment sehen wollte. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war Bitterkeit Barry gegenüber zu empfinden. Der junge Omega war nicht an den Dingen Schuld, die Eddie zugestoßen waren, aber andererseits war nicht zu bestreiten, dass sie Eddie nie passiert wären, wenn es Barry nicht geben würde. Und das wusste er, und er war verwirrt, traurig, und müde, und er würde sich niemals verzeihen, wenn ihm deswegen irgendetwas in diese Richtung herausrutschen würde, und er dann schon wieder den Schmerz und die Schuld in Barry Miene lesen könnte und wissen würde, dass er diesmal derjenige war, der diese beiden Dinge in dem Speedster ausgelöst hatte, und das ganz ohne jede Hilfe. Es hatte weh genug getan sie in seiner Miene sehen zu müssen, als Eddie gerettet worden war.

Eddie hatte Barry niemals weh tun wollten und wollte es auch jetzt nicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut für Barry wäre mich jetzt zu sehen", erklärte Eddie, „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde wohl kaum schon wieder entführt werden. Das wäre doch ein furchtbares Klischee."

„Ich finde aber trotzdem, dass du im Moment nicht alleine sein solltest", erklärte Joe in seinem „besorgter Vater und Omega"-Tonfall. Den hatte Eddie bisher eher selten auch sich selbst bezogen zu hören bekommen. Trotzdem wollte er nicht bleiben.

„Ich brauche ein wenig Freiraum, Joe", erklärte er, „Ich muss jetzt einfach alleine sein."

Joe seufzte. „Also gut", meinte er, „Aber sei einfach vorsichtig, ja? Und du weißt, wo du uns findest." Natürlich wusste Eddie das, er wusste genau, wo er die Familie fand, zu der er einfach nicht mehr gehörte. Falls er überhaupt jemals dazu gehört hatte.

Er schlenderte durch die beleuchtete Stadt und versuchte den Kopf frei zu bekommen, doch so wirklich gelang ihm das nicht. _Ich sollte tot sein. Ich sollte nicht leben. Das war von Anfang an ein Fehler. Ich hätte niemals zurückkommen sollen._

Schließlich landete er auf einer Bank an der Waterfront. Das stille Wasser beruhigte ihn ein wenig und vermittelte ihm das Gefühl von Frieden. Ein Bettler kam vorbei und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, doch Eddie hatte kein Geld bei sich. Er besaß vermutlich keinen Cent mehr. _Kein Job, kein Geld, was soll nur aus mir werden?_

Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als Barry wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sich neben ihn setzte. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finden würde", meinte Barry. Ja, der Omega kannte Eddie wirklich, nicht wahr? Sie saßen einige Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander.

„Eddie? Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass wir dich lieben. Wir alle, aber natürlich vor allem Iris und ich. Aber ich kann verstehen … ich kann gut verstehen, dass du mich jetzt hasst. Aber wir werden trotzdem eine Lösung finden, die dafür sorgt, dass du mit Iris zusammen sein kannst und mich … nicht mehr sehen muss." Barrys Stimme war immer leiser geworden, und am Ende verstummte er.

 _Siehst du, was du anrichtest? Deine bloße Anwesenheit tut ihm weh,_ schalt er sich selbst, _Warum konntest du nicht einfach tot bleiben?_

Eddie warf einen Blick auf den neben sich sitzenden Omega. Barry saß in sich zusammengesunken dar, hielt seinen eigenen Oberkörper umklammert, und riss sich sichtlich zusammen um nicht zusammenzubrechen. „Ich hasse dich nicht, Barry", versicherte ihm Eddie, „Ich liebe dich."

„Aber du willst mich nicht sehen müssen", murmelte Barry traurig.

„Nein, ich will nicht…. Ich will nicht, dass du mich sehen musst", berichtigte ihn Eddie, „Barry, sieh mich doch nur mal an. Ich bin ein Schatten meiner selbst, eine wandelnde Katastrophe. Und du bist … der Flash. Ich bin für dich doch nur ein Klotz am Bein."

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, das bist du nicht. Du bist mein Beta. Ich brauche dich. Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie so sehr gebraucht wie gerade jetzt!", erklärte er und begann zu zittern. Eddie wusste, dass es nicht wegen der Kälte war, es war weil er litt.

„Barry…." Eddie horchte in sich hinein und konnte keine Spur von Wut oder Ressentiment in sich entdecken, sondern nur den Wunsch diesen jungen Mann zu beschützen. Mit allem, was er das war nicht viel, nicht wahr? _Ich habe ihm nichts mehr zu bieten. Und Iris auch nicht. Früher war alles so viel leichter, aber jetzt…._ Trotzdem, er liebte ihn so sehr. Immer noch.

Langsam und vorsichtig streckte Eddie seine Hand nach Barry aus und berührte den anderen Mann an der Schulter. Barry erstarrte einen Moment, und warf sich ihm dann ohne Vorwarnung in die Arme, und vergrub seinen Kopf in Eddies Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid, so leid, Eddie, verzeih mir, bitte verzeih mir", schluchzte er, und Eddie konnte spüren, wie er erbebte und seine Tränen sehen.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Barry", versicherte er dem Omega, „Nichts von all dem ist deine Schuld."

Vorsichtig streichelte er Barrys Kopf und strich ihm über den Rücken. Es waren vertraute Bewegungen, die er wie einen Reflex nicht unterdrücken konnte. _Mein Omega. Mein Omega braucht mich._

„Hier seid ihr also." Iris stand hinter der Bank, auf der sie saßen, und hatte ihre Hände in den Taschen ihres Wintermantels vergraben. Sie trug eine Pelzmütze, die Eddie vage bekannt vorkam. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er sie ihr geschenkt hatte. Hatte sie sie extra wieder herausgesucht, oder immer getragen um sich an ihn zu erinnern?

Iris schritt vor die Bank und meinte: „Rutsch rüber." Und dann setzte sie sich neben Eddie. Eddie hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie sich neben Barry setzen würde, immerhin war er derjenige, der gerade weinte, und er war ihr Ehemann, oder etwa nicht?

„Joanies Freundin hat mitten ins Wohnzimmer gekotzt", berichtete Iris, „Kein schöner Anblick."

Eddie wusste darauf nichts zu sagen, und Barry in seinen Armen weinte immer noch.

„Ich weiß noch, wie ich mir damals unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten als Triaden ausgemalt habe", sagte sie dann, „So habe ich es mir auf jeden Fall nicht vorgestellt." Nun war es Eddie, der den irrationalen Drang verspürte sich zu entschuldigen. Seine Rückkehr ruinierte allen so viel.

„Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass wir es endlich erleben", fuhr Iris fort und legte Eddie dann ihre behandschuhte rechte Hand aufs Knie, „Wage es nicht dich für irgendetwas zu entschuldigen, du hast nichts getan, Eddie Thawne. Nichts außer zu uns zurückzukommen, und das war das schönste Geschenk, das wir jemals bekommen haben." Sie drückte sein Knie ermutigend.

Eddie deutete mit dem Kinn auf den weinenden Barry in seinen Armen. „Danach sieht es aber nicht gerade aus", meinte er. Iris schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er muss es jetzt raus lassen", sagte sie nur, „Barry geht es immer besser, wenn er raus lassen kann. Wenn er es unterdrückt, dann ist es an der Zeit sich Sorgen zu machen." Sie seufzte.

„Die letzten Jahre waren nicht immer leicht für uns, Eddie", erklärte sie, „Seit du weg warst, ist viel passiert. Barrys Dad ist gestorben, meine Mom ist aufgetaucht und kurz darauf ebenfalls gestorben, aber dafür hat sie uns Wally mitgebracht. Ein Zeitfragment aus der Zukunft wollte mich töten. Unsere Hochzeit wurde von Nazis gestürmt, und Barry wäre fast für immer auf deren Welt gestrandet geblieben. Wir dachten, wir hätten Ralph für immer verloren und haben Caitlin auf gewisse Weise verloren, was wir wissen, sie aber noch nicht. Und wir haben unsere zukünftige Tochter kennengelernt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie von ihrem anderen Daddy gesprochen hat, haben wir uns natürlich gefragt … Aber wir haben niemals zu hoffen gewagt … Ich glaube, Barry dachte im Sommer einige Zeit lang es wäre Snart. Aber jetzt wissen wir, dass du es bist. Und damit ergibt endlich alles wieder einen Sinn. Aber es war einfach viel für uns, verstehst du? Und Barry ist jetzt einfach müde. Seit er begonnen hat dich zu sehen, hat er alles gegeben um die winzige Chance dich zurückzubekommen ergreifen zu können."

Eddie hatte ja gewusst, dass er viel verpasst hatte, aber das…

„Aber das wissen wir doch nicht. Es könnte irgendein anderer Beta sein", wandte er ein, „Oder Snart." Ihm schauderte allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dieser spezielle Beta mit Iris und Barry …. Dinge tun könnte. _Sie gehören mir, nicht dir, du Mörder,_ dachte er düster, _Du hast sie nicht verdient._

„Oh, doch, wir wissen es. Ich weiß es. Du bist unser Beta, Eddie. Nur du", widersprach Iris.

Vielleicht stimmte das ja. Wenn er so zwischen ihnen saß, dann wusste er, tief in sich, dass er sie niemals aufgeben könnte. Er wollte es gar nicht. Das hier waren sein Alpha und sein Omega. Und mit ihnen zusammen zu sein, fühlte sich richtiger an als irgendetwas anderes in seinem Leben. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Er hatte es gewusst, als er Iris kennengelernt hatte, und er hatte es gewusst, als Barry nach seinem Koma zum CCPD zurückgekehrt war. Jede Sekunde in ihrer Gegenwart – getrennt oder zusammen – hatte er es immer gewusst. Sie waren, was ihm zuvor gefehlt hatte - niemand anderer könnte das in ihm auslösen, was sie auslösten.

Aber es war falsch. Wenn er ein mutigerer Mann wäre, dann würde er sie gehen lassen, würde ihnen gestatten ein Leben zu führen, in dem sie frei von ihm und all seinen Komplexen wären. Ein Leben mit einem gesunden Beta, der sie auch wirklich glücklich machen könnte. Selbst wenn es Snart wäre.

„Ich liebe euch, Iris, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist einfach weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, der ich mal war", erklärte Eddie.

„Wir sind auch nicht mehr die, die wir mal waren. Nachdem ich nicht gestorben bin, sondern H.R. für mich, habe ich lange Zeit kein Wort mehr schreiben können. Ich habe Monate gebraucht um meinen Blog upzudaten und noch länger um wieder als Journalistin zu arbeiten", entgegnete Iris, „Aber weißt du was? Nichts davon hat mich daran gehindert weiter mit Barry glücklich zu sein. Ja, wir mussten uns erst wieder aneinander gewöhnen und lernen miteinander zu arbeiten, aber wir haben es geschafft. Und wir werden auch das hier schaffen. Zu dritt. Weil wir uns haben."

„Aber Barry ist der Flash, und ich bin … etwas, das ihn schwach macht", behauptete Eddie.

„ _Wir_ sind der Flash", korrigierte ihn Iris, „Und nun sind wir etwas verletzlicher und etwas traumatisierter als zuvor, aber wir sind immer noch da. Und wer sich mit uns anlegt, dem blüht sein blaues Wunder."

Eddie wünschte sich, dass sie recht hätte. Doch er war sich einfach nicht sicher. Er wusste nicht, was die Zukunft ihnen allen bringen würde. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wie er sich morgen in der Früh fühlen würde. Geschweige denn, was er mit dem Rest seines Lebens anfangen wollte oder auch nur konnte. Ja, natürlich wollte er es mit seinem Alpha und seinem Omega verbringen, aber … Im Leben gab es nun mal keine Garantien.

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Barry aufgehört hatte zu weinen und ihn nun stattdessen intensiv anstarrte. Er wandte sich um und sah Barry in die Augen. Die tiefe Zuneigung in diesen sollte ihn einschüchtern, aber stattdessen beruhigte sie ihn auf verdrehte Weise.

„Wir sollten nach Hause gehen. Es wird langsam kalt", meinte Barry.

„Ich möchte eigentlich nicht zurück auf Joes Feier", erklärte Eddie.

„Nein, nicht zu Joe. Nach Hause. In unsere Wohnung", korrigierte ihn Barry.

Eddie öffnete den Mund um zu sagen: „Ihr meint in eure Wohnung", doch die Worte wollten nicht kommen. Stattdessen sagte er einfach: „Okay. Dann lasst uns gehen."

Vielleicht war es ja in Ordnung nicht alle Antworten zu haben und einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen. Vielleicht war das auch die einzige Art und Weise, wie es funktionieren konnte, und die einzige Art und Weise, wie Eddie nach allem, was passiert war, weiterleben konnte.

Die Hauptsache war doch, dass er endlich wieder zu Hause war – bei seiner Familie. Alles andere würde sich schon noch finden.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Eddies Begegnung mit dem zukünftigen Barry fand in „Finale Crisis" statt. Dort könnt ihr auch genau nachlesen wie und warum er wieder ins Leben zurückkam und wer ihn entführt hatte und gefangen hielt._

 _Nächstes Mal: Prometheus-X und seine Verbündeten wollen Rache an dem Mörder ihres Führers._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Das Leben auf der anderen Seite

**4\. Das Leben auf der anderen Seite**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Frühjahr 2019, während meines Gegenstücks zur 7. Staffel von „Arrow", das aber sehr anders ist als das Originals (siehe „Finale Crisis" für Details), dieser One-Shot setzt außerdem „Crisis on Earth-X" und den One-Shot „Alles wird wieder gut" aus „Geschichten von Erde-X" fort._

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Sexismus, Propaganda_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Erw. von vergangenen Dinah/Quentin_

* * *

Von seinem Vater hatte Tommy gelernt wie wichtig minutiöse Planung war. Er hatte sich Zeit genommen, einen vagen Plan formuliert, und diesen dann weiter entwickelt. Und dann hatte er sich daran gemacht seinen Plan umzusetzen. Nicht alles war glatt gegangen, aber genug um ihn dorthin kommen zu lassen, wo er sich nun befand.

Drei Wochen waren seit seinem Ausbruch aus dem Argus-Spezialgefängnis vergangen. Er hatte von seiner Zelle aus solange alles beobachtet, bis er sich darüber im Klaren war, welcher Wachmann der Schwachstelle im System darstellte. Von dort an war es ein Kinderspiel gewesen zu entkommen.

Einfacher als das, was danach kam. In StarLabs einzubrechen war eine Sache (Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren wirklich nicht deren Stärke, und außerdem war er schon einmal dort gewesen). Dann musste er nur noch das finden, was er suchte. Und er fand es sogar. Diese verrückte Erde-1ler besaßen tatsächlich Vorrichtungen zum Universumspringen in Miniaturform.

Er setzte darauf, dass die Leute in StarLabs zum Schluss kommen würden, dass er nach Hause zurückkehren wollte, wenn sie herausfanden, was passiert war. Niemand würde herausfinden, was er wirklich plante. Nun, zumindest fast niemand.

Natürlich führte ihn sein erster Weg tatsächlich nach Hause. Ein Teil von ihm hatte immer gehofft, dass es eine Lüge gewesen war, das, was der falsche Oliver ihm erzählt hatte. Dass der Führer und der General wohlauf waren, zu Hause auf ihrer eignen Erde glücklich zusammen lebten und gemeinsam herrschten. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass es wahr war. Sie waren tot. Und das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste.

Seine Heimat hatte sich bis ins Unkenntliche verändert. Es hatte einen Coup gegeben, und die Rebellen herrschten nun. Es schien nur wenige verbleibende Widerstandskämpfer zu geben, und sie zu finden war alles andere als leicht.

Tommy spielte nur kurz mit dem Gedanken seinen Vater zu suchen, letztlich verwarf er die Idee so schnell wie sie ihm gekommen war wieder. Diese Welt hier hatte ihm nichts mehr zu bieten bzw. er holte sich das, was sie zu bieten hatte, und verschwand dann damit zurück nach Erde-1. Oliver Queen, der Betrüger, würde nicht wissen, wie ihm geschah, so viel war sicher.

Wieder zurück auf Erde-1 ging er sich erst einmal einen Kaffee mit gestohlenen Geld besorgen. Und erwies sich dabei als großzügig.

„Es ist nicht, dass ich dir für eine Hilfe nicht dankbar bin, Tommy. Aber ich war schon mal hier, und diese Erde hat nicht viel zu bieten", merkte Dinah Lance an und nippte an ihrem Kaffeebecher, „Ach, Kaffee, ich hatte ewig keinen mehr."

„Das ist also diese andere Erde, von der ich bereits so viel gehört habe", meinte die Frau neben ihr mit frostiger Stimme, ohne ihr eigenes Getränk, das vor ihr stand, anzurühren, „Sieht nicht sehr beeindruckend aus."

„Ich habe euch nicht aus der Güte meines Herzens heraus befreit. Ich habe euch gerettet, weil ich eure Hilfe brauche. Ich will den Oliver Queen von dieser Erde töten, und ihr sollte mir dabei helfen", erklärte Tommy den beiden Frauen, die ihm gegenüber im Kaffeehaus saßen.

„Den Doppelgänger des Führers töten? Warum sollten wir das tun?", empörte sich Dinah.

„Weil er es ist, der Oliver ermordet hat", klärte sie Tommy auf. Damit hatte er sie am Haken, das wusste er. Dinah hatte Oliver geliebt wie einen Sohn, sie würde seinen Tod rächen wollen. Hatte sie sich deswegen nicht erst zum Meta-Menschen gemacht? Als die Invasion begonnen hatte, war Dinah noch ein ganz normaler Mensch gewesen, doch nun führten die Verzeichnisse von General Schotts Argus-Gefängnissen sie als „Siren-X", als Meta-Menschen mit Schallkräften. Tommy konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was sie zu diesem Schritt veranlasst hatte – ihr Wunsch nach Rache.

Der Alpha war ihm also sicher, doch die Beta-Frau war der schwierigere Fall. „Und warum sollte ich euch bei diesen Unterfangen helfen?", fragte sie, als ob sie seinen Gedanken bestätigen wollte, „Meinen Zustand habe ich erst der da-" Sie nickte in Dinahs Richtung. „- zu verdanken. Außerdem hat sie versucht mich umzubringen."

Von dieser Vorgeschichte hatte Tommy keine Ahnung gehabt, aber er war entschlossen sich davon nicht aufhalten zu lassen. Sein Plan war zu wichtig um sich von kleinlichen Fehden ins Boxhorn jagen zu lassen. „Und trotzdem haben dich die Rebellen eingesperrt", stellte er kühl fest.

„Sie haben in meiner vergangenen Forschung eine Bedrohung gesehen, viel mehr noch als in meinen neuen Kräften", meinte Dr. Caitlin Snow schulterzuckend, „Und wer nicht auf ihrer Seite steht, der ist gegen sie. So denken sie nun mal. Unschuldige Zuseher gibt es für sie nicht."

Im Stillen konnte Tommy nicht anders als zu denken, dass Dr. Snow wohl kaum eine unschuldige Zuseherin in ihrem Konflikt gewesen war, noch dazu, wenn sie für Dinahs Metakräfte verantwortlich war. Und sie war die geistige Erbin von Eobard Thawne, der auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden war. Jeder Rebell mit ein bisschen Hirn würde sie einsperren, und General Schott hatte leider mehr als nur ein bisschen Hirn gehabt, ansonsten hätten sie ihn und seine lästigen Rebellen schon lange vor der geplanten Invasion ausgemerzt gehabt. Aber sobald klar geworden war, dass ihr Gegner Toymans Sohn war, hatte sich niemand mehr darüber gewundert, dass die Rebellen sich nicht ausmerzen ließen.

Zum Glück konnten er und die Seinen ihnen auf dieser Erde hier nicht lästig werden.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dinah den Mordversuch an Ihnen bereut, Dr. Snow", meinte Tommy und sah die ältere Frau bedeutungsvoll an. Sie brauchten den zweiten Meta, ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht. Dinah verdrehte kurz die Augen in seine Richtung und erklärte dann: „Er hat recht. Ich hatte lange Monate Zeit um über meine Taten nachzudenken, und ich bereue, was ich getan habe." Sie setzte einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Es war nur in der Hitze des Gefechts, dass ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte", sagte sie dann zu Dr. Snow, „In mir war diese unkontrollierbare Wut, und meine Verwandlung hat dazu geführt, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Sie kennen das doch sicher – die Desorientierung, der Schmerz, der Zorn. Und als Alpha hatte ich mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Sie hatten es nicht verdient angegriffen zu werden."

Der weibliche Beta hörte sich das alles mit unbewegter Miene an. Dann meinte sie: „Nun gut. Ich bin bereit ihre Entschuldigung anzunehmen, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich mich mit dem Führer dieser Erde anlegen sollte."

Tommy grinste ironisch. „Weil er hier kein Führer ist. Er ist nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher, und er hat für das, was er getan hat, den Tod verdient. Ihr könnt euch im Moment vielleicht nicht an den Rebellen unserer Erde rächen, doch ihr könnt euch an dem Mann rächen, der es ihnen erst ermöglicht hat euch einzusperren."

Dr. Snow schien darüber nachzudenken. Dann meinte sie: „Nun gut. Wie fangen wir an?"

Das war es gewesen, was Tommy hatte hören wollen. Er leerte seinen Kaffeebecher und sagte dann: „Gut, dass ihr fragt. Den Anfang macht eine eiskalte Überraschung."

* * *

Ein paar Politiker zu kidnappen und mit dem Tod zu bedrohen war für Dr. Snow scheinbar nichts Neues. Laut ihrer Akte war das ungefähr das Einfallsreichste gewesen, das sie mit ihren Kräften jemals angestellt hatte. Es ging auf Tommy Anregung zurück damit anzufangen ihre Geiseln Stück für Stück zu vereisen, beginnend mit nicht-lebenswichtigen Teilen.

„Die Kleine hat ja doch was drauf, wenn sie möchte", stelle Dinah belustigt fest, als Dr. Snow mit offensichtlicher Freude den vereisten kleinen Finger der Vizebürgermeisterin von Star City abbrach.

„Also bereust du es tatsächlich versucht zu haben sie umzubringen?", wunderte sich Tommy.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", tadelte ihn Dinah, „Das war alles nur Show. Diese feige Sau hätte damals sterben sollen. Sie hatte nur Glück, dass ihr Meta-Kräfte sie lange genug runtergekühlt hatten, bis die Rettung eintraf. Aber zumindest dürfte sie Gehirnschäden davon getragen haben, also war nicht alles umsonst."

Dinah war herzerwärmend wie immer. Wenn er sie so ansah, dann musste er sich gar nicht erst fragen, woher Laurel ihre Lebenseinstellung gehabt hatte. „Da fällt mir übrigens ein, dass ich dich vorwarnen sollte. Die haben hier nicht nur eine von ihrer Sorte und einen Oliver, es könnte auch sein, dass du auf Doppelgänger deines Mannes und deiner Tochter triffst. Die Laurel hier ist Staatsanwältin, und ihr Vater Bürgermeister. Erinnere dich nur daran, dass sie nur so aussehen wie die Menschen, die du gekannt hast, sie aber nicht sind", merkte Tommy an.

„Bürgermeister, also. Ja? Nun, zumindest ein Quentin Lance, der Ehrgeiz besitzt, scheint im Multiversum zu existieren", erwiderte Dinah, „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Du musst mich nicht babysitten, Tommy."

 _Ich hoffe nur, dass das auch wahr ist,_ dachte der Beta und hörte dann zu, wie Dr. Snow einen erneuten Verhandlungsversuch der Polizei ablehnte.

Und dann landete eine Rauchbombe (oder besser gesagt ein Rauchpfeil) im Zimmer, und Tommy und Dinah aktivierten ihre Gesichtsmasken. Genau wie Dr. Snow.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du wirklich nicht Caitlin. Oder Killer Frost, was das angeht!" Green Arrow tauchten mitten in den Rauchschwaden auf. Vermutlich sollte dieser Auftritt imposant wirken, aber auf Tommy wirkte er nur lächerlich. Gegen den echten Oliver hatte dieser Betrüger nichts zu bieten.

„Du darfst mich Dr. Snow nennen!", erklärte der Meta und schoss Eis auf Green Arrow ab. Dieser war auf diesen Angriff offensichtlich vorbereitet, und an seiner rechten Hand erschien eine Art Hitzeschild, wie aus dem Nichts. „Freut mich sehr Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Doktor!", witzelte er.

 _Witze reißen. Wie primitiv._ Oliver hatte es immer besser gewusst, als so etwas auch nur zu versuchen. Aber dieser falsche Oliver war eben in jederlei Hinsicht falsch, ein Alpha, ein Witzbold, jemand, der Grün trug. _Ob ihm schon mal jemand gesagt hat, dass das nicht seine Farbe ist?_

„Ihr könnt raus kommen. Die T-Spheres haben euch schon lange entdeckt!", verkündete der Green Arrow.

Das war wohl ihr Stichwort. Tommy und Dinah traten kampfbereit um die Ecke.

„Du", stellte Green Arrow fest, als Tommy seine Maske abschaltete, „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du dahinter steckst. Du bist zurück nach Erde-X gegangen und hast deine Kampfgefährten befreit, wie ich sehe."

„Eigentlich habe ich mir extra dir zu Ehren neue Kampfgefährten gesucht", korrigierte Tommy ihn, „Willst du es ihm zeigen, meine Liebe?"

Dinahs Maske deaktivierte sich, und er konnte Green Arrow nach Luft schnappen sehen. „Dinah", stellte er fest.

„Und du siehst so aus wie der Führer, aber Tommy hat recht: Das gleiche Gesicht, das ist auch schon alles", meinte Siren-X, „Jemand flüstert in sein Ohr, Tommy, mein Lieber, wir kriegen gleich Gesellschaft."

Tommy hoffte nur, dass Dinah das mit dem gleichen Gesicht auch wirklich so sah, als er die Person erkannte, die Green Arrow zu Hilfe kam. Es war Laurel Lance in Leder, und sie wirkte nicht erfreut Dinah und Tommy zu sehen. „Doppelgänger", stellte sie fest, „Sonst nichts."

„Meine Rede", bestätigte Dinah, „Ich kann es hören, Kind. Der Schall fließt durch dich hindurch wie auch durch mich. Aber ich kann auch hören, dass du gegen mich eine Amateurin bist."

„Das werden wir ja sehen!", meinte Laurel Lance und schrie ihre Nicht-Mutter an. Diese ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucke und schrie zurück. Tommy stellte verärgert fest, dass Green Arrow so wie er auch einen Schallschutz in den Ohren trug. Dr. Snow stand ebenfalls noch im Gegensatz zu ihren Geiseln. Die Vizebürgermeisterin stürzte auf ihre vereiste Hand, die zerbrach. „Ups", meinte Dr. Snow, „Aber keine Sorge, auf meiner Welt gibt es die besten Prothesen." Dann nickte sie in Richtung der beiden Banshees. „Eisschichten vor allen empfindlichen Körperöffnungen. Sie wirken als Schalldämpfer. Zweimal falle ich nie auf denselben Trick herein. Sei so gut und schlag ihm das dumme Schild von der Hand, damit ich ihn töten kann."

Tommy nahm das als Signal um den Green Arrow anzugreifen. Nach ein paar ausgetauschten Schlägen versuchte Dr. Snow ihn von Hinten zu vereisen, doch der falsche Oliver schien Augen im Hinterkopf zu haben. Oder es war Alpha-Instinkt.

„Der Empfänger in seinem Ohr, Tommy!", rief ihm Dinah zu, als sie für einige Sekunden ihren Kampf mit ihrer Nicht-Tochter unterbrach. Seltsamer Weise reagierte keiner außer ihm darauf. Hatte sie das auf einer Frequenz gesagt, die nur er hören konnte?

Egal, er hatte sie verstanden. Als nächstes konzentrierte er sich auf Olivers Ohr.

„Sein linkes Ohr, nicht sein rechtes!", wies ihn Dinah an.

 _Auch gut._ Tommy wechselte die Taktik und bohrte Oliver einen seiner eigenen Pfeile in seine linke Ohrmuschel. Der Green Arrow ging fluchend auf die Knie, und diesmal hätte Dr. Snow ihn fast erwischt, doch dann kam noch ein Kerl an. Jemand mit Hockeymaske und Ganzkörper-Panzer. Diesen hier kannte Tommy vom Überwachungsmaterial von Erde-1. War das nicht einer von Falsch-Olivers-Verliererbande?

„Doktor, übernehmen Sie Wild Pig", wies er seine Verbündete an.

„Wild Dog", informierte ihn der neuangekommene Kämpfer.

„Wie auch immer." Tommy interessierte das herzlich wenig. Er hatte ein anderes Ziel: Er wollte und musste Oliver Queen töten. Und mit dem Versuch das zu erreichen, machte er nun weiter. „Ich war ja so enttäuscht, dass wir nicht den Bürgermeister selbst erwischt haben. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er gerade Urlaub macht, hätte ich meinen Angriff um eine Woche verschoben", erklärte er seinem Gegner. Dieser reagierte nicht, aber Tommy würde ihn schon noch klein kriegen.

„Natürlich habe ich für so einen Fall vorgesorgt. Briefbomben sind so schmutzig, aber sie tun ihren Job. Vielleicht erwischt es ihn ja nicht, aber wenn ihr hier sterbt, dann wird ihn und die anderen keiner vorwarnen. Wem habe ich noch was geschickt? Ach ja, lass mich nachdenken, deiner Schwester und ihren Omega, zu dir nach Hause selbstverständlich, zu den Diggles, aber da mach ich mir keine Hoffnungen - Argus-Schutz und all das. Diese Polizistin aus deinem Team. Und den Erfinder deiner T-Spheres nicht zu vergessen. Und dann gibt es noch ein paar spezielle Lieferungen nach Central City. Oh, und an Laurel Lances Büro in der Staatsanwaltschaft. Da sie hier ist, schätze ich, dass es einen ihrer Untergebenen erwischen wird. So eine Verschwendung, aber jede Anstellung birgt ein gewisses Risiko, nicht wahr?"

„Seit meine Identität publik wurde, bist du nicht der erste Irre, der meine Freunde und Familie bedroht!", entgegnete der Green Arrow unbeeindruckt.

„Mhm, nein, ich schätze nicht. Aber hab ich erwähnt, dass ich diese Bomben mit einer kryptonischen Legierung getarnt habe, die man nur entdecken kann, wenn man davon weiß?", meinte Tommy daraufhin nachdenklich.

Sein Gegner erstarrte für eine Millisekunde. Mehr brauchte Tommy auch nicht.

* * *

Die Frau mit Laurels Gesicht war für wahr keine Anfängerin, doch zugleich war sie auch nur halb so gut wie Dinah, wenn überhaupt. Ihr erster Eindruck hatte sie nicht getäuscht – der andere Alpha hatte seine Kräfte nicht einmal ansatzweise so gut unter Kontrolle wie Dinah - mehr noch, sie schien nicht einmal zu wissen, wozu sie eigentlich fähig war. Und merkte nicht einmal wie Dinah Tommy Nachrichten und Tips zukommen ließ. Allerdings war sie beharrlich, das musste man ihr lassen.

Sie versuchte nun schon zum dritten Mal Dinah eine tödliche Schallsequenz ins Ohr zu hauchen, natürlich ohne Erfolg, auch deswegen, weil Dinah ihre Gegnerin nicht einmal annähernd so nahe an sich heran kommen ließ, dass sie an ihr Ohr kommen könnte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit den Spieß umzudrehen – keine Zurückhaltung mehr.

„Wenn du denkst, die Tatsache, dass du wie meine tote Tochter aussiehst, würde mich daran hindern dich zu vernichten, dann irrst du dich", knurrte sie der falschen Laurel entgegen.

„Und wenn du denkst, die Tatsache, dass du wie meine tote Mutter aussiehst, würde mich dazu bringen dir Gnade zu gewähren, dann irrst du dich", gab die andere zurück.

 _So ist das also._ Dieses Detail hatte Tommy ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnt. Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle, nicht wahr? Nicht wirklich.

Ihre Gegnerin schien zu bemerken, dass sie irritiert war. Sie wirkte nachdenklich, als sie sagte: „Ich war einst wie du. Ich war ebenfalls ein Flüchtling von einer anderen Welt, der hier gestrandet ist und nicht mehr zurück nach Hause konnte und wollte. Ich habe gelernt hier zu leben. Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dir beibringe wie."

Offenbar war der andere Alpha also doch bereit ihr Gnade zu gewähren. Und wenn Dinah ehrlich war, dann war das gar kein so schlechtes Angebot. Sie hatte zu Hause nichts mehr. Der Kampf war verloren, alle ihre Verbündeten waren tot oder auf der Flucht. Das Reich war zerschlagen. Irgendwo anders neu anzufangen hörte sich verlockend an.

Allerdings war Dinah niemand, der einfach aufgab und den Schwanz einzog. Jahrelang hatte sie für ihre Sache eintreten wollen und das auf Grund ihrer Position nicht gekonnt. Nun, wo endlich dazu in der Lage war, würde sie nicht einfach aufgeben, weil das die angenehmere Variante war. So war sie nicht gestrickt. Oh, nein, das war sie nicht.

„Danke, aber ich verzichte", erwiderte sie und bemerkte dann, dass sie einen neuen Gegner dazu bekommen hatten. Nun, das würde auch nichts ändern. Und er war mit Dr. Snow beschäftigt, also…

„Oliver!", rief die falsche Laurel in diesem Moment, und Dinah sah, dass Tommy gerade dabei war diesen Kampf zu beenden – für immer. Er hatte den Mann in Grün auf die Knie gezwungen und hielt sein Genick umklammert. „Sehr gut, bring es zu Ende", sagte Dinah auf der Frequenz, die nur er hören konnte.

Nicht-Laurel warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. „Wie machst du das nur?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne", meinte Dinah trocken, „Es gibt so vieles, das du über deine Kräfte noch nicht weißt, Kind. Ich könnte es dich lehren, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde."

„Wage es nicht ihm was zu tun, Freak!", drohte der Neuankömmling Tommy und wurde zur Belohnung von Dr. Snow mit Eis attackiert.

„Ich muss zugeben, es enttäuscht mich etwas, dass du es mir so einfach machst", stellte Tommy fest und umklammerte das Genick seines Gegners fester. Dinah dachte schon, es wäre vorbei, doch in diesem Moment sprang eine kleine schwebende Kugel in sein Gesicht und besprühte ihn mit Irgendetwas. Er stolperte zurück, was seinem Gegner ermöglichte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Dinah wollte zu den beiden eilen um Tommy zu unterstützen, doch Nicht-Laurel trat ihr in den Rücken, was sie überraschte und zu Boden warf. Sie warf einen wütenden Blich auf die andere Frau, die schulterzuckend meinte: „Auch ich kann leise sein, wenn ich möchte."

Dinah sammelte all ihre Kräfte zusammen und schrie ihr dann mitten ins Gesicht.

In diesem Moment kam ein weiterer Kämpfer an. Es war ein großer männlicher Omega mit einer Haut so dunkel wie sein Kostüm, und er roch nach Omega. „Missgeburt!", schleuderte Dinah ihm entgegen.

„Wie charmant", erwiderte er und warf ihr eine Hand voll Schwebebälle entgegen, die irgendetwas um sie herum versprühten. Dinah konnte spüren, was es bewirkte, und das machte sie wütend. Vor wenigen Momenten waren sie noch dabei gewesen diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, doch jetzt sah es mit einem Mal sehr anders aus. Weitere fliegende Bälle griffen Dr. Snow an und hinderten sie daran Eis zu fabrizieren. Sie fluchte wütend, und Dinah griff nach ihrer Schusswaffe. Sie war nicht unbewaffnet zu diesem Kampf aufgebrochen.

„Achtung, Pistole!", rief der gepanzerte Mann mit der Maske, als er sie erblickte.

„Das reicht für Heute", verkündete Tommy und hielt sich Green Arrow mit Wurfsternen vom Hals. Dann sprang er hinüber zu ihnen, landete neben Dinah, und verkündete: „Zeit zu gehen." Dinah nickte, schoss auf die Bälle und die stehenden Männer um sie zurückzuhalten, und hakte sich dann bei Tommy unter, der einen Enterhacken aus seinem Armband hervorschoss, der sich am nächstbesten Gebäude verhakte, und dann mit ihr im Arm davonsegelte.

Dinah lauschte. Die Kugeln hatten ihr zwar die Fähigkeit genommen Hochfrequenzen zu erzeugen, doch nicht ihren Gehörsinn beeinflusst. Sie konnte ihre Gegner diskutieren hören und auch, dass sie Dr. Snow zur Aufgabe zwangen, doch sie verfolgten sie nicht. Sie redeten über Bomben, die angeblich unterwegs zu ihnen allen waren, und über die verletzten Geiseln.

„Sie verfolgen uns nicht", erklärte sie Tommy.

„Das macht nichts", meinte dieser, „Wir werden noch früh genug Gelegenheit bekommen uns mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Das hier war erst der Anfang, ich habe erfahren, was ich erfahren wollte."

„Tatsächlich?", wunderte sich Dinah. Sie schwangen einige Gebäude weiter und landeten dann bei ihren Fluchtfahrzeugen. Drei Motorräder erwarteten sie, doch nur zwei würden davon fahren.

„Was ist mit Dr. Snow?", wollte sie wissen.

Tommy zuckte die Schultern. „Ein verschmerzbarer Verlust. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bieten sollte, dann holen wir sie raus, wenn nicht … wir kommen auch ohne sie klar. Mein Bluff hat mir gesagt, was ich wissen wollte – sein Deal mit der Regierung schützt den falschen Oliver Queen und seine Lieben nicht so gut, wie er es sich wünschen würde. Und kryptonische Technologie kennen sie hier auch nicht. Und ich habe auch erfahren, wer ihm besonders am Herzen liegt. Er denkt vielleicht, er hätte seine Mimik unter Kontrolle, aber ich kenne dieses Gesicht sehr genau, und ich habe Verhörtaktiken von der Liga gelernt. Dieser Mann kann nichts vor mir verbergen", erklärte er, „Nun da ich seine Schwachstellen kenne, geht es erst so richtig los."

Dinah sollte eigentlich darüber verärgert sein, dass ihre ganze Mission nicht das gewesen war, als das Tommy es dargestellt hatte, doch in Wahrheit war sie beeindruckt. Tommy erwies sich als größerer Planer als erwartet. Offensichtlich war sie doch nicht allein. Es gab immer noch einen, der mit ihr für ihre Ideale kämpfen würde.

„Wo wir gerade bei Schwächen sind, ich habe interessante Informationen über diese Version meiner Tochter, auf die wir gerade getroffen sind, erhalten, die wir zuvor noch nicht hatten", sagte sie dann, „Es ist nicht alles mit ihr so, wie es scheint." Dann erzählte sie ihm alles und fragte sich zugleich, wie sie das gegen diese Laurel und den Oliver Queen dieser Welt verwenden würden. Und was ihr nächster Schritt in diesem Krieg sein würde.

Denn es war ein Krieg. Ob diese Erde und ihre Bewohner es wussten oder nicht. Erde-X hatte ihnen gerade eben zum zweiten Mal den Krieg erklärt, und diesmal würden sie nicht verlieren, denn diesmal war Siren-X an vorderster Front mit dabei. Und Tommy, so schien es, war um einiges zielorientierter als es der verstorbene Führer gewesen war. Da es niemanden mehr gab, der ihn von seinem Ziel ablenkte, musste er nur noch daran denken dieses zu erreichen. Und er würde es erreichen.

Oliver Queen würde gar nicht wissen, wie ihm geschah.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das ist also der Beginn der nächsten Phase des Konflikts mit Erde-X. Tommy kehrt in „Finale Crisis" zurück, was aus Siren-X und Dr. Snow wurde, werdet ihr noch im Verlauf dieser Fic erfahren._

 _Das nächste Mal: Wie Ray und Mick an ihre Kinder kamen._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Familienplanung

**5\. Familienplanung**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Die Haupthandlung dieser Fic spielt im Jahr 2022, es wird aber zurückgeblendet bis zur Zeit nach dem Ende der 3. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Feuer, Tod, Krebs, Depression, Erw. von Kidnapping und Gehirnwäsche, Erw. von Unfruchtbarkeit, implizierte Kindesmisshandlung, Brandstiftung, Charakterspoiler für die 4. Staffel von „Legends"_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Hellcanary, ein Hauch von Atomblazer, Ray/OC, indirekte Erw. von Eobard/Ray und Nora/Ray, Erw. von Coldwestallen_

* * *

Es begann als schleichende Depression, wurde aber immer schlimmer. Mick war eigentlich nicht besonders überrascht darüber, er hatte es kommen sehen und versucht dafür gewappnet zu sein und rechtzeitig einzugreifen, aber es gab nun mal nur so viel, das er tun konnte, und das, was er tun konnte, reichte nicht immer aus.

Nate, Amaya, und ´Nida auf einen Schlag zu verlieren war für sie alle hart gewesen. Ein Rudel war eine feine Sache, aber es konnte auch eine schmerzhafte sein, vor allem, wenn es drohte auseinanderzubrechen. Mick selbst hasste Veränderungen, und er ging schlecht mit Verlust um, vor allem auch deswegen, weil es nur wenige Menschen gab, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, und diese dann zu verlieren – nun damit kam er nicht zurecht. Nachdem er gedacht hatte, dass er Leonard verloren hätte, war er kurz davor gestanden sich zu Tode zu saufen. Und wenn Ray nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre das vielleicht auch passiert.

Und dann all die anderen Verluste, diejenigen, die das Team und damit das Rudel verließen – entweder vorübergehend oder auf Dauer – Amaya, Rip, der Professor, der Junge, Leo. Mick hatte es gehasst, dass sich ihr Rudel veränderte und das sogar an Zaria ausgelassen, bis ihm klar geworden war, dass er damit jemanden, den er eigentlich mochte, verletzte.

Constantine war ein anderes Kapitel gewesen, er war mehr ein Gast als ein Rudelmitglied gewesen, und Mick hatte die Tatsache nicht gemocht, dass er seinem Omega nachschnupperte und immer wieder mit Sara schlief und ihr so ihre Chancen auf eine stabile Beziehung mit dem Klon versaute, auch wenn er eigentlich sehr gut wusste, dass sie diejenige war, die ihre Zukunft sabotierte, weil sie um Rip trauerte. Rip, den sie alle so oft verloren hatten, nur um ihn wiederzubekommen, und dann schien es plötzlich so, als hätten sie ihn endgültig verloren, bis sie überraschend ihn und Leonard auf einmal zurückbekamen.

Aber die Dinge waren nicht mehr wie zuvor. Das waren sie schon lange davor nicht mehr, weil es nun ein Baby im Rudel gab. Es war Nates und Amayas Baby, aber in vielerlei Hinsicht war es ihrer aller Baby. ´Nida war ein cooles Kind –eine gekonnte Mischung ihrer Eltern - und Mick liebte dieses kleine Wesen vom ersten Moment an. Er dachte immer, es stünde ihm nicht zu in seiner Nähe zu sein, aber Ray war nun mal ein Omega, er war schwer von der Seite des Babys wegzubringen. Sie alle liebten es, und besuchten es so oft sie konnten, wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren Feen, Einhörner, und Kobolde mit Constantine durch die Zeiten zu jagen.

Mick sah es schon damals kommen. Immer wenn das Baby in Rays Armen lag, sah er es kommen. Obwohl er eigentlich dachte, er würde ihre Trennung kommen sehen. Ray trug stolz sein Omega-Armband und erzählte immer allen, die es seiner Meinung nach wissen sollten, dass sie verlobt waren, aber von dem Moment an, als Mick das Baby erstmals in den Armen seines Omegas sah, wartete er auf das Ende. Immerhin hatte er Ray oft genug gesagt, dass er niemals Kinder haben würde, und nach der Geburt sagte er es ihm noch öfter.

Und das ganze Chaos mit Charlie half nicht. Dieses Wesen war fast ihrer aller Untergang. Mick gab Constantine die Schuld, und er hasste es, dass sie `Nida manchmal hielt als wäre es ihr Baby. Er verstand nicht, warum ihr die anderen überhaupt erlaubten, das Baby zu halten, doch andererseits Nate und Amaya gestatteten auch ihm ihr Baby zu halten, also sollte es ihn nicht wundern, nicht wahr?

Nates Eltern waren da praktischer veranlagt. Nun da sie Großeltern geworden waren, versuchte Nate sie wieder in sein Leben zu integrieren. Mick wusste, dass ihm dazu eigentlich keine Meinung zustand, aber natürlich hatte er eine. Aber zumindest waren sie vernünftig genug Constantine das Rauchen im Haus zu verbieten, wenn das Baby da war, und waren strikt dagegen, dass jemand, der nicht Amaya, Nate, oder ein Omega war, ihre Enkeltochter hielt. Für einen Beta hatte Hank Heywood ziemlich große Eier, das musste Mick ihm lassen.

Aber ja, er wusste, dass das Ende kommen würde. Jeden Tag erwartete er es. Dann wurden sie vom dem Elb gekidnapped und gehirngewaschen, und scheinbar war der Elf besonders scharf auf Ray gewesen, was Mick wieder in Erinnerung rief, dass solche Dinge scheinbar immer nur Raymond Palmer passierten. Leonard und Rip retteten sie und stellten sich als nicht tot heraus. Was ein Hammer war. Mick wusste zuerst nicht, wie er mit dieser neuen Information zu allem anderen dazu umgehen sollte.

Es sollte ihn freuen, und er stellte fest, dass er wirklich froh war den Engländer am Leben zu sehen, auch wenn sein Timing etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ – Sara hatte sich endlich dazu entschlossen mit dem Klon glücklich zu werden, und gerade dann tauchte ihr Omega-Liebhaber auf. Andererseits schien Polygamie wieder im Kommen zu sein. Zumindest sagten das alle. Auch wenn viele das nur als Ausrede benutzten um wild herum zu vögeln, wovon Mick wiederum nichts hielt, aber das hier würden sein Alpha und ihr Omega doch hoffentlich irgendwie selbst wieder in Ordnung bringen Wenn doch sogar Leonard dabei war mit den West-Allens anzubandeln, was Mick wiederum ein wenig verstörte.

Und dann heiratete Ray ihn doch. Mick wusste nicht warum. Es gab keinen nachvollziehbaren Grund dafür. Zumindest keinen, den er sah. Ihre Hochzeit war verrückt – es gab kein anderes Wort um diesen Tag zu beschreiben, und Mick war glücklich, was ihm eine Warnung hätte sein sollen. Glück stand jemandem wie ihm nicht zu.

Nach der Hochzeit ging es rapide bergab, wenn auch zunächst nicht mit ihm und Ray.

Leonards Herz wurde mal wieder vom Flash gebrochen, und er und Hunter setzen sich ab um fürs Time Bureau zu arbeiten, warum auch immer. Sara schoss den Klon ab. Und dann begannen sich das echte Leben zu rächen, als die Verrückten damit anfingen ihr Rudel zu bedrohen – sie entführten `Nida, vernichteten Amayas Dorf in der Vergangenheit …

Sie wollten „die wahre Zeitlinie" wieder herstellen, was immer das heißen sollte. Mick wusste aus seiner verdrängten Zeit als Chronos noch sehr gut, dass es so etwas wie die „wahre" Zeitlinie gar nicht gab, aber diese Irren hatten auf jeden Fall eine lautstarke Vorstellung von ihr.

Amaya und Nate gerieten in die Schusslinie, trennten sich und tauchten unter. Und `Nida nahmen sie mit. Es war ein schwerer Verlust, den keiner von ihnen so richtig verkraftete, aber Ray traf er härter als die meisten anderen. Sein bester Freund, Amaya, und ihrer aller Baby.

Es begann schleichend, denn wie immer zog Ray es vor zu lächeln und vorzugeben, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch natürlich war es das nicht. Mick stand daneben und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte Ray nicht mehr Trost bieten als seine Liebe, und zugleich vermisste er selbst die drei so sehr. Nate ging ihm zwar manchmal auf die Nerven, aber er war sein Omega. Und Amaya war seine beste Freundin, sein Lieblings-Alpha quer durch alle Zeiten. Und die Kleine, die Kleine war trotz allem auch zu seinem Kind geworden. Er vermisste sie furchtbar.

Dann retteten sie Saras Schwester um mit ihr gemeinsam die Zukunft zu verändern und so Zaris Familie zu retten. Das Registrierungsgesetz, das in diesem Jahr (2021) verabschiedet werden sollte, verhieß für sie alle nichts Gutes. Sie konnten es verhindern, und Laurel Lance durfte wieder leben, aber Ray rutschte immer weiter in die Depression ab.

Er wurde stiller und trauriger. Ging manchmal mit Thawne West-Allen und Laurel zur Gruppentherapie, was helfen sollte, aber …. Ein Teil von Mick vermisste seinen optimistischen voll Glück strahlenden Ehemann, und er fühlte sich deswegen wie ein Verräter.

Rip und Sara wurden wieder ein Paar, Ramon heiratete seinen Alpha und ließ sich kurz darauf wieder scheiden. Das alles machte es nur schlimmer, aber wirklich schlimm wurde es, als Nate zurück zu ihnen kam, ohne sein Baby. Die West-Allen-Schwangerschaft machte es auch nicht gerade besser, und verdammt offenbar erwartete sogar Supergirl ein Baby von ihrem Alpha-Ehemann.

Mick wusste, was es war. Aber … ihm fehlten die notwendigen Teile um seinen Ehemann glücklich zu machen. „Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, Mick", erinnerte ihn Leonard, „ich weiß dieses ganze Zeit- und Dimensionsreisen verwirrt dich manchmal, aber es gibt für Leute wie dich Methoden an ein Kind zu kommen ohne eine Frau zu schwängern. Das weißt du doch."

Natürlich hatte er recht, aber Sara würde niemals ein Kind austragen wollen (oder können), und Zari würde eines Tages in ihre Gegenwart zurückkehren, eine Gegenwart, in der sie nun ein Happy End erwartete, und die sie nur deswegen haben konnte, weil `Nida ihre Vorfahrin war, was bedeutete, dass sie alle die Kleine niemals wieder sehen würden.

Zum Glück wusste wenigstens Amaya von nichts. Und würde es wohl auch nie erfahren. Das war ein kleiner Segen. Aber er löste Micks Problem nicht.

„Die Präsidentin hat dich begnadigt. Du bist ein verheirateter Alpha, der die Welt ein paar Mal gerettet hat. Und wir können dir Charakterzeugnisse ausstellen. Iris, Eddie, und ich. Und Oliver und Laurel. Das Bureau führt dich als Angestellten, oder? Die können dir auch was ausstellen. Es gibt genug Kinder ohne Eltern. Sucht um Adoption an", sagte der Flash, als er und Mick im Wartezimmer des Irrenarztes auf ihre Ehemänner warteten (Misses Flash war Bettruhe verordnet worden, und sie skypte über die Dimensionen hinweg mit Supergirl. Gemeinsame Schwangerschaften machten Frauen seltsam, wie es schien).

Mick war immer noch der Meinung, dass ihn niemand mit ein wenig Hirn ein Kind anvertrauen würde, aber er könnte es ja zumindest versuchen –für Ray. An diesem Abend erklärte er seinem Omega, als sie sich auf der _Waverider_ in ihr Bett zusammenkuschelten (keusch wie immer nach dem Besuch beim Irrenarzt): „Wir können uns eines zulegen. Ein Kind, meine ich. Wenn du das willst."

Ray schwieg dazu einen Moment lang. Dann sagte er: „Du willst doch keine Kinder."

„Ich vermisse sie auch", gab Mick zu, „Ich habe gerne auf sie aufgepasst, und ich habe ihr nie was angetan, und wenn ich wüsste, dass es deines ist, dann könnte ich ihm gar nichts antun, denke ich. Man kann niemanden je ersetzen, aber … vielleicht wärst du weniger traurig, wenn dich jemand brauchen würde, der dich auch glücklich macht."

Ray sah ihn ernst an. „Du machst mich glücklich, Mick. Und du brauchst mich", versicherte er ihm.

„Ja, aber nicht so, wie ein Kind dich brauchen würde. Ich sage nicht, dass dann alles wieder gut werden würde, aber Omegas sind glücklicher, wenn Kinder um sie sind. Und denkst du ich wüsste nicht, was du empfindest, wenn du an die Schwangeren aus unserer Bekanntschaft denkst? Du hast nur nie was gesagt, weil ich dir mal vor Jahren erklärt habe, dass ich nie Kinder haben kann", erklärte Mick.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mir reichst", erinnerte ihn Ray, „Und das ist auch immer noch so."

„Aber vielleicht reicht es mir nicht mehr. Ich bin ein alter Alpha, Raymond. Das ist vielleicht meine letzte Chance auf eigene Kinder", gab Mick zu bedenken, „Wenn du nicht willst, dann machen wir's nicht. Aber, ich glaube wir brauchen das beide."

Ray nickte nachdenklich. „Es ist nicht, dass ich es nicht will, ich will dir nur nicht das Gefühl vermitteln, dass es notwendig ist um mich glücklich zu machen", gab der Omega zu, „Ich bin mit dem zufrieden, was wir haben. Du machst mich glücklich, du reichst mir. Das weißt du, oder?" Er sah Mick mit weit aufgerissenen besorgten Augen an. Mick küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß. Aber nicht alle Veränderungen sind schlecht, Raymond. Manche sind gut."

Ray kuschelte sich enger an ihn, und Mick konnte spüren, dass er immer noch besorgt und aufgeregt war. Er streichelte seinen Omega beruhigend. „Egal, was dabei herauskommt", murmelte er seinem Omega ins Ohr, „wir stehen das durch. Vielleicht führen alle Bemühungen zu nichts, aber ich will, dass wir es wenigstens versuchen. Ich will eine eigene Familie, eine, die nur uns beiden gehört."

„Nicht in diesem Team, wir sind ein Rudel", erinnerte ihn der Omega müde.

„Ja, aber trotzdem es wären unsere", beharrte Mick, „Und das wäre eine gute Sache."

* * *

Die Adoptionsagentur, die der Flash ihnen empfohlen hatte, war in Central City beheimatet, und ihre Sachbearbeiterin war eine resolute Beta-Dame in den besten Jahren, die freundlich wirkte, aber irgendetwas sagte Mick, dass sie in Wahrheit ein harter Hund war.

Sie hatten sich für diesen Anlass verkleidet, sprich sie hatten Anzüge angezogen, und Mick hatte sich dazu überreden lassen seine Hitzekanone zumindest nur in geschrumpfter Form mitzunehmen, aber mitgenommen hatte er sie trotzdem. Er konnte spüren, dass sein Omega aufgeregt war. Ray mochte sagen, was er wollte, Mick wusste, dass er sich in Wahrheit eigene Kinder wünschte. Deswegen waren sie doch hier, nicht wahr? Er legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Rays Knie und sah den Beta, der ihnen gegenübersaß, dann abwartend an.

Dieser studierte noch ihr Antragsformular und die beigelegten Unterlagen. „Ich kann hier heraus entnehmen, dass viele Leute sehr gute Dinge über Sie beide zu sagen haben", begann die Frau dann das Gespräch, „Es ist eine ziemlich beeindruckende Liste, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Oliver Queen, nun das ist nicht irgendein Name. Die West-Allens loben Sie beide als Paar in den höchsten Tönen. Ihr Arbeitgeber bescheinigt Ihnen eine hohe Arbeitsmoral, aber eine noch höhere Hingabe an Ihre Familie. Und wie es scheint haben Sie sich als gute Babysitter für das verstorbene Kind von Nathaniel Heywood erwiesen. Das bestätigen sogar seine Eltern."

Mick war ein wenig überrascht zu hören, dass Hank Heywood auch nur irgendetwas Positives über ihn zu sagen hatte und das auch noch zu Papier gebracht hatte. Der Schönling musste sich dafür ja ziemlich ins Zeug gelegt haben.

„Aber Referenzen von Familien und Freunden können trügerisch sein", schloss die Sachbearbeiterin, „Bei der Vergabe von Kindern achten wir deswegen auch auf andere Dinge."

Natürlich. Mick hatte das kommen sehen. Vielleicht war das Ganze doch eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Er hatte das hier tun wollen, damit es Ray besser ging, nicht um ihm falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, die dann möglichst schmerzhaft zerschlagen wurden.

„Ich habe nie ein Geheimnis auf meiner Vergangenheit gemacht", verkündete Mick, vielleicht aggressiver als notwendig.

„Das ist uns klar, und wir wissen das zu schätzen. Tatsächlich unterscheidet sich Ihre Bewerbung dadurch von vielen anderen, die wir bekommen, dass Sie beide sehr offen Ihre Schwächen und Defizite eingestehen. Sie haben offenbar nichts zu verbergen, und das spricht für Sie. Andere Paare und Triaden, die sich bei uns bewerben, versuchen oft Dinge zu verschleiern, von denen sie denken, dass sie ihre Chancen ein Kind zu bekommen mindern würden. Das haben Sie beide nicht getan", erwiderte der Beta gefasst.

Mick hatte hauptsächlich deswegen nicht gelogen, weil ihm bewusst gewesen war, dass es sinnlos wäre. Seine Vergangenheit wäre so oder so ans Licht gekommen.

„Ich bin heute ein anderer Mann als ich früher war", versicherte er der Frau.

Diese nickte. „Das ist offensichtlich. Eine Begnadigung von der Präsidentin, eine Ehrenmedaille für den Schutz unseres Landes. … Sie haben einen weiten Weg hinter sich gebracht, seit Sie ein jugendlicher Straftäter waren, der seine eigenen Eltern durch Brandstiftung ins Grab gebracht hat, Mister Rory. Niemand bestreitet das. Genauso wenig wie wir die Hingabe an Ihren Gefährten bestreiten. Aber sehen Sie, viele Paare, die sich hier bewerben, sind der Meinung, dass ein Kind eine Lösung für alle ihre Probleme darstellt. Dem ist aber nicht so. Ein Kind ist eine große Verantwortung, keine Wunderdroge", betonte sie, „Ja, in früherer Zeiten gab es gerne die unter Alphas und manchmal auch Betas verbreitete Annahme, dass man einen Omega am Besten dadurch zum Schweigen bringt, indem man ihm ein Kind macht oder sich eines von ihm machen lässt, aber wir wissen heute, dass das nicht so einfach ist."

Offensichtlich hatte Mick sich geirrt, nicht er war das Problem, Ray war es. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Partner, der aussah als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Der Beta schien das auch zu merken und beugt sich nach vorne. „Niemand macht Ihnen wegen Ihrem geistigen Zustand Vorwürfe, Dr. Palmer", erklärte die Bearbeiterin sanft, „Wir haben schon öfter an Eltern mit medizinsicher Vorgeschichte Kinder vermittelt. Wir wollen nur sicher gehen, dass Sie aus den richtigen Gründen Eltern werden wollen."

„Ich nehme meine Medikamente und besuche regelmäßig, Dr. Finkel", erwiderte Ray langsam, „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie noch von mir hören wollen."

„Ich will von Ihnen hören, Dr. Palmer, dass Sie nicht nur deswegen ein Kind haben wollen um all Ihre Probleme auf magische Weise verschwinden zu lassen", erklärte der Beta, „Uns ist aufgefallen, dass Sie Ihre Therapie einige Zeit nach dem Tod von Anida Heywood begonnen haben. Das könnte Zufall sein, oder aber auch nicht."

Ray und Mick wechselten einen Blick. Dann sagte Ray: „Ja, es gab in den letzten Jahren eine Reihe Verlust, die mir hart zugesetzt haben. Um sie zu verarbeiten habe ich mich in Therapie begeben. Aber ich weiß sehr genau, dass man niemanden durch jemand anderen ersetzen kann. Ich will keine Kinder, weil ich Anida ersetzen will, ich will Kinder …" Mick drückte ihm beruhigend das Knie. „ Du kannst es ruhig sagen", meinte er.

„… Ich will Kinder, weil ich mir immer schon Kinder gewünscht habe", sagte sein Omega dann mit neu gefundenem Mut. Hier war sie also, die Bestätigung dessen, was Mick immer schon gewusst hatte. Auf abstrakte Weise fühlte tat es ihm weh sich vorzustellen, dass sein Omega nur seinetwegen seit Jahren auf etwas verzichtete, was er eigentlich immer hatte haben wollen.

„Ich entnehme Ihrer Miene, dass das bei Ihnen nicht der Fall war, Mister Rory?", fragte der Beta behutsam nach.

Mick wusste, dass er ihnen, wenn er jetzt das Falsche sagen würde, jede Chance auf ein Kind zerstören könnte. Also formulierte er seine Antwort zurückhaltend: „Nein. Ich wollte lange Zeit keine Kinder. Auf jeden Fall keine, die von mir abstammen." Sie kannte seine Vergangenheit, er musste das nicht ausführen. „Aber jetzt will ich Kinder. Nicht nur wegen Ray. Auch wegen mir. Ich mag Kinder. Ich kann gut mit Kindern, was ich vorher nicht erwartet hätte. Und ich werde älter. Und habe jetzt einen Omega, einen Ehemann, deswegen denke ich, dass ich vielleicht doch alles haben kann", schloss er.

Der Beta nickte nachdenklich. Mick wusste nicht, ob ihr seine Antwort gefallen hatte oder nicht. Hatte er jetzt doch alles versaut?

„Omegas mögen Sie auch, nicht wahr, Mister Rory? Und Sie mögen Omegas. Und Betas, was das angeht. Und Sie haben Alpha-Freunde. Oder sind das Raymonds Freunde?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Mick dachte wehmütig an Amaya. „Ich habe einen Alpha", erklärte er, „Und es gibt Alphas, die ich respektiere. Vielleicht sind sie sogar das, was Sie wohl einen Freund nennen würden. Und es gab Alphas, die … mir nahe standen. Aber es gab auch Alphas, denen ich am liebsten den Schädel abreißen wollte. Man kann nun mal nicht jeden mögen. Außer man ist Ray. Der mag jeden."

Ray errötete neben ihm ein wenig, als er das hörte. „Ehm, Mick und ich haben Großteils dieselben Freunde, auch wenn er …sie vielleicht nicht freiwillig als solche bezeichnen würde", erklärte er schnell, „Iris und Laurel. Und natürlich Sara. Sara ist unser Alpha. Oliver ist mehr mein Freund, aber Mick respektiert ihn. Und Amaya war … Amaya war ein Alpha."

Der Beta nickte. „Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch. Es ist nur so, dass älter werdende Alphas seltsam auf jugendliche Alphas reagieren können, wenn Sie sich von ihnen bedroht fühlen. Das ist anders, wenn es sich um die biologischen Kinder handelt, aber es gab in der Vergangenheit schon Fälle, in denen wir einen pubertierenden Alpha zurücknehmen mussten, manchmal auch nach Jahren", erklärte sie.

Mick unterdrückte gerade noch ein Knurren, weil er wusste, dass ihnen das sehr geschadet hätte. „Ich schlage keine Kinder", meinte er kalt, „Egal, was für Punks sie sind."

Nun legte Ray seine Hand auf Micks auf seinem Knie um ihn ruhig zu halten.

Der Beta schien unangenehm berührt zu sein. „Eine letzte Frage hätte ich noch. Wie bereits besprochen sind Sie bei Dr. Finkel in Behandlung, Dr. Palmer. Ich habe mich aber gefragt, ob Mister Rory Sie niemals dorthin begleitet?"

Mick und Ray wechselten einen Blick. „Nun, er wartet im Wartezimmer auf mich", meinte Ray etwas hilflos. Mick unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen - der andere Mann wusste genau,was mit dieser Frage gemeint gewesen war, und das war es nicht gewesen.

„Nun, ich verurteile Sie nicht. Jeder muss selbst wissen, was er braucht und was nicht", meinte die Bearbeiterin, „Es ist mir nur aufgefallen."

* * *

Mick hasste Irrenärzte, seit er ein Teenager war. Damals hatte ihm einer mal erklärt, er wäre verrückt. Seit dem stand Mick auf Kriegsfuß mit Therapeuten. Wenn er Probleme hatte und mit jemanden darüber sprechen wollte, dann suchte er sich diejenigen aus, denen er vertraute und lud seinen Scheiß bei ihnen ab. Der Professor war sein ausgewählter Irrenarzt gewesen, als er Leonard herbei halluziniert hatte, und dafür gab es Gründe.

Doch nun brachte er das Opfer. Für das Kind, das sie bekommen wollten.

Er ging mit Ray zur Therapie.

„Ich weiß, dass es eine große Überwindung für Sie war herzukommen, Mick", erklärte Finkel. Natürlich war sie ein Beta, aber das half nicht wirklich. Mick traute ihr einfach nicht über den Weg. Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Er wusste sie half Ray, er wusste Mr. und Mrs. Flash schätzten sie sehr. Aber das half alles nichts. Ihr Beruf schreckte ihn ab.

„Worüber wollen Sie sprechen?", fragte der Doc.

Mick erwiderte nichts.

„Nun, vielleicht, sollten wir dann einfach Ray beginnen lassen", schlug der Beta vor, „Wie ist es Ihnen diese Woche ergangen, Raymond?"

Diese Woche, in der sie dieses furchtbare Gespräch mit der Sachbearbeiterin der Adoptionsstelle gehabt hatten. „Das war's. Ich gehe", verkündete Mick und stand auf. Ray sah ihn erstaunt an, aber Dr. Finkel wirkte nicht erschüttert, kein bisschen. Mick mochte sie gleich noch weniger. „Was tun Sie normalerweise, wenn Sie über etwas nicht reden wollen, Mick?", erkundigte sie sich, „Trinken, Essen, Sex. Aber das alles ist es nicht mehr, nicht wahr? Was ist Ihr neuester Abwehrmechanismus? Oh, ich weiß, Sie lesen etwas, nicht wahr?"

Mick hasste den Beta gleich noch mehr. Aber er setzte sich wieder hin. Immerhin schien sie was von ihrem Job zu verstehen. _Und ich tue das hier für unser Kind._

* * *

Beim nächsten Gespräch konnte Mick also angeben auch in Therapie zu sein. Es schien ihm Pluspunkte einzubringen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Zumindest sagte ihnen keiner, dass sie als Eltern vollkommen ungeeignet wären. Doch viele Paare und einige Triaden wollten Kinder.

Die Konkurrenz war hart, und Mick wusste, dass 80% der anderen Bewerber besser zum Elternteil geeignet waren als er. Trotzdem, sie hatten Hoffnung, und er konnte sehen, wie die Hoffnung einen Wandel in Ray bewirkte. Einen Wandel zum Positiven. Jetzt musste sie nur noch wirklich ein Kind bekommen.

Doch dann kam alles anders als gedacht, wie so oft in ihren Leben.

* * *

Es war auf einer ihrer Missionen, sie waren im Frankreich des 18. Jahrhunderts und jagten einen dämonischen Brandstifter. Einen Brandstifter, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte ganze Anwesen niederzubrennen. Sie erwischten ihn nicht sofort. Von seinen letzten Opfern überlebten nur zwei Kinder – ein Junge im Alter von sechs Jahren und ein vierjähriges Mädchen. Ihre Eltern waren bei dem Brand umgekommen, und natürlich waren es die Omegas, die sie retten – Ray, der den Jungen nach draußen flog, und der stählerne Mann, der das kleine Mädchen in den Armen hielt.

Der Anblick von Nate mit einem kleinen Mädchen ließ offenbar nicht nur in Micks Hinterkopf die Alarmglocken losgehen. Zari näherte sich ihm vorsichtig- „Das hast du gut gemacht, Nate, und jetzt lass die Kleine runter, wir müssen nachsehen, ob sie verletzt ist", meinte sie ruhig mit ausgestreckter Hand, fast so als würde sie auf ein scheuendes Pferd einreden.

Nates Miene war für einen Moment leer, dann ließ er das Mädchen hinunter, das in Zaris wartenden Arme lief. Unterdessen hatte Ray den Jungen abgesetzt. „Ich bin kein Monster. Siehst du? Ich bin nur ein Mann in einer Rüstung", erklärte Ray und zeigte dem etwas erschrockenen Kind sein Gesicht.

„Seid Ihr … ein Ritter, wie aus den Geschichten?", wunderte sich der Junge.

„Ja, man kann sagen, dass ich so etwas Ähnliches bin", meinte Ray und kniete sich vor den Jungen, „Mein Name ist Ray. Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Germaine. Und das ist meine Schwester Elisabeth", erklärte der Junge und deutete auf das kleine Mädchen. „Deiner Schwester geht es gut, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", versicherte ihm Zari.

Sara und Rip kamen mit gezogenen Waffen angerannt. „Er ist weg. Wir haben die ganze Umgebung abgesucht und nichts gefunden. Aber er wird zurückkommen. Ihr wisst, dass er es hasst Überlebende zurückzulassen", erklärte Sara, „Wir müssen die Kinder mitnehmen, bis wir mit ihm fertig geworden sind." Sie deutete auf die beiden Kleinen.

Mick hielt das für eine wirklich schlechte Idee. Verängstige Kinder aus der Vergangenheit an Bord der _Waverider?_ Das konnte doch nur schief gehen. „Und wir brauchen John", fügte Sara hinzu, „Anders wird das nichts."

Mick seufzte. Auch das noch.

Ray hatte sich bereits mit den kleinen Jungen angefreundet, wie es schien. Und Nate war wieder entstahlt und starrte nun das kleine Mädchen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der auf pure Sehnsucht hindeutete. „Boss, hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee die Kinder mitzunehmen?", gab Mick zu bedenken und deutete in Richtung Nate.

„Wir können sie nicht hierlassen", erwiderte Sara, „Die Gefahr ist zu groß."

„Wir könnten sie in die Zuflucht bringen", schlug Rip vor, „Meine Mutter kümmert sich sicherlich gerne um sie."

Dieser Gedanke gefiel Mick gar nicht. Aber es war das Beste, was ihnen im Moment möglich war, also schnaubte er zustimmend.

„Habt ihr gehört, Kinder? Ihr kommt mit auf unser Schiff!", verkündete Ray strahlend.

„Ihr habt ein Schiff?", wunderte sich Germaine, „Kein Pferd?"

„Ein Schiff ist um einiges besser als ein Pferd", belehrte ihn Ray.

Mick sah Schwierigkeiten am Horizont austeigen. Das hier würde nicht so enden, wie Sara es sich vorstellte, das wusste er jetzt schon.

* * *

Ray und Nate waren strikt dagegen die Kinder in der Zuflucht zurück zu lassen. Sie betrieben Omega-Bonding mit den Kindern, und Mick tat alleine der Anblick weh. Sie sollten es doch besser wissen – sie konnten die Kleinen nicht behalten!

Germaine war vom Schiff begeistert und noch begeisteter von Gideon. Seine Schwester hingegen schien von allem nur überfordert zu sein und weinte die meiste Zeit, außer wenn sie einer der drei Omegas in den Armen hielt. Ihr Vater war wohl auch ein Omega gewesen. Das Weinen war einer der Gründe, warum die Nerds sich weigerten sie aus den Augen zu lassen – weinende Kinder waren immer schon die Schwachstellen von Omegas gewesen.

Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf die Kinder am Schiff zu lassen und dort zu beschützen, während Constantine versuchte den dämonischen Brandstifter aufzutreiben.

Ray und Nate bewachten die Kinder am Schiff, während die anderen mit Constantine in Paris nach Spuren suchten. Mick war sich nicht sicher, dass diese Aufteilung ihre beste Idee war, aber Gideon war ja auch noch da. Sie würde schon aufpassen, dass nichts passierte.

Während Zari, Sara, und Rip die Nachbarn befragten, beobachtete Mick Constantine dabei, wie er nach dämonischen Spuren in den Überresten des niedergebrannten Anwesens suchte. „Ich habe gehört, du und Ray ihr wollt euch ein Kind zulegen", sagte Constantine auf einmal.

Mick seufzte. Natürlich musste der Zauberer seinen Senf dazu abgeben.

„Ja, wir haben einen Adoptionsantrag eingereicht", erwiderte der Alpha.

„Mhm", lautete die Antwort darauf. Dann: „Schon mal daran gedacht die Kleinen zu behalten, die ihr gerettet habt?"

Nun Ray hatte offensichtlich daran gedacht. Aber so einfach war das nicht. „So einfach ist das nicht. Wir können nicht einfach jeden aus der Zeitlinie entfernen, der uns gefällt", erwiderte Mick grummelig.

„Ach so? Da hab ich einen anderen Eindruck bekommen", widersprach Constantine, „Habt ihr Gideon befragt, ob sich die Zeitlinie verändert hat, nun da die Kinder aus ihr entfernt wurden?"

„Nein", sagte Mick schlicht.

Constantine warf ihm einen schrägen Seitenblick zu. „Ich meine ja nur, es sind coole Kinder", bemerkte er (was er sagen musst, weil sie über seine Kartentricks gelacht hatten), „Und sie scheinen an Ray zu hängen und umgekehrt."

„Nein", erwiderte Mick nur erneut.

„Ist deine Sache", gestand ihm Constantine zu, „Allerdings dachte ich, dass jemand, der seinen eigenen Eltern ebenfalls in einem Feuer verloren hat, vielleicht eine ganz gute Wahl als neuer Vater für diese Kinder wäre. … Übrigens: Hast du mal Feuer?"

„Du sollst nicht mehr rauchen, wegen dem Lungenkrebs", wies Mick ihn zurecht, „Und ich brauche keine Ratschläge zu Elternschaft von _dir_."

Etwas blitzte in Constantines Augen auf, aber Mick fand, dass der Zauberer es sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte, er hatte angefangen, er hatte Micks Eltern erwähnt, also hatte Mick sein Versagen als Vater erwähnt. „Die Magie hält meinen Krebs im Zaum. Also gibst du mir jetzt Feuer, oder nicht?", entgegnete der Beta, aber Mick konnte die kalte Wut in seinen Augen sehen.

* * *

„Mick, es gibt gute Neuigkeiten. Gideon sagt, dass sich die Abwesenheit von Germaine und Elisabeth nicht auf die Zeitlinie auswirkt!", erklärte ihn Ray freudestrahlend, als sie ins Schiff zurückkamen. Mick seufzte. „Komm mal mit", bat er und schleppte seinen Omega dann in ihre Kabine.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich Kinder will, oder? Aber nicht diese Kinder, verstehst du?", erklärte er eindringlich.

„Ich weiß, du denkst, sie mögen dich nicht, aber sie sind nur überfordert, das ist alles", erwiderte Ray, „Wir können…"

„Nein", schnitt Mick ihm das Wort ab, „Wir vernichten das, was hinter ihnen her ist, und dann bringen wir sie in das nächstbeste Pariser Waisenhaus. Ende der Diskussion."

Ray blickte ihn verletzt an. „Okay, wenn du das sagst", flüsterte er dann leise.

 _Du bist ein schrecklicher Ehemann, Mick,_ wurde dem Alpha einmal mehr klar, aber er hatte keine Energie über um Ray zu erklären, dass….

In diesem Moment ging ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm los. „Achtung, dämonischer Eindringling an Bord!", meldete Gideon.

„Die Kinder!" Sie rannten beide so schnell sie konnten den Korridor entlang. Sara, Zari, und Rip lagen mit Brandwunden am Boden. Nate hielt je ein Kind in einem Arm, während Constantine mit Zaubern gegen den Dämon kämpfte.

„Mein Essen!", zischte dieser und fuhr eine lange brennende Hand aus, die nach dem kleinen Mädchen griff. Ihr Bruder schrie. Die brennende Hand entwand das Kind Steels Griff. Mick zögerte nicht, sondern hechtete los und packte den brennenden Arm. „Lass die Kleine los!", brüllte er.

Ray bespritzte den Dämon mit Wasser. Mick spürte wie seine Hände in Flammen standen, doch er ließ nicht los. Er schüttelte die Hand,l und als diese ihren Griff endlich löste, ließ er ebenfalls los und tauchte unter das kleine Mädchen um es aufzufangen. Das kleine Wesen klammerte sich zitternd und schluchzend an Mick fest, und dann hörte er gemurmelte Worte und roch Rauch.

„Das war's", verkündete Constantine, „Es ist tot."

„Wir müssen alle zur Krankenstation schaffen", stellte Ray fest.

Mick nickte. Seine Hände sollten schmerzen, doch er spürte nur das kleine Mädchen, das er immer noch festhielt. Und es fühlte sich richtig an.

* * *

Gideon war ziemlich gut im Brandwunden behandeln. Mick hatte es nie jemanden gesagt, doch als er erstmals an Bord des Schiffs gekommen war, hatte er sie seinen Nervenschäden behandeln lassen. Die Narben hatte er behalten, doch den Schmerz und die Taubheit hatte er sich nehmen lassen. Die anderen würden also wieder gesund werden. Und seine frisch verbrannten Hände würden wieder fühlen können.

Während Gideon Sara, Zari, und Rip behandelte, sittete Mick die Kinder. Ray und der Schönling hielten unterdessen eine Nachbesprechung mit Constantine auf der Brücke ab.

Germaine fand die Heiltechnologie von Gideon faszinierend, wie es schien. Seine Schwester jedoch war noch traumatisierter als zuvor.

Mick sah sie auf der Krankenbahre sitzen und setzt sich neben sie. Sie starrte auf seine verbrannten Hände. „Das wird wieder", versicherte er ihr, „Unser Schiff macht mich wieder gesund."

„Feuer ist böse", murmelte die Kleine.

„Ja, das ist es." Mick seufzte. „Weißt du, Lizzie, als ich noch jung war, da habe ich meine Eltern auch in einem Feuer verloren", vertraute er ihr an, „Und ich träume auch heute noch manchmal davon. Ich weiß also, wie du dich fühlst."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Deine Eltern wurden auch vom Feuer gefressen?", vergewisserte sie sich.

Mick nickte.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Das tut mir leid", sagte sie, „Du musst sie sehr vermissen."

„Ja", gab Mick zu, „das tue ich." Das Mädchen summte zustimmend. „Du riechst gut", stellte sie fest, „Und nach Rauch, aber das stört mich nicht."

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihm. Es war natürlich sein Ehemann. „Es tut mir Leid, Mick", sagte der Omega, „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich war so begeistert von der Aussicht sie behalten zu können, dass ich nicht bedacht habe, was ihr Anblick in dir auslöst. Das war egoistisch."

Mick sah das kleine Mädchen an, das sich an ihn lehnte. „Du hattest aber recht", gab er zu, „Wir sollten sie behalten."

* * *

„Hey, Trenchcoat, gehst du schon?"

Constantine war dabei sich wer weiß wohin abzusetzen. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Die Art, wie er sich aus der _Waverider_ schlich, sprach eine eindeutige Sprache.

„Ja, ich bin hier fertig. Und ich habe schon wieder einen neuen Auftrag vor mir. In Detroit, also…", erklärte der Brite.

Mick holte tief Luft. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht sagen dürfen, was ich gesagt habe", erklärte er, „Ich war nur … Ich hatte einen fruchtbaren Vater, von dem ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass er sich ferngehalten hätte um mich zu schützen. Was du tust, ist richtig. Eines Tages wird sie das verstehen und dir dankbar sein."

Der Beta nickte nur. „Du bist nicht dein Vater, Mick. Und du hast ihn auch nicht umgebracht. Es war ein Unfall", sagte er dann.

Mick war sich nicht sicher, ob er daran jemals wirklich glauben würde. Vielleicht war das ja ein Thema für Dr. Finkel. „Warum warst du überhaupt so scharf darauf mich mit den Kindern zu verkuppeln?", wollte er wissen.

Constantine blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich hab das nie jemanden gesagt, aber … Manchmal sehe ich … Verbindungen zwischen Menschen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie sind, oder was es mit ihnen auf sich hat, aber ich weiß, dass Menschen, die sie miteinander verbinden, zusammengehören", erklärte er dann langsam, „Und diese Kinder, Mick Rory, gehören zu dir und zu deinem Omega."

Mick wusste nicht, ob Constantine ihn gerade verarschte, oder ob er es ernst meinte. Aber er wusste, dass der Mann recht hatte.

* * *

Es lief alles ganz legal ab. Sie adoptierten Germaine und Lizzie über ihre Betreuerin in Central City. Die Kinder erhielten Geburtsurkunden und Ausweise vom Bureau, und da sie schon eine Bindung zu Ray und Mick aufgebaut hatten, stimmte die Adoptionsbehörde zu, dass sie ihre neuen Eltern werden durften.

Natürlich war es nicht einfach sie an das 21. Jahrhundert zu gewöhnen, aber auch nicht so schwer wie erwartet. Immerhin waren sie noch sehr jung und damit auch sehr anpassungsfähig.

Nate hielt sich dann doch eher fern. Lizzies Anblick schien ihn zu sehr zu schmerzen, aber Mick war sich sicher, dass er sie bald um ihrer selbst willen lieben lernen würde, genau wie alle anderen das taten. Denn alle waren begeistert von den Kindern. Und die Kinder waren begeistert von all ihren Tanten und Onkeln, und das teilweise so sehr, dass Mick manchmal eifersüchtig war, aber am Ende des Tages kehrten sie zu ihm und seinen Gefährten zurück, denn sie waren _ihre_ Kinder.

Vater zu sein und zugleich eine Legende war nicht so einfach, aber Mick war überzeugt, dass er und Ray auch das bald in den Griff bekommen würden, immerhin hatten Amaya und Nate ihnen vorgemacht wie es funktionieren konnte.

Wichtig war, dass sie nun endlich die Familie hatten, die sie sich erhofft hatten. Ray schien glücklicher zu sein, und auch Mick war es. Es war kein Wunderheilmittel. Es gab immer noch schwere Zeiten und schlechte Tage. Aber sie gingen beide zur Therapie, hatten ihr Rudel und ihre Freunde, und sie hatten ihre Kinder.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Ray Palmers Geruch damals auf diesem Dach in seine Nase eingedrungen war, hatte Mick endlich das Gefühl, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte. Und das war ein gutes Gefühl. Und vielleicht würde es sogar anhalten, zumindest eine kurze Zeit lang. Und selbst wenn nicht, nun dann würde er es so lange genießen, wie er konnte.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Constantines Lungenkrebs ist mir in anderen Fanfic schon öfter über den Weg gelaufen. Seine Tochter stammt aus dem „Injustice"-Universum._

 _Charlie ist ein neuer Charakter aus der 4. Staffel von „Legends" und Dr. Finkel ist Barrys und Iris' Therapeutin. Inhaltlich gibt es hier auch noch ein paar Bezüge zu dem ersten Kapitel dieser Fic und natürlich zu „Finale Crisis" (siehe dort für mehr zur Chronologie der Ereignisse rund um die Legends)._

 _Nächstes Mal: Wally Wests neues Team._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Titans

**6\. Titans**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2020, als Caitlin Team Flash schon mehr oder weniger verlassen hat_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Wally/OC, etwas Wally/Starfire_

* * *

Es begann mit einem Überfall auf StarLabs. Wally war gerade auf einen Date mit einem netten Beta aus Star City, die sich überlegte dauerhaft nach Central umzuziehen, und es lief eigentlich sehr gut, doch dann ging sein Alarm los. „Ich … muss kurz auf die Toilette", verkündete er und kaum, dass er die „Männliche Alphas und Betas"-Türe durchschritten hatte, rannte er auch schon los. Richtung StarLabs. Barry brauchte ihn, wie es schien.

Seit Ralph weggezogen war um zu lernen als Held auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen, war Wally wieder der prinzipielle Sidekick vom Flash, wie es schien. Natürlich war da immer noch Cisco, aber Vibe schien von allen irgendwie mehr als Einzelheld angesehen zu werden als Impulse. _Wenn sie mich wenigstens so nennen würden, aber die Medien nennen mich immer noch Kid Flash._ Am Anfang hatte er diesen Namen ja noch ganz okay gefunden, aber inzwischen fühlt er sich dadurch herabgesetzt. Nur, dass das niemand zu bemerken schien.

Barry und Cisco waren gerade dabei gegen eine Gruppe Metas und einen Nicht-Meta zu kämpfen, wie es schien. Einer ihrer Gegner war ein Gestaltenwandler, eine besaß offensichtlich Magie, und eine konnte fliegen und sonderte eine Art rote Strahlung ab (allerdings war sie irgendwie heiß). _Böse Gedanken Wally, du bist eigentlich gerade auf einem Date mit einer anderen._ Der vierte Gegner schien keine besonderen Kräfte zu besitzen, doch er konnte kämpfen. Sein Kampfstil erinnerte Wally an Oliver und Sara. _Liga der Assassinen, na toll._

Cisco war mit dem Assassinen beschäftigt, während Barry versuchte die drei Metas im Schach zu halten. Es war an der Zeit ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Er griff die rot-strahlende Frau an und erhielt zum Dank einem ziemlich kräftigen Schlag in den Magen. _Na toll, superstark ist sie auch noch!_

„Wie ist der Plan?", wollte Wally von Barry wissen, als er schwer atmend neben ihm zum Stillstand kam.

„Zwei Paar Blitze müssten sie erledigen", meinte Barry und deutete auf die rote Frau, „Dann können wir uns um den Gestaltenwandler kümmern und um die Magierin." Wally nickte zustimmend, und beiden rannten los und schleuderten dann zugleich Blitze auf die fliegende Frau. Diese holten sie auch tatsächlich aus der Luft, und sie landete am Boden. Wally nützte ihre Verwirrung aus um sie mit einem Schallpunch auszuknocken.

Unterdessen rannte Barry um den Gestaltenwandler herum und schlug diesen K.O. Damit stand es drei gegen zwei. Oder einen. Cisco war es gelungen seinen Gegner auszuschalten. Damit blieb die Magierin über. Ihre Augen blitzten auf eine Art und Weise, die Wally im Schlechten vertraut vorkam, da sie auf dämonische Besessenheit hindeutete. Er nickte Barry und Cisco zu, und dann griffen sie die Frau zu dritt an. Diese murmelte ein paar Sprüche, die sie fern halten sollten, doch dann ging mit einem Mal die Sprinkleranlage von StarLabs los, und die Magierin begann zu kreischen und verlor schließlich das Bewusstsein.

„Was ist passiert?" Wally drehte sich zur Iris um, die herein kam. „Ich habe Constantine unsere Sprinkleranlage mit Anti-Dämonen-Wasser füllen lassen, nur für alle Fälle", erklärte sie, „Also, denkt ihr die Pipeline kann sie halten?" Sie deutete auf die ohnmächtige Dämonen-Frau. „Das muss sie wohl", erwiderte Barry, „Weil wir erst noch herausfinden müssen, wer die eigentlich sind, und was sie hier wollen."

„Oh, verdammt!", fiel Wally ein, „Ich muss zurück zu meinen Date! Kommt ihr hier kurz ohne mich klar?" Die anderen nickten, und Wally eilte zurück zum Restaurant und war kein bisschen erstaunt, dass sein Date inzwischen gegangen war.

Wally seufzte. Manchmal dachte er, dass Oliver das einzig Richtige getan hatte, als er sich offizielle als Green Arrow geoutet hatte. Zumindest sein Liebesleben dürfte ihm dadurch leichter fallen als Wally das seine.

* * *

„Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass es sich offenbar um gesuchte Mörder handelt", begann Iris und präsentierte die Akten ihrer Einbrecher, „Vor einiger Zeit gab es einen Zwischenfall bei der NASA, bei dem einige Angestellte umkamen. Diese Gruppe wird wegen dieser Morde gesucht."

„Na toll, es konnten ja nicht einfach mal nur Fans sein, oder?", seufzte Cisco.

„Was wissen wir also über sie?", wollte Wally wissen und lehnte sich in seinem Drehsessel zurück. Er war immer noch sauer, weil er sitzen gelassen worden war, und er wollte wenigstens genau wissen, wem er das zu verdanken hatte.

„Der Kerl in Rot heißt Tim Drake", begann Iris und rief die entsprechende Akte plus einem Foto auf, „Er ist ein sechzehnjähriger Beta, ursprünglich aus Gotham, und gilt als Genie - er hat einige Wissenschaftspreise in seiner Schullaufbahn gewonnen und hatte eine große Zukunft vor sich. Seine Eltern stammten aus der Oberschicht und waren ziemlich reich. Vor einigen Jahren hatten sie aber einen Autounfall. Dabei starb seine Mutter, und sein Vater sitzt seit dem im Rollstuhl. Kurze Zeit nach dem Unfall tauchte Tim unter. Einige Zeit später tauchte er wieder auf. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit wie ein rotgekleideter Vigilant namens Red Robin. Den Fotos nach ist das seine Geheimidentität."

„Ich glaube, er wurde von einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Liga trainiert", erklärte Barry, „Ich habe einige dieser Moves wiedererkannt. Das schreit nach Liga der Assassinen."

„Also sterben seine Eltern, er lässt sich zum Assassinen ausbilden und wird zum Vigilanten, soweit so gut. Aber was hat das mit der NASA zu tun oder StarLabs?", wunderte sich Cisco.

Iris zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber über ihn ist noch das Meiste bekannt", meinte sie, „Der Metamorph heißt Garfield Logan." Sie rief die entsprechende Akte mit Foto auf.

„Damals war er noch weniger grün", stellte Cisco fest, „Was ist mit seinem ursprünglichen sekundären Geschlecht?"

„Beta", erwiderte Iris, „Wieso?"

„Weil er es wechselt, wenn er gestaltenwandelt", erklärte Barry.

„Das dürfte eine Nebenwirkung seiner Meta-Fähigkeiten sein", mischte sich Julian an dieser Stelle ein, der gerade mit einem Tablet in der Hand in die Zentrale kam, „Jemand hat an der DNS dieses armen Jungen herumgespielt und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, die ich noch nie gesehen habe. Dr. Frankenstein ist nichts dagegen. Er ist teils Primat, aber … mir ist noch nicht ganz klar, wieso er deswegen zum Gestaltenwandler wurde."

„Auf jeden Fall ist er auch 16. Er und unser Red Robin waren in der gleichen Grundschule", erklärte Iris, „Die beiden Mädchen sind noch schwieriger. Das hier ist Rachel Roth. Sie ist fünfzehn, ein Beta, galt als strebsam und unauffällig, bis sie eines Tages nach einem Zwischenfall mit ein paar Cheerleadern in der Schule verschwand. Sie tauchte erst bei der NASA wieder auf."

„Und was für ein Zwischenfall war das?", erkundigte sich Barry.

„Es war wohl ein Streit, der damit endete, dass eine der Cheerleaderinnen im Krankenhaus landete", meinte Iris.

„Mhm, klingt mir ein bisschen nach Carrie, mit der Dämonen-Sache und all dem", meinte Cisco.

„Damit könntest du richtiger liegen als du denkst", gab Julian dem Omega recht, „Ich habe sie gescannt. Sie ist menschlich, aber nur zum Teil. Was den anderen Teil angeht…. Nun seht selbst."

Alle starrten auf die biologischen Daten auf dem Bildschirm. Wally sagten sie gar nichts.

Die anderen gaben aber Laute von sich, die darauf hindeuteten, dass sie ihnen etwas sagten.

„Ein Halbdämon, wie … verstörend", stellte Cisco fest.

Iris seufzte. „Über das letzte Mädchen konnte ich gar nichts finden", meinte sie.

Die Männer wandten sich mit fragenden Blicken an Julian. „Nun, _sie_ ist eindeutig kein Mensch", erklärte dieser, „Sie ist weiblich und ein Alpha. Und nach allem, was ich sagen kann, bin ich der Meinung, dass sie eine Außerirdische ist. Ihre Kräfte funktionieren so ähnlich wie die von Kryptoniern. Sie wandelt ultraviolette Strahlung in Energie um. Deswegen die rote Strahlung, die sie emittiert. Durch die kann sie, was sie kann. Flugkraft, Widerstandsfähigkeit, Kraft. Sucht es euch aus."

„Das erklärt zumindest die NASA", überlegte Barry laut, „Aber was wollten sie hier?"

Darauf hatte keine einer Antwort.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie fragen?", schlug Wally vor. Etwas anderes blieb ihnen wohl so oder so nicht übrig.

* * *

„Wieso seid ihr hier eingebrochen? Was wolltet ihr stehlen? Es ist besser, wenn ihr es uns sagt", erklärte Barry Tim Drake. Doch der Red Robin sah ihn nur wütend an.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass StarLabs die verdammte Basis vom Flash ist", murmelte er, „Aber ich habe mich nicht genug mit dir beschäftigt."

„Nun, jetzt weißt du es. Was würdest du sagen, wenn jemand in dein Haus einbrechen würde? Dann wärst du auch nicht begeistert, oder?", gab Barry zurück. Der Red Robin schnaubte nur.

„Hör mal, ihr seid noch Kinder. Ich will euch wirklich helfen, aber….", begann Barry.

„Wir haben euch nichts zu sagen. Ich dachte, du bist einer der Guten, Flash, aber nun weiß ich es besser", schnarrte der Junge.

„Ich werde nicht wegen Mordes gesucht", erinnerte ihn Barry, doch danach war gar nichts mehr aus dem jungen Beta herauszuholen.

* * *

Der Gestaltenwandler sagte gar nichts. Er sah sie alle nur stumm und beleidigt an, als wären sie seine Feinde.

* * *

Das Alien hatte viel zu sagen. „Wenn ihr überleben wollt, dann lasst ihr mich besser frei!", zischte sie sofort, als sie Barry und die anderen erblickte, „Ihr wisst nicht, mit wem ihr es zu tun habt!"

Barry deutete ihr fortzufahren. „Ich bin Prinzessin Koriand'r von den Tamaran! Ich verlange meine sofortige Freilassung, ihr Würmer", verkündete sie und wartete dann ab. Barry tauschte einen Blick mit Wally aus. Dann erkundigte er sich: „Brechen Prinzessinnen, dort wo Ihr herkommt, immer in fremde Gebäude ein?"

Der Alpha fauchte. „Lasst mich auf der Stelle frei, oder ich reiße euch eure Eingeweide heraus!", schrie sie wütend.

Na toll. Alpha-Rage, wie hilfreich. Von dieser hier würden sie nichts brauchbares mehr erfahren.

* * *

Der Halb-Dämon war friedlich. Wally traute ihr trotzdem nicht über den Weg. Seine Erinnerungen am Mallus waren nicht gerade der positiver Natur.

„Mein Name ist Raven", erklärte das Mädchen, „Und ich bin nicht euer Feind."

„Ach? Bist du nicht hier eingebrochen und hast versucht uns alle zu töten?", erkundigte sich Wally gereizt. Sie sah ihn mit jetzt menschlichen Augen an. „Ich wollte euch nicht töten. Ich konnte spüren, dass ihr noble Absichten hattet und uns für die Aggressoren gehalten habt. Ich wollte euch nur außer Gefecht setzen", erklärte sie.

„Aber warum seid ihr hier eingebrochen?", wollte Barry wissen.

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht, aber jetzt ist es wichtig, dass ihr uns frei lasst. Die Zeit läuft uns davon", erklärte Raven.

„Wie meinst du das? Was passiert, wenn wir euch nicht freilassen?", wollte Barry wissen.

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Raven schwieg. Offenbar war sie der Meinung schon zu viel gesagt zu haben.

* * *

„Lasst mich hier raus, wenn ihr weiterleben wollt!", tobte die Alien-Prinzessin, „Wenn ihr denkt, ihr könnt mich mit einem Gefängnis klein kriegen, dann irrt ihr euch! Ich bin nicht aus Sklaverei entkommen um erneut versklavt zu werden!"

So ging es nun schon seit Stunden. Die vage Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann etwas Nützliches von sich geben würde, war ebenfalls schon vor Stunden gestorben. Dafür kannte Wally nun ziemlich viele Wege, wie man sterben konnte, die er zuvor noch nicht gekannt hatte. Der Alpha-Teil in ihm wollte zu ihr in die Zelle gehen und sie fordern, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch er unterdrückte diesen Impuls. Er wusste, dass es Iris und Julian ähnlich ging.

Die Betas schwiegen in ihren Zellen und sagten gar nichts mehr.

„Das wird nichts", stellte Iris fest, „Wir müssen etwas anderes versuchen. Holen wir Cecile."

* * *

Nach Caitlins ursprünglicher Diagnose und Marlizes Vorhersage hätte Cecile ihre telepathischen Kräfte nach der Geburt von Jenna verlieren müssen. Doch die Dinge waren anders gekommen. Sie waren immer wieder mal aufgeflammt, und schließlich hatten Caitlin, Julian, und Harry einen Weg gefunden sie zu stabilisieren. Und durch sie war Cecile nun eine Gedankenleserin, meistens zumindest.

„Alien-Gedanken sind seltsam", stellte sie fest, als sie vor der Zelle der Alien-Prinzessin stand, „Ziemlich ungeordnet. Sogar noch ungeordneter als die von anderen Alphas … Entschuldigung, Wally. … Ist diese Maske wirklich nötig?" Um ihre Stiefmutter zu schützen hatten sie ihr Iris' alte Flash-Maske ins Gesicht geklebt, doch Cecile schien von ihr nicht begeistert zu sein.

„Es ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz", erklärte Barry, „Diese hier ist … nachtragend."

Cecile seufzte und sah das Alien konzentriert an. „Was bitte ist Starfire für ein Name?", wunderte sie sich, „… Oh, wie schrecklich, sie wurde von ihrer eigenen Schwester in die Sklaverei verkauft…."

Starfire sprang knurrend an die Türe ihrer Zelle und verkündete: „Ich werde dir die Eingeweide herausreißen, Hexe! Wie kannst du meine Schande einfach so heraus posaunen?!"

Cecile wich zurück. „Keine Sorge, die Zelle hält", versicherte ihr Barry. Wally war sich da nicht so sicher. „Wir eh, sollten es vielleicht lieber mit einem anderen versuchen", schlug er vor.

* * *

Da Red Robin der Anführer zu sein schien, war er der nächste Kandidat. „Mhm", meinte Cecile, „Diese hier hat jetzt wieder sehr geordnete Gedanken. Sehr disziplinierter Geist. Harry würde ihn mögen."

„Kannst du irgendetwas aufschnappen, das uns sagt, was sie hier wollten?", wollte Barry von der Staatsanwältin wissen.

Cecile runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht. Er denkt sehr viel an eine Person namens Viktor … der scheint krank zu sein. Sehr krank", meinte sie.

Red Robin funkelte sie wütend aus seiner Zelle heraus an.

Barry wandte sich an ihn. „Wenn ihr hier eingebrochen seid um einen Freund zu helfen, warum habt ihr das nicht einfach gleich gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

„Weil man euch nicht trauen kann", erwiderte der Junge, „Ihr arbeitet mit Wells."

„Jetzt denkt er böse Dinge über Harry … Nein, Moment, das ist der andere Dr. Wells, der von hier, der den Teilchenbeschleuniger gebaut hat", berichtete Cecile, „Aber das war ja nicht wirklich Dr. Wells, das war Eddies Nachfahre, nicht wahr?"

Barry seufzte. „Eobard, natürlich", meinte er bekümmert, „Warum auch nicht." Er wandte sich an den Jungen. „Wir arbeiten nicht mit Dr. Wells zusammen. Wir wissen, dass er nicht das war, was er die Welt hat glauben machen. Er ist unser Feind. Und außerdem ist er tot. Auf gewisse Weise, zumindest", erklärte er.

Red Robin schüttelte den Kopf. „Harrison Wells lebt. Er tarnt sich mit Technologie, aber….", begann er.

Barry seufzte erneut. „Okay, wenn ich dir von Alternativ-Universen erzähle, erzählst du mir dann, was los ist?"

* * *

„Es geht um einen Jungen namens Viktor Stone. Offenbar ein Freund von Tim Drake. Sein Vater war ein Wissenschaftler, der mit Thawne gearbeitet hat", erklärte Barry.

„Warte, sagtest du Stone?", unterbrach ihn Cisco, „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Dr. Silas Stone. Dr. Wells, also Thawne, stand ihm recht nahe. Sie haben einige Zeit lang zusammengearbeitet. Ich glaube, hier steht irgendwo immer noch eine gemeinsame Publikation von den beiden herum."

„Auf jeden Fall wurde Dr. Stones Sohn Viktor bei einer Laborexplosion schwer verletzt", fuhr Barry fort, „Mit der Hilfe von StarLabs ist es ihm jedoch gelungen sein Leben zu retten. Scheinbar indem sie den Jungen in eine Art Cyborg verwandelt haben. Doch die Technologie, die ihm am Leben erhält, beginnt nun zu versagen."

„Ja. Das macht Sinn", meinte Cisco, „Wenn er ein Cyborg ist, dann braucht er eine Energiequelle. Dieser NASA-Zwischenfall, das war in der Forschungsabteilung, nicht wahr?"

Iris nickte. „Sie haben von dort also eine neue Batterie für ihren Freund stehlen wollen", fasste sie zusammen, „Aber etwas ging schief, und Leute sind gestorben."

„Tim sagt, es war ein Unfall. Etwas ist explodiert, als es mit Starfire in Kontakt kam", ergänzte Barry.

„Glauben wir ihnen das?", wollte Julian wissen.

„Ich glaube ihnen", beschloss Wally. Er wusste nicht wirklich warum. Bisher war er wütend und misstrauisch gewesen, doch seit er wusste, dass diese Kids nur ihren Freund retten wollten, seitdem sah er die Dinge anders. (Bis auf den verrückten Alien-Alpha im Beschleuniger, den sah er immer noch gleich).

„Tim, Garfield, und Raven sind dort auf Starfire getroffen, die eigentlich ein Shuttle stehlen wollte, um nach Hause zurückzukehren, doch als sie von Viktor erfuhr, erklärte sie sich bereit ihnen zu helfen", erzählte Barry weiter, „Und dann fiel ihnen die gemeinsame Arbeit von Dr. Stone und Dr. Wells in die Hände. Deswegen sind sie hergekommen, in der Hoffnung eine Bauanleitung für Viktor zu finden."

„So schlau der Junge auch ist, und auch wenn sie ein Alien ist, denken sie wirklich sie könnten ihn eigenhändig reparieren?", wunderte sich Iris.

„So weit denken sie gar nicht", meinte Cecile, „Sie wollen nur unbedingt ihren Freund retten."

Einen Moment lang legte sich Schweigen über den Raum.

„Ich rufe Caitlin an", meinte Julian, „Cisco, hol du Harry herüber."

Cisco nickte. „Schon dran. Mal sehen, das wären dann wir vier. Wir sollten auch noch Tracy anrufen", meinte er.

„Und das war's dann?", wunderte sich Wally, „Ihr rettet diesen Viktor, und dann … was? Diese Kids werden wegen Mordes gesucht. Lassen wir sie dann einfach gehen, oder übergeben wir sie an Dad und das CCPD?"

„Ich kann sie verteidigen", meinte Cecile.

„Nein", entschied Wally, „Wir wissen doch noch, wie es Barry damals ergangen ist. Sie würden keine faire Verhandlung bekommen. Eine von ihnen ist eine illegale Einwanderin auf diesem Planeten, zwei würden als gefährliche Metas angesehen werden, und Red Robin ist ein illegaler Vigilant. Soll er wie Oliver Monate im Gefängnis verbringen? Oder in dessen Regierungsteam gezwungen werden? Er ist 16! Und was ist mit diesem Cyborg-Jungen? Wenn jemand von ihm erfährt, würde das Militär ihn sofort für sich haben wollen. Ich meine, hat sich niemand von euch gefragt, warum sie sich nicht an Dr. Stone gewandt haben oder an ihre anderen Eltern, was das angeht?"

Die Mienen der anderen wirkten betroffen. „Zuerst retten wir Viktor", meinte Iris, „Den Rest überlegen wir uns, wenn wir damit fertig sind."

* * *

„Warum habt ihr uns geholfen?", wollte Tim später von Wally wissen.

„Weil wir die Guten sind", erklärte dieser, „Genau wie ihr."

„Das weißt du doch nicht", erwiderte der Beta kopfschüttelnd, „Wir könnten über die NASA lügen, wir könnten Killer sein. Manche von uns sind es. Die meisten von uns haben Böses in uns. Bei den anderen ist es angeboren, während ich …" Er verstummte.

„Das ist Blödsinn", meinte Wally entschieden, „Mein Schwager, nicht Barry, sein Beta, ist einer der besten Menschen, die ich kenne, und er ist mit dem falschen Dr. Wells verwandt, der mit Viktors Vater gemeinsam einen Cyborg aus dem Jungen gemacht hat. Das Böse ist nicht vererblich, daran glaube ich nicht. Raven mag einen Halbdämon sein, aber sie hat sich dazu entschlossen Gutes zu tun anstatt diese Welt zu unterwerfen, oder? Und Starfire, nun, sie ist auch gut, oder? Sie hätten gehen können, doch sie ist geblieben um zu helfen. Vielleicht liegen diese ganzen Drohungen einfach in der Natur ihrer Spezies."

„Vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall wollen wir nun unseren Namen reinwaschen. Allen beweisen, dass wir keine Mörder sind, sondern Helden", meinte Tim, „Erst wenn das erledigt ist, können wir wieder zu unseren alten Leben zurückkehren."

Das hörte sich gar nicht so einfach an. Und Tim wirkte nicht so, als würde er daran glauben, dass es möglich war. „Warum hast du dich zum Assassinen ausbilden lassen?", wollte Wally von ihm wissen.

„Weil der Unfall kein Unfall war. Es war ein Mordanschlag. Ich wollte Rache. Aber Rache ist ein kalter Weg, und ich will nicht … ich will kein Blut vergießen", erklärte Tim langsam, „Aber, wie unser Zusammentreffen gezeigt hat, weiß ich auch nicht, wie man ein Held ist."

„Nun, vielleicht brauchst du einfach jemanden, der dir dabei ein wenig unter die Arme greift", schlug Wally vor, „Jemand mit Heldenerfahrung, dessen Name in der Superheldengemeinschaft Gewicht hat."

Tim sah ihn überrascht an. „Der Flash will unser Mentor werden?", wunderte er sich.

Nun mit dieser Antwort hätte er rechnen müssen, nicht wahr? „Ich dachte eigentlich eher an Kid Flash", bot Wally an.

Tim runzelte die Stirn. „Impulse würde ich nehmen", meinte er, „Wenn er möchte."

Wally entspannte sich ein wenig und lächelte. „Gut. Das ist gut. Und nun zu Starfire. Die wichtigsten Fragen zuerst: Wie alt ist sie, macht sie das volljährig, und irre ich mich, wenn ich glaube, dass sie verdammt gefährlich und verdammt sexy zugleich ist?", begann er dann, „Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du sie davon abhältst alle in ihrer Umgebung flachlegen oder töten zu wollen?"

Tim blinzelte. Dann meinte er: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Uns gegenüber verhält sie sich ganz normal."

 _Na toll. Das kann ja heiter werden._ Aber er hatte es angeboten, nicht wahr?

Und er wollte es auch. Er wollte endlich aus Barrys Schatten treten und sich einen eigenen Namen machen, und wenn er ein paar missverstandenen Kids dabei auch noch helfen konnte, dann war das umso besser.

Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Weg finden das Ganze Barry und Iris beizubringen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, mir ist bewusst, dass dieser One-Shot gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit der neuen „Titans"-Realserie hat. Aber manches war schon vorher geplant, und anderes wurde vom Trailer inspiriert._

 _Pre-New-52 war Cyborg immer ein Teen Titan und nicht der Alibi-Schwarze in der Justice League, und deswegen gehört er auch in dieses Team und nicht in das andere._

 _Nächstes Mal: Die Folgen von Olivers Entscheidungen in meinem Verse, sprich: sein Regierungsteam._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Queen VS State Runde II

**7\. Queen VS State Runde II**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2018, dies hier ist sozusagen meine Version des Beginnes der 7. Staffel von „Arrow" und daher ziemlich anders als die tatsächliche 7. Staffel_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Gefängnis, dieser One-Shot ist Anti-Olicity im weiteren Sinne auch etwas Anti-Felicity, vage Spoiler für die 7. Staffel von „Arrow" und die 5. Staffel von „Flash"_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Olicity (aber nicht sehr positiv dargestellt), Erw. von Thea/Roy am Rande_

* * *

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann war diese Justice Society of America also eine Art Team bestehend aus Elitekämpfern, das für die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten gearbeitet hat, ja?"

Samandra Watson nickte, und Oliver tat so, als würde er diese Information als neu ansehen und erst noch verdauen müssen. Natürlich hatte er bereit von der JSA gehört gehabt. Amaya Jiwe hatte zu diesem Team gehört und ihnen allen davon erzählt. Soweit Oliver wusste, gab es das Team seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Aber er war nicht so dumm zu denken, dass Agent Watson ihm nur eine Geschichtslektion erteilen wollte.

„Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie wollen dieses Team neu aufstellen. Und ich soll es für Sie leiten", vermutete er dann.

Watson lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lächelte auf eine etwas beunruhigende Art und Weise. Oliver wunderte sich erneut darüber, dass diese Frau ein Beta war. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass sie sehr un-betahaft erscheinen ließ. Und sie war gerade dabei Oliver zu erpressen – schon wieder.

Oliver wollte nicht lügen. Die letzten Monate waren hart gewesen. Das Gefängnis war kein guter Ort für einen Trans-Alpha, und ein noch weniger guter Ort für einen Superhelden, dessen geheime Identität öffentlich bekannt war. Noch dazu war er nicht der Flash oder the Atom – er war Green Arrow, von dem nun alle wussten, dass er zuvor Arrow und der Hood gewesen war. Alle wussten, dass er zu Beginn seine Karriere seine Gegner getötet hatte. Zu behaupten er wäre hier unbeliebt wäre eine Untertreibung. Er war in den letzten Monaten mehrmals verprügelt, angegriffen, und gedemütigt worden – und er hatte all das nur durchgestanden, weil er sich immer wieder vor Augen gehalten hatte, dass er das alles für William, Thea, Felicity, und seine Freunde tat.

Leider war ein SuperMax nicht gerade für seine ständigen Besuchszeiten bekannt. Wenn ihn und Felicity irgendetwas Offizielles verbinden würde – eine Ehe, eine Gefährtenzeremonie, oder eine Paarungsbiss – dann könnte wenigstens sie ihn besuchen kommen, da das jedoch nicht der Fall war, war sein einziger Besucher der letzen Zeit Barry gewesen, der nicht ganz einsehen wollte, dass Oliver seine Besuche nicht zu schätzen wusste. Er war ins Gefängnis gegangen um seine Lieben zu schützen, das Letzte, was er wollte, war Barry in Gefahr zu bringen, und illegale Besuche im SuperMax brachten ihn in Gefahr. Ob er das einsehen wollte oder nicht.

Doch der Omega wollte nicht auf Oliver hören. Er kam immer wieder. Oft mit Nachrichten von den anderen - Neuigkeiten, Glückwünsche, und so weiter. Natürlich bekam Oliver auch Briefe (Internet und Emails standen den Gefangen hier nicht zu), aber Barry schien trotzdem zu glauben, dass er ihm alles haarklein berichten musste. Und so wusste Oliver von Barrys und Iris' Tochter aus der Zukunft (Oliver führte ein schweres Leben, Barry hingegen ein lächerliches!), davon, dass Sara, Ray und die Legends nun offenbar gemeinsam mit dem Time Bureua und John Constantine mystische Kreaturen jagten, und von den Fortschritten in Amaya Jiwes Schwangerschaft. Und er kannte Williams aktuelle Schulnoten.

Auf einer emotionalen Ebene war Oliver dem Omega dankbar für seine Besuche und Neuigkeiten, aber auf der rationalen Ebene seines Verstandes wusste er, dass diese Besuche eine wirklich schlechte Idee waren. Aber sie würden wohl erst aufhören, wenn Oliver nicht mehr im Gefängnis saß, und um nicht mehr im Gefängnis zu sitzen …. Nun dazu musste er auf das eingehen, was Watson ihm anbot.

„Ich werde dieses Team leiten", betonte sie gerade, „Aber ja, ein Mann mit Ihrer Erfahrung könnte uns von Nutzen sein."

„Was ist mit Diaz?", wollte Oliver wissen, „Woher wissen wir, dass er nicht wieder damit anfängt alles und jeden töten zu wollen, sobald ich draußen bin?"

„Wir werden uns um Ricardo Diaz kümmern", versicherte ihm Watson, „Allerdings ist er zur Zeit untergetaucht. Ich will nicht lügen, Sie hier herauszuholen und ins öffentliche Leben zurückkehren zu lassen dient auch dazu ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Wenn er weiß, dass er eine neue Chance darauf hat Sie zu töten, dann wird er sich blicken lassen, und wenn er sich blicken lässt, dann können wir ihn schnappen."

Also sollte er auch noch den Köder spielen. „Was ist mit den anderen? Wenn meine Entlassung dafür sorgt, dass mein Sohn, meine Schwester, und meine Partnerin – oder auch nur meine Freunde – deswegen in größere Gefahr geraten als vorher, dann bleibe ich lieber hier drinnen", verkündete Oliver überzeugt.

„Wir haben Ihre Freunde und Familie bisher erfolgreich beschützt, wir werden sie auch weiterhin beschützen", meinte Watson fast wegwerfend, „Für sie wird sich nichts ändern."

Oliver war davon nicht überzeugt. Trotz der angeketteten Handschellen, die ihn an den Tisch und seinen Stuhl fesselten lehnte sich Oliver zu dem Beta nach vor. „Sie haben mich hierherein gebracht um mich benutzen zu können, das weiß ich. Aber haben Sie vielleicht bedacht, dass ich nicht bereit bin mich benutzen zu lassen?", erkundigte er sich in einem drohenden Unterton. Watson wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. „Und haben Sie daran gedacht, dass wir nicht nur vielleicht irgendwann beim Schutz ihrer Lieben schlampig werden könnten, sondern dass wir auch damit beginnen könnten gegen gewisse andere Personen zu ermitteln, die in unseren ursprünglichen Deal nicht inkludiert waren?", gab sie ungerührt zurück und sah dem Alpha herausfordernd in die Augen, „Zum Beispiel einen gewissen Speedster aus Central City?"

Oliver konnte ein wütendes Knurren nicht unterdrücken. Watson hatte ihn, und das wusste sie.

Sie wollte spielen, na schön, dann würde er mit ihr spielen, aber nach seinen Regeln, nicht nach ihren. Sie würde sich noch wundern. „Na schön", gab er scheinbar nach, „Holen Sie mich hier raus, und ich arbeite für Sie. Und dann können wir gemeinsam den Drachen schnappen." Watson nickte zufrieden. „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass man mit Ihnen vernünftig reden kann."

* * *

Aus dem Gefängnis zu kommen war eine Befreiung, die Fußfessel war weniger gut, aber Oliver sah sie als Fortschritt an. Sie war ein kleiner Preis dafür nicht mehr ständig auf der Hut vor seinen Zellennachbarn sein zu müssen.

Es war John, der ihn abholte. Oliver war leicht irritiert, da er eigentlich mit Felicity gerechnet hätte. „Keine Sorge", begrüßte ihn John, als er ihn erblickte, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen, „Felicity und William geht es gut, aber sie konnten nicht kommen."

Oliver beschloss, dass es wirklich höchste Zeit war Diaz loszuwerden. Er nahm an, dass Felicity davon ausging, dass es nicht sicher für sie und William wäre hierher zu kommen. Er wollte, dass sie sich endlich wieder sicher fühlen konnte. Sie und alle anderen auch.

* * *

Ihr neues Appartement war eine Festung, eine streng bewachte Festung. William schien sich zu freuen ihn zu sehen, Felicity umarmte ihn zwar und meinte sie wäre froh darüber, dass er wieder draußen wäre, aber irgendwie erschien sie ihm kühl. _Etwas stimmt nicht,_ wurde ihm klar. Doch zunächst kamen sie nicht dazu darüber zu reden, denn kaum, dass er sein neues Zuhause erreicht hatte, brach auch schon der erste Angriff über sie herein.

* * *

Das Hauptquartier seines neuen Teams befand sich nicht einem Bunker, sondern in einem schicken Büro-Gebäude mit Trainingsraum im Keller. Oliver empfand alles als viel zu offen und ungeschützt. Er hatte sich in den letzten sechs Jahren daran gewöhnt im Verborgenen zu arbeiten. In aller Öffentlichkeit zu sein missfiel ihm.

„Wir wurden angegriffen, aber vermutlich nicht von Diaz, sondern von jemand, den er angeheuert hat. Es scheint sich um eine sagenumwobene Bruderschaft zu handeln, die der Liga der Assassinen ähnelt. Sie nennen sich die Longbow Hunters und …", begann er, kaum, dass er Watsons Büro betreten hatte.

Watson hob gebieterisch die Hand, und Oliver verstummte. „Wir wissen das alles und arbeiten bereits daran. Was mich irritiert ist, dass Sie es wissen. Hat Miss Smoak schon wieder gehackt? Sie weiß, dass sie das nicht mehr tun soll", erklärte Watson.

„Aber", begann Oliver.

„Nein", fuhr ihm Watson dazwischen, „Sie haben nicht mehr das Sagen, Oliver. Das habe ich. Ich dachte, das hätte ich Ihnen klar gemacht. Wenn Sie nicht zurück in Gefängnis wollen, dann müssen Sie nach meinen Regeln spielen, verstehen Sie? Und dazu gehört auch, dass Sie nicht mehr alles wissen müssen, was Sie denken wissen zu müssen, sondern nur das wissen müssen, was ich denke, dass Sie wissen müssen."

„Die haben versucht meinen Sohn zu töten! Unser Zuhause angegriffen!", empörte sich Oliver.

„Dann ziehen Sie eben wieder um. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal in den letzten Monaten", meinte Watson schulterzuckend, „Die Hauptsache ist, dass niemand verletzt wurde."

Oliver begann die Kälte, mit der Felicity ihn begrüßt hatte, langsam zu verstehen. Er hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten seine Geheimidentität zu enthüllen, doch nun kamen ihm Zweifel an dieser Entscheidung. William, Felicity, Thea, Roy – er hatte sie alle gefährdet. Wer wusste schon wie oft man in den letzten Monaten versucht hatte sie umzubringen? Davon hatte Barry niemals etwas erwähnt.

„Ja", meinte er langsam, „es wurde niemand verletzt. … Diesmal."

Watson nickte. „Sehen Sie? Keine Sorge, wir regeln das. Wir haben in den letzten Monaten viel für Sie geregelt, von dem Sie gar nichts wissen. Das ist nur der neueste Punkt auf der Liste. Wir sollten uns auf Diaz konzentrieren, nicht irgendwelche Auftragsmörder, die er angeheuert hat oder auch nicht. Sie haben leider nicht nur einen Feind, Oliver", erklärte sie, „Und nun zurück zum Geschäft, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie Ihr neues Team kennenlernen. Folgen Sie mir."

Oliver folgte ihr tatsächlich und protestierte auch nicht mehr. Es würde nichts bringen.

Watson führte ihn bis in den Keller. „Der Name Justice Society of America kam uns so überholt vor. Tatsächlich haben wir noch keinen passenden Namen für dieses Team gefunden, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es sich um Spezialisten handelt", meinte sie und öffnete dann die Türe zu einem Nebenraum. Der Raum schien ein Waffenlager zu sein, und in ihm befand sich Oliver neues Team. Der Großteil des Teams schien aus Elitesoldaten zu bestehen.

Aber eine Person in diesem Raum kannte Oliver. „Laurel", stellte er fest.

Black Siren nickte ihm zu. „Oliver", erwiderte sie. Mehr sagte sie nicht. Bevor Oliver ins Gefängnis gegangen war, hatten sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen geändert, _sie_ hatte sich verändert. Quentin hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Black Siren war in die Fußstapfen der Erde-1 Laurel getreten und hatte ihr Leben übernommen. Sie arbeitete eigentlich für die Staatsanwaltschaft. Was also machte sie hier?

„Wir dachten uns, dass Sie sich über ein vertrautes Gesicht freuen würden", meinte Watson und zeigte dann auf einen der Elitesoldaten. Es war ein großgewachsener Alpha, der Oliver auf den ersten Schnupperer hin unsympathisch war. „Das ist Rick Flag", erklärte Watson, „Ihr Field Leader. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie und Miss Lance auch tatsächlich bereit sind auf seine Erfahrung zu hören. Er weiß, was er tut. Nicht jeder muss ein Vigilant sein um diesen Job tun zu können."

Oliver sagte dazu lieber nichts, sondern schüttelte einfach Rick Flags Hand. Irgendwie konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass das alles ein Desaster werden würde.

* * *

Ihr erster gemeinsamer Einsatz war tatsächlich ein Desaster. Aber zumindest stellte Oliver fest, dass er nicht vollkommen alleine war. Er war es gewöhnt ein Tech-Genie in seinem Ohr zu haben, und zum Glück war das weiterhin der Fall. Auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, dass Curtis mit Watsons neuem Team gar nichts zu tun gehabt hätte.

„Ich darf nicht in den Feldeinsatz", erklärte ihm Curtis, „Aber ich bin deine neue Felicity, und meine T-Spheres stehen dir und deinen Leuten zur Verfügung."

Tatsächlich waren es eher Flags Leute. Niemand schien seine Autorität anzuerkennen, tatsächlich schien er keine Autorität zu haben. Ihr erster Kampf gegen die Longbow Hunters reduzierte Olivers Team um die Hälfte. In all den Jahren seit der _Gambit_ hatte Oliver niemals auch nur annähernd so einen katastrophalen Einsatz hinter sich gebracht. Ja, es hatte im Laufe der Jahre Tote gegeben, aber so ein Massaker…

Nun, kein Wunder - die einzige Person, die auf ihn gehört hatte, war Laurel gewesen. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einmal soweit kommt?_

„Immerhin haben wir gewonnen", meinte Flag nachher. Oliver knurrte nur leise und stapfte dann direkt in Watsons Büro.

„Oliver, ich habe mich gerade mit Curtis darüber unterhalten, dass wir Ihnen einen Chip als Ersatz für Ihre Fußfessel implantieren könnten, was Ihnen im Kampfeinsatz mehr Bewegungsfreiheit ermöglichen würde und…", begrüßte sie ihn, während Curtis seine Laune erkannte und ein wenig in sich zusammensank.

„Darüber, dass Sie mich tatsächlich mit einer Fußfessel ins Feld geschickt haben, sprechen wir später", prophezeite Oliver düster und schlug dann seine Hände auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Das war ein 100% Desaster!", brüllte er sie an, „Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals einen so dilettantischen Einsatz miterleben müssen! Die Justice Society of America würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie wüsste, das mit ihren Erbe so umgegangen wird! Ich kenne Amaya Jiwe und weiß was ein Elitesoldat ist. Flag und seine Horde sind keine Elitesoldaten! Es sind Irre mit Knarren! In unseren Job kann man sich solche nicht leisten! Es ist als wäre Vigilante wieder da, und das gleich in mehrfach geklonter Ausführung! Sie wollen Diaz schnappen? Schön, das will ich aus! Aber so wird es uns nicht gelingen! Ich habe jahrelange Erfahrung in diesem Business, mehr als alle anderen hier! Ich habe mit ARGUS gearbeitet, mit Helden wie dem Flash und Vixen, mit Aliens von anderen Welten, der Liga der Assassinen, der Bratva, und mit Agenten ausländischer Geheimdienste! Ich weiß, was funktioniert, und was nicht. Das hier funktioniert nicht!"

Curtis sah ihn erschrocken an. Vermutlich machte er sich Sorgen, dass Oliver gleich wieder im Gefängnis landen würde. Watson aber lehnte sich nur nachdenklich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Was also schlagen Sie vor?", wollte sie wissen.

„Überlassen Sie es mir dieses Team zusammenzustellen und anzuführen. Es kann immer noch Ihr Team sein. Sie sagen uns, was wir tun sollen, und wir tun es. Aber ich muss mir meine eigenen Leute aussuchen können. Leute, von denen ich weiß, dass sie auf mich hören. Flag und der Rest seiner Bande – die müssen weg. Sie wollen ein Team von Spezialisten? Ich kann es Ihnen besorgen", versprach Oliver.

Watson legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihn abwägend an. „Nun gut, ich höre zu", meinte sie, „Wen wollen Sie für dieses Team?"

„Laurel kann bleiben. Und Curtis, wenn er schon mal hier ist, aber er darf auch in den Feldeinsatz", erklärte Oliver, „Und ich will ARGUS. Ja, ich weiß sie mögen die nicht und trauen ihnen nicht, aber dir Direktorin ist eine Freundin von mir. Ich weiß, wem ich vertrauen kann. Ich will meine Leute unter denen auswählen. Und außerdem … sollten wir in Betracht ziehen René Ramirez anzubieten bei uns mitzumachen." Oliver kannte René und wusste, dass der andere Alpha nicht einfach still daneben stehen würde, sobald die Scheiße zum Kochen begann. Besser ihn offiziell an Bord zu haben als hinter den Kulissen, was nur dazu führen würde, dass er auch noch im Gefängnis landete.

Watson nickte. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken", meinte sie, „Aber seien Sie gewarnt. Das hier wird keine Neuauflage von Team Arrow werden, Mister Queen. Sie können nicht einfach alle Ihre Freunde rekrutieren und da weiter machen, wo Sie aufgehört haben."

„Das weiß ich", versicherte ihr Oliver. Am liebsten würde er genau das tun, aber er wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. Die Dinge veränderten sich. Und Oliver würde einfach das Beste aus diesen Veränderungen machen müssen. Und zuballerst würde er Diaz und die Longbow Hunters aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Und wenn das erledigt war, dann würde er weitersehen.

Die Zukunft lag vor ihm, und sie war unsicherer und unvorhersehbarer als jemals zuvor. Aber er würde sie überstehen und dafür sorgen, dass sie auch all jene überstehen würden, die im nahe standen. Und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Da ich schon in „Finale Criris" etaliert hatte, dass Oliver nach der 6. Staffel für die Regierung gearbeitet hat, war das eine etwas nähere Erklärung dazu, und daher unterscheidet sich mein Verse ab diesen Zeitpunkt wohl sehr von dem, was tatsächlich in der 7. Staffel passieren wird._

 _Nächstes Mal: Amaya und Nate beschließen unterzutauchen._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Das Richtige tun

**8\. Das Richtige tun**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt im Jahr 2020, nach der Hochzeit von Ray und Mick und nachdem Anida Heywood bereits einmal entführt worden ist, direkt im Anschluss an die Szene als Ava und Rip mit Amaya und Nate über Anida sprechen (siehe „Finale Crisis")_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Charakterspoiler für die 4. Staffel von „Legends"_

* * *

„Wir sollten darüber sprechen", meinte Nate, als sie zu Hause angekommen waren. Anida war müde, und Amaya hatte sie bereits ins Bett gebracht. Sie selbst fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft und hätte sich am Liebsten auch einfach zum Schlafen hingelegt, aber ….Nun, so einfach war es nicht. Ihr Omega wollte mit ihr sprechen.

 _Ich habe mich die letzten Jahre über scheinbar selbst getäuscht. Aber nun muss ich mich der Realität stellen, ob ich möchte, oder nicht,_ wurde ihr klar. Dabei war dieses Leben hier, das was sie im Moment führte, ein schöner Traum. Sie hatte eine Familie, ein Rudel, ein Team, eine Bestimmung, die sie sich selbst ausgesucht hatte. Und nun …. nun war es Zeit aufzuwachen.

Sie nickte. „Also gut, dann lass uns …" Sie deutete zum Küchentisch, und sie setzten sich an diesen und sahen einander schweigend an. Vor Jahren, als sich Amaya zum ersten Mal dafür entschieden hatte im 21. Jahrhundert zu bleiben, hatten sie dieses Appartement zusammen gekauft, und seit dem hatte es viele Änderungen miterlebt, viele verschiedene Leute hatten hier gewohnt - zuletzt Amaya, Nate, und ihre gemeinsame Tochter, und sie waren hier glücklich gewesen. Aber jetzt war das vorbei, nicht wahr?

„Wegen dem, was Ava und Rip gesagt haben….", begann Nate.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es nicht halten kann. Aber ich wollte so gerne, dass es funktioniert", unterbrach ihn Amaya, „Weißt du noch damals an deinem Geburtstag? Als ich für dich backen wollte?"

Nate nickte. „Ich versuche die meiste Zeit über nicht an diesen Tag zu denken", meinte er dann. Sie wusste genau warum. Damals hatte sie ihn verlassen. Ohne Vorwarnung, einfach so, von einem Moment auf den anderen. Sie hatte es nicht geplant. Aber sie hatte Mari im Fernsehen gesehen und sie unbedingt persönlich sehen müssen, und dann … dann war sie sich über die Konsequenzen klar geworden, die es mit sich bringen würde zu bleiben.

Aber mit den Konsequenzen, mit denen sie nun leben musste, hatte sie nie gerechnet. Das war sie bereit zuzugeben.

Sie stand auf, ging hinüber zum Fernseher, und schaltete diesen ein. Die Nachrichten liefen gerade, und dann, wie durch ein Wunder oder einen grausamen Zufall, erschien Vixen auf dem Bildschirm. Sie war gerade in einen Kampf verwickelt. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie zu ihr eilen sollte, ihrer Enkelin im Kampf beistehen sollte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie das nicht musste. Mari konnte auf sich aufpassen. Das Totem, ihr Geburtsrecht, war nicht nur ihr Erbe, es war ihre Waffe, und sie schien damit so viel besser umgehen zu können als Amaya.

„Nein", stöhnte Nate, „Nein, Amaya, nicht schon wieder. Du kannst nicht einfach…."

Amaya drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wir dachten, wir könnten das Schicksal besiegen, nicht wahr? Wir dachten, wir könnten alles zum Besseren wenden. Das war sogar unser Motto. _Manchmal machen wir die Dinge dadurch, dass wir sie durcheinander bringen, besser._ Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass es nicht gehalten hat. Die Zerstörung meines Heimatdorfes, wir haben sie verhindert, und nun ist sie erst recht wieder passiert. Mein Tod, Esis Tod … sie sind wieder Teil der Geschichte. Mari ist wieder die einzige Vixen. Ich wollte Kuasas Schicksal ändern, sie unbedingt retten, aber was hat es gebracht? Sie ist wieder tot, als hätte ich ihr Leben niemals zum Bessern geändert. Sie starb, weil sie sich gegen Mallus gewandt hat, für mich. Ihr Leben als Heldin hat es nie gegeben. Das ist es, was Ava und Rip uns wirklich gesagt haben", meinte sie bedrückt. „Dass wir bei dem Versuch vor dem Schicksal davon zu laufen versagt haben."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", protestierte Nate, „Ich weiß, dass dich Kuasas Schicksal schockiert, aber das Dorf wurde nur zerstört, weil einige zeitreisende Fanatiker, das, was wir verhindert haben, nachgeholt haben. Nicht das Schicksal bestimmt den Pfad, den Maris Leben eingeschlagen hat, Menschen haben ihn verändert. Zuerst wir und dann andere."

Amaya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so einfach ist es nicht. Wir haben es doch immer gewusst, oder? Mari und Kuasa, sie haben immer gelebt. Haben sich niemals aufgelöst, haben niemals aufgehört zu existieren. Wir haben immer gewusst, was das zu bedeuten hat. Rip hat es mir damals, als ich ihn darum gebeten habe mich zurückzuschicken, gesagt: Dass sie vielleicht deswegen noch existiert, weil ich immer schon vorhatte nach Hause zurückzukehren", beharrte sie, „Und nun ist die Zeit dafür gekommen."

Nate seufzte. „Also gut, wenn das dein Wunsch ist, Alpha, dann fang ich schon mal an zu packen. Ich werde unser Rudel vermissen, aber … hey, Afrika bedeutet Abenteuer, nicht wahr? Wir müssen Ava nur noch darüber informieren in welchem Jahr wir abgesetzt werden wollen….", meinte er dann dazu.

Amaya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Nate, du verstehst nicht. Ich gehe in die 1940'er Jahre zurück. Du und Anida, ihr kommt nicht mit", korrigierte sie ihn sanft.

„Wir … was?!" Ihr Omega sah sie mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen und großer Verwirrung an. „Das … du hast mir versprochen, dass du mich nie wieder verlassen wirst. Dass ich das nächste Mal mit dir kommen kann", erinnerte er sie dann vorwurfsvoll, „Ich habe mich auf dieses Versprechen verlassen, Amaya. Ansonsten hätte ich niemals…." Er brach ab, bevor er es aussprechen konnte, doch Amaya wusste, was er hatte sagen wollen. _Ansonsten hätte ich niemals zugestimmt wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein._

Es gab Alphas, die keinen Omega verdient hatten. Amaya wurde nun schmerzhaft klar, dass sie einer davon war. Seit sie Nathaniel kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie ihm nichts als Schmerzen bereitet. Sie hatte sein Herz gebrochen, wieder und wieder, und nun brach sie es erneut.

Er hatte das nicht verdient, aber wenn sie sich ferngehalten hätte, dann hätte ihn das genauso sehr verletzt. Micks Versuche Ray zu beschützen, indem er sich von ihm fern hielt, hatten diesen mehr verletzt als jede Beziehung. Amaya hatte es anders machen wollen, hatte Nate das geben wollen, was er brauchte. Und irgendwann hatte sie darüber vergessen an das unweigerliche Ende zu denken. Seit ihr klar geworden war, dass sie schwanger war, hatte sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht. Der Schutz ihrer Familie war zur Priorität geworden, und nachdem sie Kuasas Schicksal verändert hatten, ihr Leben gerettet hatte, hatte sie sich darauf konzentriert ihre gegenwärtige Familie zu schützen. Und ob es Nathaniel klar war oder nicht, sie beschützte sie jetzt immer noch.

„Du hast gehört, was sie uns gesagt haben", rief sie ihrem Omega in Erinnerung, „Sie wollen die Reinheit der Zeitlinie bewahren. Sie haben Anida bereits einmal entführt. Wer weiß, was sie mit ihr und dir tun würden, wenn ihr euch in einem Jahrzehnt niederlasst, in dem ihr noch nicht geboren ward."

Nathaniel schnaubte wütend. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Wir haben sie einmal gerettet, wir können das wieder", behauptete er.

Amaya schüttelte den Kopf. „In den 1940'ern sind wir allein. Die JSA ist fort, und alle unsere Freunde leben im Jahr 2020. Selbst, wenn wir die _Waverider_ jedes Mal, wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten würden, kontaktieren würden, wer sagt uns, dass sie rechtzeitig zu uns kommen könnte um uns zu helfen? Du weißt doch, wie das Leben bei den Legends abläuft. Entführungen, Gehirnwäschen, Amnesie, Dopplelgänger von anderen Erden, Gestaltenwandler, Dämonen, Magier, Speedster, unsterbliche Feinde … Das ist kein Sicherheitsnetz, auf das wir uns verlassen können", argumentierte sie, „Ich weiß, du hörst das nicht gerne, aber meinen Lösung ist die einzig vernünftige: Ich kehre in die 1940er zurück, alleine, lebe das Leben, das ich leben soll, und vielleicht stimmt das diese Fanantiker friedlich. Vielleicht bringt es sie dazu Anida und dich in Ruhe zu lassen."

Sie konnte die Wut in Nathaniel brodeln sehen. Der sonst so friedliche Omega wirkte zornig und enttäuscht. Doch das war gut. Es war besser ihn zornig zu erleben anstatt traurig. Wenn er sie weinend anflehen würde ihn nicht schon wieder zu verlassen, dann könnte sie das hier vermutlich nicht durchziehen. „Du bist jetzt Mutter, Amaya. Du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden, sobald es schwierig wird", erklärte Nathaniel kalt, „Ein Kind braucht seine Mutter. Du kannst Anida nicht so einfach verlassen."

„Ja, ein Kind braucht seine Mutter, aber noch mehr braucht es seinen Omega-Elternteil. Was Anida wirklich braucht, bist du", gab Amaya zurück, „Mich wird sie vermissen, aber du bist es, den sie braucht."

Nathaniel funkelte sie wütend an. „Du", erklärte er gepresst, „bist ein Feigling, Amaya Jiwe! Du redest dich auf das Schicksal aus, sobald irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten auftauchen!"

„Ich tue das hier um euch beide zu schützen", belehrte ihn Amaya ruhig, „Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass allein der Gedanke daran euch beide zu verlassen mir das Herz zerreißt? Ich liebe dich, Nathaniel, wie ich noch niemals jemanden geliebt habe, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder in der Lage sein werde jemanden so zu lieben wie dich. Und Anida ist mein Kind. Mein Erstgeborenes. Ich habe sie neun Monate in mir getragen, habe sie gesäugt, gebadet, in den Schlaf gewiegt, mit ihr gespielt, mit ihr gelacht, und sie getröstet, wenn sie geweint hat. Ich war bei ihr, während du und die anderen mit der _Waverider_ und Constantine durch die Zeiten geflogen seid. Während Charlie mich im Team ersetzt hat. Ausgerechnet sie. In dieser Zeit hatte ich nur Anida. Sie ist mein Kind. Sie wird immer ein Teil von mir sein. Sie aufzugeben, euch beide aufzugeben, ist so, als würde ich mein Herz aufgeben müssen, aber ich tue es, weil ich euch liebe. Weil ich möchte, dass ihr lebt!"

Nathaniel schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Wir können alle gemeinsam leben", beharrte er.

Amaya seufzte traurig. „Nein, Nathaniel, eben das können wir nicht. Es war ein schöner Traum. Die letzten paar Jahre mit euch beiden … trotz allem, was ich gerade gesagt habe, waren das die schönsten Jahre meines Lebens. Aber diese Zeit ist nun vorbei. Es ist an der Zeit aufzuwachen und die Realität so zu akzeptieren, so wie sie ist."

Nathaniel schwieg. Es brodelte immer noch in ihm. „Was, wenn wir diese Zeitlinien-Reinhalter, wie auch immer sie sich nennen, besiegen? Kommst du dann zu uns zurück?", wollte er dann wissen und sah sie mit zornigen Augen an, da er die Antwort zu kennen glaubte.

Amaya hörte in sich selbst hinein um die Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden. Doch anders als Nathaniel war sie sich nicht sicher, wie diese Antwort lautete. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie zu, „Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

* * *

Amaya war weg. Diesmal vermutlich für immer. Sie hatte es nicht zugeben wollen, aber Nate hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als sie den Bericht über Mari im Fernsehen angesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Familie und ihr Rudel aufgegeben um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Enkelinnen geboren werden würden.

 _Das klingt zwar nobel, aber was ist mit uns? Zählen wir denn nichts?_ Es ging doch nicht nur um ihn und Anida, es ging um das ganze Rudel. Sie waren eine Einheit, Amaya konnte sie doch nicht einfach so verlassen!

Zari machte sich gerade in der Küche nützlich. „Ihr lebt hier wirklich in der Steinzeit, wisst ihr das?", ließ sie sich lautstark vernehmen, „Wir kann man hier überhaupt etwas kochen?!"

Nate seufzte. „Ich komme schon!", verkündete er und übergab seine Tochter, die bisher von seinem Schoß aus _Bob der Baumeister_ mitverfolgt hatte, an den neben ihm sitzenden Ray weiter und ging zu Zari in die Küche.

„Diese Sendung verblödet einen", kommentierte Mick das Geschehnis auf dem Bildschirm gerade, „Können wir nicht wenigstens irgendwas mit Liedern drinnen anschauen?"

„Bob!", protestierte Anida lautstark.

„Da hörst du es", meinte Ray. Mick seufzte seelenvoll, erhob aber keine weiteren Einwände mehr.

Nate zeigte Zari, wie man im 2020 kochte, und hörte sich ihre abwertenden Kommentare an, als Sara hereinkam. Nate wandte sich angsterfüllt zu ihr um. Genau wie alle anderen anwesenden Erwachsenen ebenfalls.

„Und?", wollte Nate wissen. Sein Alpha sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass laut Ava, Amaya in Sicherheit ist. Keiner interessiert sich mehr für die 1940'er", erklärte sie, „Aber…" Sie verstummte, doch alle wussten, was sie nicht sagte.

Mick grunzte. „Wie viele waren es?", wollte er wissen.

„Vor der Wohnung habe ich drei erwischt", meinte Sara, „Wer weiß, wie viele weiter hier in der Gegend noch lauern."

Das Bureau hatte es ihm gesagt, nicht wahr? Diese Fanatiker sahen Anidas bloße Existenz als Sakrileg an. _Was für Monster wollen ein Kleinkind töten, nur weil es existiert?,_ fragte sich Nate besorgt. Zari legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er konnte sehen, dass Ray Anida an sich presste.

„Was jetzt?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Wir gehen direkt ins Bureau", meinte Sara, „Dort ist Anida erst mal in Sicherheit. Und dann überlegen wir uns, was wir tun. Auf der _Waverider_ haben wir wenigstens Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten. Dort wird sie sicher sein, bis wir diese Kerle aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben."

Nate dachte an diese Zukunftsvariante. Die _Waverider_ andauernden Angriffen ausgesetzt, nur weil er und Anida dort waren. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie die Piraten das Schiff geentert hatten und alle Omegas verschleppt hatten. Gideon tat ihr Bestes, aber sie war nur eine K.I. . Und was wenn die anderen in die Schusslinie geraten würden? Sie alle liebten Anida und würden alles für sie tun.

Aber, könnte er mit sich selber leben, wenn Ray, Mick, Sara, oder Zari ihr Leben geben mussten um Andida zu retten?

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie davon angefangen hatte, verstand er Amayas Entscheidung. _Ich tue das hier um euch beide zu schützen,_ hatte sie gesagt, und zum ersten Mal glaubte er, dass das wirklich ihre Motivation dafür gewesen war ihn zu verlassen. Ava und Rip hatten es ihm gesagt, nicht wahr? Sie hatten ihm gesagt, was zu tun war. Aber er hatte nicht hören wollen. Er hatte nicht hören wollen, weil der Gedanke daran sein Rudel zu verlieren zu schmerzhaft gewesen war.

Aber was war die Alternative? Anida, die ihre Großeltern nie mehr sehen würde? Die auf der _Waverider_ und im Time Bureau gefangen wäre, nirgendwo anders hin könnte? Nein, das war kein Leben, das er für sie wollte.

„Hört mal", meinte er langsam und drückte Zaris Hand auf seiner Schulter, „Hört mal, es gibt da etwas, etwas das ich euch sagen muss. Ich … bin überzeugt davon, dass ihr es schaffen werdet diese Fanatiker, die mich und mein Mädchen bedrohen, zu stoppen. Aber bis es soweit ist, bis meine Kleine wieder sicher hier leben kann …." Er schluckte hart. „Bis dahin werden wir gehen müssen. Und damit meine ich nur Anida und mich. Das Bureau kann uns verstecken. In einer anderen Zeit. Und nachdem das getan ist … wird der Agent, der uns abgeliefert hat, sich das Gedächtnis löschen. Und ihr … ihr sollt auch nicht wissen, wo wir sind."

Alle starrten ihn ungläubig an. „Sobald es erledigt ist und Anida wieder in Sicherheit ist, sendet das Bureau mir ein Signal, und ich kehre nach Hause zurück", fuhr er fort, „Zu euch."

„Das ist Unsinn", meinte Sara sofort, „Ich weiß, dass Ava sich einbildet, dass das die sicherste Variante ist, aber du gehörst zu uns. Du bist unser Omega. Wir werden dich nicht einfach verlassen und …."

„Nicht ihr verlasst mich", korrigierte sie Nate, „Ich verlasse euch. Und ich tue das nicht, weil ich es tun möchte. Ich tue es, weil es sein muss. Ich tue es, weil ich euch liebe. Ich tue es um euch zu schützen."

Wie erwartet gingen die Proteste jetzt erst so richtig los. Doch Nate hatte nicht vor sich umstimmen zu lassen. Er wusste jetzt, was er zu tun hatte. Das hatte er von seinem Alpha gelernt: Manchmal musste man das Richtige tun, egal wie sehr es einem das Herz brach. Und wenn Amaya Jiwe stark genug dafür war das Richtige zu tun, dann war er es ebenfalls.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war also der genauere Hintergrund zum Ende von Steelvixen._

 _Das nächste Mal endlich: Das Volk, das endgültig einen Keil zwischen Kara und Lena getrieben hat: Die Kandorianer._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Kandor

**9\. Kandor**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2020, dieser One-Shot spielt nach der Zerstörung von Argo City und der Hochzeit von Kara und Mon-El und bevor sich Lena mit Lex verbündet_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Vorturteile, Rassismus, Lena als Superschurkin, Sterilisation_

* * *

Kandor galt lange als der verlorene Bruder von Krypton. Vor langer langer Zeit beschloss ein Teil der kryptonischen Bevölkerung seinen Heimatplaneten zu verlassen, weil er nicht mit den Entscheidungen seiner Regierung einverstanden war. Damals steckte die Raumfahrt auf Krypton noch in den Kinderschuhen und eine Reise zu einem anderen bewohnbaren Planeten im kryptonischen Sonnensystem würde lange Monate dauern. Tatsächlich war es nicht einmal sicher, ob eine derartige Reise überhaupt möglich war. Für einzelne Sonden ja. Für bemannte Raumschiffe schon eher weniger, und selbst wenn ein einzelnes Raumschiff es schaffen würde, gab es kein Raumschiff das groß und stabil genug war um einen derart großen Anteil der kryptonischen Bevölkerung zu transportieren.

Also wurde ein neues Schiff gebaut, ein großes Schiff, ausgestattet mit der neuesten Technologie, es nahm die Kinder Kryptons mit an Bord, und mit ihnen auch die Geschichte und Kultur von Krypton. Die mutigen Vorfahren der Kandorianer machten sich auf ins All in eine ungewisse Zukunft, und lange Zeit hörte man nie wieder etwas von ihnen.

* * *

Auf Daxam erzählte man sich lange Zeit die Legende von denen, die aus dem Weltall kamen. Den fremden Invasoren, die Daxam für sich erobern wollten und alle Daxamiten versklaven wollten. Es gelang dem daxamitischen Volk die Invasoren zurückzuschlagen, doch es vergaß niemals, was geschehen war. Und als Kontakt mit der Nachbarwelt Krypton aufgenommen wurde, erkannte sie die Symbole, Sprache, und Schrift dieses Planeten wieder – es waren dieselben, die auch die legendären Invasoren benutzt hatten.

Krypton stritt ab etwas von einem lange zurückliegenden Invasionsversuch zu wissen, und obwohl auf diese Art das erste Misstrauen zwischen Krypton und Daxam entstand, war er doch ein wichtiger Moment für das Volk von Krypton, da er diesem sagte, dass ihre tapferen Vorfahren zumindest bis Daxam gekommen waren.

* * *

Kandor war der dritte bewohnte Planet des kryptonischen Systems. Sein Volk war isolationistisch und wollte nichts mit Krypton oder Daxam zu tun haben. Doch alle wussten, dass der Planet und sein Volk da waren. Und alle nahmen an, dass beiden das gleiche Schicksal widerfuhr wie Krypton und Daxam. Doch sie irrten sich.

* * *

Kara Zor-El träumte immer wieder von den Schlachtfeldern von Argo, als die Kandorianer zu Erde kamen. Sie war sich schmerzlich bewusst, was sie verloren hatte. Und auch, dass niemand anderer ihren Schmerz teilte, nicht einmal Kal-El. Denn Kal-El hatte Krypton nie bewusst gekannt, für ihn war es eine Geschichte, aber für Kara Zor-El war es ihre Vergangenheit, und nun war sie endgültig verschwunden.

Bis die Kandorianer kamen und sie eines besseren belehrten.

* * *

„Wir sind die Überlebenden von Kandor", erklärte der Anführer der Kandorianer ein Alpha namens Van-Zee Supergirl und Superman, als sie die Erde erreichten, „Uns war schon lange klar, dass Krypton zerstört werden würde, und wir suchten nach einem Weg uns zu retten. Und es gelang uns auch tatsächlich unser Volk zu retten, zumindest einen Teil davon. Wir konnten uns mit einem Nottransporter davon teleportieren – in ein Stadtschiff, das jahrelang durch das All irrte, bis wir diesen Planeten fanden."

„Wie viele von euch haben überlebt?", wollte Superman wissen.

„Drei Millionen von uns haben es geschafft sich in das Stadtschiff zu retten", erklärte der Anführer.

Supergirl und Superman wechselten einen Blick. „Drei Millionen, also. Das könnte ein Problem werden", gab Supergirl zu, „Dieser Planet hat zwar schon öfter außerirdische Flüchtlinge aufgenommen, doch er steht bereits am Rande der Überbevölkerung…"

„Uns war von Anfang an bewusst, dass es keinen bewohnten Planeten gibt, der in der Lage ist unsere gesamte Bevölkerung aufzunehmen", unterbrach sie der Anführer beruhigend, „Wir wollen auch gar nicht auf der Erde leben. Wir wollen uns auf ihrem Mond ansiedeln."

„Ihr … ihr wollt den Mond?", wiederholte Supergirl ungläubig.

„Unser Stadtschiff kann dort landen und sich dort verankern. Dann wäre unser ewige Suche nach einer Heimat vorbei, und die Erde hätte ein Nachbarvolk im eigenem Sonnensystem. Nichts würde sich für sie ändern und zugleich sehr viel", meinte der Kandorianer milde.

„Ich…" Supergirl warf einen Blick auf Superman, der hilflos die Schultern zuckte. „Wir werden euer Anliegen den politischen Führern der Erde vortragen", meinte der Omega dann, „Die werden das entscheiden müssen."

Der Kandorianer verneigte sich. „Um mehr bitten wir gar nicht."

* * *

„Sie wollen den Mond? Warum ausgerechnet den Mond? Dort gibt es nichts. Kaum Wasser, keine Atmosphäre … Warum nehmen sie nicht den Mars? Oder die Venus? Okay, ich weiß, das ist ein scheußlicher Planet, aber trotzdem. Oder einen der äußeren Planeten? Jupiter und Saturn haben doch so viele Monde. Viele von denen würden sich mit der entsprechenden Technologie und den entsprechenden Ressourcen zum Leben eignen. Warum ausgerechnet unseren Mond?", wunderte sich Cat Grant.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich gebe nur weiter, was sie mir gesagt haben. Ich nehme an, sie wollen den Mond, weil er nahe an der Erde liegt, damit sie unsere Nachbarn sein können", erklärte Kara der Pressesprecherin der Präsidentin.

„Aha, also wird es ein Brückenkopf", stellte Cat fest.

„Was? Nein, nein, so denken die Kandorianer nicht. Sie planen keine Invasion! Sie wollen nur einen Ort haben, an dem sie leben können", beeilte sich Kara ihr zu versichern, „Früher war Kandor eine isolierte Gesellschaft. Wir haben uns mit Daxam nicht verstanden, aber trotzdem mit den Daxamiten geredet. Kandor aber wollte von keinem unserer Völker etwas wissen. Doch offenbar haben sie aus der Zerstörung Kryptons gelernt, dass das ein Fehler war. Dass man nur gemeinsam Leben retten kann, nicht getrennt."

Der Alpha schüttelte den Kopf. „Das mag ich so an dir, Supergirl, du bist immer so optimistisch. Aber ich sage dir eines: Keiner will einfach nur nichts. Das ist nicht menschlich und auch nicht außerirdisch. Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will? Von allen den Himmelskörpern in diesem Sonnensystem haben sie den ausgewählt, der der Erde am nächsten liegt. Wenn sie einfach nur gute Nachbarn sein wollten, dann könnten sie das mit ihrer Technologie auch vom Mars aus sein. Nein, da steckt mehr dahinter. Das rieche ich. Mein Reporterinstinkt sagt es mir. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass es dir nicht genauso geht", meinte Cat.

„Mir? Was? Nein, ich bin doch keine Reporterin, ich…", stotterte Kara erschrocken.

Cat seufzte. „Wirklich, Kira? Spielen wir dieses Spiel nach all den Jahren immer noch?", seufzte sie, „Nun egal, ein wenig Misstrauen könnte dir in diesem Fall nicht schaden. Merk dir meine Worte: Da steckt mehr dahinter als es den Anschein hat."

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber doch persönlich mit der Präsidentin reden", meinte Kara zögerlich.

„Ja, vielleicht solltest du das. Aber ihre Berater werden ihr genau das gleiche sagen, was ich gerade dir gesagt habe. Drei Millionen Fremde auf dem Mond anzusiedeln kann einfach keine gute Idee sein", erwiderte Cat nur, „Und in dieser einen Sache werden sich zur Abwechslung einmal alle Anführer aller Nationen dieser Erde einig sein."

* * *

Und sie waren sich auch einig. Kara verstand es sogar. Keiner wollte jemanden, über den er so gut wie nichts wusste, zum Nachbar haben. Also musste sie dafür sorgen, dass die Welt erfuhr, wer die Kandorianer wirklich waren. Ihnen gute Presse verschaffen. Immerhin hatte Cat recht, sie war Reporterin, Zeit für eine Reportage.

Supergirl flog also auf das Stadtschiff der Kandorianer und ließ sich herumführen.

„Die Menschen misstrauen euch, weil sie euch nicht kennen", erklärte sie Van-Zee, „Also müssen sie euch kennenlernen. Erzählt mir von euch!"

Und so erfuhr sie von dem Glauben der Kandorianer an Rao, von der fortschrittlichen Medizin und Wissenschaft, von dem Rechtssystem, das hart aber fair war, und von den großen Häusern, die den regierenden Rat von Kandor bildeten. Es handelte sich um Häuser mit Geschichte und Mottos und mit Symbolen, Symbolen, die denen der kryptonischen Häusern ähnelten.

Kara zeichnete das alles auf und leitete ihren Bericht dann an die offiziellen Stellen der Erde, das DEO, und CatCo weiter. Alle sollten erfahren, dass die Kandorianer nichts zu verbergen hatten, dass sie waren wie alle anderen auch.

„Es ist als wäre es Krypton. Krypton neu auferstanden", berichtete Kara Mon-El mit strahlenden Augen, „All diese Zeit dachte ich mein Volk wäre ausgelöscht. Doch nun stellt sich heraus, dass es noch 3 Millionen von uns gibt."

„Ja, wie auf Krypton", wiederholte Mon-El, und Kara wusste nicht, warum er so besorgt aussah, als er das sagte.

„Was?!", wollte sie wissen, „Was passt dir an dieser Sache nicht?"

„Nichts", wehrte er ab, „Es ist nur … Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum deren Vorfahren Krypton verlassen haben, wenn sie euch doch so ähnlich sind?"

„Was? Das … das war vor tausenden von Jahren!", tat Kara es ab, „Wer kann das heute noch wissen?"

Mon-El nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, wer kann das heute noch wissen?", stimmte er ihr düster zu.

* * *

„Schlimm genug, dass wir ihnen den Mond gegeben haben, aber jetzt lassen wir sie auch noch auf die Erde?! Wie kannst du einfach nur daneben stehen und weiter für sie sprechen?", empörte sich Lena bei Kara.

In den letzten Jahren war ihre Beziehung merklich abgekühlt. Von der engen Freundschaft, die sie einst verbunden hatte, war nicht mehr viel übrig. Wenn Lena also von sich aus zu ihr kam, dann hatte das meistens nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, so wie auch jetzt. Offenbar kam sie nur um sich zu beschweren.

„Und warum sollte ich auch etwas gegen sie unternehmen?", wunderte sich Kara, „Sie sind harmlos. Ich weiß, du hast mit den Daxamiten schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Sie sind anders."

Lena schüttelte den Kopf. „Sind sie das? Was wissen wir schon über sie? Ich meine, wirklich. Du warst dort in ihrer Stadt, ja, und hast die Werbetour bekommen. Die auf dich zugeschnitten war. Die haben dich das sehen lassen, was du sehen wolltest", erklärte sie.

„Das ist zynisch, Lena", widersprach Kara, „Nicht jeder hat etwas zu verbergen. Nicht jeder hat eine dunkle Seite, die er fürchtet und zu unterdrücken und zu verleugnen versucht."

Lenas Miene verdunkelte sich. „So siehst du mich inzwischen also, ja?", stellte sie fest.

„Nein, ich… ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass die Kandorianer genau das sind, was sie zu sein scheinen", berichtigte sie Kara. Doch Lena schien ihr eindeutig nicht zu glauben.

„Was immer du von mir denkst", meinte sie, „sollte dich nicht dazu verleiten meine Warnungen zu ignorieren. Das nette Flüchtling-Alien, das dich um deine Hilfe bittet, ist nie das, was es zu sein scheint, Kara Danvers."

„Manchmal aber doch. Ich stehe doch gerade vor dir, oder etwa nicht?", hielt Kara dagegen.

„Ja, weil du ja nur eine einfache Journalisten bist. Das ist auch schon alles, nicht wahr?", gab Lena zurück, und Kara musste zugeben, dass sie zumindest damit recht hatte.

* * *

Doch es war nicht so, als dass sie diesen Punkt nicht bedacht hätte. Sie war sich immer im Klaren gewesen, dass die gelbe Sonne den Kandorianern die gleichen Kräfte geben würde, wie ihr. Doch wie sich herausgestellt hatte, hielt das Stadtschiff so gut wie jeder Strahlung stand und war der perfekte Schutz. Es schirmte die Kandorianer vor den Auswirkungen der gelben Sonne ab.

Natürlich änderte sich das, wenn sie die Erde betraten.

* * *

„Am Anfang können diese neuen Kräfte irritierend sein", erklärte Kara Van-Zee, „Ich selbst habe Jahre gebraucht um mich an sie zu gewöhnen, aber so ist für uns hier nun mal. Aber natürlich machen sich die Menschen Sorgen. Deswegen wäre es besser, wenn du als Anführer deines Volkes irgendeine Art von Versicherung abgeben würdest, dass du nur aufrechte Bürger auf die Erde lassen wirst. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass du nie anderes vorhattest, aber die Menschen der Erde sind … extrem misstrauisch. Sie gehen immer vom Schlimmsten aus, nie vom Besten."

Van-Zee nickte verständnisvoll, lächelte sie an, und versicherte ihr, dass er das, was sie ihm geraten hatte, auch tun würde. Und damit war die Angelegenheit für Kara erledigt.

Sie hätten voraussehen müssen, dass es Kandorianer geben würde, die es vorziehen würden auf der Erde zu bleiben. Das war doch ganz normal. Auf der Erde gab es auch Aus- und Einwanderer, die nicht dort lebten und arbeiteten, wo sie geboren worden waren. Warum sollten es die Kandorianer anders halten?

Kara sah das Problem nicht. „Zuerst haben sie sich den Mond genommen, und nun wollen sie auf der Erde leben! Was kommt als Nächstes? Wollen sie die Erde übernehmen?!", empörte sich ein Quatschkopf in seiner einschlägigen Sendung.

„Ach, halt doch den Mund. Dein Name ist Holländisch", murmelte Kara in Richtung des Fernsehers, dann wandte sie sich an Mon-El, „Ich verstehe das nicht. Es leben die Mitglieder der verschiedensten Spezies auf der Erde."

„Ja, aber keine dieser Spezies hat drei Millionen der Ihren auf dem Mond sitzen, die nach einer neuen Heimat suchen", klärte Mon-El sie auf. Kara schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Wieso waren alle nur so kleingläubig und misstrauisch? Menschen und Daxamiten sehnten sich vielleicht nach Krieg, doch Kryptonier taten das nicht.

* * *

Kara konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie Van-Zee mochte. Sehr sogar. Mon-El hatte auch schon darauf hingewiesen, und Kara hatte das Gefühl gehabt einen Hauch Eifersucht bei ihm zu entdecken. Aber dazu bestand kein Grund. Ihre Gefühle für Van-Zee waren rein familiärer Natur. Er war wie ein lange verlorener Cousin für sie. Einer, mit dem sie viel gemeinsam hatte.

Deswegen ahnte sie auch nichts Böses, als sie von ihm in die kandorianische Botschaft eingeladen wurde.

„Kara, danke, dass du gekommen bist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte gute Nachrichten, aber leider haben wir dich wegen einer ernsten Sache herbestellt. Wir wussten immer, dass ein gewisses Risiko besteht, dass wir nach der langen Isolation unseres Stadtschiffes für gewisse Krankheiten der Erde anfällig sein könnten, aber wir hatten gehofft, dass es anders kommen würde", begrüßte er sie bedrückt.

„Seid ihr etwa krank?", wunderte sich Kara besorgt, „Was ist passiert?"

„Manche von uns leiden an einem besorgniserregenden Zustand", erklärte Van-Zee.

Kara schluckte hart. „Dann bringen wir sie ins DEO und finden raus, was ihnen fehlt. Keine Sorge, alles wird gut werden", versprach sie ihm und hoffte, dass sie damit auch recht hatte.

* * *

„Ich habe so was noch nie gesehen, Kara, aber es gefällt mir nicht", erklärte Alex, „Ich habe mir die Patienten genau angesehen, und fürchte, dass die Symptome nicht zufällig nur bei weiblichen Kandorianern auftreten. Sieh dir das an."

Sie zeigte Kara ihre Daten „Sie werden durch diese Krankheit unfruchtbar?", stellte diese erstaunt fest, „Das ist … ungewöhnlich, oder?"

„An sich nicht, aber so wie sich dieser Virus - und es ist ein Virus - verhält, schon. Unfruchtbarkeit als Nebenwirkung einer Infektion ist nicht so selten, wie man hofft. Aber dieser Virus hier, er scheint es darauf abgesehen zu haben genau das zu erreichen. Kara, was auch immer die Kandorianer befallen hat, es ist keine Krankheit. Es ist ein gezielter Angriff. Ich erkenne einen Designervirus, wenn ich ihn sehe", erklärte Alex, „Und das hier ist ganz eindeutig die Arbeit von jemanden, der wusste, was er tat."

Cadmus wären die Hauptverdächtigen, wenn es Cadmus noch geben würde. Also musste jemand anderer dahinter stecken. Und es gab jemanden, der Kryptoniern prinzipiell misstraute, nicht wahr?

* * *

Kara fiel praktisch mit der Tür ins Haus (bzw. trat diese ein) und tauchte in Maxwell Lords Ferienwohnung mit dem Vorwurf: „Ich weiß, was Sie mit den Kandorianern gemacht haben!" auf.

Maxwell Lord blinzelte nicht einmal. „Schön. Und was habe ich deiner Ansicht nach mit den Kandorianern gemacht?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

Kara ließ sich nicht täuschen. Der Alpha spielte doch eindeutig nur den Unschuldigen!

„Sie haben sie mit einen Virus infiziert, der sie unfruchtbar macht!", verkündete sie anklagend.

„Nett. Das ist einmal ein Plan, der sogar Sinn ergibt. Ich meine, wenn ich versuchen wollen würde die Erde vor ihnen zu retten, dann würde ich es wohl so anfangen, da hast du recht. Sauber, dauerhaft, und zielführend. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Supergirl. Ich war das nicht. Ich weiß doch genau, was du von solchen Attacken hältst, und abgesehen davon, glaube ich nicht, dass die Kandorianer eine Bedrohung für uns darstellen. Nicht auf lange Sicht. Ihre lange Isolation in dieser Weltraumstadt hat sie schwach gemacht. Die erste Grippeepidemie unter ihnen sollte sie auf ungefähr die Hälfte ihrer Bevölkerung reduzieren. Wir müssen nichts gegen sie unternehmen, da die Natur das für uns erledigen wird", erklärte Maxwell Lord unbeeindruckt, „Das habe ich auch Lena Luthor gesagt."

Kara gefiel gar nicht, was sie da hörte.

* * *

Ein Blick in die aktuelle Arbeit von L-Corp über die nichtsahnende und immer freundliche Eve bewies Kara, dass ihr Verdacht stimmte. Lena und Eve waren die Urheber dieses Virus.

Vermutlich hätte sie es kommen sehen müssen. Lena hatte sich in den letzten Jahren vermehrt ethisch fragwürdigen Wissenschaftsprojekten zugewandt, aber das …

Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihrer ehemaligen Freundin reden sollte. Stattdessen aber konnte sie immer nur daran denken, dass dieser Virus einen Angriff gegen ihr Volk darstellte, gegen die letzten ihrer Art, und daran, dass der Virus auch sie hätte treffen können und ihr und Mon-El ihre Zukunft hätte rauben können.

Also schrieb sie stattdessen einen Enthüllungsbericht.

* * *

Die Kandorianer verlangten die Auslieferung von Lena und Eve. Die UN erklärte, dass sie sich darum kümmern würden. Lena war nicht dumm, sie vernichtete alle Beweise, so gut sie konnte. L-Corp überlebte das Skandal trotzdem nicht. Niemand konnte Lena nachweisen, was sie getan hatte, aber Kara wusste, dass sie es getan hatte.

Genau wie die Kandorianer. Obwohl es ihr falsch vorkam Lena vor den Angriffen der aufgebrachten Kandorianer zu beschützen, tat sie es, denn immerhin war sie Supergirl.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich musste es tun. Die planen unseren Planeten zu erobern", rechtfertigte sich Lena schließlich, nachdem sie Karas stille Rettungen offenbar nicht mehr aushielt.

„Wir beide", erwiderte Supergirl, „haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du, die Frau, die meine Leben mit einem Artikel zerstört hat!", warf Lena ihr vor.

„Ich bin keine verrückte Soziopathin, die versucht hat ein ganzes Volk zu sterilisieren!", gab Kara wütend zurück.

„Du musst mir zuhören. Ich weiß, dass dein Freund Van-Zee und seine Leute einen Anschlag auf die UN planen, und das ist er erst der Anfang. Ich habe ihre Botschaft verwanzt, und …", begann Lena, aber Kara hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Das war nur wieder die Luthor-Paranoia, gepaart mit Angst und Verwirrung über all die Anschläge auf ihr Leben durch die rachsüchtigen Kandorianer. Dass diese Rache wollten, konnte Kara verstehen, was Lena tat konnte sie hingegen nicht nachvollziehen.

* * *

Als sie wenig später erfuhr, dass Lex Luthor aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war, und alle Zeichen auf Lena als Komplizin wiesen, war sie nicht überrascht, nur enttäuscht. _Oh, Lena, wie weit bist du nur gefallen…._

* * *

Als die UN explodierte, und sie wenig später Van-Zee im Kampf gegenüberstand, fühlte sie sich allerdings doch ein bisschen übertölpelt.

„Ich habe dir vertraut! Dein Volk vor allen verteidigt!", warf sie ihm verzweifelt vor.

„Mein Volk. Mein Volk stirbt auf diesem Schiff! Und das schon seit Jahren!", erwiderte er, „Und diese Narren wollen tatsächlich dort drinnen bleiben! Aber wenn ich ihnen eine Alternative anbiete, dann sehen Sie vielleicht endlich ein, dass ich immer recht hatte. Wenn ich ihnen die Erde biete, dann sind sie vielleicht endlich bereit zu tun, was nötig ist, um zu überleben."

Und mit einem Mal stellte Kara fest, dass er sich fast genauso anhörte wie Lena.

* * *

Man sagt, die Kandorianer verließen Krypton, weil sie mit den Entscheidungen der Regierung nicht einverstanden waren. Sie wollten den Willen der Mehrheit nicht akzeptieren, also versuchten sie den der Minderheit durchzusetzen.

Manche Dinge, so scheint es, ändern sich niemals.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N. Wie ihr seht hatten also beide recht: Kara und Lena. Was ihr Methoden und Taten aber nicht okay macht. Böse Lena, nein!_

 _Ich entschuldige mich herzlich bei allen Fans von Van-Zee. Ich habe nach bösen Kryptoniern mit Namen gesucht, aber nur solche gefunden, die zu bekannt waren um sie zu nehmen, also musste ich einen guten Kryptonier nehmen um den Twist zu retten._

 _Wie es weiter geht, sprich Lenas Team-Up mit Lex, seht ihr im nächten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Opfer

**10\. Opfer**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt Großteil im Jahr 2021, nach dem One-Shot „Kandor" in dieser Sammlung_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Vorurteile, Rassismus, versuchter Genozid (mehrfach), Tod und Zerstörung, Comic Book Science_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings:_ _GuardianCorp, Clark/Lex, etwas Kara/Van-Zee, Erw. von Kara/Mon-El/Van-Zee, James/Kara_

* * *

Sie hatte Lex zu der Flucht aus dem Gefängnis aus Verzweiflung heraus verholfen. L-Corp stand ihr dank Kara nicht mehr zur Verfügung, kein namhafter Wissenschaftler würde mehr mit ihr zusammenarbeiten – nicht einmal Maxwell Lord – und sie war immer noch überzeugt davon, dass die Kandorianer aufgehalten werden mussten. Ihr Sterilisationsprojekt war aufgeflogen, bevor es weit genug gediehen war, aber Lex könnte ihr vielleicht dabei helfen einen Weg zu finden den Virus direkt nach Kandor zu schicken und dort freizusetzen.

Sie wusste, was Kara und alle anderen von ihren Taten hielten, aber sie war immer noch überzeugt davon das Richtige zu tun. Trotzdem, erzählte sie Jimmy nichts von ihren Plänen, er hatte sich schwer genug getan ihr die Kreation des Sterilisationsvirus zu vergeben, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass sie Lex dabei geholfen hatte aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen, würde er ihr niemals vergeben und sich endgültig von ihr trennen.

Doch Lex hatte sich verändert. Hugo hatte ihr versichert, dass er geheilt war, und sie vertraute Hugos Urteil. Er war nicht nur ein angesehener Freund der Familie, sondern auch ein renommierter Psychiater. Wenn er ihr sagte, dass Lex geheilt war, dann war ihr Bruder hoffentlich auch wirklich geheilt. Und er besaß nun mal einen brillanten Verstand, nicht wahr?

Natürlich wurde sie verdächtigt. Aber niemand konnte ihr etwas nachweisen, und Lex war untergetaucht. _Mutter wäre stolz auf mich,_ wurde ihr klar, und ihr war auch klar, dass das vermutlich ein schlechtes Zeichen war, doch sie wusste, dass sie eben die Einzig war, die das tat, was nötig war, um die menschliche Rasse zu retten.

Der Angriff auf die UN bewies, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Supergirl, Superman, und Mon-El oder Valor, wie er sich seit Neuesten nannte, stellten Van-Zee und seine Co-Konspiratoren und besiegten sie und sperrten sie ein.

Trotzdem war Lena überzeugt davon, dass die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt war, und mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf beging sie das neue Jahr. Alleine, da James es vorzog mit seinen Freunden zu feiern, und Lex untergetaucht war, und Eve mit ihrer Familie feierte, aber sie beging es mit dem Wissen, dass sie nichts unversucht lassen würde um die Menschheit zu retten. Und sie zwar überzeugt davon, dass man sie so in Erinnerung behalten würde: Als Lena Luthor, den Beta, der alles getan hatte, was nötig war, um die Menschheit zu retten.

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte kam sie niemals dazu ihren Virus nach Kandor zu senden. Kandor wurde angegriffen, die Mehrzahl seines isoliert lebenden Volkes wurde vor Ort vernichtet. Doch es gab Überlebende, und diese flohen zur Erde.

* * *

Kandors Notruf ging im DEO ein, als Kara gerade dabei war Van-Zee zu verhören. Sie hasste, was er getan hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie sie sich so in ihm hatte täuschen können. Er und seine Mitverschwörer befanden sich nun schon seit einigen Wochen in Gefangenschaft des DEOs, doch sie weigerten sich zu Reden und Namen zu nennen. Bei einem Volk von drei Millionen wären Namen überaus hilfreich.

„Ich weiß, dass du meine Taten nicht gutheißt, Kara Zor-El, aber eines Tages wirst du sie verstehen", behauptete der kandorianische Alpha gerade, „Ich bedauere dich enttäuscht zu haben, aber ich wollte nur das Beste für mein Volk. Gerade du, du wunderbare Omega-Kriegerin, die du für die Schwachen kämpfst, solltest das verstehen."

Kara ließ sich von den Schmeicheleien nicht einwickeln, sie war schon einmal auf den Kandorianer hereingefallen und plante nicht es noch einmal zu tun. „Was ich verstehe ist, dass du gelogen und betrogen und gemordet hast, und ich bin nicht bereit-"

In diesem Moment kam Winn in den Verhörraum gerannt. „Kara, wir empfangen ein Notsignal vom Mond. Du musst dorthin! Schnell!", erklärte er atemlos.

„Kandor!", erkannte Van-Zee erschrocken und sprang auf, „Ihr müsst mich freilassen, damit ich meinen Leuten helfen kann! Ich…."

„Du setzt dich schön wieder hin und wartest hier", gab Kara zurück und nickte den Wachen zu. Van-Zee war mit Kryptonit-Handschellen gefesselt, aber Kara traute ihm trotzdem zu Ärger zu machen, „Ich erledige das. Winn." Sie deutete dem Beta den Raum zu verlassen. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn Winn nicht ausgerechnet vor Van-Zee hinausposaunt hätte, dass Kandor angegriffen wurde.

„Wer ist es? Wir müssen alle nötigen Stellen in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen. Wenn der Mond angegriffen wird, dann ist die Erde als nächstes dran", meinte sie.

„Da ist es ja gerade. Die Energiesignaturen der Angreifer weisen darauf hin, dass es sich um dieselben Aggressoren handelt, die Argo City zerstört haben", erklärte Winn.

Kara erstarrte. „Darkseid", hauchte sie. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich wieder zurückversetzt in die Schlachtfelder von Argo City und sah wieder ihre tote Mutter vor sich. Sie und all die anderen Leichen. _Aber diesmal werde ich nicht zu spät kommen!_

„Ich muss sofort los!", verkündete Kara.

„Ähm, Clark ist auf dem Weg. Vielleicht solltest du lieber warten bis…", begann Winn zögerlich.

„Keine Zeit", meinte Kara, „Wir brechen sofort auf."

Es gab ein direktes Portal nach Kandor, das von der kandorianischen Teleportationstechnologie betrieben wurde. Mon-El, Alex, J'onn, und Brainy warteten vor dem Portal bereits auf Kara. „Bist du sicher, dass du mitgehen willst, Alex?", wandte sich Kara an ihre Schwester, „Deine Umstände haben sich verändert. Du kannst nicht mehr einfach jedes Mal blindlings in die Gefahr springen."

Alex nickte. „Das tue ich auch nicht mehr", erinnerte der Alpha seine Schwester, „Aber hier geht es um Darkseid. Ich weiß genau, was er dir angetan hat. Genau wie Maggie und Ruby. Sie verstehen es und werden dafür sorgen, dass es Kathy es ebenfalls versteht, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Kara wollte eigentlich weiter protestieren, aber sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Alex war mindestens genauso stur wie sie selbst, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war sie davon nicht mehr abzubringen. Das wusste auch Maggie. Aber Kara erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die ganzen Streitereien zwischen Alex und Maggie im Vorfeld der Adaption im letzten Jahr. Sie wollte nicht der Auslöser eines weiteren Streits sein, aber sie konnte die Kandorianer auch nicht sterben lassen. Und es blieb keine Zeit mehr.

Also sagte sie nichts mehr dazu, sondern nickte ihren Mitstreitern zu, als sie gemeinsam nach Kandor aufbrachen.

* * *

Blut und Tod erwarteten sie auf der anderen Seite des Portals, und außerdem Verletzte, Kämpfe, und Schreie. Es herrschte das reine Chaos um sie herum. Gebäude stürzten ein, Kandorianer jedes Alters flohen kopflos durch die Straßen, und Waffengeräusche waren zu hören. Doch diesmal würde Kara nicht versagen. Diesmal würde sie ihr Volk retten.

„Die Hülle des Stadtschiffs hat Löcher", berichtete Brainy, „Meinen Berechnungen zur Folge wird die gesamte Hülle in weniger als einer Stunde zusammenbrechen. Es ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit, dass wir Kandor evakuieren."

„Innerhalb von einer Stunde sind wir niemals in der Lage dazu die gesamte Bevölkerung zu evakuieren", meinte Alex.

„Der Notteleporter", fiel Kara ein, „Als Krypton zerstört wurde, gelang es den Kandorianern zu überleben, indem sie so viele wie möglich mit ihrer Teleportationstechnologie in dieses Stadtschiff transportierten. Das muss auch umgekehrt möglich sein."

J'onn nickte. „Brainiac und ich kümmern uns darum, ihr stellt inzwischen die Angreifer", meinte er.

Kara gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Natürlich war es eigentlich wichtiger diese Leute zu retten anstatt ihre Angreifer zu stellen, doch sie konnte Darkseid nicht schon wieder davon kommen lassen.

Die Gruppe trennte sich, und J'onn und Brainy rannten in die eine Richtung los, während Kara mit ihrem Gefährten und ihrer Schwester in die andere rannte. _Hier drinnen habe ich meine besonderen Kräfte nicht,_ wurde ihr klar. Sie und Mon-El waren wie alle anderen auch von der Strahlung der gelben Sonne abgeschirmt, jedoch … hatte Brainy nicht von Lücken in der Hülle des Schiffs gesprochen?

„Da, sieh dir das an, Kara!", rief Mon-El und zeigte in Richtung Schiffs-Decke. Da sah Kara es. Die Kandorianer flogen, und sie kämpften - sie kämpften gegen ihre Angreifer. Argo hatte nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet und war überrascht worden, niemand hatte daran gedacht sich zu wehren, doch Kandor wehrte sich. Das gab Kara Mut. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls in die Luft. „Das hier ist auch mein Kampf", erklärte sie ihren beiden Alphas, „Alex, kümmere du dich um die Bodenverstärkung! Mon-El, komm mit mir!"

Sie wartete gar nicht erst auf die Bestätigungen, sondern flog los um sich in den Kampf zu stürzen. Die ganze Zeit über hielt sie nach Darkseid Ausschau, doch sie sah ihn nicht, nur seine Untergebenen, die gegen die Kandorianer kämpften.

Sie schlug auf den erstbesten Gegner ein, den sie sah, und dann auf den nächsten und den nächsten. „Darkseid! Wo ist Darkseid?!", rief sie immer wieder und dann …. Dann fand sie sich plötzlich mitten in National City wieder, in einem Park nahe des derzeitigen DEO-Hauptquartiers. Sie sah sich verwirrt um. Sie war umringt von Kandorianern. Mon-El kam zu ihr herüber gefolgen. Alex stand unter ihnen. Von Darkseids Truppen war nichts zu sehen.

 _Der Notfall-Transport. Wir wurden allen hierher teleportiert,_ wurde ihr klar. Ihre Feinde aber natürlich nicht. _Zumindest sind die Kandorianer jetzt in Sicherheit,_ sagte sie sich. Doch ein wirklicher Trost war ihr dieser Gedanke nicht.

* * *

Darkseid kam nicht zur Erde. Von Kandor ließ er nichts über. Diejenigen, die nicht wegteleportiert worden waren, waren alle verloren. Kandor gab es nicht mehr, und sein Volk, nun sein Volk war um einiges dezimiert worden. Erste Schätzungen sprachen von einigen hunderttausenden Überlebenden. Von den drei Millionen war nicht einmal ein Drittel übrig geblieben.

* * *

Lena sah sich die Zahlen an. Und sie gefielen ihr nicht. „Es sind zu viele", stellte sie fest, „Es sind immer noch zu viele."

James sah sie über den Frühstückstisch hinweg besorgt an. „Du wirst doch hoffentlich nicht wieder versuchen etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen, oder? Lena, das sind Flüchtlinge, die gerade mit ansehen mussten, wie ihre Heimat zerstört wurde und ihr Volk niedergemetzelt wurde."

Lena runzelte die Stirn. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. „Ja" , wurde ihr klar, „Ja, du hast recht. Sie sind sogar noch gefährlicher, als ich dachte."

James sah sie nur lange an und seufzte dann. Lena beachtete ihn schon gar nicht mehr, sondern war in Gedanken bereits wieder bei der Arbeit.

* * *

Die Kandorianer mussten sich nun wohl oder übel auf der Erde ansiedeln. Von dieser Aussicht war niemand begeistert, aber es schien im Moment keine andere Lösung zu geben. Auf den Mond konnten sie nicht zurück.

Nun, da sie auf der Erde waren, verhielten sich viele von ihnen nicht mehr still. Lautstark demonstrierten sie für Van-Zees Freilassung. Nach allem, was passiert war, sahen sie in ihm nun ihren Helden und waren überzeugt davon, dass er immer nur ihr Bestes im Sinn gehabt hatte.

Lena hatte Alpträume von kandorianischen Aufständen, von dundertausende Kämpfer mit den Kräften von Superman und Supergirl. Sie suchte Lex auf und nahm Eve mit. „Wir müssen etwas tun", erklärte sie den beiden, „Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor es zu spät ist. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es zu Gewalt kommen wird. Selbst, wenn Van-Zee freigelassen werden würde, würde das nichts ändern. Im Gegenteil. Er ist doch derjenige, der denkt er müsste die Erde für sein Volk erobern. Nein, wir müssen sie aufhalten."

Eve sah besorgt drein. Und Lex legte dem Omega beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er sich an Lena wandte. „Keine Sorge, Schwester", meinte er, „Ich habe da schon eine Idee."

* * *

Ihr erster Präventivschlag traf eine kandorianische Demonstration direkt in Washington D.C. . Eigentlich diente er vor allem der Ablenkung, aber auch der Abschreckung. Er sollte den Kandorianern zeigen, dass sich die Menschheit sich zu verteidigen wusste und sich von ihnen nicht herum schupfen ließ.

Im Grunde war es Giftgas. Es hätte die Kandorianer einfach nur das Fürchten lernen sollen. Doch sie schienen sich bei der Zusammensetzung des Gases verkalkuliert zu haben. Anstatt die Kandorianer schmerzlos zu töten, ließ es sie direkt vor Ort ausbluten.

Und dann – um alles noch schlimmer zu machen – ging auch noch ein Video von Lex auf Sendung, in dem er verkündete der Urheber dieser Tat gewesen zu sein. Das war so nicht abgesprochen gewesen. Oh, nein, das war es nicht.

„Bürger der Erde, mein Name lautet Lex Luthor. Ihr habt vielleicht schon von mir gehört", verkündete Lex in der Videobotschaft, „Doch ich nehme an, das meiste, das ihr über mich wisst, sind die Lügen, die ein außerirdischer Halbgott und seine Lakaien-Reporter verbreitet haben. Eines kann ich euch versichern: Es ging mir immer nur darum euch zu retten. Heute habe ich euch bewiesen, wie weit ich bereit bin zu gehen um euch zu retten. Mit der Hilfe meiner Schwester habe ich diesen Planeten verteidigt und den Kandorianern gezeigt, was ihnen für ein Schicksal blüht, wenn sie sich weiterhin geschlossen hinter einen mörderischen Faschisten wie Van-Zee stellen. Die Erde kann sich verteidigen und wird sich verteidigen. Verlasst unseren Planeten, oder ordnet euch uns unter, Kandorianer. Wenn ihr das nicht tut, dann werdet ihr alle ausbluten - einer nach dem anderen."

Dann erlosch die Übertragung. Lena wusste nicht, was sie mehr schockierte: die Tatsache, dass Lex gerade ihre Mittäterschaft live in allen Medien verkündet hatte, oder die, dass er das Gas absichtlich so manipuliert hatte, dass es auf grausame Weise tötete.

Ihr Telefon klingelte. Es war James.

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir, dass du nichts mit diesem Anschlag zu tun hattest. Sag mir, dass Lex lügt!", war das Erste, das er zu ihr sagte, als sie abhob.

Lena atmete tief durch. „Das kann ich leider nicht", meinte sie, „Ich weiß, du hast immer an mich geglaubt. Es tut mir leid, Jimmy." Sie legte auf und überlegte sich, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

* * *

Die Bilder der elendig verendenden Kandorianer gingen durch alle Medien. Auch durch CatCo. Lena begann erst langsam klar zu werden, wie sehr sie sich verrechnet hatte. Sie hatte gehofft ein wenig Abschreckung würde ausreichen, und die Kandorianer würden von sich aus gehen, aber sie stellte fest, dass Lex unauffindbar war. Genau wie das Giftgas.

 _Er will sie alle umbringen,_ wurde ihr klar.

Aber … hatte er damit nicht die richtige Idee? Die ersten blutigen Gegenschläge von kandorianschen Extremisten gab es bereits, und schlimmer noch, Van-Zee war ausgebrochen.

 _Ich wollte nur helfen, aber jetzt steuern wir mitten auf einen Bürgerkrieg zu._

Sie saß in der abgeschotteten Luthor-Villa und starrte in ihren Drink. So hätte das alles nicht ablaufen sollen.

Und dann tauchte Kara auf. In ihrem Supergirl-Outfit und ohne sich von all den in der Luthor-Villa eingebauten Anti-Kryptonier-Waffen aufhalten oder beeindrucken zu lassen. Lena konnte sehen, wie wütend sie war.

„Das kannst du dir sparen", begrüßte sie den Omega, „Lex ist mit dem Gas untergetaucht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist, und was er plant. Aber es kann nichts Gutes sein."

Supergirl bebte vor Wut.

„All diese Toten, Lena. Du trägst die Verantwortung für sie", erklärte sie wütend.

Lena seufzte. Zeit zu gestehen, dass sie die Kontrolle über alles, was um sie herum geschah, verloren hatte.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass Lex soweit gehen würde, Kara, das musst du mir glauben. Ich weiß, du denkst, ich bin eine Lügnerin und eine Egoistin, und dass du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, und ich weiß, warum du das denkst, aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich niemals wollte, dass Menschen zu Schaden kommen", gestand sie leise, „Ich wollte Leben immer nur retten und schützen und sie niemals bedrohen."

Doch Supergirl war wieder nicht gewillt ihr zuhören oder ihren Standpunkt auch nur anzuerkennen. Sie warf ihr Vorurteile vor, meinte Lena wäre wegen Rhea allen außerirdischen Völkern gegenüber misstrauisch und verwies auf den Angriff auf Kandor.

„Sie haben so viel Gewalt gesehen - denkst du wirklich das hätte keine Spuren hinterlassen, und dass sie nun noch irgendetwas anderes als Gewalt kennen würden?", hielt Lena dagegen und erinnerte Supergirl daran, dass die Kandorianer ihre Fähigkeiten besaßen, und an den Anschlag auf die UN, vor dem sie Kara gewarnt hatte, was diese aber ignoriert hatte.

Doch Supergirl war immer noch uneinsichtig. Sie nannten Lex psychotisch, was zwar stimmte, aber weh tat. Und Lena sah sich gezwungen ihre Entscheidung sich mit ihm zu verbünden zu verteidigen, was sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren schwach klang.

„Was immer du jetzt vorhast, ich hoffe sehr du machst nicht den Fehler zu Lex zurück zu rennen", meinte Supergirl dann noch, bevor sie davon flog, „Superman und ich werden uns um ihn kümmern und versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, bevor er noch mehr Ärger macht." Und dann war sie weg. Lena sah ihr mit vagem Schuldgefühl hinterher.

Doch dann gab ihr Handy Alarm. Van-Zee wurde von mehreren Kameras gefilmt, als er neben einen Haufen Leichen verkündete, dass er sein Volk nun gegen die Menschheit in den Krieg führen würde. „Wir werden uns diesen Planeten nehmen, weil er uns zusteht", versprach er unheilverkündet, „Und Lex Luthor und allen anderen, die uns aufhalten wollen, sei gesagt, dass wir vor ihnen keine Angst haben."

Lena starrte geschockt auf ihr Handy. Vielleicht hatte Lex ja doch recht. Vielleicht blieb ihnen gar keine andere Wahl als jeden einzelnen Kandorianer umzubringen.

* * *

„Wir können doch nicht einfach alle Kandorianer umbringen!", empörte sich Kara.

Sam Lane versuchte gar nicht erst eine Alpha-Aggressivität zu verbergen, als er erwiderte: „Doch das können wir. Maxwell Lord hat mir versichert, dass er dazu in der Lage ist. Und das ohne Sie und Ihren Cousin in Gefahr zu bringen." Seine Augen glitzerten verrückt.

 _Sind denn alle wahnsinnig geworden?,_ fragte sich Kara. Lena, Van-Zee, Lex, General Lane … War wirklich keiner von ihnen mehr bei klarem Verstand?

„Sie haben ihm also kandorianische DNS zur Verfügung gestellt und eine Waffe entwickeln lassen", stellte sie anklagend fest.

Lane zuckte die Schultern. „Das musste ich doch. Das DEO hat auf ganzer Linie versagt. Die Kandorianer haben uns den Krieg erklärt, und was habt ihr getan? Ihr seid nur daneben gestanden!", behauptete er vorwurfsvoll.

„Einige der Kandorianer haben uns den Krieg erklärt", verbesserte J'onn den Menschen ruhig, „Und auch nur deswegen, weil die Luthors sie angegriffen haben."

„Das sind Ausreden. Sie haben zugelassen, dass es soweit kommt, Marsianer. Aber was erwartet man schon von einem Außerirdischen, der die Erde beschützen soll? Natürlich ist ihm deren Schutz nicht so wichtig wie einem Menschen. Meine Tochter sollte das DEO leiten und nicht Sie … Großes Grünes Männchen!", ereiferte sich General Lane.

„Lucy hat sich gegen diesen Weg entschieden", erinnerte ihn J'onn sanft, „Und was das DEO getan hat oder nicht getan hat, steht hier nicht zur Diskussion. Hier geht es darum, was wir gegen die Kandorianer unternehmen. Und Genozid ist keine Lösung. Wir haben es hier nicht mit einer Daxamiten-Situation zu tun. Wir sprechen von Flüchtlingen, die bereits auf unserem Planeten leben. Von unseren Nachbarn."

„Die nur unsere Nachbarn wurden, weil die dort Oben sich von ihnen haben täuschen lassen. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätten sich diese Terroristen niemals am Mond ansiedeln dürfen", fügte General Lane wütend hinzu.

„Nun, es ging nicht nach Ihnen", erwiderte J'onn darauf nur, „Und es geht immer noch nicht nach Ihnen. Also müssen wir eine gemeinsame Lösung finden."

Doch der Alpha schien seinen Standpunkt nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Kara seufzte. Diese Diskussion führte zu nichts und würde noch länger andauern. „Lass es mich wissen, sobald es etwas Neues gibt", flüsterte sie J'onn zu und verließ dann den Raum.

Sie hatten sich alle zu einer Krisensitzung um Pentagon getroffen, und überall um sie herum wurde diskutiert, während live im Fernsehen diverse Berichte über die Kandorianer gesendet wurden.

„Und?", wollte Superman wissen, der im Gang auf sie wartete.

„Nun, General Lane will sie alle töten, was nicht überraschend ist", berichtete Kara, „J'onn versucht es ihm auszureden. Aber vermutlich wird er damit nicht besonders viel Erfolg haben."

Superman seufzte. „Nun, danke, dass du an meiner Stelle dort hineingegangen bist. Du weißt ja, was der General von mir hält", sagte er. Und ob Kara das wusste. Dass ausgerechnet Superman sein Schwiegersohn war, dürfte General Lane nicht besonders glücklich machen.

Kara nickte ihrem Cousin zu und ging dann hinüber in den zum Waffenlabor umfunktionierten Konferenzraum II.

Maxwell Lord war bereits dort. Er schien nicht überrascht sie zu sehen. „Ich weiß, was du von mir willst", begrüßte er sie, „Und ja, ich kann eine nicht-tödliche Variante meiner Waffe designen. Aber ich werde vom Militär gesponsert. Und der General hat ganz besondere Anforderungen an mich gestellt…."

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass all dieses Blutvergießen zu nichts führt als zu weiteren Blutvergießen? 80% der Kandorianer sind friedlich. Und von den restlichen 20% ist ein Großteil der Meinung, dass sie sich nur verteidigen!", beschwerte sie sich, „Sie haben es nicht verdient zu sterben!"

Maxwell Lord zuckte die Schultern. „Das mag sein, aber wann bekommen wir schon das, was wir verdient haben? Ich habe auch kein Interesse daran eine ganze Spezies auszuradieren, so ungerne ich sie auch auf meinem Planeten haben mag", erwiderte er, „Aber, wenn du eine größere Eskalation verhindern willst, dann musst du das schnell tun. Und effizient. Unddu musst wissen, wie es danach weiter gehen soll."

Er hielt ihr eine viereckige Fernbedienung hin. „Cadmus hatte einst die richtige Idee, oder nicht? Ein Raumschiff, das alle, die Schwierigkeiten machen, weg von der Erde bringt. Aber ich weiß ja, was von Ausweisungen hältst. Andererseits stellte sich natürlich die Frage, ob du auf einem Planeten leben wollen würdest, auf dem dich scheinbar jeder zweite umbringen will…" Kara starrte den Alpha an und blickte dann auf die Fernbedienung.

Manchmal war es wichtiger Leben zu retten anstatt die eigenen Ziele durchzusetzen. Krypton war weg, genau wie Argo, aber vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens Kandor retten, wenn sie auch dabei zugleich das letzte Stück ihrer Heimat, das ihr noch geblieben war, verlieren würde.

* * *

Sie nahm ihr Team mit und sagte niemanden etwas davon, nicht einmal J'onn. In einem hatte Maxwell Lord recht – es musste schnell gehen.

Sie hatte Van-Zee schnell gefunden, es war ja auch nicht so, als dass er es ihr besonders schwer gemacht hätte ihn und seine Leute zu finden. „Kara Zor-El, bist du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen und hier um dich uns anzuschließen?", begrüßte Van-Zee sie.

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals. Ich bin hier um Leben zu retten", erwiderte sie.

„Und ihr anderen? Spricht dieser Omega auch für euch? Kal-El und Mon-El, wollt ihr an unserer Seite kämpfen? Und du, mein künstlicher Freund?" Van-Zee sah zwischen Superman, Valor, und Brainy abwartend hin und her.

„Wir alle lieben diese Welt und schützen die Menschen auf ihr", erklärte Superman, „Das werden wir immer tun."

„Ein Schande", meinte Van-Zee, „Wir sollten keine Feinde sein, sondern zusammen stehen und das geeinte Volk sein, das wir sind. Ihr wollt es vielleicht jetzt noch nicht sehen, doch es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich auch gegen euch wenden werden und versuchen werden euch zu töten."

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Menschen sind besser als das. Daran glaube ich fest", erwiderte sie, „Wir sind nicht hier, weil wir kämpfen wollen. Wir sind hier, weil wir eine Lösung für euch haben. Es ist wahr, nach allem, was passiert ist, könnt ihr nicht mehr mit den Menschen auf demselben Planeten leben. Aber wir haben eine Lösung dafür: Ihr müsst gehen. Woanders eine neue Heimat finden. Ihr habt das schon einmal getan, ich bin sicher ihr seid ein weiteres Mal dazu in der Lage."

„Und warum sollen wir gehen und nicht sie?", wollte Van-Zee beleidigt wissen.

„Weil es letztlich ihr Planet ist, und ihr hier nur Gäste seid", erwiderte Kara, „Es tut mir leid, aber so ist es nun einmal. Ich wünschte wirklich, wir könnten hier alle friedlich miteinander leben, aber da dem nicht so ist, solltet ihr bereit sein Größe zu zeigen und friedlich abziehen."

Van-Zee lachte bitter. Dann meinte er: „Niemals. Greift sie an!"

Kara hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Sie und Clark und Mon-El flogen ihren Gegnern entgegen. Sie nahm sich Van-Zee persönlich vor.

„Es hätte so schön werden können, Kara. Du hättest meine Königin sein können!", beklagte der Alpha ihr Schicksal.

„Danke, aber ich war noch nie daran interessiert zu herrschen. Und außerdem bin ich glücklich verheiratet", wies sie ihren Gegner zurück.

„Aber siehst du genau das würde es doch so perfekt machen: Kandor, Krypton, und Daxam friedlich vereint, so wie es immer hätte sein sollen", fuhr Van-Zee fort, „Aber das war uns wohl nicht vergönnt." Und dann schlug er nach ihr, und sie fing seinen Schlag ab und schleuderte ihn von sich. Sie sah wie Clark und Mon-El neben ihr in der Luft mit ihren Gegnern ähnlich umgingen.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir sehr leid tut, Van-Zee", erklärte sie dann und griff in der Folge erst so richtig an. Sie ließ all ihre Kraft, ihre Wut, ihre Enttäuschung und Frustration auf Van-Zee los. Jeder ihrer Schläge war härter als der vorhergehende, und er konnte ihr irgendwann nicht mehr standhalten. Kara zwang den Alpha zu Boden und forderte: „Unterwirf dich mir. Unterwirf dich mir, oder ich zwinge dich dazu!"

„Nein!", keuchte er, „Ich kämpfe für mein Volk!"

„Genau wie ich!", erwiderte Kara und rammte seinen Kopf in den Boden. Van-Zee blieb ohnmächtig liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Hier ist sie!" Mon-El stieß Ursa in Karas Richtung. Der Beta war Van-Zees rechte Hand. „Unterwirfst du dich mir, oder muss ich mit dir das Gleiche machen?", wollte Kara wissen.

Ursa knurrte unwillig. Dann meinte sie: „Wie ich deinem Schoßalpha bereits sagte, Omega-Kriegerin, ich ergebe mich euch."

Kara nickte. „Gut", meinte sie. Dann erhob sie ihre Stimme und wandte sich an alle, die sie hören könnten. „Hört her! Die Kandorianer werden die Erde verlassen. Jetzt gleich. Es wartet ein Schiff auch sie, das sie zu einer neuen Heimat bringen wird. Zu einer Heimat, die sie mit offenen Armen aufnehmen wird, zu einer Heimat, in der niemand versuchen wir sie zu töten. Das haben wir gemeinsam beschlossen. Kandor, Krypton, und Daxam haben gemeinsam beschlossen, dass das kryptonische Sonnensystem weiter leben wird, aber nicht hier auf der Erde oder im Sol-System, sondern dort draußen in den Weiten des Alls. Wir werden euch dabei helfen eine neue Heimat zu finden, so gut wir können, aber sie wird nicht hier sein. Ihr alle werdet gehen. Nur so können wir weitere Tote verhindern." Sie nickte Brainy zu, der den Knopf auf der Fernbedienung drückte, woraufhin alle Kandorianer verschwanden.

Kara konnte nicht anders als zu hoffen, dass sie keinen Fehler beging, indem sie Maxwell Lord vertraute. „Das Schiff verlässt die Erde", berichtete Brainy, „Es erreicht die Umlaufbahn und geht auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit. … Und jetzt ist es weg."

Kara nickte. „Gut, dann ist es endlich vorbei", meinte sie.

„Was das wirklich das Richtige, Kara? Haben wir nicht Jahre lang dafür gekämpft, das genau so etwas niemandem angetan wird?", fragte Clark zweifelnd.

Kara nickte. „Ja, aber wir mussten ihre Leben retten. Brainy hat das Schiff zu einem Planeten geschickt, der bewohnbar ist, und auf dem Infrastruktur vorhanden ist. Die Bewohner wurden vor einigen Jahren von einer Seuche dezimiert und werden sich über frisches Blut freuen", meinte sie, „Wir haben ihnen die Ankunft der Kandorianer angekündigt. Es war das Beste, was wir zustande bringen konnten."

„Aber sie alle gehen zu lassen, auch Van-Zee, war das richtig?", gab Mon-El zu bedenken, „Er und seine Leute haben einige Tote auf den Gewissen."

„Ja, und deswegen wird unsere Entscheidung den Anzügen nicht gefallen, aber Verbannung kann man auch als Strafe ansehen, oder etwa nicht?", meinte Kara nur dazu.

* * *

„Ich habe euch immer gesagt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, der Tag, an dem sie sich über uns erheben, an dem sie sich gegen uns stellen. Sie, die sich nun als Richter und Geschworene aufspielen. Sie, die entschieden haben, was zu tun ist, und damit allen anderen die Möglichkeit genommen haben eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie nennen sich Superman, Supergirl, und Valor, aber wir kennen sie besser als Krieg, Hunger, und Pestilence. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sich der Tod zu ihnen gesellt?"

Lena unterbrach Lex Livestream, als sich die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer in der Villa öffnete, und Kara und James herein kamen. „Du hast es also geschafft einen Bürgerkrieg zu verhindern, Kara von Krypton. Oder hast du ihn nur hinausgezögert? Wer kann das schon sagen? Was wollt ihr hier?" Sie sah die beiden ungeduldig an.

„Wir wollten noch einmal mit dir reden", erklärte Kara, „Und dich bitten dich zu stellen und den Behörden dabei zu helfen Lex zu finden."

Lena lachte. „Natürlich. Weil mein Bruder auch das Schlimmste dort draußen ist, nicht wahr? Immerhin hat er eine Waffe, die dich und deinen Cousin töten kann, und vielleicht auch Mon-El. Also muss er aufgehalten werden", spottete sie, „Ist das wirklich alles, was dich kümmert?"

Kara warf einen auffordernden Blick auf James. Dieser seufzte und wandte sich dann an Lena. „Wir sind deinetwegen gekommen. Trotz allem, was passiert ist, sind wir immer noch auf deiner Seite. Du warst an Verbrechen beteiligt, Lena. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du für sie gerade stehst. Um weiter machen zu können. Um einen anderen Pfad einschlagen zu können", erklärte er.

„Vielleicht gefällt mir der Pfad, den ich gerade gehen ja in Wahrheit ganz gut", gab Lena zurück.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich kenne dich", behauptete James, „Ich weiß es besser."

„Vielleicht kennst du mich nicht so gut, wie du dachtest", meinte Lena dazu nur.

„Lena, bitte, wenn du mich jemals geliebt hast, dann hör auf mich", flehte der Alpha. Wie ironisch, Lena konnte nicht anders als auch darüber zu lachen.

„Ob ich dich geliebt habe? Oh, James, ich habe dich geliebt, aber du, du hast mich niemals geliebt. Sonst wärst du jetzt nicht mit ihr hier. In Wahrheit hast du immer nur sie geliebt, so ist es doch, oder nicht? Dein goldener Omega, das Ideal, das kein anderer erreichen kann. Aber ich sag dir was: Sie hat sich schmutzig gemacht. Sie hat auf das Rechtssystem gespukt und einem Flüchtigen samt seiner Terrorzelle zur Flucht verholfen. Und nun kommt ihr zu mir, damit ich mich stelle? Scheinbar gelten die irdischen Gesetze nur für Irdische", stellte sie fest.

„Es war keine Zeit mehr", verteidigte sich Kara, „Ich musste mich entscheiden, ob ich sie alle rette oder zulasse, dass sie alle sterben."

„Hast du das? Sie alle gerettet, meine ich. Sag mir dieses Notfalltransportsystem der Kandorianer. Ist es nicht so, dass das noch jedes Mal nicht alle von ihnen wegteleportiert hat? Woher willst du wissen, dass alle Kandorianer auf dieses Schiff gebeamt wurden? Woher willst du wissen, dass keine mehr hier sind? Keine wütenden Kandorianer, die von ihrem Volk getrennt wurden und nun auf Rache sinnen? Nun, ich weiß ja, dass du niemals auf mich hörst, Supergirl, also wirst du auch jetzt nicht auf mich hören, aber ich habe recht. Irgendwo dort draußen sind noch welche, und die warten nur auf ihre Chance auf Rache. Ich soll einen anderen Pfad einschlagen, sagt ihr? Nein, das ist nicht mehr möglich. Ich habe diesen schon zu weit beschritten um nun noch umzudrehen", belehrte Lena diese beiden, die ihr einmal so nahe gestanden hatten.

„Egal wie weit man gegangen ist, Lena. Man kann immer umdrehen", behauptete Kara.

„Oh, nein", widersprach Lena überzeugt, „Das kann man nicht."

* * *

Eigentlich überraschte es sie, dass die beiden gegangen waren ohne sie zu verhaften. Aber irgendwie kümmerte es sie auch nicht mehr. Lex stimmte ihr zu, es hatten nicht alle Kandorianer die Erde verlassen, und die, die noch übrig waren, sannen auf Rache.

Aber sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die man sich vom Hals schaffen musste. Früher hatte Lena Lexs Fehde mit Superman für kindisch gehalten, doch nun wusste sie, worum es ihm dabei wirklich gegangen war. Er hatte immer vorhergesehen, dass sich die Kryptonier und Ihresgleichen einmal erheben würden und die Welt nach ihren Vorstellungen umgestalten würden. Sie mussten aufgehalten werden. Kara musste aufgehalten werden. Genau wie Mon-El, der ihr hörig war, und Superman, der das vermutlich ebenfalls war. Vielleicht war er früher nicht korrupt gewesen, doch seine Cousine hatte es geschafft ihn zu korrumpieren.

Doch dann entdeckte sie, dass Lexs Pläne weiter reichten, als sie geahnt hatte. Er wollte nicht nur die ehemaligen Bewohner des kryptonischen Systems töten, er wollte alle Außerirdischen vernichten. Sie hätte es kommen sehen müssen, aber sie hatte so gerne glauben wollen, dass er sich geändert hatte. Dass er recht hatte.

Sie kam zufällig dahinter, als sie das Gas für die Raketen synthetisierte. Es war eine neue Formel, das war nicht zu übersehen, und als sie diese neue Formel näher überprüfte, stellte sie fest, dass jeder Organismus, der nicht auf der Erde geboren worden war, von dem neuen Gas getötet werden würde.

Natürlich musste sie Lex mit diesem Wissen konfrontierten.

„Ich habe dir vertraut und an dich geglaubt, aber was machst du?!", fuhr sie ihn an und unterbrach damit seine neueste Live-Aufzeichnung für die Medien, „Du hintergehst mich! Wir waren uns einig, dass wir unseren Planeten retten wollen, und nicht, dass wir Massenmord begehen wollen!"

Lex seufzte und unterbrach seine Aufnahme. „Lena, mein Schatz, wir retten den Planeten doch. Wir geben ihn denen zurück, denen er gehört. Uns", belehrte er sie.

„Das ist nicht richtig, Lex! Genau das ist der Grund, warum alle denken du wärst wahnsinnig. Wir können doch nicht einfach jedes außerirdische Kind in seinem Bett umbringen, nur weil es nicht auf der Erde geboren wurde! Ich …. wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das dein wahrer Plan ist, dann hätte ich mich niemals an dich gewandt!", schleuderte sie ihm aufgelöst entgegen.

Lex schüttelte den Kopf. „Du täuscht dich selbst, liebe Schwester", meinte er, „Dir war immer bewusst, dass es am Ende hierzu kommen würde. Du sagst, du hast es nicht kommen sehen? Nun, damit belügst du dich selbst."

Lena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du…", begann sie, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Du wusstest, dass das passieren würde, liebste Schwester. Das war es, was du wolltest, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Du bist es, die zu mir gekommen ist, nicht umgekehrt. Du bist es, die sich dazu durchgerungen hat meine Sicht auf die Dinge zu teilen. Das war es, was du wolltest", fuhr ihr Bruder unbekümmert fort.

Erschüttert erkannte sie den Wahnsinn in ihm, deutlicher als jemals zuvor. Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können, dass er geheilt wäre? Hatte sie so dringend den kleinen Jungen, der sie in seiner Familie willkommen geheißen hatte, in ihm sehen wollen, dass sie seinen Wahnsinn übersehen hatte? Oder hatte er ihn so gut versteckt?

 _Oder bin ich es? Bin ich wirklich so blind? Ich meine, das hier ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich in jemanden getäuscht habe oder meine eigenen Fähigkeiten überschätzt habe._

„Es ist zu spät um nun einen Rückzieher zu machen, kleine Schwester!", zischte Lex, „Das hier ist dein Werk, genauso sehr wie es meines ist!"

Damit hatte er allerdings recht. Sie hatte sie für diesen Pfad entschieden, nicht wahr? Sie hatte es James und Kara selbst gesagt: Sie war zu weit gegangen um jetzt noch umzukehren. „Du hast recht, Bruder", gestand sie ihm zu, „Das hier ist sogar um einiges mehr mein Werk als es deines ist. Aber du irrst dich in einem Punkt: Das hier war nie das, was ich wollte."

Lex schnaubte nur ungläubig und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Aufzeichnung zu. Und Lena sah eine Zukunft vor sich, die ihr immer weniger gefiel.

* * *

Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Eve klar wurde, was gespielt wurde. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du weißt, was er wirklich vorhat, und ihn trotzdem weiterhin unterstützt?!", entfuhr es dem Omega ungläubig, nachdem sie Lena aufgebracht von ihrer Entdeckung erzählt hatte.

Lena nickte. „Ich wusste es nicht von Anfang an, doch es ist mir schon vor einiger Zeit klar geworden. Zuerst war ich schockiert, so wie du, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass er recht hat. Wir müssen uns unseren Planeten zurückholen, solange wir dazu noch in der Lage sind. Ich habe es durchgerechnet, Eve. In hundert Jahren wird es weniger Menschen als Außerirdische auf der Erde geben", erklärte sie.

Eve sah sie ungläubig an. Dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Du bist genauso geworden wie er", stellte sie fest, „Ich bin raus." Und dann ging sie. Lena war darüber kein bisschen überrascht, und der Schmerz, den sie darüber empfand, war ein dumpfer.

* * *

Natürlich verriet Eve allen ihren Plan und wo sie zu finden waren, also musste sie Save-House wechseln. Problematischer war es all ihre Ausrüstung zu verlegen. Und gerade, als sie damit beschäftigt waren, platzten die Krpytonier herein.

„Da kommen sie. Aber zum Glück sind wir vorbereitet. Los, zieh dir deinen Anzug an!", befahl ihr Lex, und Lena kam der Anordnung nach und schlüpfte in ihren Anzug. Es war ein kryptonitbetriebener Superkampfanzug, den Lex schon vor Jahren für den Kampf gegen Superman entwickelt hatte. Nur in ihm hatte er dem Mann aus Stahl standhalten können. Und in ihm würde Lena Supergirl standhalten können. Hoffentlich.

„Es tut mir leid, Lena, aber wir müssen euch aufhalten!", verkündete Kara, kaum dass sie und ihr Cousin im Lagerhaus gelandet waren.

„Versucht es doch!", gab Lena zurück und schoss mit Kryptonitgeschossen nach ihr.

„Keine Zurückhaltung mehr, sie ist genauso verrückt wie er!", meinte Superman.

Lex sprang ihn trotz seines schweren Anzugs erstaunlich grazil an und rang ihn zu Boden. „Du nennst meine Schwester verrückt?! Du wagst es!", schrie er Superman an, „Ich bin vielleicht verrückt, aber wenn ich es bin, dann deswegen, weil du mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast!"

Superman schleuderte Lex von sich, und Lena war davon einen Moment lang so abgelenkt, dass sie überrascht war, als Supergirls Hitzeblick sie traf. Zum Glück war der Anzug dafür gemacht diesem standzuhalten.

„Ich habe dich angebetet!", schrie Lex Superman entgegen, „Aber du …du warst eine einzige Enttäuschung!"

„Glaub mir Lex, du warst für mich die größere Enttäuschung!", gab Superman zurück und stürzte sich nun seinerseits auf Lex.

„Ich war dir niemals gut genug!", heulte Lex, „Dabei habe ich versucht gut zu sein! Ich habe versucht für dich gut zu sein, aber es hat dir niemals gereicht! Du hast mich immer für alles verurteilt, was ich getan habe! Es kann nun mal nicht jeder so perfekt sein wie der heilige Kal-El!"

„Ich habe dich immer verteidigt! Als keiner mehr an dich geglaubt hat, da habe ich immer noch an dich geglaubt!", beharrte Superman, während er versuchte Lex niederzuringen.

Lena fing einen Schlag von Kara ab. Sie war in diesem Anzug nicht ganz so grazil wie ihr Bruder. Sie fühlte sich klobig, und schwer, und langsam.

„Ich habe dich geliebt, Clark!", schrie Lex, „Und du hast mich verraten!" Er warf den Kryptonier von sich. „Es reicht mir hier! Wir haben besseres zu tun! Komm, Lena, wir gehen!"

Lena erstarrte. „Lena", sagte Supergirl, „ich glaube immer noch an dich. Ich weiß, dass du am Ende das Richtige tun wirst."

„Komm schon!" Lexs Anzug erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog davon. Lena zögerte einen Moment, doch dann folgte sie ihm.

* * *

Es gelang ihnen die Kryptonier abzuhängen, doch Lena wurde einmal mehr klar, wie sehr sie das Fliegen hasste. Und diesen Anzug hasste sie auch.

Als sie in ihrem neuen Save-House ankamen, war sie fast zu müde um die Augen offen zu halten.

„Nun, wir mussten einiges zurücklassen, aber wir haben genug um weiterzuarbeiten", meinte Lex, „Wir liegen trotz Eves Verrat gut im Zeitplan. Am besten wir machen uns gleich wieder an die Arbeit."

Lena schälte sich müde aus ihrer Kampf-Rüstung. „Eigentlich bin ich sehr erschöpft, Lex. Ich brauche Schlaf", erklärte sie entschuldigend.

Lex sah sie einen Moment lang überrascht an. „Oh, natürlich, entschuldige. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du neu im Kryptonier-Bekämpfungsteam bist. Ja, nicht jeder ist daran gewöhnt in diesem Anzug herumzurennen. Leg dich hin und schlaf ein bisschen, Schwesterchen. Morgen arbeiten wir weiter", meinte er dann verständnisvoll. In Momenten wie diesen wirkte er fast normal. In anderen wiederum….

Er trug immer noch seine Rüstung. Sein Kopf lag frei, und seine Glatze schimmerte im schlechten Licht des Lagerhauses. Und seine Augen waren trotz seiner netten Worte kalt. So kalt. „Lex? Darf ich dich mal etwas Persönliches fragen?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Aber natürlich", meinte dieser, „Du, meine Liebste, darfst mich alles fragen."

„Ist es wahr? Hast du Superman geliebt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Lexs Miene verfiel, und die Kälte seiner Augen schien sich auf sein ganzes Gesicht zu legen. Lena schauderte. „Oh, Lena, siehst du, die Sache ist die: Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Und vielleicht denkst du jetzt, ich wäre darauf aus ihn zu töten, weil er sich gegen mich und für diese Reporter-Schlampe entschieden hat, aber ich wusste immer, dass ich niemals eine Chance habe, und es hat mich niemals gestört. Nein, ich will ihn töten, weil ich weiß, dass ich es tun muss um diese Welt vor ihm zu retten. Wenn ich daran denke, dass er schon bald nicht mehr da sein wird, dann macht mich das traurig, aber ich weiß, dass das das Opfer ist, das ich bringen muss um die Welt zu retten", erklärte Lex dann, „Ohne Opfer gibt es keinen Sieg. So ist das nun einmal. Und nun: Leg dich hin. Du wirkst so, als würdest du jeden Moment im Stehen einschlafen."

* * *

 _Du bist genauso wie er._

 _Ich habe dich angebetet!_

 _Ich war dir niemals gut genug! Dabei habe ich versucht gut zu sein!_

 _Ich habe dich immer verteidigt! Als keiner mehr an dich geglaubt hat, da habe ich immer noch an dich geglaubt!_

 _Lena, ich glaube immer noch an dich._

 _Egal wie weit man gegangen ist, Lena. Man kann immer umdrehen._

Als sie an diesem Morgen erwachte, wusste sie dass sie das nicht mehr wollte. Dass sie ihre Zukunft nicht damit verbringen wollte eine lächerliche Rüstung zu tragen und sich in dieser mit Supergirl zu schlagen. Und außerdem wollte sie kein Opfer für den Sieg bringen. Sie wollte nicht die Person, die sie einst gewesen war, opfern um die Welt zu retten. Dieser Preis war ihr zu hoch. Und sie wollte keine Kinder ermorden.

Lex würde es verstehen. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein. Sie nahm ihre Pistole mit zu dem Gespräch, weil sie irgendwie damit rechnete, dass James in seiner Guardian-Identität im Lagerhaus auftauchen würde. Und sie wollte nicht, dass er zwischen die Fronten geriet. Immerhin schickte Kara ihr immer James, wenn sie selbst bei ihr nicht weiterkam, nicht wahr?

Doch es erwartete sie eine böse Überraschung. Lex strahlte sie an, als er sie erblickte. „Schwester! Ich habe die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet, und alles ist bereit!", verkündete er erfreut, „Die Raketen sind bestückt und abschussbreit. Es sind weniger als erhofft, aber es sind genug um dafür zu sorgen, dass zwei Kryptonier und ein Daxamit nicht ausreichen um sie alle aufzuhalten. Ich habe mit dem Start auf dich gewartet. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist diesen roten Knopf drücken", er deutete auf einen großen roten Knopf, „Und dann sind wir mit einem Schlag alle Aliens los. Na ja, … zumindest genug um den anderen nahe zu legen von hier zu verschwinden. Nach dieser Sache wird keiner mehr bleiben wollen, so viel ist sicher."

Lena war wie erstarrt. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

„Lex, Lex, ich will das nicht mehr machen", sagte sie dann, „Ich will niemandem mehr töten."

Lex sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich verstehe", meinte er dann, „Das ist diese Sache mit dem Opfer, von der wir vorher gesprochen haben. Du bist noch nicht bereit dafür. Aber das macht nichts. Ich werde es für uns tun."

Er ging auf den roten Knopf zu, doch bevor er ihn erreichte, hatte Lena die Waffe auf ihn angelegt und den Hahn gespannt. „Keinen Schritt weiter!", warnte sie ihn, „Ich sagte, ich will niemanden mehr töten."

Lex blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dann meinte er selbstischer: „Du wirst mich nicht töten, Lena. Ich bin es. Dein Bruder. Deine Familie. Die einzige, die du jemals wirklich hattest. Du wirst mir nichts tun."

„Ich will dir nichts tun, aber ich werde es, wenn es sein muss", korrigierte ihn Lena.

Lex zögerte. „Ich bin der Einzige auf dieser Welt, der dich immer geliebt hat, genau so, wie du bist, Lena Luthor. Du wirst mich nicht töten", meinte er dann und machte einen Schritt auf den Knopf zu.

* * *

Kara hörte den Schuss, bevor sie das Lagerhaus erreichte.

Es hatte etwas gedauert, aber Brainy und Winn war es endlich gelungen die Luthors aufzuspüren, Kryptonitanzügen sei Dank. Sie war vorgeflogen, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass James auch auf den Weg hierher war. Clark musste erst noch über die neuesten Entwicklungen informier werden.

Und dann hörte sie den Schuss. Und war nicht mehr schnell genug. Sie landete im Lagerhaus hinter Lena und sah, wie diese ihre Waffe umklammert hielt, und sah auch Lex Luthors zusammengesunkenen Körper am Boden liegen und das riesige Loch in seinem Schädel.

Sie hörte Keuchen und wie James hinter ihr zum Stehen kam und den Anblick genauso entsetzt zur Kenntnis nahm wie sie.

Lena wandte sich weinend zu ihnen beiden um. Kara wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Was sollte sie in so einer Situation auch sagen?

Letztlich hatte Lena sich für den richtigen Weg entschieden. Doch was sie dafür hatte opfern müssen, spottete jeder Beschreibung.

Wahre Verzweiflung, so erkannte Lena Luthor in diesem Moment, kannte man erst wirklich, wenn man für die Rettung der Welt das geopfert hatte, was einem am meisten in dieser bedeutete.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, meine Supergirl-Fics werden immer mehr Comic Klischee-trächtiger als meine anderen Fics. Und auch die Anzahl der Easter Eggs steigt._

 _Ursa ist bei mir nun doch ein Charakter geworden, wenn sie auch nur kurz vorkam._

 _Meine Version von Lex beruht hauptsächlich auf der „Smallville"-Version des Charakters (Kudos an Michael Rosenbaum, versteht sich) gemischt mit diversen Comic-Versionen._

 _Ich bin ja eigentlich alles andere als ein Fan von Supercorp, wer dieses Kapitel aber als Supercorp lesen will, kann das gerne tun, denke ich. Ich habe mir das vermutlich mit den ganzen Lena/Lex-Paralleln selbst eingebrockt. In meinem Kopf hat Lena Kara aber nie auf diese Weise geliebt, sondern immer nur auf platonische Art und Weise. Aber jedem das seine, denke ich._

 _Reviews?_


	11. Die Zukunft

**11\. Die Zukunft**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt im Jahr 2023, vor „Finale Crisis" und kurz vor dem Dimensionsreisen- und Zeitreisenembargo_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die Flash-Episode 5.1 „Nora, Umweltkatastrophe_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Eine Spur von Olivarry und etwas Oliver/Kara_

* * *

John hatte wie immer recht gehabt. Oliver hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem er es nicht mehr mit seinem Gewissen vereinen konnte für die Regierung zu arbeiten. Samandra Watson hatte nicht gelogen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sein neues von der Regierung gesponsertes Team nicht eine einfache Neuauflage von Team Arrow werden würde. Und Oliver hatte nicht gelogen, als er ihr zugestimmt hatte. Trotzdem: Letztlich war es Team Arrow gewesen, mit ausgewählten Regierungsagenten als Backup, aber Mitgliedern, die von Oliver persönlich ausgewählt worden waren. Jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Doch der ausschlaggebende Unterschied war, dass Oliver nicht mehr das Sagen gehabt hatte. Nicht wirklich. Ja, er war der Field-Leader, aber nicht er wählte aus, was sein Team tat, Watson war diejenige, die das bestimmte. Und Oliver hasst es. Er hasste jede Sekunde davon. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm gesagt wurde, dass die Füße still halten musste, hasste er es. Jedes Mal, wenn er in den Nachrichten die Folgen von den Zwischenfällen zu sehen bekam, die er hätte verhindern können, hasste er es. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht sein eigener Herr war, hasste er es.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn so etwas passierte, dann sagte er sich, dass er die Dinge, die er tat, für William tat. Und für Laurel. Und für Thea und Roy. Für seine Nichte und seinen Neffen – die kleine Moira und den kleinen Malcolm. Für seine Freunde. Nur deswegen hatte er so lange durchgehalten. Doch nun hatte er einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er einfach nicht mehr so weiter machen konnte.

Dieses Wissen sollte ihn in eine tiefe Krise stürzten und vermutlich in der absehbaren Zukunft auch in legale Schwierigkeiten, aber im Augenblick hatte er keine Zeit für eine Krise, und eine absehbare Zukunft schien es für ihn auch nicht mehr zu geben.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er ihr nach alle den Jahren immer noch nach seiner Pfeife tanzt! Tommy Merlyn hat euch beide längst vergessen!", beschwerte sich Oliver bei Doktor Snow und Siren-X, die gerade ihr Bestes taten um ihn umzubringen. Eis und Schall auf einmal war auf Dauer schon etwas anstrengend, und hinzu kam, dass Siren-X eine beängstigende Macht über ihre Schallkräfte besaß, mit der weder Dinah noch Black Siren jemals hatten mithalten können. Sie schien unbelebte Dinge, mit ihren Kräften auf gerade zu verrückte Art und Weise kontrollieren zu können. Und belebte erst recht. Oliver konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte einen Baum dazu zu überreden ihn anzugreifen. (Nein, es war wirklich so. Der Baum schlug mit seinen Zweigen nach ihm. Es gab keine andere Erklärung für das, was gerade um ihn herum vorging). Und Dr. Snow hatte auch einige Tricks zu bieten, die Killer Frost sich niemals hätte träumen lassen.

Und natürlich hatte die beiden Frauen ihm alleine aufgelauert. „Du hast recht, Betrüger. Tommy ist weitergezogen, hat sich neue Verbündete gesucht und uns zurückgelassen. Aber die Sache ist die: Wir hassen dich nun mal!", klärte ihn Siren-X kühl auf, „Also: Nein, wir werden trotzdem weiterhin unser Bestes tun um dich unter die Erde zu bringen, Tommy hin oder her." Wie immer fiel es Oliver schwer zu glauben, dass diese Frau eine alternative Version von Dinah Lance war. Sie war so … gemein.

Olivers Kälteschutzschild zersprang, und er wurde von einer Eisfontäne erwischt. _Das war's dann wohl. Ich bin selber schuld an meinem Ende. Ich bin auf schwarz gegangen, weil ich in Ruhe nachdenken wollte, und nun steht mir stattdessen die ewige Ruhe bevor._

Er sah bereits sein Leben an sich vorbei ziehen. Doch dann hörte der Eisangriff mit einem Mal auf. Oliver zwang sich dazu seine zusammengekniffenen Augen zu öffnen, und erkannte eine T-Sphere neben sich schweben, die ein schützendes Kraftfeld um ihn herum gebildet hatte.

„Curtis", keuchte er. Nun, zu seinem Glück war er offenbar doch nicht so alleine unterwegs gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte. „Eure kleinen Spielzeuge haben mich noch nie beeindruckt", meinte Siren-X und öffnete ihren Mund, bekam jedoch einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht gepfeffert, bevor sie dazu kam ihre Schallkräfte einzusetzen.

Ein roter Blitz hatte sie ins Gesicht getroffen. „Sorry, ich schlage nicht gerne in Gesichter, aber, wenn das Kiefer gebrochen ist, kannst du nicht schreien", erklärte der Flash.

Siren-X warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Schreien kann ich immer", sagte sie undeutlich, aber für Oliver klar genug. Er wollte Barry eine Warnung zurufen, doch das musste er gar nicht, wie sich herausstellte. Atom tauchte hinter Siren-X scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts auf und verpasste ihr einen Blast. Sie ging ohnmächtig zu Boden.

„Erfriert!", schrie Dr. Snow und schoss Eismassen auf Flash und Atom ab, doch etwas traf ihre Hände und ließ sich zurückwanken. Es war eine Art elektrisierender Schlagstock. Mister Terrific sprang von einem herannahenden Motorrad und verpasste Dr. Snow einen gezielten Schlag in den Magen. Danach erledigte Atom sie ebenfalls mit einem Blast.

Der Flash stand mit einem Mal neben Oliver und half diesem auf die Beine. „Danke, Barry", keuchte Oliver. Er sah sich dankbar um. Barry, Ray, Curtis - sie waren gekommen um ihn zu retten. _Meine Omegas,_ dachte Oliver voller Zuneigung, _auf sie kann ich mich immer verlassen. Und ich habe es ihnen allen so schwer gemacht._ Aber nicht nur seine Omegas waren gekommen.

Die Motorradfahrerin sprang grazil von ihrem Fahrzeug. „Ich habe Watson angerufen. Ein Backupteam ist unterwegs um die beiden einzusammeln", meinte sie und nahm ihren Helm ab. „Hallo, Ehemann", begrüßte sie Oliver. „Hallo, Ehefrau", gab dieser zurück. Er wies sie nicht darauf hin, dass er genau das nicht mehr wollte – Rückendeckung von Watson.

„Ich rufe Cisco an", meinte Barry, „Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir diese beiden dorthin zurückschicken, wo sie hingehören. Endgültig. Und da das hier unsere letzte Chance dafür sein könnte…."

„Wieso? Was meinst du damit?", wunderte sich Ray, der seinen Helm abnahm und Barry mit besorgter Blick musterte.

„Harry hat schlechte Nachrichten", erwiderte Barry, „Wie es aussieht, werden wir für einige Zeit auf das Breachen verzichten müssen."

Alle wirkten verwirrt, aber Oliver wäre nur froh, wenn er Erde-X-Flüchtlinge endlich los wäre. Er hatte wirklich genug von ihnen. Prometheus-X trieb allerdings immer noch auf dieser Welt sein Unwesen.

„Oh, ich bekomme gerade einen Notruf von Mari herein. … Oh, nein, das ist nicht gut", meldete sich Ray zu Wort und schien einer Stimme zu lauschen, die nur erhören konnte, „Sie hat Weather Wizard nach Coast City verfolgt, und jetzt ist er gerade dabei einen riesigen Tsunami auf die Stadt loszulassen!"

„Dann sollten wir los. Oliver, Laurel, Curtis, wir besprechen das alles ein anderes Mal", meinte Barry, „Ray, schrumpf dich, ich nehme dich mit."

„Wartet", mischte sich Oliver ein. Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an. So lief es in den letzten Jahren immer – nur freischaffenden Helden durften zu Notfällen rennen, wie es ihnen gefiel. Olivers Team hingegen musste immer auf das Okay von Oben warten, was aber meistens erst dann kam, wenn schon alles vorbei war. Aber heute nicht. Ab heute nie mehr. Watson hatte ihm verboten den Amokschützen in StarCity aufzuhalten, aber sie würde ihn nicht verbieten Coast City zu retten. „Wir kommen mit", erklärte Oliver.

Barry und Ray wechselten einen Blick. „Bist du sicher?", wunderten sie sich, „Müsstest du das nicht vorher abklären, um…."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wollten doch keine Zeit mehr verlieren, oder?", rief er ihnen in Erinnerung, „Los geht's. Ray, schrumpf dich. Barry, du nimmst zuerst Curtis dorthin mit. Laurel und ich fahren inzwischen los, sobald du die beiden abgeliefert hast, kommst du uns holen." Barry nickte. „Okay", meinte er, „Du bist der Boss."

 _Ja, das bin ich. Und es ist an der Zeit sich daran zu erinnern und entsprechend zu handeln._

* * *

In Coast City angekommen war die Hölle los. „Ich habe versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er ist zu stark für mich", berichtete Mari ihnen atemlos, als sie ankamen. Ihr Vixen-Outfit sah mitgenommen aus, und sie wirkte erschöpft. „Ich komme einfach nicht bis zu ihm durch. Er erzeugt jedes Mal einen Sturm, der mich davon weht, bevor ich ihn erreichen kann", erklärte sie.

„Ich kümmere mich um Weather Wizard", meinte Barry, „Ihr anderen koordiniert die Evakuierung der Stadt."

Ray schütte den Kopf. „Wenn es ein Tsunami ist, dann sind wir niemals schnell genug. Nur du könntest es schaffen zumindest einen Bruchteil zu retten", meinte er ernst.

„Aber auch nur ich kann zu Mardon durchdringen", entgegnete Barry, „Vielleicht fällt euch ja was anderes ein." Oliver fragte sich, was genau Barry mit durchdringen meinte, wenn er es aussprach. Aber, seit wann war Mark Mardon dafür bekannt vernünftig zu sein?

„Mach nur. Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen", entschied er, „Ray und Curtis fällt sicher etwas ein um die Stadt zu retten."

Ray wirkte für einen Moment entsetzt, und Curtis murmelte: „Ach, wissen Ray und Curtis davon?"

„Was, wenn du die ganze Stadt schrumpfst, Ray?", wollte Laurel wissen, während Barry losrannte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das möglich ist. Die Mengen an Energie, die ich dafür aufwenden müsste, ist….", begann der Omega, doch er verstummte, und Oliver konnte es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen.

„Du willst die Flutwelle schrumpfen, oder? Das ist nicht möglich, Ray. Dein Schrumpfstahl funktioniert so nicht", mischte sich Curtis ein.

„Aber ich könnte ihn manipulieren, damit….", begann Ray.

„Nein, vergiss es. Wie du vorhin gesagt hast, du braucht eine entsprechend große Energiequelle, und die hast du nicht. Dein Anzug würde geschrottet werden, und du vermutlich sterben!", protestierte Curtis, aber Oliver schöpfte Hoffnung. Die beiden Wissenschaftler waren dabei das Problem zu lösen, vielleicht könnte sie die Stadt doch noch retten.

Laurel war inzwischen dabei die Evakuierung zu koordinieren. „Wenn wir möglichst viele Leute auf hohe Gebäude schaffen, dann haben sie vielleicht eine Chance", meinte sie gerade zu einer Beta-Polizistin. In diesem Moment landete Hawkgirl neben ihr. „Da kann ich vielleicht von Nutzen sein", bot sie an.

„Kendra, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du nachsiehst, ob Barry Hilfe braucht", wandte sich Oliver an sie, „Wenn etwas schief läuft, dann bist du möglichweise die Einzige, die ihn noch auffangen kann. Im Gegensatz zu Vixen kannst du im Sturm manövrieren."

„Ich denke, du überschätzt die Nützlichkeit meiner Flügel, aber wie du meinst. Ich sehe nach, was der Flash so treibt", meinte sie, und war dann schon wieder weg, „Sara ist übrigens auch auf den Weg hierher!"

Cisco tauchte hinter ihnen aus einem Portal auf. „Und sie ist nicht die Einzige, seht mal wen ich mitgebracht habe!", verkündete er, und Supergirl schritt nach ihm aus dem Portal. Oliver war in seinem Leben noch nie so froh gewesen sie zu sehen. Aber er hatte keine Zeit dieses Gefühl zu erforschen. „Kara, ich bin froh dich zu sehen", meinte er, „Kannst du den Tsunami mit deinem Atem aufhalten?"

„Zurück ins Meer pusten dürfte mehr sein, als ich drauf habe, aber ich kann versuchen ihn mit meinem Eis-Atem einzufrieren", meinte sie, „Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, ob das klappt."

„Mir gefällt das nicht", meinte Cisco, „Ich beginne damit die Leute in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Hohe Gebäude", betonte Laurel.

„Verstanden", erwiderte Cisco.

Kendra landete neben ihnen, sie hielt einen geschlagen wirkenden Barry in den Armen. „Ich habe alles versucht, aber es war zu spät. Keiner kann den Tsunami mehr aufhalten, nicht mal Mardon könnte das jetzt noch", gab Barry bedrückt zu.

„Aber wir können es", meinte Ray, „Es ist ganz einfach. Barry du verlangsamst ihn, indem du Gegenströmung erzeugst. Ich schrumpfe die Welle, und Kara friert sie ein. Gemeinsam sollten wir es schaffen genug Zeit zu gewinnen damit Cisco; Kendra, und Mari so viele Leute wie möglich evakuieren können."

Oliver hatte gewusst, dass er sich auf seine Nerds verlassen konnte. „Das hört sich gut an. Legt los, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren", befahl er, und Barry rannte schon los, während Kara Ray nahm und blitzschnell mit ihm los flog.

„Sara landet mit der _Waverider",_ berichtete Laurel, „Sie versucht ein Kraftfeld um den Hafen herum zu erzeugen, das uns mehr Zeit verschafft."

Oliver nickte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig nutzlos, aber er wusste, dass es jetzt wichtig war, dass irgendjemand so wirkte, als hätten sie alles unter Kontrolle. „Oliver, die ersten Leute geraten in Panik", informierte ihn Curtis.

„Na dann, das ist wohl mein Stichwort", meinte der Alpha und ging hinüber zum nächsten Reporterteam, das alles live berichtete. „Bürger von Coast City, ich weiß ihr habt Angst und denkt euer Ende sei gekommen, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass dem nicht so ist", erklärte er der Kamera, „In diesem Augenblick arbeiten die größten Helden, die ich kenne, daran eure Stadt und eure Leben zu retten, und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie Erfolg haben werden. Verliert nicht die Hoffnung, bleibt ruhig, und hört auf das, was die Polizei, die Rettungskräfte, und meine Kollegen euch sagen. Wir alle ziehen am selben Strang. Nur gemeinsam können wir das hier durchstehen. Heute wird niemand sterben, darauf habt ihr mein Wort. Als Green Arrow."

Er nickte den Reportern zu und meinte dann: „Und nun, weg vom Hafen. Wir evakuieren das gesamte Gebiet hier."

* * *

Wenige Meter vom Hafen entfernt stand sie da – eine riesige vereiste Welle.

„Okay, so weit so gut. Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Cisco wissen, „Das Ding kann jeden Moment schmelzen. Und wenn das runter kommt…"

„Wir verdampfen es", erklärte Barry, „Wenn das Wasser verdampft, dann kann es nicht runter kommen."

„Ist das gut? Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber das hier ist doch Ozeanmasse, deren Umfang wir bereits verkleinert haben, wenn wir sie jetzt ganz verschwinden lassen, was bedeutet das dann?", mischte sich Laurel ein.

„Wenn der Tsunami Coast City erreicht hätte, wäre die entsprechende Ozeanmasse auch verloren gewesen", erwiderte Barry, „Sobald wir genug verdampft haben, dreht Ray die Wirkung seines Schrumpfstrahls um."

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ihr würdet ihn nicht alle so nennen", murmelte der besagte Omega.

„Also gut. Und wie willst du sie verdampfen?", wollte Mari dann wissen.

„Kara und ich sollten das gemeinsam problemlos hinbekommen", meinte Barry. Und dann legten sie auch schon los.

Oliver hatte zwar seine Zweifel, doch er sprach sie nicht aus, und dann konnte er sehen, wie Barry und Kara einen Wirbel um die eingefrorene Welle bildeten, und sah ihnen bei der Arbeit zu. _Wunderschön,_ stellte er fest, als er das Naturschauspiel beobachtete, was keines war. Zwei Wesen, die mächtiger erschienen, als sie sein sollten, verdampften vor seinen Augen eine riesige Welle aus Eis. Anderer hätte es beunruhigt, ihn jedoch nicht.

* * *

Nachdem sie fertig waren, und die Gefahr gebannt zu sein schien, wurde Weather Wizard verhaftet, und dann hatten sie Zeit für die seltenen Momente, in denen sie alle einfach zusammensitzen konnten, ohne dass Leben auf dem Spiel standen.

Sie hatten sich in einer eigentlich geschlossenen Bar, die extra für sie geöffnet worden war, versammelt, und jeder hielt ein Glas mit seinem Lieblingsgetränk in der Hand.

„Wirst du keinen Ärger wegen deiner nicht-sanktionierten Mission und deiner Rede live im Fernsehen bekommen, Oliver?", wunderte sich Mari.

Der Alpha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass das nur meine Sorge sein. Ich habe sowieso einiges mit Agent Watson zu besprechen", erwiderte er.

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte sich Cisco.

„Ich meine, dass ich genug davon habe den Schoßhund für die Regierung zu spielen. Ich will ein neues Team gründen. Eines, das den Menschen auch tatsächlich hilft, und nicht immer nur dann eingreift, wenn es der Regierung passt. Ich will Gerechtigkeit für alle erreichen. Und ich will, dass ihr alle mit dabei helft", erklärte Oliver und machte eine allumfassende Geste, die nicht nur Laurel und Curtis miteinschloss, sondern auch Barry, Cisco, Mari, Kendra, Ray, und Sara, und sogar Kara.

„Vergiss nicht, dass ich nicht auf dieser Erde hier lebe", erinnerte ihn Kara.

„Ich dachte auch mehr an eine Ehrenmitgliedschaft für dich", gab Oliver zu.

„Nett. Warum auch nicht? Der Gedanke gefällt mir", meinte die Meid aus Stahl (die schon lange keine Meid mehr war, und eine kleine Tochter besaß).

Barry räusperte sich. „Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Das hier könnte sowieso das letzte Mal sein, dass wir alle so zusammensitzen", begann er.

Sorge stieg in Oliver auf, und scheinbar nicht nur in ihm. „Was meinst du damit?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Nun, Harry hat eine beunruhigen Entdeckung gemacht, was das Multiversum angeht. Wie es scheint, wird es instabil. Breachen wie Cisco es tut und wir jedes Mal, wenn wir uns quer über die Universen weg auch nur unterhalten, schädigt die Stabilität der Raum-Zeit", fuhr der Omega fort, „Harry meint, dass wir, wenn wir jetzt eingreifen, noch in der Lage sein sollten das Schlimmste zu verhindern, aber … das bedeutet auch, dass es keinen Kontakt mehr zwischen den verschiedenen Universen geben darf. Oder nur noch sehr eingeschränkten."

„Und ich darf meine Kräfte nicht mehr einsetzen. Vielleicht überlegst du dir es jetzt zweimal, ob du mich im Team haben willst, Oliver", bemerkte Cisco.

„Mit oder ohne Kräfte, Cisco, warst du uns allen immer eine unschätzbare Hilfe", gab Oliver zurück.

„Auf jeden Fall wird Harry euch allen das noch näher erklären, aber es läuft darauf hinaus, dass Treffen wie diese in Zukunft wohl nicht mehr stattfinden werden", schloss Barry.

Kara wirkte geschockt. Genauso wie alle anderen auch.

„Ist Harry sich da sicher?", wollte Laurel dann wissen.

„Ziemlich", meinte Barry nur leise.

Kara schien sich langsam erholt zu haben und räusperte sich. „Nun, wir wussten immer, dass verschiedene Heimatuniversen Folgen für unsere Freundschaft mit sich bringen, nicht wahr? Es waren ein paar schöne Jahre, die wir gemeinsam hatten, aber vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass die Dinge wieder ihren natürlichen Lauf nehmen", meinte sie, „Und jeder seinen eigenen Weg geht."

„Du bist trotzdem Ehrenmitglied dieses neuen Teams", meinte Oliver, „Komme, was wolle."

„Danke, Oliver", erwiderte Kara gerührt.

„Nun, dann gibt es in Zukunft also zwei Teams … die Legends und dieses neue Team Flarrow", meinte Ray, offensichtlich um das Thema zu wechseln, „Ist doch gut. Wir haben uns schon öfter Backup gewünscht."

„Ja, was die Legends angeht. … Wir müssen auch noch mit dem Time Bureau sprechen", meinte Barry zögerlich, „Zeitreisen ist auch nicht gerade förderlich für die Stabilität des Multiversums."

Rays Miene verfiel, genau wie die von Sara. „Wir werden sehen", meinte sie nur dazu, „Ava und den anderen wäre aufgefallen, was passiert, wenn es wirklich so ernst wäre, wie du sagst."

„Harry sagt es", verteidigte sich Barry, „Keinen von uns machen diese Neuigkeiten glücklich."

Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe. Aus dem lockeren freundschaftlichen Zusammensein war etwas anderes geworden, etwas bedrückenderes. _Das hier könnte wirklich das Ende eine Ära sein,_ wurde Oliver klar, _Ich dachte, es würde nur eine Ära für mich enden, aber nun sieht es so aus, als würde sich für uns alle einiges ändern._ Er sah Laurel an, die seinen Blick erwiderte. Sie wusste, was er dachte.

„Selbst, wenn sich ab morgen alles ändert, heute haben wir Leben gerettet. Zusammen. Das sollten wir niemals vergessen. Dass wir egal, was passiert, immer füreinander da sind, und zusammen am Stärksten sind", meinte er.

„Amen", meinte Curtis.

„Darauf kann ich trinken", fügte Cisco hinzu, und sie stießen darauf an.

* * *

Die meisten der anderen waren entweder schon wieder weg oder gerade miteinander beschäftigt, als Oliver sich einen Moment nahm um unter vier Augen mit Barry zu sprechen. „Vor ein paar Jahren wäre das noch nicht möglich gewesen, dass wir hier eine eigene Bar kriegen in unseren Masken", stellte Barry fest, „Amerika liebt uns. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Sagt der Mann, der im ersten Jahr seiner Karriere einen eigenen Tag nach sich benannt bekommen hat, und den man als Kaffee kaufen kann", entgegnete Oliver und musterte Barry besorgt. Nein, er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet. Der junge Vater wirkte melancholisch und niedergeschlagen, und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er schlechte Nachrichten überbringen hatte müssen.

„Wie hast du vor dein neues Team zu nennen, Oliver?", wollte Barry von ihm wissen.

„Du meinst unser neues Team. Das vorhin war mein Ernst, Barry. Ich will das nicht ohne dich machen. Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite. Als ich heute gesehen habe, was du und Kara gemeinsam erreicht habt, da wurde mir klar, dass es das ist, was ich den Menschen vermitteln will: Hoffnung. Und wer inspiriert mehr Hoffnung in den Menschen als der Flash?", verbesserte ihn Oliver sanft.

Barry lachte leise. „Ich bin an deiner Seite, Ollie", meinte er dann, „Solange ich dazu in der Lage bin."

Das klang nicht gut. Oliver wusste nicht, wie er danach fragen sollte. „Stirbst du?", war keine Frage, die man einem Freund einfach so aus dem Nichts heraus stellte. _Aber, wenn es so wäre, dann würde Barry das doch niemals vor uns allen geheim halten, oder? Und selbst wenn, Cisco könnte nicht an sich halten…._

„Was hältst du von Justice League?`", fragte er dann.

Barry lächelte wissend. „Ja, ich finde das passt ganz gut auf uns", meinte er.

Oliver musterte ihn. „Barry", begann er dann langsam, „was ist wirklich los? Es geht doch nicht nur um Wells' Entdeckung. Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht."

Barry seufzte, und sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne. „Ich bin nur gerade so glücklich, weißt du? Und ich sollte es genießen, aber … ich weiß, dass es nicht halten wird", erklärte er, „Und das macht mich traurig. Ich wollte immer alles: Eine Familie, eine Zukunft."

„Aber das hast du doch alles, oder nicht?", hielt Oliver dagegen.

„Weißt du noch damals, als Nora aus der Zukunft zu uns gekommen ist?", gab Barry zurück.

„Oh ja, wie könnte ich das vergessen? Du konntest nicht aufhören darüber zu reden", meinte Oliver dazu nur.

Barry lächelte wissend. „Ich war so stolz. Aber es ist so, der Grund, warum sie damals gekommen ist, ist der, dass ich nach meinem Verschwinden in dieser Krise im nächsten Jahr in ihrer Lebenszeit nie mehr zurückgekommen bin", gab er dann zu, „Sie wollte mich kennenlernen, schätze ich. Und da sie meine Tochter ist, nun, wollte sie es auch ändern. Dafür sorgen, dass ich niemals verschwinde."

Oliver ließ das auf sich wirken. „Und hat sie das geschafft?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie dachte wohl, dem wäre so. Ich habe sie in diesem Glauben gelassen. Aber … je näher dieser Tag rückt, desto mehr fürchte ich, dass es das dann war. Für mich, meine ich. Was immer mit mir passiert, ich kehre nie mehr nach Hause zurück", schloss Barry, „Und ich hasse den Gedanken daran. Wir sind jetzt endlich alle zusammen: Iris, Eddie, Nora, und ich. Und wir haben nicht mehr lange, bis wir es vielleicht nicht mehr sind. Und dann heute … nach dem, was Harry sagt, war das vermutlich das letzte Mal, dass ich Kara jemals sehen werde. Es ist einfach nur so, dass ich Enden hasse. Das ist alles, weißt du." Er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

Oliver konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und umarmte Barry mit einem Arm fest und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendetwas zustößt, Barry", schwor er dem Omega, „Alles wird gut werden. Das hier ist nicht das Ende. Es ist der Anfang. Das verspreche ich dir. Es ist mir egal, was irgendwelche Zeitreisenden aus der Zukunft sagen: Ich werde dich nicht verlieren." Er presste seinen Kopf gegen Barrys und atmete tief durch. Der heutige Tag brachte mehr schlechte Nachrichten mit sich, als ihm recht war.

Barry seufzte. „Danke, Oliver", murmelte er, und sie lösten sich voneinander.

„Vielleicht passiert ja auch nichts. Vielleicht hat Nora die Zukunft ja wirklich verändert", meinte Barry leichthin.

Oliver lächelte und nickte. Und wollte so gerne glauben, dass es so war.

Die Zukunft, sie würde mehr Herausforderungen mit sich bringen, als er erwartet hatte. Aber er würde sich jeder einzelnen davon stellen. Und am Ende würden sie siegen und immer noch zusammen sein. Davon war er überzeugt.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag gab er eine Pressekonferenz und verkündete, dass es von nun an ein neues Superheldenteam geben würde, das sie Welt beschützen würde: Die Justice League of America.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Und mit diesem Kapitel schlage ich den Bogen zu „Finale Crisis". Im Moment ist es das letzte geplante Kapitel dieser Sammlung, jedoch lasse ich diese Fic vorerst noch weiter offen für Prompts, Wünsche, Anregungen, und eventuelle weitere Kapitel über Batwoman (aber hierzu muss mich erst mal abwarten, was sie im Canon daraus machen) und den aktuellen Staffeln._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Ängste

**12\. Ängste**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2018, diese Fic spielt zu Beginn der 4. Staffel von „Supergirl" bzw. meinem Gegenstück dazu, während der Folge 4.2. „Fallout" und vor dem One-Shot „Das Geständnis" in dieser Sammlung_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die Supergirl bis Episode 4.2. „Fallout", Rassismus, Hass, Agoraphobie_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Winniac-5_

* * *

„Hey, Brainy, ist alles in Ordnung? Alex hat mir erzählt, dass dein Bildprojektor eine Fehlfunktion hatte, während du draußen warst um Pizzas zu holen", wandte sich Mon-El an ihn, als der Daxamit das nächste Mal das DEO betrat.

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Der Fehler dauerte nur einen Moment lang", wiederholte Brainiac-5 die gleiche Lüge, die er Alex Danvers zuvor aufgetischt hatte.

Mon-El musterte ihn einen Moment lang prüfend und meinte dann: „Okay, gut. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Hey, ich nehm mir gleich ein Stück Pizza mit, ja? Ich treffe Kara in ein paar Minuten, damit sie mir alles über den Hackangriff von Mercy Graves und Lenas Gegenmaßen erzählen kann."

„Dann könntest du ihr auch gleich ein Stück Pizza mitnehmen", schlug Brainac-5 vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Du weißt ja, dass wie sehr sie Pizza liebt. Wir sehen uns dann, ja?" Mon-El klopfte Brainiac-5 aufmunternd auf die Schultern, nahm sich zwei Pizza-Stücke aus einem der Kartons, und schritt dann auch schon mit wehendem Umhang davon. Brainiac-5 sah ihm leicht wehmütig hinterher. Er wusste es zu schätzen, dass sich Mon-El Mühe gab, aber die Tatsache blieb bestehen, dass der Mon-El, der Jahre an seiner Seite verbracht hatte, die Täuschung durchschaut hätte, und nicht einfach aufgegeben hätte und weggegangen wäre um seinen Omega zu treffen. Brainiac-5 hatte jede Regeln gebrochen und alles geopfert um Mon-El zu retten, aber so sehr er dadurch einen Mon-El zum Happy End verholfen hatte, so sehr hatte er auch seinen Mon-El ausgelöscht.

Einmal mehr wurde ihn bewusst, wie einsam er hier in dieser Zeit eigentlich war. Er vermisste den Rest der Legion und seine Heimat. Er vermisste die Zeit, in der es in seiner natürlichen blauen Form unterwegs hatte sein können, ohne Repressionen zu fürchten.

Die Wahrheit war, seine heutige Begegnung mit Massimo hatte ihn mehr als nur ein wenig erschüttert. Wenn sich der Omega nicht vor ihn gestellt hätte, dann hätte Massimo ihn mit diesem Baseballschläger vermutlich attackiert. Und das alles nur deswegen, weil Brainiac-5 anders aussah als ein Mensch. Und dabei wusste der Alpha noch nicht einmal von Braniac-5s nicht-vorhandenem sekundären Geschlecht.

Der Omega. Nia Nal. Brainiac-5 kannte sie, er wusste, wer sie war, und was aus ihr werden würde. Doch die Frage war, was er mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollte. Ob er überhaupt etwas damit anfangen sollte. Fast automatisch hatte er sie gebeten sie näher kennenlernen zu dürfen. Immerhin war sie die erste und einzige Person, die sich wirklich für ihn eingesetzt hatte, seit er in dieser Zeit gestrandet war, doch es gab so vieles, was einer möglichen Freundschaft im Weg stand. Aber zumindest sie schien von seinem Aussehen nicht irritiert zu sein.

Im Gegensatz zu Massimo. _Ich verstehe das nicht. Massimo kennt Barney seit Monaten. Ich hole Pizzas von ihm auf fast täglicher Basis. Warum also ändert die Tatsache, dass ich in Wahrheit anders aussehe, als er gedacht hat, sein Bild von mir, und das noch dazu so radikal? Menschen verändern ihr Aussehen doch aus ständig. Sie färben sich die Haare, ändern ihre Frisur, legen Make-Up auf, entferne sich Gesichts- und Beinbehaarung, verengen ihre Taillen, und erhöhen ihre Brüste. Inwiefern unterscheidet sich das von dem, was ich tue?_

Aber Brainiac-5 war nicht nur verwirrt, er war auch verunsichert. Was wenn so etwas wie heute noch einmal passieren würde? Das nächste Mal auf offener Straße? Was, wenn diesmal kein couragierter Omega da wäre um ihn zu beschützen? Was, wenn er das nächste Mal tatsächlich angegriffen werden würde? Immerhin hatte Massimo bereits einmal versucht nach ihm zu schlagen, und nur Brainiac-5s einprogrammierten Reflexe hatten verhindert, dass der Baseball-Schläger ihn traf. Wenn sich Nia Nal nicht eingemischt hätte, dann wäre ein weiterer Angriff erfolgt und dann….

Nein, Brainiac-5 zog es vor über all das nicht nachzudenken. Aber … irgendwie schweiften seine neuronalen Prozesse immer wieder in diese Richtung ab, und es ging sogar soweit, dass er damit begann Fehler während seiner Arbeit zu machen und er die falsche Fluchtroute für Supergirl, Lena Luthor, und Eve Teschmacher berechnete, als diese in L-Corp auf der Flucht vor Mercy Graves und ihren Söldnern waren. Seinetwegen wären sie fast den Feind in die Arme gelaufen, und seinetwegen wäre Supergirls geheime Identität beinahe vor Eve Teschmacher kompromittiert worden.

 _Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich mache keine Fehler. Das war unverzeihlich._

Alex sprach ihn auf sein Verhalten an, und er gestand dem Alpha seine Verunsicherung, und sie machte ihm Mut, versprach ihm, dass nicht alle Menschen so waren wie Massimo, und versprach ihn zu schützen und sich um seine Angreifer zu kümmern, falls es noch einmal so einen Zwischenfall geben sollte. Brainiac-5 wusste ihre Unterstützung zu schätzen.

„Danke vielmals. Jeder hätte einen so guten Freund und Alpha wie Alex Danvers verdient", meinte Brainiac-5 zu seiner Interims-Chefin, als sie von Agent Jensen unterbrochen wurden. Agent Jensen wirkte irgendwie aufgelöst, aber Brainiac-5 war nicht ganz klar warum.

Bis sich wenig später herausstellte, dass das Überwachsungsvideo von Otis' und Mercy Graves Zellen eine Aufnahme war, und die Geschwister geflohen waren, mit Agent Jensen. Der Beta-Agent hatte offenbar Brainiac-5s Gespräch mit Alex mit angehört und daraus geschlossen, dass sein Kollege Agent Dox kein Mensch war. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, der sich Brainiac-5 nicht erschloss, hatte ihn das dazu veranlasst die Graves-Geschwister zu befreien und das DEO zu verraten.

 _Es ist meine Schuld. Und mir ist auch nicht aufgefallen, dass die Aufnahmen der Zellen eine Schleife sind. Das hätte ich bemerken müssen, was ist nur los mit mir?_

Doch er wusste, was mit ihm los war. Der Ausfall seines Bildprojektors hatte ihn so sehr durcheinander gebracht, dass er nicht mehr richtig funktionierte.

* * *

„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe Jensen rekrutiert. Ich dachte nicht … dass er soweit gehen würde das DEO zu verraten", seufzte Alex, „Und nun sind Mercy und Otis wieder frei und planen ihren nächsten Angriff auf die Alien-Gemeinde. Mir war ja klar, dass die Enthüllung, dass die Präsidentin ein Alien ist, einige Leute erschüttert hat, aber bei Jensen habe ich es nicht kommen sehen. Oh, Gott, J'onn wird so enttäuscht sein. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich so viel Zeit für seine Trauer nehmen kann, wie er möchte, aber offenbar habe ich meine Fähigkeiten überschätzt."

Der Beta Mercy und ihr Alpha-Bruder Otis waren das, was von Cadmus noch übrig war, und offenbar sehr erfolgreich damit diese Organisation wieder aufzubauen. Aber, dass es ihnen gelungen war einen DEO-Agenten zu rekrutieren…

„Jensen war immer stabil, ein Beta wie er im Buche steht. Es gibt keine Nachrichten über kranke oder entführte Familienmitglieder. Vielleicht haben sie ihn irgendwie hypnotisiert?", meinte Mon-El nachdenklich, während er die Akte des verräterischen Agenten studierte und die Nachrichten checkte.

„Ähm, Kumpel, es tut mir ja leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er erpresst, bestochen, oder hypnotisiert wurde", erwiderte Winn, „Menschen sind einfach scheiße. Sie brauchen keine Ausrede um Rassisten zu sein."

Der Beta steckte eigentlich gerade bis über beide Ohren in der Entwicklung neuer nicht-tödlicher Waffen für das DEO, hatte aber alles stehen und liegen gelassen, als die Graves geflohen waren, und war zur Notfallbesprechung gekommen, die nur zu viert ablief und bisher hauptsächlich daraus bestand, dass Alex sich Vorwürfe machte.

„Lass Brainy das ja nicht hören. Ich habe ihn gerade erst davon überzeugt, dass eben nicht alle Menschen Rassisten sind", tadelte ihn Alex, „Und jetzt das!"

„Was ist überhaupt los mit Brainy? Er hat sich verrechnet, als er den wahrscheinlich sicherten Fluchtweg für mich kalkuliert hat. Dabei verrechnet er sich niemals", meldete sich Kara schließlich zu Wort.

„Nun, er stand in Blau in der Pizzeria, und Massimo hat darauf nicht besonders gut reagiert, wie es scheint", erklärte Alex und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, „Alles bricht auseinander. Ich fühle mich so hilflos."

„Hey, nichts von dem, was passiert ist, ist deine Schuld, Alex. Es gibt keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass das alles nicht auch passiert wäre, wenn J'onn hier gewesen wäre", erklärte Kara voller Überzeugung, „Ich werde patrouillieren und nach den Graves Ausschau halten. Früher oder später werde ich sie finden. Aber, was Brainy angeht, denkt ihr, wir haben ihn in den letzten Monaten die Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, die er verdient? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass viel los war. Argo, M'yrnn, die Entwaffnung des DEOs, die ganze Sache mit Guardian, die Präsidentin, und eben Mercy und Otis, aber Brainy ist im Grunde genommen ein Fremder in einem fremden Land, und niemals war ihm das klarer als heute. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich zur Erde kam, ich hatte schreckliches Heimweh, aber auch Angst. Besonders nachdem Jeremiah verschwunden war. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich eines Tages holen kommen und wegsperren. Und dabei wusste ich nicht einmal warum. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich mich gefragt, was mit mir eigentlich nicht stimmt, was an mir so schrecklich ist, dass es allen, die davon wüssten, Angst machen würde."

„Ja, aber wir sprechen hier von Brainy. Er kommt zurecht. Ich meine, er ist nicht wie wir anderen, oder? Emotional gesehen, meine ich. Er passt sich an", meinte Winn.

Mon-El nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass etwas gesagt hätte, wenn er sich irgendwie unwohl fühlen würde", behauptete er.

„Ich weiß nicht", räumte Alex ein, „Offenbar hat er eine geheime Zweitidentität namens Barney, die immer die Pizzas für uns alle holt."

Das sorgte für betretenes Schweigen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden", meinte Mon-El dann.

„Nein, ich mach das", erklärte Winn, „Ich brauche dringend mal eine Pause von all dem Herumtüfteln. Und mir gegenüber ist er vielleicht ehrlicher als dir, Kumpel. Immerhin bin ich ja nur der dumme Winn und nicht sein Heldenkumpel."

„Also gut, dann sucht Kara nach den Graves, Winn redet mit Brainy, und ich versuche das DEO zusammenzuhalten", beschloss Alex, „Und du kannst mir dabei unter die Arme greifen, Mon-El. Ich denke mal eine Alienperspektive auf unsere neuen Agenten wäre im Moment nicht das Schlechteste."

„Soll ich sie beleidigen und sehen, wer als erster zuschlägt? Darin bin ich gut, weißt du?", bot Mon-El hilfreich an.

„Ehm, ich denke, wir könnten das ein wenig subtiler angehen. Aber ja, wir müssen ausmisten. Deimos und Vasquez werden uns helfen. Ich habe da auch schon eine Idee…", meinte Alex, und Kara war erleichtert zu sehen, dass die Aufgabe, die vor ihr lag, sie scheinbar bereits wieder auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatte. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch Brainy aus seinem Blues reißen könnten, dann wären sie alle auf dem richtigen Weg.

* * *

„Hey, Barney, hast du mir was von der Apfel-Pizza übrig gelassen?"

Brainiac-5 drehte sich zu Winn um. „Ich habe an dich gedacht und ein Stück aufbewahrt", versicherte er dem anderen Agenten.

„Das freut mich zu hören", meinte Winn und tat sich an der übrig gebliebenen Pizza gütlich.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, Winn, und ich finde wir sollten unsere Aufgabengebiete tauschen. Mein Wissen über Zukunftstechnologie sollte es mir erleichtern neue Waffensysteme für das DEO zu entwickeln, während deine jahrelange Zusammenarbeit mit Supergirl dich zum perfekten Datenanalysten in ihrem Ohr macht", erklärte Brainiac-5 dann.

Winn warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und schluckte dann laut. Er räusperte sich und meinte: „Soll ich in Zukunft auch immer deine Pizza für dich holen gehen?"

Brainiac-5 blinzelte. „Offensichtlich hast du von meinem Zwischenfall mit Massimo gehört. Aber ich versichere dir, dass mein Vorschlag damit in keinerlei Zusammenhang steht. Mir geht es vielmehr darum die Effizienz der Zusammenarbeit unter den DEO-Agenten zu erhöhen, und ich bin der Ansicht, dass die jüngsten Ereignisse gezeigt haben, dass menschliche Agenten besser zusammenarbeiten können als menschliche und nicht-menschliche Agenten", erklärte er dann.

„Klar. Weil wir ja auch alle Probleme damit haben mit Supergirl zusammenzuarbeiten. Oder mit Mon-El", ätzte Winn.

Brainiac-5 ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Kryptonier und Daxamiten sehen aus wie Menschen, während ich….", begann er.

„… aussiehst wie ein kranker Schlumpf, schon klar", unterbrach ihn Winn, „Mon-El ist besessen davon irgendeinen Grund dafür zu finden, warum Jensen getan hat, was er getan hat. Und ich wünschte wirklich, wir würden irgendeinen Grund finden, der ihn nicht einfach nur zu einem Arschloch macht. Aber es gibt keinen. Okay, also dieser seltsame Agent Dox, der Pizza mit Äpfeln isst, komisch redet, Dinge im Kopf schneller berechnet als irgendeiner unserer Computer, und aus der Zukunft stammt, ist also kein Mensch. Überraschung! Das war eigentlich für jeden offensichtlich und ist wirklich kein Grund zum Feind überzulaufen. Hör mal, Brainy, wenn jemand mit dir ein Problem hat, weil du in Wahrheit blau bist, blinkst, und schwarz nicht deine natürliche Haarfarbe ist, dann ist das sein Problem, nicht deines. Und du solltest es dir nicht aufladen."

„Aber für eine reibungslosere Zusammenarbeit…."

„Meine Güte, Brainy, du bist eine Nervensäge, na und? Das hindert keinen von uns daran mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Warum sollte das Wissen darum, dass du nicht so aussiehst wie du dich präsentierst, uns daran hindern?!", wollte Winn entnervt wissen.

„Ich glaube, dass es weniger meinem Aussehen als dem Umständen meiner Herkunft zu verdanken ist, dass…"

Winn seufzte. Dann nahm er sich einen freistehenden Rollsessel und setzte sich neben Brainiac-5 hin. „Nachdem mein Vater durchgedreht ist und verhaftet wurde, und meine Mutter uns beide verlassen hatte, war ich nicht nur alleine, ich stand auch unter Schock. Ich dachte mir, irgendetwas muss an mir sein, das so furchtbar ist, dass mein Vater böse wurde, meine Mutter weggelaufen ist. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass alles, was passiert ist, meine Schuld ist. Meine Tante holte mich schließlich ab, und in der ersten Nacht versuchte ich davon zu laufen. Sie holte mich zurück, erklärte mir, sie würde mich lieben und dass alles gut werden würde, und ich wollte ihr so gerne glauben. Doch am nächsten Tag, als wir gemeinsam ein Eis essen gehen wollten, stellte ich fest, dass ich das Haus nicht mehr verlassen konnte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Agoraphobie aus dem Nichts heraus. Und egal, wie oft meine Tante mir versicherte, dass sie mich liebte, es wurde nicht besser", erzählte Winn.

„Ich … das wusste ich nicht, Winn. Das tut mir leid", erklärte Brainiac-5 zögerlich.

„Fast niemand weiß es. Nicht einmal Kara. Aber darum geht es mir nicht, Brainy. Es geht mir darum, dass ich heute hier bin - ein Agent des DEO, der das Haus verlassen kann und weiß, dass er nicht die Schuld an dem trägt, was seine Eltern getan haben. Aber damals, als ich das Haus nicht mehr verlassen konnte, hätte ich mir niemals vorstellen können, dass es eines Tages besser wird", erklärte Winn, „Du hast heute etwas erlebt, das dich erschreckt hat. Zutiefst. Und das wirkt nach. So ist das nun einmal. Und das ist in Ordnung. Es bedeutet nicht, dass du deswegen kaputt bist, es bedeutet nur, dass du trotz allem, was dagegen spricht, menschlich bist. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass du wie jeder andere bist, Brainy. Die gute ist, dass du wie jeder andere bist. Wenn du Urlaub brauchst, dann nimm dir Urlaub. Wenn du nie wieder alleine Pizza holen gehen kannst, dann gehe ich jeden verdammten Tag mit dir Pizza holen, und wenn ich das aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht können sollte, dann wird Kara, oder Alex, oder Mon-El statt mir mit dir gehen. Wenn du weinen willst, falls du weinen kannst, dann weine. Aber bitte versteck dich nicht. Du bist nicht alleine. Du hast hier Freunde. Wir sind für dich da. Egal, was ist. Egal, wie dumm dir deine Probleme vorkommen, ich kann dir versichern, wir hatten schon dümmere. Kara konnte nach einem spitzen Kommentar von Cat Grant einmal ein Monat lang keine Punkte mehr tragen. Also, ich will, dass du dir ein paar Tage frei nimmst, und dir überlegst, ob du wirklich aufgeben möchtest, oder ob du weiterkämpfen willst. Wenn du dich entschließt zu kämpfen, hast du eine Armee hinter dir. Wenn nicht, nun, dann hast du trotzdem Pech, weil ich dir nicht erlauben werden meinen Ruhm für die Entwicklung der neuen Waffenlinie einzuheimsen!"

Brainiac-5 war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum, aber war Winn in diesem Moment so dankbar wie noch niemals jemand anderen zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Danke", meinte er nur leise.

„Verdammt, ich bin kein Alien, du bist doch eines!", rief in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Wie es scheint trägt Alexs Plan Früchte", kommentierte Winn.

„Welcher Plan?", wunderte sich Brainiac-5.

„Der Plan einen neuen Agent Jensen zu verhindern. Hast du übrigens …" Winn brach ab und erbleichte, und deutete auf den immer eingeschalteten Fernseher, der an der Wand des DEOs hing. Brainiac-5 folgte seinem Blick. Es liefen gerade die Nachrichten. Und sie zeigten Supergirl, die mit Kryptonit gefüllten Venen vom Himmel stürzte.

„Winn, ich denke, ich kann mir im Moment nicht frei nehmen", meinte Brainiac-5 nur dazu und griff automatisch nach der Hand des Betas, der wie erstarrt dastand, „Meine Freunde brauchen mich jetzt."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Die zweite Folge der vierten Supergirl-Staffel gab mir Brainy-Feels und eine gute Gelegenheit für Winniac-5, und dafür mich darüber auszulassen wie wenig Sinn der Agent Jensen-Subplot ergibt. Selbst, wenn er nichts von J'onn weiß, und zu dumm war zu erkennen, dass Brainy kein Mensch ist, muss er doch zumindest gewusst haben, dass er mit Supergirl arbeitet, die bekanntermaßen ein Alien ist, oder?_

 _Reviews?_


	13. Gut und Böse

**13\. Gut und Böse**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2018, diese Fic spielt zu Beginn der 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow" bis ca. 4.3. „Dancing Queen", Beschreibung von sexuellen Praktiken, Verstümmelung_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Constangreen, Avalance, Hellcanary, Timecanary, etwas Atomblazer_

* * *

„Na toll, wo sollen wir in Woodstock eine Jungfrau auftreiben?!", ätzte Sara und sah sich zweifelnd um. Ray, Nate, Zari, und Mick zogen ähnliche Mienen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wieder ganz nüchtern wirkten.

John seufzte. Einhörner standen nun mal auf Jungfrauen, und wenn sie das mörderische Exemplar, das Woodstock unsicher machte, einfangen wollten, nun dann mussten sie es irgendwie in eine Falle locken, und die Hauptzutat für diese Falle war eine Jungfrau. Ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht. Ob es John gefiel oder nicht. „Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich kenne eine Jungfrau", gab er dann offen zu.

Zumindest war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass die betreffende Person immer noch eine Jungfrau war.

John hatte Gary Green kennengelernt, als der Omega in der Begleitung von Ava Sharpe uneingeladen bei ihm hereingeplatzt war, damit er ihnen dabei half Sara vor dem Einfluss des Todestotem zu retten. John hatte zunächst nicht viel mit dem Omega anzufangen gewusst, er war mit dem feindseligen Alpha, der offenbar von seiner Affäre mit Sara wusste und von dieser nicht besonders begeistert war, vollauf beschäftigt, und er machte sich natürlich ebenfalls Sorgen um Sara. Immerhin verband sie beide einiges, obwohl John nur selten zuließ, dass er Gefühle für andere entwickelte, aber Sara und er – nun sie hatte zusammen einiges durchgemacht, er hatte ihr ihre Seele zurückgegeben, und dann hatten sie zusammen versucht die von Mallus besessene Nora Darhk zu retten und waren dabei in der Vergangenheit gestrandet und sich näher gekommen – mehrmals. Nora hatten sie nicht retten können, und umwerfender Sex hatte John nicht daran gehindert dem entzückenden aber leider sehr vergebenen Omega-Wissenschaftler Ray Palmer zu empfehlen Sara, sollte sie unter den Bann von Mallus fallen, mit seinen Anti-Magie-Naniten zu töten.

Das war für ihn auch diesmal die naheliegende Lösung gewesen, bis er vom Todestotem erfahren hatte. Davon, dass Sara es angelegt hatte und unter seiner Kontrolle stand. Also, so hatte er gefolgert, war Sara vielleicht doch noch zu retten. Und gemeinsam mit dem wütenden Alpha und dem aufgeregten Omega hatte er sich genau daran gemacht genau das zu versuchen. Und dabei war ihm Gary Green zum ersten Mal richtig aufgefallen, ihm war aufgefallen, dass in dem Omega mehr steckte, als es den Anschein erweckte.

Mit der Unterstützung von Rip Hunter und Jax war es ihnen gelungen Sara zu retten, und die Legends gleich mit, weil sie nun, nachdem sie nicht mehr vom Todestotem besessen war, nicht mehr vorhatte ihr Rudel zu töten. Und im Anschluss an die geglückte Mission hatte Constantine sich von der Sara-Rip-Ava-Dreiecksbeziehung verabschiedet, da er nicht vorhatte das vierte Eck zu spielen, und hatte Garys Angebot angenommen mit ihm eine Runde _D &D_ zu spielen.

Und dann war eines zum anderen gekommen, und John war ja normalerweise kein Heiliger, aber dann … als sie schon nur noch zu zweit und bereits ziemlich nackt gewesen waren, hatte Gary wie nebenbei erwähnt, dass er noch Jungfrau war. Und John war vielleicht kein Heiliger, aber er war auch kein Teufel.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin? Denn, was wir beide da zusammen gemacht haben, das war doch ziemlich…", meinte Gary, nachdem sie ihm den Plan erklärt hatten.

John dachte einen Moment lang nostalgisch an das, was sie beide zusammen gemacht hatten, und meinte dann: „Ich bin mir sicher."

Einhörner waren wie Amerikaner was Sex anging. Alles was nicht penetrierend war, galt nicht als Sex für sie. Und bei alle dem Spaß, den sie zusammen gehabt hatten, hatte John doch nach dem Jungfrau-Geständnis beschlossen, dass er seinen nirgendwo herein stecken würde, und Gary ebenso wenig etwas in ihn stecken dürfte, danke vielmals. Nicht, dass sie nicht trotzdem ihren Spaß gehabt hätten.

Doch die Sache war die: John wollte nicht derjenige sein, der einen Omega entjungferte und sich dann aus dem Staub machte, denn er hatte in jener Nacht nicht vor sich in irgendeiner Form an Gary Green den Zeitagenten zu binden, denn John Constantine band sich nicht. So etwas war nicht sein Stil.

Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil niemand das Pech haben sollte, auf längere Sicht mit jemanden wie ihm gestraft zu sein. Im Grunde tat er Gary einen Gefallen. Ein bisschen Spaß zusammen und dann weg.

Das war zumindest der Plan gewesen.

John seufzte und beobachtete, wie Gary nackt mit der Frucht in seiner Hand Köder für das Einhorn spielte. Ohne Kleidung sah der Omega immer noch gut aus. Und er war immer noch süß, immerhin dachte er wirklich, dass die Frucht in seiner Hand der Einhorn-Köder wäre. „Heb deine Hand etwas höher", forderte John den Omega auf und ignorierte Saras strafenden Blick. Die letzten Monate waren anstrengend gewesen, er hatte sich ein wenig Spaß verdient. Und immerhin bewunderte er Gary diesmal nur mit seinen Augen.

Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Rollenspiel (in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht) war John also wieder seiner Wege gegangen, aber nicht besonders lange, denn die Legends schafften es Ärger zu machen, egal was sie taten, und Mallus machte eine Menge Ärger. Und Sara kam auf die brillante Idee Mallus aus seinem Gefängnis ausbrechen zu lassen um ihn besiegen zu können.

Es gelang den Legends zwar Mallus zu besiegen, aber leider war er nicht der Einzige, der entkam. John konnte ihn fühlen, den sprunghaften Anstieg der Magie. Und er fühlte sich nicht gerade beruhigend an. Er musste etwas unternehmen, das wusste er, und dann tauchte Gary bei ihm auf (vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen ihm seine Adresse zu geben) und berichtete von einem Drachen, und John nahm an, dass er sich diesen Drachen besser ansehen sollte, und aus dem Ansehen wurde ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, und irgendwie schaffte es John zu überleben, und er befahl Gary für ihn die Legends aufzuspüren und unterbrach deren absolut nicht verdienten Urlaub in Aruba und warf ihnen den abgetrennten Drachenkopf wütend vor die Füße. Sara sollte sehen, was sie angerichtet hatte!

Nur, dass sie nicht zu bereuen schien, was sie getan hatte. Oder sich sonst irgendwie schuldbewusst gab. Nein, nicht Sara Lance. Es könnte ja nur der eine Drache sein. Von wegen es war niemals nur der eine Drache!

„Ava darf nichts erfahren, sonst würde sie mir nur unter die Nase reiben, dass sie die ganze Zeit über recht hatte", behauptete Sara, „Und wir sind gerade dabei uns wieder gut zu verstehen." (John fragte sich, ob Sex in dieses „gut verstehen" inkludiert war).

Also versprachen John und Gary vorerst nichts zu sagen und warteten auf den nächsten Zwischenfall. Mit ein wenig Handarbeit zwischendurch (John war auch nur ein Mensch). Aber es passierte nichts. Kein weiterer Drache, kein weiterer Dämon, und auch sonst kein magisches Wesen ließ sich blicken. John fand das alles sehr verdächtig.

Aber stattdessen gab es weitere Anachronismen, und Gary musste wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen, und John ließ ihn gehen und änderte seine Telefonnummer, weil ihn der Omega ein wenig zu oft anrief.

„Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch", erklärte John seinem Glas Whiskey in einem heruntergekommenen britischen Pub, während er nicht anders konnte als sich zu fragen, ob Gary wohl gerade erfolglos versuchte ihn anzurufen. Und das war der Moment, als sich herausstellte, dass er verfolgt wurde. Und das änderte alles.

Jemand andere hätte seine Freunde einfach um Hilfe gebeten. Aber die wenigen Freunde, die John hatte, nun die sollten in Frieden leben dürfen. Ja, er war ein schlechter Mensch, aber er hatte seine Telefonnummer nicht nur geändert um Gary loszuwerden, er hatte sie auch geändert um Gary zu schützen. So wie er Sara schützen wollte. Und alle anderen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, auch wenn sich diese an einer Hand abzählen ließen.

Und dann konnte er sie wieder spüren – die Magie. Er brach bei Saras Vater ein, der ihm das sehr übel nahm und ihn auf die Art und Weise musterte, auf die nur ein Omega-Vater den Verehrer seines Kindes mustern konnte und die John eindeutig sagte, dass er laut diesem Mann nicht gut genug für seine Tochter war. John betonte zwar, dass es nur um die Arbeit ging, aber weder Sara noch ihr Vater glaubten ihm, und dann … stellte sich heraus, dass es doch zusätzliche magische Energie gab und zwar ausgerechnet während dem Woodstock-Festival. Und natürlich waren die anderen Legends (minus der schwangeren Amaya) mitten drin im Ärger, als John ankam, und alle außer Sara hatten sich vom Einhornstaub erwischen lassen und waren dadurch erst mal high und damit auch unbrauchbar. Als alle wieder nüchtern waren, ging es dann ans Pläneschmieden, und damit kam die Rede auf die Jungfrau, und so waren sie bei der Einhornfalle gelandet.

Zuerst schien es gar nicht zu funktionieren, und dann tauchte das Einhorn doch auf, doch als John versuchte es zur Hölle zu schicken, wollte es Gary mit in die Hölle zerren, und obwohl es ihnen gelang Gary zu retten, biss ihm das Einhorn als letzte Tat der Rache seinen linken Nippel ab.

„Vielleicht kann dir Gideon einen neuen machen", schlug Zari vor. Sie war eindeutig einer der Frieden stiftenden Betas. John hingegen hatte andere Ideen. „Oh, nein, Gary, das brauchst du nicht. Es ist eine Kampfwunde. Eine Narbe, die allen zeigt, was du durchgemacht hast", behauptete er, „Und es ist wahnsinnig sexy." John kannte sich mit Narben aus.

„Nun, was diese Jungfrau-Situation angeht….", fuhr er dann fort und ignorierte die „Du bist ekelig"-Beleidigung von Sara, während er den traumatisierten Gary vom Ort des Nippelverlusts fortführte, „Das können wir natürlich ändern." Immerhin waren sie in Woodstock. Gab es einen passenderen Ort um Gary zu entjungfern? Ursprünglich hatte er das nicht getan um Gary zu schützen, aber nun, wo Einhörner und andere Jungfrauen-Junkies frei herum liefen, wäre das Leben für Gary sicherer, wenn er keine Jungfrau mehr wäre.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, du willst das nicht", wandte Gary ein.

„Nun, ich wollte es nicht, weil ich ein anständiger Beta sein wollte, aber …. deswegen wurdest du fast von einem mordlüsternden Einhorn gefressen, also … bin ich bereit mich zu opfern", meinte John großzügig, „Um dich zu beschützen, versteht sich."

„Ja, wirklich? Ich meine, wenn es dazu dient mein Leben sicherer zu gestalten, dann … bin ich gerne dabei!", erwiderte Gary und versuchte seine offensichtliche Aufregung zu verbergen.

 _John, wenn du nicht sowieso schon zur Hölle fahren würdest, dann wäre dir ein Ehrenplatz dort spätestens jetzt sicher,_ dachte John bei sich, beschloss aber es trotzdem durchzuziehen. Immerhin war Gary tapfer gewesen und verdiente sich eine Belohnung, und Johns Zeit lief ab. Vielleicht wäre das seine letzte Gelegenheit etwas Spaß zu haben. Und das noch dazu mit jemand, der ihm am Herzen lag. _Verdammt, er liegt mir am Herzen, wann ist denn passiert?_

Nichts trieb John Constantine so schnell aus dem Bett eines anderen wie die Tatsache, dass ihm dieser andere am Herzen lag.

Und dann wurde ihm klar, wie knapp seine Zeit wirklich bemessen war. Also packte er seinen sieben Sachen und begab sich auf die _Waverider,_ immerhin hatte ihm Sara angeboten Teil des Teams zu werden, was er natürlich abgelehnt hatte, aber … so sehr er diese seltsame Rudel auch schützen wollte, sein eigenes Leben lag ihm letztlich mehr am Herzen, und wenn er sich ihnen anschloss und gemeinsam mit ihnen magische Flüchtlinge bekämpfte, dann fand er dabei vielleicht einen Weg sich selbst zu retten.

„Ich bin hier. Wo stecken Nate und Amaya?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie versuchen sich mit Nates Eltern auszusöhnen. Das Baby kommt bald, und, na ja, Nate will seinen Vater näher kommen", erklärte Ray.

„Und Gary?", wollte John wissen.

„Gary ist im Time Bureau. Warum?", wollte Ray verwirrt wissen.

„Ach, nur so. Ist gut so, ich wollte nur … sicher gehen", meinte John wegwerfend und ignorierte Ray Palmers besorgtes Omega-Stirnrunzeln.

Bald stellte sich heraus, dass Mick Rory ihn nicht sehr mochte (das war ihm bisher nicht entgangen, aber nun da sie am selben Schiff lebten, war es nicht mehr zu übersehen), und dass die „Gute Fee", die sie aufstöberten, lieber freiwillig zur Hölle fuhr anstatt Constantine zu helfen.

Und dann hatten Ray und Mick lautstarken Sex nebenan, und John war frustriert und beschloss Gary zu besuchen, und dieser freute sich wirklich ihn zu sehen und strahlte ihn an, und John wurde klar, dass er so nicht weiter machen konnte. Nicht wirklich.

„Gary, ich … denke wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen. Privat, meine ich", hörte er sich selbst sagen.

Gary verfiel sichtlich. „Es liegt nicht an dir", beeilte sich John zu sagen, „Es ist nur so, dass … unsere Beziehung das Gleichgewicht von Gut und Böse durcheinander bringen würde."

Gary sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Oh, doch, wirklich. Ich meine, du bist gut …. Daran besteht kein Zweifel. Und ich bin … im besten Fall chaotisch neutral, aber ich bin gerade ziemlich eindeutig dabei auf die chaotisch böse Seite zu wechseln, also … ist es besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr weiter treffen", erklärte John.

Gary starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann meinte er: „Oh, gut, ich dachte schon, ich bin dir zu anhänglich und gehe dir auf die Nerven oder so. Ich meine, du hast deine Nummer geändert, und normalerweise ist mir klar, was das heißt, aber dann nach dem Einhorn, na ja, da wusste ich nicht…."

John seufzte. „Gary, Kumpel, du verdienst was Besseres. So einfach ist das. Ich bin die Personifikation einer schlechten Idee. Frag nur die gute alte Sharpie. Oder Sara, was das angeht", meinte er.

„Und es ist nicht, dass ich … na ja, schlecht war? Beim Sex, meine ich…", wollte Gary dann leise wissen.

„Oh, mein Gott, nein. Gary, wenn dann warst du zu gut", versicherte ihm John schnell.

Und damit hatte sich das.

Mick schnaubte wütend, als er ihn trinkend in der Küche sah und stapfte dann davon. Wenig später kam Sara und nahm neben ihn Platz. „Was? Warum besäufst du dich schon nach deiner ersten Mission?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil Gary gut ist, und ich es nicht bin", meinte er.

Sara nickte wissend. „Leute wie wir, John, verdienen keine Liebe, so ist es nun mal. Und wenn wir uns trotzdem verlieben … nun ja, dann müssen wir es eben herunterschlucken", erklärte sie.

„Akzeptiert Sharpie das?", gab John zurück.

„Sie wird es früher oder später einsehen. Der letzte, den ich geliebt habe, ist tot", gab Sara zurück.

„Auf den guten alten Rip Hunter", meinte John und leerte sein Glas, „Und übrigens irrst du dich: Ich bin nicht in Gary verliebt."

Das war zwar nicht die Wahrheit, aber je weniger Sympathie Sara für ihn empfand desto besser. Denn das dicke Ende stand bevor, und wenn es kam, dann wollte er nicht, dass sie zu überrascht darüber sein würde.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war die obligatorische Constangreen-Fic. Unser aller neues OTP wollte ich noch mal schnell feiern, bevor ich mein Verse abschließe und Gary im Canon mit Mona endet oder dergleichen._

 _Reviews?_


	14. Der Feind, die Zeit

**14\. Der Feind, die Zeit**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2018 und 2023, diese Fic spielt am Ende der 3. Staffel und zu Beginn der 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow" und im Jahr 2023_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow" bis ca. 4.5. „Tagumo attacks!", Lungenkrebs (John), Timey-whimey_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Constangreen, Avalance, Erw, von Gary/Mona_

* * *

 **2023**

* * *

Die letzten fünf Jahre hatten dazu geführt, dass John Constantine, Beta-Zauberer der Extra-Klasse, gewisse Entscheidungen, die er in seinem Leben getroffen hatte, nun bereute. In größerem Ausmaß als üblich.

Und dann kam der Notruf der Legends. John hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Er war gerade dabei einen altmodischen Exorzismus durchzuführen und musste diesen wegen eines Hustenanfalls unterbrechen, als seine Nicht-Uhr piepste.

 _Eine Nachrichte vom Bureua, wie … unerwartet._ Oder auch nicht. Irgendwie schien es jedes Jahr zumindest einen Zwischenfalls zu geben, bei dem sich herausstellte, dass sie eine mystische Kreatur bei ihrer Säuberung übersehen hatten. John nahm an, dass es diesmal wieder in diese Richtung gehen würde. „John, John, wir haben einen Notfall! John, John, wir brauchen dich!" Wie oft musste er das denn noch hören?

 _Und das alles nur, weil Sara sich damals dazu entschieden hat Mallus freizulassen._ Mallus. Wenn es keine mystische Kreatur war, dann war es Mallus. Dann wurde John gerufen um den anderen dabei zu helfen Mallus zu bekämpfen. Obwohl er eigentlich schon besiegt worden war, was irgendwie verwirrend war, da es sich offenbar um eine Time Bureau-Alpha-Direktorin Ava Sharpe und ihren Omega-Sidekick Gary handelte, für die Mallus eben noch nicht besiegt worden war, und die ihre Zeit und Energie darauf verwendeten Mallus quer durch die Zeiten hinweg zu bekämpfen – und das mit immer geringer werdenden Ressourcen.

John wusste durch seine Zeit mit den Legends genug von Zeitreisen um den Mund zu halten, um, jedes Mal, wenn es um das Thema Mallus ging, so zu tun, als wüsste er nicht, wie die ganze Sache enden würde, aber …. Das war wirklich anstrengend. Oh, ja, das war es. Immer wieder mal mit den unterschiedlichen Versionen von Sharpie und Gary zu interagieren … machte ihn ein wenig gaga. _Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn das endlich vorbei ist._

Als er diesmal im Time Bureau ankam, war es das Bureau der Vergangenheit, wenn man es so nennen konnte, das erkannte John sofort daran, dass es sich um einen heruntergekommenen fast leeren Raum handelte, in dem nur Sharpie und Gary vorzufinden waren – und Jefferson Jackson, dem ehemaligen Beta der Legends.

„Hi", meinte John, „Was gibt's?"

„Einen Notruf von Sara. Sie und der Rest der Legends wollen Mallus stellen. Zum letzten Mal. Und sie brauchen Hilfe", erklärte Ava knapp.

„Aha", meinte John neutral. _Endlich._

„Ich werde den Grauen einsammeln und Leo und den Ray, ein letztes Mal, wenn ihr so wollt, es heißt ja wir sollen nicht mehr zwischen den Dimensionen reisen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Auf jeden Fall werden wir unserem Rudel zur Hilfe kommen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr eure Meinung ändert und auch kommt", erklärte Jefferson, nickte John dann zu, und stapfte davon.

John maß Ava misstrauisch. „Meinung ändern?", fragte er dann.

Ava seufzte. „Die Legends. Sie sind diejenigen, die schuld daran sind, dass Mallus frei ist. Sie sind diejenigen, die schuld daran sind, dass viele gute Agenten im Kampf gegen Mallus gefallen sind. Ich habe Sara gesagt, dass sie es nicht tun soll. Ich habe sie davor gewarnt. Aber hat sie auf mich gehört? Nein, das hat sie nicht!", erklärte Ava, „Das Bureau will offiziell nichts mehr mit den Legends zu tun haben."

John seufzte. Irgendwie hätte er das kommen sehen müssen. Als wäre sein Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug. „Sieh dich um, Ava Sharpe. Alles, was vom Time Bureau noch übrig ist, befindet sich hier. Alle anderen noch lebenden Agenten verstecken sich vor Mallus. Und wenn wir ihn und seine Armee schlagen wollen, dann müssen wir alle zusammenarbeiten", erklärte er, „Auch mit den Legends. Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht."

„Aber was, wenn es wieder schief geht, wenn sie alles noch schlimmer machen? Schon wieder?", wollte Ava wissen.

John dachte an all die mystischen Flüchtlinge, mit denen er sich in den letzten Jahren herumschlagen hatte müssen. Hatten sie das nicht irgendwie bereits getan? (Nur, dass Ava das nicht wusste). John versetzte sich in Avas Lage und zurück in ihren Wissenstand.

„Hör mal, Sharpie, ich bin genauso sauer auf Sara wie du. Rip Hunter war auch mein Freund. Aber er hat sich geopfert, weil er an die Legends geglaubt hat", erinnerte sie John dann, „Es war zwar ein fehlgeleiteter Glaube, aber …."

„Hey!", meldete sich Gary zu Wort, „Wir wissen nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn die Legends ihren Plan nicht durchgeführt hätten. Ja, vielleicht wäre Rip noch am Leben. Oder er wäre genauso tot wie wir alle anderen auch. Mallus hätte sich sowieso früher oder später manifestiert! Ihm unter kontrollierten Umständen dazu eine Möglichkeit zu geben war ein Risiko, das gebe ich zu, aber es war die beste Chance, die die Legends hatten. Jeder kann mal einen Fehler machen, aber die Legends sind diejenigen, die Mallus ein für alle Mal zu besiegen können. Das wissen wir. Sie haben die Totems, oder habt ihr das schon wieder vergessen?!" Gary klang überzeugt und leidenschaftlich, und John beschloss, dass er diesen Gary vor ihren Aufbruch zu den Legends noch einmal dringend nahe sein musste. Am besten sofort.

Ava starrte von Gary zu John und seufzte dann. „Ihr habt ja recht", meinte sie, „Ich hasse es nur vor Sara zugeben zu müssen, dass das alles vielleicht nicht so weit gekommen wäre, wenn ich mit ihr statt gegen sie gearbeitet hätte! Wir haben damals alle Fehler gemacht, das ist mir inzwischen klar geworden, aber … Auf jeden Fall, kann ich sie nicht im Stich lassen. Immerhin liebe ich sie."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Aber, da wir von Zeitreisen sprechen … haben wir vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten, bevor wir aufbrechen müssen, also…" John deutete vielsagend zwischen Gary und dem Wandschrank hin und her.

Ava verdrehte die Augen. „Von mir aus, tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt. Aber beeilt euch bitte", meinte sie genervt, und Gary strahlte John erfreut an. Der Magier zog den Zeitagenten an seinem Hemd in den Wandschrank (er vermisste die Krawatte an dieser Version von Gary, mit dieser hatten sie oft zusammen viel Spaß gehabt). Vielleicht würden sie den bevorstehenden Kampf gegen Mallus ja nicht überleben. Ein letztes Mal davor ein wenig Spaß miteinander zu haben, konnte doch niemanden schaden, oder?

* * *

Sie trafen sich mit Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, Wally West, Leo Snart und Ray Terrill, und nahmen unterwegs auch noch Helena von Troja mit. Und dann folgten die Zaris Signal und landeten im Wilden Westen, wo sie von den Legends, Nora Darhk, und Jonah Hex erwartet wurden. Und Mallus' Armee.

Anders als die meisten anderen wusste John, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen würde. Trotzdem … es war nicht so erfreulich gegen dämonenanbetende Wikinger, Piraten, und Römer zu kämpfen. Und seine Magie war nicht mehr das, was sie einmal gewesen war. Anders als Noras wie es schien. Sie war gerade am Höhepunkt ihrer Macht.

John traute seinen Augen nicht, als der Kampf dadurch entschieden wurde, dass die Legends zu einem riesigen Beebo wurden und in dieser Form gegen Mallus in seiner Dämonenform kämpfen. _Okay, jetzt, habe ich alles gesehen. Ganz offiziell,_ beschloss John.

Während sich die Legends erholten, und ihre Verbündeten Mallus' verwirrte Anhänger einsammelten, stellte sich Nora Dahrk neben John. John konnte wie immer schwer fassen, dass dieser Alpha das Mädchen war, das er einst gekannt hatte. Und nicht hatte retten können.

„Was ist los? Ich habe dich im Kampf beobachtet, John. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht", bemerkte sie.

John fand, dass er es ihr genauso gut sagen konnte. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? „Lungenkrebs", erklärte er kühl, „Bisher ist es mir gelungen ihn mit Magie in Schach zu halten, aber das funktioniert nicht mehr so richtig. Und je mehr ich Magie ich darauf verwende ihn daran zu hindern zu wachsen…."

„… desto weniger Magie steht dir zur Verfügung", vervollständige Nora den Satz, „John, das ist ernst. Magie verstärkt Krebs, sie besiegt ihn nicht. Du solltest überhaupt nicht mehr zaubern."

John zuckte die Schultern. „Und was tun? Aufgeben? Medizinische Alternativen in Betracht ziehen?", gab er zurück, „Ich denke nicht." Er konnte den Blick des Alphas auf sich ruhen spüren, ignorierte ihn aber. Nora Darhk war die letzte Person von der er medizinischen Rat wollte. Ja, sie hatte ihm einst das Leben gerettet (was diese Nora, die nun vor ihm stand, erst noch tun würde), und diese Tatsache machte das Wissen um sein Versagen ihr gegenüber nur schlimmer, aber im Endeffekt ging es sie nichts an, was er tat. Es ging niemanden etwas an, außer ihn selbst, nicht einmal Gary, wenn er ehrlich war. Nun, vielleicht doch Gary.

Übrigens Gary. „Ähm, entschuldigt, aber … wir müssen sie mitnehmen. Ins Bureau. Sie hat Verbrechen begangen, und ….", er verstummte und wirkte unglücklich.

„Sie hat uns hier geholfen", wandte John ein.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber Direktor Sharpe will das Bureau wieder neu aufbauen, und das können wir nicht, wenn wir keine Resultate vorzuweisen haben, und …." Gary wirkte unangenehm berührt, während er nach Worten rang.

„Schon gut", meinte Nora, „Ich komme freiwillig mit. Ich habe im Namen von Mallus und meinem Vater viel Böses getan. Es ist nur billig und recht, wenn ich das Opfer, das mein Vater gebracht hat um mich zu retten, ehre und mich für meine Taten verantworte." Sie streckte Gary ihre Hände entgegen, der ihr zögernd Handschellen anlegte. Dann nickte er John zu und führte Nora ab, kam aber nicht weit, da Ray auftauchte und mit Nora reden wollte. Und ihr den Zeitstein ihres Vaters zustecken würde. Aber auch das musste John geschehen lassen, vor allem, wenn er sicher stellen wollte, dass er jemals hier stehen würden können. _Zeitreisen. Ich habe wirklich genug davon. All diese Kopfschmerzen._

„Wir gehen zurück nach 2018", erklärte Ava, die nun ihrerseits wie aus dem Nichts neben John auftauchte, „Übergeben Nora dort an die Behörden und fangen von Vorne an. In den letzten fünf Jahren haben wir unabhängig von der Regierung agiert. Aber es sind immer noch einige Anachronismen dort draußen. Die Legends alleine schaffen das nicht. Sie brauchen Hilfe. Und ich werde sie ihnen besorgen."

„Washington klingt nach einem passenden Ort für das Bureau", merkte John neutral an.

„Mhm. Wegen den Regeln frage ich nie nach, aber….", begann Ava.

Doch John schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss nur nicht auf Leonard Snart", meinte er, „Mehr sage ich nicht. Sorry."

„Sehen wir uns auf dem Memorial Service?", wollte Ava wissen.

„Ich denke nicht", erwiderte John. Jemanden zu betrauern, von dem er wusste, dass er lebte, erschien ihm doch zu seltsam. „Du wirst mich bald wieder sehen, aber ob ich dich wieder sehe, nun das wird sich zeigen. Ich denke, ich habe langsam aber sicher genug vom Zeitreisen."

Ava nickte und ließ ihn stehen, und John blickte die Legends an: Sara, Ray, Mick, Zari, Nate, Amaya, Jefferson, Professor Stein, Leo - und ihre Freunde. _Das sind sie – meine Freunde, mein Rudel, wenn man so will, das was meiner Familie am nächsten kommt, für sie fängt alles erst an, für mich geht es zu Ende…._

Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

* * *

 **2018**

* * *

Es war nicht besonders schwer eine magische Kreatur zu finden um Sara zu beweisen, dass sie Mist gebaut hatte und es galt magische Kreaturen zu jagen. Doch die Legends schienen der Meinung zu sein, dass sie eine Pause verdient hätten, nachdem sie gerade erst Mallus besiegt hatten. John erklärte ihnen die Situation – und stellte fest, dass sie kurz darauf verschwunden waren. Um nicht arbeiten zu müssen.

 _Das ist doch… Ja, ich versuche hier gerade die Zeitlinie zu ändern, aber das können sie doch nicht wissen!_ Entgegen seiner Vorsätze war John doch im Jahr 2018 gelandet, hatte versucht mit Sara zu reden und sie davon zu überzeugen mit ihm früher als geplant auf das, was er Dämonenjagd nannte, zu gehen, aber sie war nicht einsichtig.

Schließlich fand er die Legends wieder. Am Strand von Aruba. Er stand in voller Montur in der brütenden Hitze im Sand und versuchte die Legends zu motivieren mit ihm zu kommen, aber … „Die _Waverider_ ist ein Zeitschiff, John", erinnerte ihn Sara und lud ihn ein sich zu ihnen in die Sonne zu legen. John gab ein ätzendes Kommentar von sich, musterte dann noch einmal Sara, Zari, Amaya, Nate, Mick, und Ray und stapfte dann wütend davon.

Er kam nicht weit. Gary wartete mit verschränkten Armen und strengem Blick auf ihn. „Dort sind wir", meinte er und deutete mit den Kopf in Richtung 2018-John und Zum-zweiten-Mal-2018-Gary, die samt Drachenkopf auf dem Weg zu den Legends waren, „Und du solltest nicht hier sein. Das weißt du, du kennst die Regeln, du bist praktisch ein Zeitagent."

John schnaubte. „Du weißt doch, wie es läuft. Wir begeben uns auf die Suche nach magischen Kreaturen, finden keine, und geben schließlich auf. Bis fünf Monate später eine wahre Epidemie über uns hereinbricht. Warum sollten wir das nicht ändern? Warum sollten wir nicht effizienter vorgehen?", wollte er von seinem Liebhaber wissen.

„Weil es nun mal so war und so sein muss", erwiderte Gary unberührt, „Wenn du hier mit Änderungen beginnst, dann wissen wir nicht, was das für Auswirkungen haben wird. Charlie wird vielleicht niemals Mitglied der Legends. Amaya könnte ihr Kind verlieren. Wir beiden werden vielleicht niemals…."

„Und wäre das denn so schlecht?", unterbrach ihn John, „Wäre es so furchtbar, wenn du mit Mona zusammenkommst anstatt mit mir gestraft zu sein?! Ich weiß, dass du sie mochtest."

„Und ich liebe dich", erklärte Gary nur schlicht.

„Ich sterbe", gestand ihm John schließlich, „Die Magie, die meinen Krebs im Schach gehalten hat, wird schwächer. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch habe."

Gary wurde bleich und wirkte einen Moment lang betroffen. Dann erklärte er: „Nun, ein Grund mehr nach Hause zurückzukehren und dort nach einen Weg zu suchen dir zu helfen."

„Und was, wenn es keinen gibt? Gary, du hast ein Leben mit jemandem verdient, der es auch mit dir zusammen leben kann", behauptete John.

„Ich ziehe die letzten zehn Jahre mit dir einem Leben ohne dich vor", erwiderte Gary überzeugt, „Ich muss keine Was-wäre-wenn-Szenarien durchspielen um zu wissen, dass dem so ist. Nippelverlust, tote Freunde, Monster, und Unsicherheiten hin oder her, ich hatte dich, und das hat mich gereicht. Natürlich hätte ich dich noch gerne länger, aber das können wir nur erreichen, wenn wir nach 2023 zurückgehen und dort nach einer Lösung suchen, und nicht indem wir die Zeitlinie verändern."

Vermutlich hatte er recht. John wusste, dass er recht hatte. Er hasste es nur, das war alles. Zurück zu gehen, die Zeitlinie zu verändern, das wäre egoistisch. Aber … _Ich bin damals nicht mit knapper Haut davon gekommen um jetzt an Lungenkrebs zu sterben,_ erinnerte er sich an den Jahrgang 2018/19. Allerdings, wenn er ehrlich war, wüsste er nicht, was genau er hier in diesem Jahr ändern sollte, das ihm sein endgültiges Schicksal ersparen sollte.

Das war der Hauptgrund, warum er mit Gary ging. Nicht wegen Garys berührender Liebeserklärung. So sentimental war John immerhin nicht. Nein, es hatte rein praktische Gründe.

Trotzdem, wenn die Dinge damals anders gelaufen wären ….

„Du wirst nicht sterben, John", meinte Gary zu ihm, „Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

John wünschte sich nur, er könnte dem Omega das auch glauben. Letztlich wäre es überaus peinlich, wenn John Constantine, Beta-Zauberer der Extra-Klasse, von Lungenkrebs dahin gerafft werden würde. Aber zumindest konnte er Trost daraus schöpfen, dass er nicht von Mallus unter die Erde gebracht werden würde.

Alles andere würde die Zeit zeigen. Auch wenn, nach all den Zeitreisen, die John hinter sich gebracht hatte, nun der Punkt erreicht zu sein schien, an dem ihm die Zeit begann davon zu laufen. Und nichts, was John einfiel, konnte daran etwas ändern.

Und was zählten alle seine Siege schon, wenn er am Ende doch eine Niederlage erleiden würde?

Ja, genau, verdammt wenig.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Dieser One-Shot war das Resultat meiner „Ich schreibe schnell mal einen Constangreen-Onehot"-Idee vom letzten Kapitel, denn es hat sich gezeigt dieses Verse ist inzwischen zu umfangreich um „schnell mal was zu schreiben". Also musste ich „Gut und Böse" in den Rest des Canons einbinden und das hier war das Resultat. Obwohl hier wohl auch noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen werden bzw. eine, weil wir wissen, dass John ein Jahr später noch lebt und wieder ziemlich heftig zaubert also … wird das auch noch mal geklärt werden müssen._

 _Egal._

 _Dieses Verse besitzt inzwischen übrigens einen eigenen Blog:_

 _afaimsarrowverse . tumblr. com (ohne Abstände)_

 _Reviews?_


	15. Die Sünden der Väter

**15\. Die Sünden der Väter**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2018/2019, dieser One-Shot spielt hauptsächlich während der 5. Staffel von „The Flash"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel von „The Flash" bis ca. 5.7. „Oh com ye all thankfully", Timey-wimey, mehr AU als üblich, da mein Killer Frost Handlungsstrang immer schon anders war als im Canon (keine DIS!), Serienmörder, unethische medizinische Experimente_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Joe/Cecile, vergangenes Snowbert, Erw. von AmuentFrost und DeVoes_

* * *

Zunächst hatte Caitlin gedacht, dass Killer Frost zu verlieren, das Schlimmste wäre, das ihr passieren könnte. Für jemanden, der zu Beginn ihrer Verwandlung in Killer Frost alles daran gesetzt hatte um diese Verwandlung aufzuhalten, hatte sie sich doch sehr an ihre Kräfte gewöhnt und ihre Persönlichkeitsveränderung, wenn sie diese benutzte als unangenehmen Nebeneffekt akzeptiert, der vielleicht gar nicht einmal so unangenehm war, wie sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Als Killer Frost stellte sie fest, konnte sie Dinge aussprechen, die sie sich als Cailtin niemals trauen würde zu sagen. Und außerdem hatte Killer Frost ein um einiges erfüllteres Sexleben als Caitlin Snow es jemals gehabt hatte.

Ja, es hatte Opfer gegeben. Ihre Beziehung zu dem Alpha Julian Albert hatte ihre Verwandlung nicht überlebt, und wenn man bedachte wie ihre Konfrontation bei Barrys und Iris' Hochzeit abgelaufen war, dann würde es wohl auch keine Neuauflage davon geben. In ihrer Killer Frost-Persönlichkeit dachte sie immer, dass das besser so wäre, und Julian sowieso nicht zu ihr passte. Als Caitlin fühlte sie manchmal Reue. Doch vorbei war vorbei.

Als Barry verhaftet und vor Gericht gestellt wurde, kam Julian extra aus London angereist und ging erst wieder, nachdem Barry wieder aus dem Gefängnis frei kam, und während dieser Zeit gingen er und Caitlin höflich aber kühl miteinander um. Killer Frost hingegen war eher noch kühler zu ihm.

Und dann war da natürlich ihr Geschlechterwechsel. Im Teenageralter hatte Caitlin sich als Beta manifestiert. Als Killer Frost erstmals aufgetaucht war, war sie ein Alpha gewesen. Für Caitlin ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass sie eine andere Person war, jemand, den es nicht geben sollte. Doch so einfach war es nicht, je stärker Killer Frost zu werden schien, desto mehr Alpha-Pheromone und Hormone produzierte ihr Körper, und es brauchte keinen Wahrsager um zu erkennen, dass ihre Umwandlung zum Alpha begonnen hatte. Sie wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben, bis Julian es ihr bestätigte. Aber das, was sie einst gewesen war, die Person, die sie einst gewesen war, schien unweigerlich verloren zu gehen. Caitlin wurde zum Alpha.

Durch das Serum, das Julian und ihre Mutter, produzierten, gelang es ihren Hormonhaushalt zu stabilisieren, und sie wurde zum Alpha-Beta. Das war eine Umstellung, aber sie hoffte, dass sie dadurch auch ihre beiden widersprüchlichen Persönlichkeiten aussöhnen könnte. Doch so einfach war es nicht. Killer Frost war immer noch da und schien bald wieder immer stärker zu werden. Ihre Eiskräfte schienen sich wie von selbst zu aktivieren, und dann übernahm die andere. Caitlin selbst schien immer schwächer zu werden. Sie war nun vielleicht ein Alpha-Beta, aber sie würde nicht mehr lange Caitlin Snow sein.

Und die Erinnerungen an all das Schreckliche, das Killer Frost getan hatte, führten dazu, dass sie sich an Amunet Black wandte. Der Omega-Crimeboss mit seinen Meta-Kräften, die die Kontrolle über Metall ermöglichten, war vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl, und ja, so stand Caitlin in ihrer Schuld, aber hatte das Gefühl sich selbst zu verlieren, sie musste einen Weg finden das wenige in ihr, das noch Caitlin war, zu retten. Und alles in allem war Amunet nicht so schlecht (und ganz gut im Bett, wie Killer Frost fand).

Caitlin versuchte die Kontrolle über ihr Leben zurückzugewinnen. Sie tarnte sich als Beta, und als Cisco sie in dieser Bar aufspürte und sie um Hilfe bat um Barry zurückzuholen, stimmte sie zu, und begann damit vorzugeben, dass alles beim Alten war, dass sie nichts geändert hätte. Nur, dass sich alles geändert hatte.

Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet mit der Täuschung durchzukommen. Alphas wie Iris und Wally müssten sie doch durchschauen. Omegas wie Cisco und Joe und natürlich Barry mussten den Alpha in ihr doch spüren. Aber, wenn sie die Wahrheit wussten, dann schwiegen sie. Sie alle nahmen sie mit offenen Armen auf und schluckten ihre Ausreden. Selbst jemand so kluges wie Harry tat das.

Bis Julian alles durchschaute und ihr schreckliche und unwahre Dinge vorwarf, und das führte dazu, dass sich herausstellte, dass Iris und alle anderen Bescheid wussten, und nur so getan hatten, als wüssten sie von nichts, weil Caitlin so getan hatte, als wäre nicht anders als zuvor.

Doch Killer Frost hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht mehr wütend und mörderisch unterwegs, höchstens auf Befehl hin, und selbst das nur noch selten. Amunet schien inzwischen mehr Interesse an Caitlins Fähigkeiten als Ärztin zu haben als an ihrer frostigen anderen Persönlichkeit. Killer Frost war nun eine Heldin, sie bekam sogar einen eigenen Eiskaffee nach sich benannt.

Caitlin war von diesem Wechsel zunächst mehr entsetzt als erfreut. Immerhin war es ihre tiefsitzendste Angst, dass Caitlin im Grunde überflüssig war, weil Killer Frost die bessere Version Ihrerselbst war. Doch ihre Freunde versicherten ihr, dass dem nicht so war, und im Laufe der kommenden Monate machte Caitlin ihren mit sich selbst und allen Seiten ihrer Person. Sie hörte auf ihren Geruch zu verfälschen und begann damit zu ihren neuem Dasein als Alpha-Beta zu stehen. Sie verzichtete auf Brunfthemmer und erlebte eine Brunft, und überstand diese. Sie ließ Killer Frost Killer Frost sein und lernte es zu genießen die andere Frau zu sein. Und erstaunlicher Weise lernte auch Killer Frost Caitlin zu schätzen. Sie schien diesen unschuldigen Beta in sich als etwas Wertvolles anzusehen, etwas das beschützt werden musste, und sagte das sogar zu Barry: „Lass Caity nicht sterben." Und das ließ er auch nicht.

Stattdessen war diejenige, die starb, Killer Frost. DeVoe saugte sie aus Caitlin heraus und tötete ihren Freund und Teamkameraden den Alpha Ralph Dibney. Es war der schlimmste Tag in Caitlins Leben, und sie dachte nicht, dass es jemals schlimmer werden könnte.

In der Zeit danach lernte sie, dass sie auch ohne Killer Frost leben konnte, dass sie auch als Caitlin Snow eine Kämpferin sein konnte, mit Kältepistole oder ohne. Aber ihr wurde auch klar, dass sie nicht ohne Killer Frost sein wollte. Sie wollte ihre Kräfte zurück, und ihre Freunde, ihr Rudel, versprachen ihr dabei zu helfen sie zurückzubekommen.

Doch was sie dabei herausfanden war vor allem verwirrend: Eine unterdrückte Kindheitserinnerung von Caitlin offenbarte, dass Killer Frost schon ein Teil von ihr gewesen war, als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Flashpoint hatte offenbar gar nicht zu der Entstehung von Killer Frost geführt, es musste etwas anderes gewesen sein. Doch wie hatte sie so viele Jahre vor der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion schon Meta-Kräfte besitzen können?

Das Rätsel musste warten. Harry hatte einen Hirnschaden erlitten, und DeVoe plante mithilfe des StarLabs-Satelliten die ganze Welt zu verdummen. Zum Glück lief sein Omega Marlize zu Team Flash über, und es gelang Barry den Satelliten zu zerstören und das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Und es gelang ihnen mit der Hilfe von Ceciles Telepathie Ralph dabei zu unterstützen seinen Körper zurückzubekommen und DeVoes Geist auszutreiben. Und sein mörderischer Geist wurde von Marlize vernichtet.

Der Omega heilte noch Harry, bevor sie verschwand, und Joes und Ceciles Kind wurde geboren, und nachdem Harry auf Erde-2 zurückgekehrt war, und die kleine Jenna aus dem Krankenhaus heimkam, stand auf einmal ein Omega-Mädchen vor der Türe der Wests, das Caitlin und Harry einmal mit Kaffee bekleckert hatte, und dieses Omega-Mädchen behauptete Nora West-Allen zu sein, die Tochter von Barry und Iris, und das war sogar wahr.

Nora war in die Vergangenheit gekommen um Zeit mit ihrem Vater, den sie niemals kennengelernt hatte, zu verbringen, doch leider hatte ihre Anwesenheit die Zeitlinie verändert und dafür gesorgt, dass der berühmte interdimensionale Meta-Menschen-Serienkiller Cicada früher als geplant auftauchte. Cicada tötete Metas, und da Caitlin nun keiner mehr war, sollte sie das eigentlich erleichtern, aber das tat es nicht. Sie wollte immer noch Killer Frost zurück. Ralph und Cisco halfen ihr dabei, und die Spur führte zu ihren Eltern.

Offenbar hatte ihre Mutter Carla Tannhauser die Todesurkunde ihres Vaters Thomas Snow gefälscht. Ihre Eltern waren ein typisches Beta-Ehepaar gewesen, und Caitlin hatte die Beziehung ihrer Eltern als glückliche Ehe in Erinnerung, zumindest solange bis das ALS ihres Vater diagnostiziert worden war.

Ihre Mutter war schon immer eine ehrgeizige Forscherin gewesen, ihren Vater dagegen hatte Caitlin als liebevoll und aufopfernd in Erinnerung. Als jemanden, der Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte, ihre Liebe zur Wissenschaft geweckt hatte, ihr sogar dabei geholfen hatte ihr eigenes Periodensystem zu erfinden. Sein Tod war der erste wirklich schwere Schlag für Caitlin gewesen, ihr erster schwerer Verlust, von dem sich ein Teil von ihr niemals erholte. Und nun sah es mit einem Mal danach aus, als würde alles, was sie gedacht hatte über diesen Verlust zu wissen, nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Sie dachte das wäre das Fruchtbarste. Ihre Mutter stritt, wie es vorauszusehen gewesen war, alles ab. Doch dann entdeckte sie Hinweise, die ihr Vater für sie hinterlassen hatte, und die sie zu ihm führen sollten.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er in Wahrheit nicht an seinem ALS gestorben war? Konnte es sein, dass er nun Jahre, Jahrzehnte später, immer noch lebte?

Ein Teil von ihr fürchtete die Antworten auf diese Frage, weswegen sie die Suche nach ihm hinauszögerte. Und dann fand sie ihn. Und stellte fest, dass der Verlust von Killer Frost doch nicht das Schlimmste gewesen war, was ihr hatte passieren können, da es noch viel Schlimmeres gab.

* * *

Orlin Dwyer hatte niemals Vater sein wollen. Es war ihm einfach nie in den Sinn gekommen. Keine seiner Beziehungen hatten lange genug gehalten um diese Möglichkeit attraktiv erscheinen zu lassen. Und er hielt es für anstrengend.

Er kannte Alphas, die Väter waren. Verdammt er hatte gesehen, was aus seiner Schwester geworden war, nachdem sie Mutter geworden war. Elternschaft machte Alphas irre, das war zumindest seine Ansicht. Mit einem Mal stand da dieses keine hilflose Wesen im Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens und war alles, was zählte. Es zu beschützen nahm den ersten Platz vor allen anderen ein – vor Beziehungen, Freundschaften, Job, Hobbies, sogar vor dem gesunden Menschenverstand. Alphas, das war zumindest Orlins Meinung, waren genetisch gesehen einfach nicht dazu geschaffen Eltern zu sein.

Omegas war genetisch darauf programmiert zu wissen, was ein Kind brauchte, und entsprechend zu reagieren, und konnten zwischen den Bedürfnissen des Kindes und den Bedürfnissen seiner Umwelt abwägen. Betas waren diejenigen, die dafür sorgten, dass die Omegas über all das nicht auf ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse vergaßen. Und hatten wie immer alles im Griff. Alphas hingegen hatten es einfach nicht drauf.

Die Triade zwar die perfekte Beziehungsform, weil in dieser Omega und Beta zusammen ein Kind zeugen und großziehen konnten, während der Alpha sein ganzes Rudel beschützte, und dabei von Beta und Omega auf der Spur gehalten wurde. Und durch den Mangel an genetischer Verbindung zu dem Kind war der Alpha vielleicht nicht so fixiert auf das Kind, wie er es wäre, wenn es sein eigen Fleisch und Blut wäre. Wie auch immer, ein alleinerziehender Alpha war das Schlimmste von allen. Es gab sie nur selten, genau deswegen. Weil jeder wusste, dass das nur schief gehen konnte.

Und dann wurde Orlin mit einem Schlag selbst zu einem alleinerziehenden Alpha. Gracie trat unvermittelt in sein Leben. Natürlich kannte er sie, immerhin war sie eine Nichte, aber mit einem Mal war er für sie verantwortlich. Er hätte diese Verantwortung ja ablehnen können, aber … ihre Eltern waren tot, und es offenbar ihr letzter Wunsch gewesen, dass Gracie in der Familie blieb.

 _Aber ausgerechnet ich? Jeder, der mich kennt, weiß, dass ich der letzte Mensch bin, dem man ein Kind anvertrauen sollte!_

Die ersten Monate waren hart. Er ließ Gracie vor sich hin leben, ohne sich besonders um sie zu kümmern, bis zu dem Vorfall in der Schule, nachdem ihn Gracie anschrie und ihm vorwarf kein Elternteil zu sein. Und ihm klar wurde, dass sie damit recht hatte.

Also änderte er sich, änderte sein Leben, wurde besser für sie, zumindest versuchte er es. All diese wahnsinnigen Eltern, deren Leben sich nur noch um ihr Kind drehte, mit einem Schlag war er einer von ihnen. Mit einem Schlag hielt er sie nicht mehr für wahnsinnig, sondern verstand sie. Verstand, warum sie alles für ihr Kind taten. Weil es das wert war, weil keine Liebe so erfüllend war wie die Liebe zu einem Kind, und weil er sie für nichts in der Welt würde eintauschen wollen.

Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war Orlin Dwyer ein glücklicher Mann. Er hatte jemanden in seinem Leben, den er liebte, und der ihn liebte.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem der Satellit vom Himmel fiel. Und mit einem Schlag änderte sich alles.

* * *

Nora West-Allen war ein Omega, ein Speedster, eine Foresnikerin, und sie wurde geliebt, das wusste sie alles. Doch zugleich hatte sie ihr Leben ohne ihren Omega-Vater verbracht, der niemand anderer gewesen war als der Flash. Ihm war ein eigenes Museum gewidmet. Er war ein Held gewesen, vielleicht der größte Held von allen. Doch als sie ein Baby gewesen war, war er aus ihrem Leben verschwunden und niemals zurückgekehrt.

Nachdem sie entdeckte, dass sie Speedster-Fähigkeiten besaß und von ihren Eltern über diese Tatsache ihr ganzes Leben lang belogen worden war, beschloss sie zu dem Elternteil zu gehen, von dem sie wusste, dass er sie verstehen und unterstützen würde: Zu ihrem Omega-Vater Barry Allen.

Das Problem war nur, dass man beim Zeitreisen vorsichtig sein musste. Denn wenn man es nicht war. …. Dem Flash mit dem Satelliten zu helfen war nicht ihre Idee gewesen, aber sie hatte sie für richtig gehalten, doch damit hatte sie die ganze Zeitlinie durcheinander gewirbelt. Cicada tauchte zu früh auf, tötete Metas, die er nie getötet hatte, und hätte auch fast Onkel Cisco getötet. Nora fühlte sich mehr als nur ein wenig schuldig. Aber zugleich konnte sie nicht anders als froh darüber zu sein, dass sie endlich ihren Omega-Vater kennenlernen konnte.

Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich, und sie kamen sich schnell näher. Und Nora genoss das. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann genoss sie es auch die jungen Versionen von Papa Joe und Grandma Cecile kennenzulernen, und von Onkel Wally, und Tante Jenna, und natürlich Onkel Cisco und Onkel Ralph. Und sie traf Caitlin Snow! Den ursprünglichen Beta von Team Flash!

Es war aufregend. Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu viel verriet, und sich mit ihrer Mutter auseinandersetzen. Sie wusste ja, dass diese junge Version ihrer Mom ihr nichts getan hatte, aber …. die Lüge war immer noch frisch. Iris West-Allen war Noras Leben lang ihre beste Freundin und engste Vertraute gewesen. Mit ihr redete sie über Omegas, Kleidung, und Trends. Zu erfahren, dass sie ausgerechnet von ihr belogen worden war. … Und dann in der Vergangenheit zu sehen, wie sie Team Flash anführte und den Flash unterstützte. … Und diese wenigen Momente zu haben, in denen sie Nora unterstützte…

Es tat einfach weh. Zumindest schien Iris genau so entsetzt über ihre zukünftigen Taten zu sein wie Nora. Solange bis sie es nicht mehr war. Und dann stellte sich auch noch Barry auf ihre Seite.

Nora war so wütend und enttäuscht, dass sie zuerst nicht wusste, wo sie hinsollte. Ihr Instinkt trieb sie zu ihrem anderen Vater, doch zu diesem konnte sie in dieser Zeit nicht. Er galt gerade als tot und war unerreichbar. Also zog sie bei ihren Großeltern ein und spielte die Beleidigte. Bis ihre Großeltern ihr den Kopf zurecht rückten, und Nora einzusehen begann, dass es sinnlos war über etwas wütend zu sein, von dem sie nichts wusste. Genauso wenig wie Iris und Barry davon wussten. Keiner wusste, warum ihre Eltern die Entscheidung getroffen hatten ihre Kräfte zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht hatten sie gute Gründe dafür gehabt, vielleicht aber auch nicht, aber was zählte war, dass sie sie jetzt erleben konnte – jung und voller Leben. Ihre Mom, noch nicht bedrückt über den Verlust ihres Omegas. Ihren Dad, überhaupt.

Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, die junge Version ihrer Mom war verdammt cool. Cool genug um von einem Gebäude zu springen um Dad zu retten. Und nach alle den Geschichten von Papa Joe und Mama Cecile zu gehen, war Iris West immer schon eine Heldin gewesen, schon als kleines Mädchen, das als einziges Kind mutig genug war sich zu ihrem besten Freund zu setzen, der gerade seine Mutter verloren hatte, und trotzdem oder gerade deswegen von allen gehänselt wurde.

Und so beschloss Nora alles andere zu vergessen und ihrer Mom eine Chance zu geben, sie so richtig kennenzulernen, und sie stellte fest, dass sie wieder ihre beste Freundin wurde, als wäre nichts dabei.

Und so hatte sie alles: Ihren Dad, keinen Stress mehr mit ihrer Mom, lernte ihre Kräfte zu nutzen mit der Hilfe beider ihrer Eltern und besser als XS zu werden. Wenn nur Cicada nicht wäre. Und das Wissen um das, was mit dem Flash passieren würde.

Im Endeffekt stellte Nora fest, dass sie im Grunde wütender auf Barry war als auf Iris. Auch wegen Iris. Weil Barry auch sie einfach verlassen hatte. Er hatte sie und Daddie verlassen und war losgerannt um die Welt zu retten und nie mehr zurückgekommen, und das scheinbar nicht zum ersten Mal. Nur dass er bis dahin immer zurückgekommen war, dieses Mal aber nicht, dieses Mal hatte er seinen Alpha, seinen Beta, und auch sein Kind verlassen. Sein Kind, das damals noch ein Baby gewesen war.

Nora wurde erst so richtig klar, wie wütend sie das machte, als sie miterlebte, wie er vor ihren Augen einen Herzstillstand erlitt. Ihn fast zu verlieren, machte ihr Angst, und es machte sie wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen sein Leben zu riskieren? Immer und immer wieder? Wie konnte er es wagen das zu tun, obwohl er ein Familienvater war?!

Aber …. Er war der Flash. Konnte sie wirklich von ihm verlangen das aufzugeben, nur ihretwegen? Sie hatte es selbst gesagt, es gab genügend andere Helden. Onkel Wally und Onkel Ralph, Onkel Cisco, sobald er nicht mehr seinen Tod vortäuschen musste, und Killer Frost … Aber Nora konnte es ihrem Vater vom Gesicht ablesen, es würde ihn umbringen nicht helfen zu können. Das war es, was er war, was ihn ausmachte: Er half anderen, rettete Leben, das aufzugeben wäre ein großes Opfer. Ein zu großes vielleicht. Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich von ihm verlangen dieses zu bringen, oder?

Als sie sah wie Weather Witch in Alpha-Rage ihren (holographischen) Vater zerquetschte, wurde ihr klar wie toxisch und sinnlos die Wut auf ihren Vater war. Auf jemanden wütend zu sein, weil er niemals da gewesen war, war nicht zu umgehen, aber wie man damit umging, war die Frage. Immerhin war sie in diese Zeit gekommen um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Vater ihre Familie niemals verlassen würde, nicht wahr? Und dafür würde sie auch sorgen. Aber nicht zu dem Preis, der Barry Allen dazu zwang, das aufzugeben, was ihn ausmachte. Nein. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Und sie würde diesen Weg finden. Ja, das würde sie.

* * *

Normalerweise sollte die Neuigkeit, dass der lange tot geglaubte geliebte Vater noch lebte, ein Grund zur Freude sein. Caitlins Freude hielt nur kurz. Cisco war sofort misstrauisch und steckte damit auch schon bald Barry an. Sie selbst wollte die Wahrheit nicht sehen, bis es fast zu spät war.

Thomas Snow war nicht mehr Thomas Snow, sondern ein Eis-Meta, ähnlich Killer Frost, der sich nur als Mensch tarnte – mit dem Ziel Caitlin dazu zu bringen seinen menschlichen Teil auszulöschen. Icicle, wie Cisco ihn taufte, war bereit sie alle zu töten.

Caitlin hätte auffallen müssen, dass etwas nicht mit ihrem Vater stimmte. Als sie ihn fand, war sie zu begeistert darüber, um sich über seine lückenhafte Geschichte zu wundern, oder über seinen Geruch. Er roch nach einer Mischung aus Alpha und Beta, und sie nahm an, dass das daran lag, dass er wie sie nun ein Alpha-Beta war, doch in Wahrheit war er inzwischen ein Alpha, der seinen Beta-Geruch nur noch fälschte.

Die Geschichte, die er ihn erzählte, war voller Leerstellen. Bei seinem Versuch sein ALS zu heilen, hatte er sich selbst zum Meta gemacht, und er schien äußerst interessiert an Killer Frost zu sein. Er gab zu auch an Caitlin experimentiert zu haben, weil auch sie ALS-Marker in ihrer DNS besessen hatte, und behauptete damals noch nichts von der Mutation, die aus seinen Experimenten herausging, gewusst zu haben. Er behauptete auch keine andere Persönlichkeit zu besitzen. Er behauptete sich zum Schutz der Welt selbst eingeschlossen zu haben.

Es war natürlich anders herum gewesen. Caitlins Mutter hatte ihn weggesperrt, seinen Tod gefälscht, und alles getan um ihn von ihrer Tochter fern zu halten, weil von Thomas Snow nicht mehr viel übrig war. Er war nun schon so lange Icicle, dass Caitlin sich nicht sicher war, ob überhaupt noch etwas von ihrem Vater in ihm übrig war.

Es war Killer Frost, die sie alle rettete. Genau im richtigen Moment kehrte sie zurück und rettete ihre Freunde vor ihrem verrückten Vater. Einen Moment lang zeigte sich ein Aufblitzen von Thomas Snow, aber vielleicht war das auch nur vorgespielt gewesen. Icicle entkam ihnen, Caitlin verlor ihren Vater erneut. Doch zumindest hatte sie Killer Frost zurück.

Der Teil Ihrerselbst, zu dem ihr solange der Zugang verwehrt gewesen war, war wieder präsent und abrufbar. Es sollte sie glücklich machen. Doch das Wissen, dass diese pervertierte Version ihres Vaters irgendwo dort draußen war, nagte an ihr. Sie brauchte nicht erst Sherloque Wells, den Superdetekive-Alpha und Harry Wells-Doppelgänger von einer anderen Erde, um sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihre Wiedervereinigung mit ihrem Vater mehr ein Alptraum als ein Traum gewesen war.

Icicle tauchte einige Zeit lang unter, nur um schließlich wieder aufzutauchen. Unüberraschenderweise als er Caitlins Mutter bedrohte. Sie hätte es kommen sehen müssen.

„Ich will ihr nichts tun, Caity. Ich brauche sie, damit sie mich von den letzten Resten von Thomas Snow befreit!", erklärte Icicle, „Du verstehst das im Moment noch nicht, aber irgendwann wirst du es verstehen: Dass die Snows nur eine Lüge sind, eine Maske, hinter der wir unsere wahren Ichs verstecken! Zunächst dachte ich, der Alpha wäre die Lüge und eine Bedrohung für mich. Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass der Beta das Problem ist!"

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Caitlin! Er ist verrückt! Mein Serum hätte dir dabei helfen sollen deine beiden Hälften zu verschmelzen!", rief Caitlins Mutter, die sich hinter Cisco und Barry in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, ihr zu, „Keiner kann einfach einen Teil Seinerselbst ausschalten. Es war falsch von mir das bei dir zu versuchen. Doch ich hatte solche Angst, dass du so werden könntest wie er! Ich hätte dir von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen sollen!"

„Die Wahrheit, du weißt nicht einmal, was die Wahrheit ist, Frau!", rief Icicle aufgebracht, „Die Wahrheit, Caity, ist, dass wir beide Götter sind. Götter des Eises! Ich habe uns dazu gemacht!"

Sagte es und versuchte schon wieder alle anderen zu erfrieren, indem er die Temperatur von Moms Labor weiter senkte und senkte. „Du wolltest uns heilen, Dad. Es war ein Unfall, das weiß ich. Und der Teil in dir, der immer noch Thomas Snow ist, der weiß das ebenfalls", widersprach Caitlin und wurde zu Killer Frost, „Aber ich muss dich aufhalten. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du meinen Freunden und meiner Mutter Schaden zufügst."

Icicle lachte. „Oh, Caity, siehst du, das ist es, wo du dich irrst: Du denkst immer noch, ich hätte an dir experimentiert, weil du ALS-Marker in dir gehabt hättest. Aber dem war nicht so. Ich hatte doch nicht einmal selbst ALS!", verkündete er.

Wenn Caitlin in diesem Moment nicht in im Killer Frost Modus gewesen wäre, dann wüsste sie nicht, was passiert wäre. Doch so ließ sie diese Enthüllung vorallem erstaunt zurück. Und dann …. wurde sie wütend. Und schoss alles Eis, was sie erzeugen konnte, auf dem Eis-Alpha.

Er zögerte keine Sekunde ihren Angriff zu kontern. Es war ein Kampf von Kraft und Willen. Doch Icicle war jahrelang eingesperrt gewesen, während Killer Frost den Kampf gewohnt war. Schließlich begann er in die Knie zu gehen, und sie fror ihm am Boden fest.

Sie sah ihre Mutter nicht an, als sie fragte: „Ist es wahr?"

Sie konnte ihre Mutter schluchzen hören. „Ja, Caity, es tut mir so leid. Du bist immer so gerne mit ihm ins Labor gegangen, und ich …. war so sehr von meiner eigenen Arbeit eingenommen, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, was er sich selbst angetan hat, oder dir – bis es zu spät war", lautete die Antwort, die sie zu hören bekam, „Keiner von euch beiden war jemals krank. Er wollte einfach … einen Meta-Menschen erschaffen." Und das hatte er auch, nicht wahr? Bei Gott, das hatte er auch.

* * *

Das Stück der Satelliten, das sich in seinem Körper gebohrt hatte, spielte keine Rolle. Alles was zählte, was Gracie. Doch leider waren Wunder an diesem Tag ausverkauft, wie es schien.

Sie überlebte doch, sie lag im Koma. _Mein kleines Mädchen. Ich hätte etwas tun müssen, ich hätte etwas tun müssen um sie zu beschützen…_

„Nein, nein, Orlin, es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie waren nur mit Ihrer Tochter am Rummelplatz. Woher hätten Sie wissen sollen, dass so etwas passiert?", sagte die freundliche Beta-Ärztin, die das Stück Metall aus seinem Körper geholt hatte, zu ihm, „Es sind diese Metas! Alles ist ihre Schuld! Sie halten sich für besser als wir, für Götter! Was uns Normalsterblichen passiert, spielt für sie keine Rolle!" Sie deutete wütend in die Richtung des Fernsehers, in dem gerade über den Flash und seine Rettung der Stadt berichtet wurde. Und was für eine Rettung es gewesen war! Seinetwegen war Grace verletzt! _Wenn er schon so toll ist, hätte er sie dann nicht retten müssen?!_

Orlin spürte Wut in sich brodeln und noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das nach ihm zu rufen schien.

Gracies Zustand änderte sich nicht. Orlin wich ihr nicht von der Seite. Irgendwann müsste sie doch aufwachen. Es konnte einfach nicht so enden. Nicht gerade jetzt, wo er endlich ….

„Es kann sein, dass sie nie wieder aufwacht", erklärte ihm die nette Beta-Ärztin.

Im Fernsehen lief schon wieder ein Bericht über einen Meta. Einen neuen Meta, der Verbrechen beging. Orlin wurde wütend, wenn er ihn nur ansah. Und dann spürte er es wieder. Dieses Rufen. Rief es ihn, oder rief er es?

Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, dass er mit einem Mal das Stück Metall in der Hand hielt, das ihn durchbohrt gehabt hatte. Und es leuchtete. Und es sprach zu ihm. _Ich kann dich zu ihnen führen. Zu den Metas,_ flüsterte es, _Und gemeinsam können wir die Götter sterblich machen._

* * *

„Es tut mir so leid, Caitlin", erklärte ihr ungefähr jeder, den sie kannte. Aber so nett das auch gemeint war, es wenig spielte es eine Rolle. Es konnte nichts an dem ändern, was passiert war.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Cicada sich ihren Vater holte.

* * *

„Caitlin, ich, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", gab Nora zu, „Ich bin in diese Zeit gekommen um meine Familie zu retten, und ich wünschte, ich wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen auch deine zu retten. Ich kann nicht anders als mich zu fragen, ob es nicht meine Schuld ist, dass dein Dad…."

„Nein", unterbrach Caitlin - oder war es Killer Frost? – sie kühl aber bestimmt, „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich ihn verloren habe. Vielleicht wäre Icicle nicht von Cicada getötet worden, wenn du nicht in diese Zeit gekommen wärst. Aber die Wahrheit ist, mein Vater ist schon lange tot. Er ist in dem Moment gestorben, in dem er an seiner kleinen wehrlosen Tochter, die ihn angebetet und ihm vertraut hat, ohne jeden Grund herum experimentiert hat. Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen?!" Ihre Augen verfärbten sich und es war Killer Frosts Stimme, die die nächsten Worte aussprach: „Ich bin froh, dass Cicada ihn getötet hat!"

Nora fröstelte, und das lag nicht an Killer Frosts Eiskräften, da sie diese nicht aktiviert hatte. Es lag daran, dass Caitlin ihr Angst machte.

„Ich … ich verstehe", murmelte Nora.

Icicle, kein Wort von ihm war im Flash Museum erwähnt worden. Killer Frost würde Team Flash in ein paar Jahren verlassen, doch Nora hatte immer angenommen, dass sie ähnlich wie Onkel Ralph oder Onkel Wally einfach auf eigenen Füßen hatte stehen wollen und nicht, dass sie aus anderen Gründen gegangen war. Aber nun …

Nora wusste, dass ihre Eltern, Cisco, und den anderen es niemals gut heißen würden, dass man jemand anderen den Tod wünschte, egal wie sehr er diesen verdient hätte. Aber die kalte Wut in Caitlins Stimme deutete darauf hin, dass sie das anders sah. Oder war es Killer Frost, die es anders sah? Aber was war Killer Frost, wenn nicht ein Teil von Caitlin?

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Caitlin, Dad, sie ist so … wütend", gestand Nora ihrem Vater später, „So kenne ich sie gar nicht."

„Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Sie hat viel durchgemacht mit ihren Eltern und Cicada, und muss erst noch verdauen, was ihr Vater mit ihr gemacht hat. Sie hat jedes Recht wütend zu sein", meinte Barry, „Aber sie ist Caitlin. Am Ende wird sie ihren Schmerz und ihre Wut loslassen und ihren Vater verzeihen."

Nora war sich da nicht so sicher. Wer wusste besser als sie, was für eine starke Motivation Wut sein konnte? Und wie schwierig es war sie loszulassen.

* * *

Er tötete Metas, doch egal wie viele er umbrachte, Gracie schlief weiterhin. Die nette Ärztin war der Meinung, er würde wichtige Arbeit tun. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob das stimmte.

Es war die kleine Flash, die ihn innehalten ließ. XS nannten sie die Medien.

Er war gerade dabei Elongated Man zu töten, als sie schrie: „Jetzt reicht es aber! Nichts von dem, was du hier tust, wird deine Tochter zurückbringen!"

Er hielt inne, nicht weil er sich ertappt fühlte, sondern weil er die Wut in ihrer Stimme hörte. Eine Wut, die dort nicht hingehörte. Wie konnte sie es wagen auf ihn wütend zu sein? „Du hast leicht reden! Du hast deinen Vater ja noch!" Er deutete mit den Kinn, auf dem am Boden liegenden Flash, der verletzt war, aber noch lebte, und einige Meter entfernt gekrümmt da lag, während er selbst seinen Tötungsdolch immer noch über Elongated Man hielt. Er hatte den Flash verschont, schon wieder, nur ihretwegen, und sie dankte es ihm mit Vorwürfen?!

„Aber ich hatte ihn nicht immer! Ich bin ohne ihn aufgewachsen und habe ihn erst vor einem Jahr gefunden! Und ich war so glücklich darüber ihn endlich in meinen Leben zu haben, dass der Gedanke daran ihn verlieren zu können mich so unglaublich wütend gemacht hat… Deswegen kann ich verstehen, wie du dich fühlst. Du bist wütend, weil du Gracie verloren hast, gerade nachdem du sie gefunden hattest, aber … nichts von dem, was du tust, kann etwas an ihrem Zustand ändern! Du redest dir ein, das hier für sie zu tun, doch in Wahrheit, tust du es nur für dich selbst! Weil du so wütend bist! Aber von Wut kann man nicht leben, Wut brennt nur kurz, sie wärmt einen nicht! Es ist an der Zeit, dass du deine Wut endlich loslässt", erklärte Klein-Flash.

Orlin wusste, dass sie recht hatte, was ihn aber nur noch wütender machte. „Wenn ich das tue, was bleibt mir dann noch? Ich habe doch nur noch meine Wut!", herrschte er sie an.

„Ja, genau. Und du wirst immer wütender, nicht wahr? Dieses Teil in deiner Hand, es ist einer dieser Metas, die du so hasst, und es ernährt sich von deiner Wut", erklärte ihm das dunkelhäutige Mädchen.

Orlin hielt inne und starrte auf seine Hand. Das Satellitenstück in dieser sprach wieder zu ihm: _Hör nicht auf sie. Töte ihn. Und dann töte sie und den Flash. Töte sie alle, sie alle haben den Tod verdient. Sie sind schuld an dem, was mit Gracie passiert ist._

„Nein", keuchte Orlin, „Gracie hatte einen Unfall. Aber sie war nur dort, weil ich…"

 _Was sagt die nette Ärztin immer? Es war nicht deine Schuld!_

„Ja, aber was meine Schuld war, ist, dass ich so viel unserer gemeinsamen Zeit verschwendet habe! Ich habe uns Zeit genommen, die wir zusammen hätten verbringen können! Ich hatte es nicht verdient ihr Vater zu sein! Ich hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie mich liebt! Und nun ist sie weg!", rief Orlin aus.

„Ja, denn derjenige, auf den du in Wahrheit wütend bist, bist du selbst. Ich weiß, wie das ist. Ich war die ganze Zeit so wütend. Auf meine Mom, meine beiden Dads … aber in Wahrheit war ich nur wütend auf mich selbst. Weil ich mich eingemischt habe und diesen Satelliten zerstört habe. Und deswegen liegt deine Tochter nun im Koma", erklärte XS.

„Aber wenn du das nicht getan hättest, dann wäre sie jetzt vielleicht tot", meinte Orlin.

„Sie ist aber noch nicht tot", krächzte Elongated Man, „Wir kennen ein paar wirklich gute Ärzte."

Orlin musterte den Dolch in seiner Hand. Hörte ihn singen. Und warf ihn dann wütend von sich fort. Und zum ersten Mal seit jenem Tag weinte er dann endlich.

* * *

Sie hatten den Satellitendolch weggeschlossen. Orlin Dwyer hatten sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht. _Er hat all diese Leute getötet, aber er hat es nicht von sich aus getan, es war der Dolch, der ihn dazu getrieben hat, der Dolch und seine eigene Wut._ Nora musste an Caitlin denken. Wohin würde ihre Wut sie führen?

„Wut macht einen manipulierbar", erkläre sie.

„Ja, so ist es", meinte Sherloque hinter ihr.

Er stellte sich neben sie und fuhrt fort: „Die Person, die dir gesagt hat, dass du dem Flash helfen sollst, wusste, dass du wütend bist, und du dich mit der Aussicht darauf die Quelle deiner Wut zum Versiegen zu bringen, manipulieren lassen würdest. Denn was ist Wut im Grunde anders als ein Ausdruck von Schmerz? Und keiner will ewig Schmerzen leiden."

Nora nickte. „Ich weiß jetzt, was ich zu tun habe", erklärte sie, „Ich habe das getan, was ich Orlin geraten habe, ich habe losgelassen und sehe deswegen nun endlich klar. Ich weiß jetzt, was passiert ist. Und werde mich darum kümmern."

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", wollte der Detektive dann noch von ihr wissen.

Nora schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist etwas, das ich alleine erledigen muss", meinte sie.

Sie fand das andere Ich dort, wie sie es zuletzt gesehen hatte, kurz bevor sie sie losgeschickt hatte um ihren Dad dabei zu helfen den Satelliten zu zerstören. „Ich wollte ihn nur sehen, aber du, du hast mich auf die Idee gebracht es zu ändern. Mein Leben zu ändern, indem ich sein Schicksal ändere. Weil du es damals nicht getan hast und das immer bereut hast. Denn das ist die Geschichte, die du mir eingeredet hast, weil du wusstest, dass ich sie schlucken würde", erklärte sie ihrem älteren Ich vorwurfsvoll, „Dabei ging es dir niemals um mich oder um ihn. Es ging dir nur darum mich dazu zu bringen die Zeitlinie zu verändern."

Die andere Nora lachte. „Das hast du gut durchschaut", meinte sie.

„Aber warum?", wollte Nora wissen, „Was hast du davon? Wer bist du, und was wolltest du eigentlich erreichen?!" Sie fand, dass das eine legitime Frage war. Ihr Abbild veränderte sich – statt XS stand nun eine junge Frau vor ihr, etwas älter als sie, mit weißer statt brauner Haut, blonden statt braunen Haaren.

„Mein Name lautet Grace Gibbons, und an jenem Tag ist mein Onkel Orlin gestorben, der einzige Vater, den ich auf dieser Welt noch hatte", erklärte sie ruhig, „Und ich war so wütend. So lange so wütend darüber, dass er mich verlassen hat, dass er mir genommen wurde, bis ich auf die Idee kam etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Bis ich erfuhr, dass Zeitreisen möglich sind. Dieser Moment hier gerade – der Flash, der den herabfallenden Satelliten aufhält, entscheidet über mein Leben und meine Zukunft. Ich musste es ändern um endlich nicht mehr wütend zu sein."

Nora sah hinauf in den Himmel und sah sich selbst und ihren Vater auf den Satelliten zu sausen, und sah den beiden dabei zu, wie sie die Zeitlinie veränderten. „Aber … in dieser Zeitlinie, in der neuen Zeitlinie, bist du es, die verletzt wurde. Und dein Onkel, er wurde zu Cicada - er hat Menschen getötet, viele Menschen. Du … du hast alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht", meinte sie hilflos.

Grace zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war das Risiko, das ich bereit war einzugehen. Siehst du die Sache mit Zeitreisen, XS, ist doch diese: Du weißt niemals, was dabei herauskommt, wenn du die Zeitlinie veränderst. Du kannst immer nur hoffen, dass das was dabei herauskommt, besser ist als das, was zuvor da war", meinte sie, „Leb wohl, Omegakollegin." Und dann war sie weg. Von einem Moment zum anderen flackerte sie auf und verschwand. Als wäre sie aus der Existenz gebeamt worden.

Nora kehrte zurück ins Jahr 2019. Ihre Eltern waren gerade beim Frühstück. „Nora! Da bist du ja wieder! Sherloque hat uns gesagt, dass du noch etwas zu erledigen hattest, aber wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Iris wissen.

Darauf gab es so viele Antworten. Nora nickte nur. „Ja", meinte sie, „Das letzte Jahr hier mit euch war toll. Und ich würde gerne länger bleiben, aber nun, da wir Cicada besiegt haben, ist es an der Zeit, dass ich nach Hause zurückkehre. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich endlich … loslasse."

In einem hatte Grace recht gehabt, ihr blieb keine andere Wahl als zu hoffen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Da ich nicht in die Zukunft sehen kann, ist das meine Lösung vom Staffel 5-Plot, also vermutlich vollkommen falsch._

 _Dieses Kapitel entstand, weil ich das Gefühl hatte vor dem Schreiben von „Endings: The Flash" noch die Caitlin-Sache näher aufklären zu müssen und die 5. Staffel auf mein Verse abstimmen wollte (was ich bisher nicht getan hatte)._

 _Und das ist das Ergebnis davon._

 _Reviews?_


	16. Like Magic

**16\. Like Magic**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2018/2019, dieser One-Shot spielt hauptsächlich während der 4. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 4. Staffel von „Legends" bis ca. 5.8. „Legends of To-Meow-Meow" Spoiler für die 6. Staffel von „Arrow", mehr AU als üblich, da manche Charaktere andere Handlungsstränge haben, ignoriert die 4. Staffel nach dem Mid-Season-Finale vollkommen, timey-wimey, Character Death, magische Kreaturen, Regierungsverschwörung_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: John/Desmond, Hellcanary, AtomwaveVixensteelOTP4, ein Hauch von Zarlie, Constangreen, Gary/Mona, Charlie/Ray_

* * *

Als John bei Sara zu Hause auftauchte, dachte sie eigentlich zuerst, er würde versuchen sie zurückzugewinnen. Immerhin hatte es in den letzten fünf Monaten keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mit magischen Kreaturen gegeben. Offensichtlich hatte John sich geirrt, und es waren nicht so viele andere Kreaturen mit Mallus aus dem Zeitgefängnis entkommen, wie der Zauberer gedacht hatte. Und heute war der Tag, an dem sie den letzten Anachronismus nach Hause gebracht hatten und die Zeitlinie damit endgültig repariert hatten. Ihren Fehler endlich wieder vollkommen gutgemacht hatten.

Ava hatte die Legends in die neue Zentrale des Time Bureaus nach Washington eingeladen und ihnen Kuchen geschenkt. Was verdächtig nett war – aber Sara wusste ja, dass Ava versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen ihr noch eine Chance zu geben. Und Sara hatte sich durch diese Feier zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht wie ein Versager-Alpha gefühlt, der seinen Omega begraben hatte und seinen Vater beinahe ebenfalls an einen Verrückten verloren hätte und nicht verhindern hatte können, dass einer seiner ältesten Freunde ins Gefängnis ging, sondern wie die Heldin, die sie war. Wie die Sara Lance, die die Welt gerettet hatte – dreimal.

Es hatte Kuchen gegeben, und alle waren glücklich gewesen, nur Ray hatte sich seltsam verhalten (warum auch immer, zum Glück war er nun, da sie verlobt waren, in erster Linie Micks Problem und erst in zweiter Saras), und dann waren Nate und Amaya aufgebrochen um Nates Eltern über die Schwangerschaft zu informieren, und Sara hatte beschlossen ihren Vater zu besuchen um in Star City ein wenig weiter zu feiern, und dann tauchte der verdammte John Constantine auf, was ihren Vater natürlich misstrauisch machte und Sara wütend.

Und nachdenklich. Was wenn er Recht hatte? Verdammter Beta ….

Und dann gab es auch schon eine Zeitanomalie in Woodstock. Und aus irgendwelchen Gründen fand sich dort das ganze Team minus Amaya ein. Wie sich herausstellte, vermutete Ray, dass Nora Darhk, die dem Time Burau entkommen war, der Grund für den magischen Ärger bei Woodstock war. Und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihr dabei geholfen hatte zu entkommen. Und anstatt sich an ihren Alpha zu wenden, hatten Mick und Zari ihn einfach hierher begleitet um ihn den Hintern zu retten. Natürlich konnte der Omega das alles ganze fünf Minuten vor ihr geheim halten, bis sie ihn durchschaute. Zum Glück stellte sich heraus, dass Nora Darhk nichts mit der Zeitanomalie zu tun hatte. Stattdessen trafen sie ein Einhorn. Das aber nur wenigen Minuten hübsch anzusehen war, bevor er sich als mörderische Bestie entpuppte.

Sara verfluchte John dafür recht zu haben, holte ihn nach Woodstock, und gemeinsam mit ihm und den armen Gary, der im folgenden Kampf einen Nippel einbüßte, schickten sie das Einhorn zurück in die Hölle. Und hofften, dass Ava und das Bureau nichts bemerkt hatten. Denn Sara wollte nicht schon wieder als Versagerin vor ihrer Ex-Freundin dastehen, besonders, wenn sie in Betracht zog vielleicht wieder mit ihr auszugehen (was sie nicht in Betracht zog, nicht wirklich. Nun vielleicht doch ein wenig).

„Vergiss, Ava Sharpe, Sara. Menschen wie du und ich haben keine Alphas verdient. Und keine Omega. Und keine Betas. Wir sind schlecht für andere. Wir sollten die einsamen Wölfe sein, die wir sind", meinte John dazu.

„Dieser einsame Wolf hier ist ein Rudelalpha", erinnerte Sara den Beta-Zauberer, „Und das letzte Mal hast du noch ein ganz anderes Lied gesungen, John. Irgendetwas ist seit dem passiert. Ich weiß, was du brauchst, John Constantine, du brauchst ein Rudel."

„Oh, nein, Sara, wenn du denkst, ich würde freiwillig mit deiner hübschen aber problematischen Truppe durch die Zeiten ziehen um Einhörner und andere magische Wesen zu jagen, dann irrst du dich gewaltig! Ich bin kein Team-Mensch", behauptete John, doch Sara wusste, dass er zurückkommen würde.

Ava wusste alles, wie sich herausstellte. Aber sie nahm es Sara zu deren Überraschung nicht einmal übel. „Wir haben jahrelang gegen Mallus gekämpft und waren am Verlieren. Ihr habt ihn besiegt, trotz der Kosten und seid nun bereit hinter euch aufzuräumen", meinte Ava, „Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Sara. Und abgesehen davon, wenn wirklich alles mit der Zeitlinie in Ordnung wäre, dann bräuchte es kein Time Bureau mehr. So haben wir jetzt wenigstens einen Grund die oberen Etagen um mehr Geld zu bitten."

Sie klang einsichtig und vernünftig, und Sara sollte dankbar sein, aber irgendwie war ihr das auch nicht recht. Ava sollte nicht diejenige von ihnen beiden sein, die vernünftig war. Sara war die Vernünftige, die alles locker hinnahm, und Ava die Irrationale, die Dinge nicht locker nehmen konnte und immer alles zu einem Drama aufblasen musste. So war ihre Dynamik. Doch nun scheinbar nicht mehr. Scheinbar hatte Ava sich in den letzten fünf Monaten weiterentwickelt. Und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so. Was Sara im Moment brauchte war Stabilität, und … aber in Wahrheit war sie nicht über Rip hinweg, nicht wahr? Ava hatte Besseres verdient als eine Lückenbüßerin zu sein, oder?

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, tauchte John rechtzeitig zum Start der _Waverider_ samt Gepäck auf. Wer jedoch nicht auftauchte waren Nate und Amaya. Amaya war eindeutig zu schwanger um magische Kreaturen zu jagen, und Nate wollte (noch einmal) versuchen sich mit seinem Vater auszusöhnen. Also gingen sie nur zu fünft auf Monsterjagd.

Das Monster entpuppte sich als Gute Fee mit eindeutig zu viel Disney-Charme. Und einem unglaubwürdigen „alter netter Omega"-Nummer. Dank ihren Machenschaften wurde Zari fast als Hexe verbrannt, und Ray und Mick wurden vorübergehend in Schweine verwandelt, und nachdem John die Alte mühselig zur Hölle geschickt hatte, erfuhr Sara auch noch, dass Nate von nun an für das Time Bureau arbeiten wollte anstatt mit den Legends zu reisen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir meinen Omega abspenstig gemacht hast", meinte Sara vorwurfsvoll zu Ava zu diesem Thema.

„Ich habe nur praktisch gedacht. Nate wird bald Vater. Er braucht jetzt Stabilität in seinem Leben und ein festes Einkommen. Und er ist wirklich gut in diesen organisatorischen Dingen. Dank ihm konnten wir Washington dazu überreden unsere Mittel zu verdoppeln. Seine Präsentation war wirklich gut. Und als es dabei war schief zu gehen, ist er aufgebrochen und hat Schweine-Ray als Beweis vorbeigebracht. Er kann also improvisieren und weiß, worauf es ankommt. Ich kann so jemanden wie ihn hier gut gebrauchen. Ich meine, ich liebe Gary – auf platonisch geschwisterliche Art – aber du weißt, wie er ist, und es ist wirklich traurig, dass er derjenige meiner Agenten ist, der einem Angestellten des Monats am Nächsten kommt", erwiderte Ava, „Aber du bist doch nicht wirklich sauer, oder?" Sie warf dem anderen Alpha einen besorgten Blick zu.

Dieser seufzte. „Nein", behauptete sie, „nein, das bin ich nicht." Sie fühlte sich stattdessen nur verlassen, und das war viel schlimmer. Und außerdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass Nate diesen Job hauptsächlich deswegen angenommen hatte um seinen Vater zu beeindrucken. Und das kam ihr einfach nicht richtig vor. Nate war perfekt wie er war. Er war ein verdammter zeitreisender Superheld! Er musste niemanden etwas beweisen.

Aber als sein Alpha musste sie seine Wünsche respektieren, und als seine Freundin sowieso. Dann würden sie eben zu fünf weitermachen müssen.

Ihr nächste Auftrag führte dazu, dass Ray undercover bei einer Rockband gehen musste um einen Gestaltenwandler aufzuspüren. Und natürlich ließ er sich auf seine typische hinreißende Omega-Art, die an das Gute in Allem und Jeden glaubte, kompromittieren und wollte nicht zulassen, dass der Gestaltenwandler von John zur Hölle geschickt wurde. Und dann stellten sich auch noch Mick und Zari auf seine Seite, und so kam es, dass der Gestaltenwandler, ausgerechnet in Amayas Gestalt feststeckend, zu ihren Gefangenen wurde.

Das Ding war britisch, nannte sich Charlie, sah von nun an dank einem Zauber von John für immer aus wie Amaya Jiwe, hatte ein loses Mundwerk, und roch nach Alpha, aber Sara war sich nicht sicher, was sie von dem Ding halten sollte. Sie wusste nur eines mit Sicherheit: Keiner durfte erfahren, dass sie einen magischen Flüchtling an Bord hatten, der aussah wie Amaya. Am allerwenigstens Amaya, Nate, Ava, und deren Bosse – und das in dieser Reihenfolge.

Natürlich wählte Ava genau diesen Zeitpunkt um sich den Legends auf einer ihrer Missionen anzuschließen. Sara hatte sich von ihr ja auch zu einem Filmabend breitschlagen lassen müssen, bei dem sie dahinterkamen, dass der Film auf einem Zwischenfall mit einem magischen Flüchtling basierte. Gemeinsam mit Sara, Ray, und John infiltrierte sie ein Sommercamp, aus dem Kinder verschwanden, während Sara Mick und Zari dazu abstellte den Gestaltenwandler zu bewachen.

Während ihrer Zeit als Camp-Aufseher kamen Sara und Ava sich wieder näher, wurden in Teenager verwandelt um die Kinder vor einer Lebenskraft stehlenden Strega retten zu können, und teilten Avas ersten Kuss als Teenie miteinander, doch John starb beinahe, als er seine Lebenskraft opferte um einen Jungen zu retten, der von der Strega ausgesaugt worden war.

Nicht einmal Gideon schien Rat zu wissen.

Sara konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass alles ihre Schuld wäre. Ohne sie wäre John nicht mit auf die Mission gekommen und würde jetzt nicht im Sterben liegen. _Aber es muss doch etwas geben, das wir tun können! Ich kann ihn nicht so einfach sterben lassen!_

Ray war es, der die rettende Idee hatte. „Es wird euch nicht gefallen, aber ich weiß vielleicht eine Lösung", begann er, und Sara wusste bereits, dass die Worte Nora und Darhk fallen würden. Aber wenn die Alpha-Hexe ihre einzige Chance war, dann war dem eben so. Also stimmte sie zu.

Da sie aber zugleich eine magische Kreatur in Japan finden mussten, schickte sie Ray Amaya als Backup mit. (Und nahm Charlie mit auf die Mission, damit die beiden gleich aussehenden Alphas einander nicht über den Weg liefen).

In Japan mussten sie sich einem riesigen Oktopus-Monster stellen, das durch ein magisches Notizbuch erschaffen worden war, und ausgerechnet Mick rettete sie alle durch seine Phantasie, da seine außerirdische Prinzessin Garima das Monster besiegte. Und Sara musste auf dieser Mission feststellen, dass Charlie vielleicht doch kein vollkommenes Monster war, im Gegenteil sie rettete Sara sogar den Hintern. Und schien wiederum überrascht darüber zu sein, dass Sara ein Herz hatte.

Unterdessen war es Nora Darhk gelungen Johns Leben zu retten, und im Anschluss daran stellte sie sich sogar freiwillig den Time Bureua. Vielleicht hatte Ray ja doch recht mit ihr. Vielleicht wollte sie sich wirklich ändern und ein besserer Mensch werden.

So sehr sich Sara über Johns Genesung freute, so sehr lief alles andere schief, als Amaya plötzlich verkündete: „Wer ist das denn?" und anklagend auf Charlie zeigte. Nur um gleich darauf zu verkünden: „Au, und auch noch Wehen!"

Durch ihre andauernden Zeitreisen waren die neun Schwangerschaftsmonate schneller um gewesen als der Kalender wusste. Natürlich musste Nate herbeigeschafft werden, und mit ihm kamen Ava und Nates Eltern, und so wurde Anida Heywood als Thanksgiving-Baby geboren – in der Gegenwart einer fiktiven Alien-Kriegerin.

Sara tat ihr Bestes um Charlie zu verstecken, was ihr in Hinsicht auf Nate und seine Eltern gelang, nicht aber in Hinsicht auf Ava. Zum Glück hatte Ava offenbar ihren eigenen Notfall im Bureau gehabt und war immer noch mit den Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt, aber trotzdem sah Sara die Vorwürfe kommen. Stattdessen hörte sie aber: „Einen Gefangen behalten um Informationen über den Feind zu bekommen. Clever."

Sara konnte nicht fassen, dass sie schon wieder so einfach davon kam. _Ich verstehe das nicht. Ava sollte toben und nicht …._ Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das war ein Zeichen, oder etwa nicht? Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie und Ava funktionieren konnten, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren, dass sie ….

Stattdessen schlief Sara mit John. Immerhin wäre er fast gestorben. Und er war jetzt Teil ihres Rudels. Und sie erinnerte sich immer noch lebhaft daran Rip zu verlieren. Es war also mehr ein Reflex gewesen als etwas anderes. Sagte sie sich zumindest.

Und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment tauchte Nate mit den Bossen auf, die sehen wollten, wie die Dinge auf der _Waverider_ so liefen. Und natürlich sah er Charlie und hielt sie für Amaya, die eigentlich samt Baby im Spital sein sollte, und als er sie umarmte, reagierte Charlie etwas zu abwehrend, also musste Nate eingeweiht werden, und dann musste Charlie so tun als wäre sie Amaya. Zumindest für die Dauer diese Mission, auf der sie gemeinsam mit Hemingway und General Smith einen Minotaurus jagten.

Immerhin wussten jetzt fast alle, dass es Charlie gab, das sollte die Dinge in Zukunft einfacher machen. Redete Sara sich zumindest ein. Aber was war mit Ava?

Als eine Art Entschuldigung nahm Sara sie mit auf ihre Jagd nach einer mörderischen Puppe. Und dann es lief gut, wenn man davon absah, dass sie verletzt wurde und mit Mick aneinander geriet. Es gelang Sara zwar die beiden Alphas auszusöhnen, doch sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie mit Ava machen sollte, und dann tauchten John, Zari, und Charlie mit schuldbewusster Miene vor ihr auf, und sie erfuhr endlich, was es war, dass John die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte vor ihr zu verbergen.

* * *

Zari konnte den Drang die Geschichte ändern zu wollen verstehen. Das konnte sie wirklich. Sie selbst wünschte sich nichts mehr als ihre Familie zu retten, und der Anblick ihrer Mutter lebendig und nichtsahnend im Jahr 2018 machte es auch nicht gerade besser. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Mutter nicht retten durfte. Also versuchte sie stattdessen Prudence zu retten, und das führte dazu, dass sie die Kontrolle verlor und beinahe als Hexe verbrannt wurde.

„Sarkasmus ist ein guter Weg um Wut zu verbergen. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal selbst, dass ich wütend bin", erklärte sie den anderen wahrheitsgetreu. Doch sie war wütend. Und sie war der Beta, und es war anstrengend der Beta zu sein. Besonders diese Tage. Manchmal verfluchte sie Jax dafür, dass er ihr diesen Job überlassen hatte.

Ray gestand ihr Nora Dahrk freigelassen zu haben und wollte das nun wieder gut machen, also musste sie ihm den Hintern retten. Und dabei ein Auge auf Mick haben, der wiederum seinen Omega beschützen wollte. Und dann brachte Ray auch noch den Gestaltenwandler nach Hause.

Zari hasste das Ding zunächst. Es war ausfallen, vulgär, und ein Störfaktor. Und schlug sie nieder, als es versuchte zu fliehen. Und dann ließ Mick es auch noch frei! Er und Ray hatten aneinander wirklich verdient, sie waren beide gleich naiv. Doch das Ding erwies sich tatsächlich als nützlich. Zari jedoch traute ihm nicht über den Weg. Es mochte aussehen wie Amaya, es war aber definitiv nicht Amaya.

Zari war überzeugt davon, dass es zuschlagen würde, wenn man am Wenigsten damit rechnen würde. Und dass es sich das schwächste Glied aussuchen würde. Und das wusste sie schon, bevor sein Anblick bei Amaya die Wehen auslöste.

Das schwächste Glied war das neueste Rudelmitglied. John Constantine war wie Zari ein Beta, doch statt ihr zu helfen, machte ihr das Leben schwer. Er war verletzlich und verletzt. Sie schenkte ihm sein Bild seiner Mutter, die er viel zu früh verloren hatte und eigentlich nie gekannt hatte, und die er nun besuchte ohne sich erkennen zu geben. Sie unterstützte Rays verrückten Plan sein Leben zu retten,fü den er Nora Darhk an Bord holte. Und sie hörte ihm zu, wenn er von seinen verloren Alpha sprach, und gab sich wirklich Mühe ihm zu erklären, dass sie die Zeitlinie nicht einfach umschreiben konnte, nur weil Marie Laveau sich das einbildete, egal was für ein erschreckender Alpha die Vodoo-Hexe auch war.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass John eine Affäre mit Marie Laveaus Nachfahren Desmond gehabt hatte. Für John Constantine-Verhältnisse war es wohl sogar Liebe gewesen. Er war mit dem Alpha zusammengezogen. Doch dann hatte ein Dämon namens Neron, der John verfolgte, Desmond mit in die Hölle genommen. Nun befahl Marie Laveau John Desmond zu retten, und Zari tat ihr Bestes um ihn das auszureden. Nur um von Charlie sabotiert zu werden.

Charlie wollte nämlich ihre gestaltenwandlerischen Fähigkeiten zurück. Und wenn John Desmond niemals verloren hätte, dann hätte er sich den Legends niemals angeschlossen und sie niemals verzaubern können und in einer Gestalt festsetzen.

Zari dachte eigentlich, dass es ihr gelungen wäre John zur Vernunft zu bringen, dass es ihr gelungen wäre ihm klar zu machen, dass es sein Schicksal gewesen war Desmond zu treffen, da Charlie und er es nicht hatten verhindern können, egal, was sie versucht hatten, doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass er beschlossen hatte eigenhändig die Zeitlinie zu korrigieren und mit Demsond Schluss zu machen, bevor er zur Hölle fahren konnte, und Charlie ihn dabei deckte. Wütend folgte Zari dem Zauberer mit Charlie im Schlepptau fünf Monate in die Vergangenheit, doch egal, wie oft sie versuchte den beiden zu erklären, dass es zur Katastrophe kommen würde, keiner hörte ihr zu.

Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass John Desmond retten wollte, aber …

„Du verstehst es nicht! Nicht Neron hat Desmond in die Hölle gezerrt. Ich habe Neron zurück in die Hölle geschickt. Doch das konnte ich nur, wenn ich ihn an eine Seele binde. Neron hatte den Vertrag über meine Seele, und ich war mir selbst schon immer der Nächste. Ich habe Neron an Des gebunden und die beiden dann gemeinsam zur Hölle geschickt! Ich bin nicht wegen eines gebrochenen Herzens auf die _Waverirder_ gekommen. Ich bin aus Schuld gekommen!", erklärte John verzweifelt, und dann….

… war Zari mit einem Mal eine Katze.

* * *

Charlie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre Zeit im Gefängnis. Und niemals wieder würde sie sich einsperren lassen, das schwor sie sich, egal in welcher Form. Zurück in England zu sein, machte Spaß. Die Musik hatte sich weiterentwickelt, und Charlie gefiel die neue Art von Musik, die hier gemacht wurde. Der König war nun eine Frau, und ihre Krone gefiel Charlie.

Charlie hatte eigentlich keine Geschlechter. Aber wenn sie unter Menschen leben wollte, musste sie sich anpassen, wenn sie nicht schon wieder im Gefängnis landen wollte. Wer anders war, wurde in England nicht gerade gut behandelt. Sie wählte weiblich und Alpha, und während sie in dieser Gestalt war, dachte sie von sich als weiblichen Alpha. Sie und ihre Freunde hatten Spaß. Sie taten niemanden etwas, nicht wirklich. Nur darauf kam es an.

Und dann tauchte Rage auf. Rage war hinreißen. Ein Omega, männlich, aber sehr vergeben. Jeder konnte das Omega-Band an seiner Hand sehen und den Alpha an ihm riechen. Trotzdem schien er es vorzuziehen mit ihnen herumzuhängen. Vermutlich weil er irgendwie einsam war. Charlie erkannte Einsamkeit, wenn sie sie sah. Sie selbst war einsam genug gewesen, für so lange Zeit.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Rage sich für sie interessierte, weil er früher in einer anderen Band gewesen war. Einer Disco-Band (ugh). Das machte die anderen misstrauisch, aber Charlie setzte sich für Rage ein. Immerhin hatte sie alle eine Vergangenheit.

„Was wurde aus deiner alten Band?", wollte sie von Rage wissen.

„Nun, Nate und Amaya kriegen ein Baby", erklärte Ray.

„Die schnellste Art eine Band auseinanderzureißen", kommentierte Charlie.

„Deswegen hat mein bester Freund Nate sich einen Büro-Job gesucht, und Amaya bereitet sich nun darauf vor Mutter zu werden. Ich vermisse sie sehr. Sie war immer irgendwie unser Gewissen, hat uns gesagt, was zu tun ist. Nicht, dass Sara kein guter Alpha wäre, aber Amaya hatte einfach diesen Instinkt für das Richtige, weißt du? Na ja, und Sara ist zur Zeit damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, was sie eigentlich will. Ihr Gefährte ist gestorben, und ihr Vater wurde schwer verletzt, und das hat sie ein bisschen aus der Bahn geworfen. Uns alle. Das mit Rip, meine ich", erklärte Rage.

„Und dein Gefährte?", fragte Charlie sanft.

„Oh, der, der steckt das weg, zumindest tut er so, aber Gefühle sind nicht seine starke Seite. Will nicht zeigen, dass er trauert, aber er … weißt du, er hat Amaya sogar noch mehr gebraucht als ich. Und Nate. Und wir wollen bald heiraten, und das sollte mich glücklich machen, aber …. Ich habe was getan, von dem ich dachte, dass es richtig ist, aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr so sicher, und deswegen fühle ich mich schlecht. Und wegen allem anderen auch. Dabei sollte ich mich freuen. Ist das nicht verrückt?" Er seufzte. „Na ja, das ist meine Story. Was ist deine? Wie lange warst du im Gefängnis?"

„Viel zu lange. Ich habe so viel verpasst. Und habe mir geschworen, dass ich mich nie wieder einsperren lasse. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich das überleben würde, das Eingesperrt sein. Die Einsamkeit. Das entspricht mir nicht. Das bin ich nicht. Hier draußen kann ich endlich wieder ich sein", erklärte sie.

„Ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir jemand so etwas noch mal antut", versicherte ihr Rage, und sie glaubte ihm.

Doch dann tauchten seine Freunde auf, und die waren eine Art von Band, die Leute wie Charlie wieder einsperren wollten. Zumindest dachte sie das zuerst, doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass sie sie lieber direkt in die Hölle schicken wollten.

Verzweifelt nahm sie die verschiedensten Gestalten an um sich zu retten, schließlich sogar die von Amaya, dem schwangeren Alpha. „Könnt ihr jemanden, der so aussieht wie eure Freundin so etwas antun?", wollte sie wissen, und der weibliche Beta ließ sie gehen, und Rage und sein Alpha machten sich für sie stark, und so wurde sie nicht zur Hölle geschickt. Stattdessen aber sprach der männliche Beta einen Zauber auf sie („Ich lasse keinen verdammten Gestaltenwandler an Bord herumrennen!"), und mit einem Mal war sie Amaya Jiwe, weiblicher Alpha, und das dauerhaft. Sie konnte ihre Gestalt nicht mehr ändern.

Es war das Schlimmste, was sie ihr hatten antun können. Nicht nur war sie nun nicht mehr unsterblich, nein, sie war auch gefangen, als jemand anderer, als eine geschlechtliche Frau mit dunkler Haut. Sie schrie und tobte. Vergeblich. Sie wurde in einen kleinen Käfig mit Kraftfeldern gesteckt, und verlangte von Rage und seinem Alpha zumindest ein Bier als Ausgleich, und bekam nicht mal das. Zumindest vorerst nicht.

Doch nicht der kleine Käfig war das Problem. Es war der noch kleinere. Es war ihr Körper. Sie versuchte zu fliehen, bis Rages – Rays- Alpha sie davon überzeugte sich ihre Freiheit zu verdienen, indem sie half. Und anstatt das Schiff zu verlassen, blieb sie um weiter zu helfen. Denen, die so waren wie sie, damit diese selbsternannten Legends nicht noch weitere unschuldige Kreaturen zur Hölle schickten.

Es war nicht immer einfach. Sara, der Rudel-Alpha, traute ihr nicht und umgekehrt. Sie mussten sich erst beschnuppern und lernen einander zu vertrauen. Mit Mick kam sie am Besten klar, er war wie sie, er wusste, wie es war eingesperrt zu sein. Und er war ein Alpha, so wie sie und Sara. Zu dritt konnte man gut saufen. Ray alias Rage war genauso wie zuvor, sie mochten sich, sie kamen aus, sie nahm ihm seinen Verrat nicht übel. John Constantine hatte sie zwar in diese Gestalt gezwungen und sollte damit ihr Todfeind sein, aber irgendwie war dem nicht so. Er hatte etwas an sich, das ihr gefiel. Etwas Vertrautes, etwas Kaputtes. Das war jemand, der Leid kannte, damit konnte sie arbeiten. Und dann war da noch Zari. Der Beta, der sie nicht zur Hölle hatte schicken können, weil sie aussah wie Amaya.

Sie und Zari verstanden sich nicht besonders. Zari schien ihr nicht zu trauen und ihr nachzutragen, dass sie sie niedergeschlagen hatte. Und Zari schien darüber wütend zu sein, dass sie aussah wie Amaya. Und zugleich auf sich selbst wütend zu sein, weil sie sie irgendwie mochte.

Und dann ergab sich die Gelegenheit ihre Kräfte zurückzubekommen. Sie konnte immer noch gestaltwandeln – zumindest halb, was aber verdammt weh tat. Es wieder ganz zu können, der Gedanke daran wieder sie selbst zu sein, wie hätte sie dazu nein sagen können? Außerdem könnte sie zugleich Johns verlorenen Alpha retten und damit auch einen Teil von John. Also warum nicht?

Nun, weil Zari strickt dagegen war, darum nicht. Sie taten es trotzdem. „Siehst du, Z., das war gar nicht so schl-", wandte sie sich an den Beta, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser nun eine Katze war. Nun damit war es für sie wohl doch irgendwie schlimm. Charlie hingegen konnte endlich wieder gestaltenwandeln. Sie war endlich wieder sie selbst.

Nur, dass es irgendetwas in ihr gab, dass sich offenbar an weiblich, Alpha, dunkelhäutig und Amaya Jiwes Zwilling gewöhnt hatte. Sie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei in diese Form zurückzukehren, ganz ohne Zwang.

Und dann tauchten auf einmal die Kuratoren der Chronologie im Kasino, in dem sie ihre wiedergewonnenen Freiheit gerade feierte, auf und metzelten den Leprechaun Red vor Charlies Augen nieder. Und diese Kuratoren der Chronolgie waren niemand anderer als die Legends. Ray, der seine Rolle als Rage offenbar etwas zu ernst nahm, Mick, und Nate, der nicht weniger brutal unterwegs war als Ray. Und Amaya. Ohne Kind.

Charlie schlich sich zu ihnen an Bord, nahm die Gestalt von Sara an, und stellte die Vier zur Rede. Sie stanken geradezu nacheinander, und Charlie versuchte wirklich sich nicht von diesem Geruch und dem, was er über Verhältnis zueinander aussagte, ablenken zu lassen, als sie sie konfrontierte. Sie hatte Katze-Zari zurück an Bord geschickt, doch von ihr würde sie keine Erklärungen erhalten. Von den anderen hingegen. ….

Nun, die versuchten sie zu töten, da sie ihr „weißer Wal" war – der Gestaltenwandler, der ihnen entkommen war. Offenbar war Sara bei ihrer Mission mit dem Einhorn (Charlie wusste nichts von einem Einhorn) gestorben, woraufhin Amaya eine Totgeburt erlitten hatte. Zari war aus irgendwelchen Gründen zu einer Katze geworden, und John war dem Team nie beigetreten. Charlie schnappte sich Katze-Zari und floh von Bord (und war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich froh darüber mit dem Leben davon zu kommen, mörderische Omegas waren … verstörend) ins Time Bureau. Dort gab sie sich als Gary aus und fragte nach John, und erfuhr, dass er eingesperrt war, weil er verrückt geworden war. Ava war in Trauer, und jeder im Burau schien Angst vor den Kuratoren – ehemaligen Legends - zu haben.

Ein Omega-Mädchen namens Mona half Charlie dabei John zu Ava zu schmuggeln, die sich durch die Verlockung einer lebenden Sara dazu überreden ließ ihnen zu helfen, doch die Kuratoren waren ihnen auf der Spur, und sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Jump Ship um zu fliehen.

Zari miaute ihnen die Meinung, aber John und Charlie beschlossen, einfach Sara zu retten anstatt all ihre Arbeit zu Nichte zu machen. Zum Glück wusste zumindest John alles von dem Einhorn.

Nun sollte alles gut sein, aber …. Tja… diesmal waren Mick, Ray, und Nate getötet worden. Hank Heywood leitete aus irgendwelchen Gründen das Time Bureau (darüber musste sie mal mit Nate sprechen, sobald er wieder lebte), Zari war immer noch eine Katze, und diesmal war Sara die verrückte Mörderin, gemeinsam mit ihrer Geliebten Ava und einer Roboter-Version von Gideon. Charlie versuchte die Gruppe als Amaya zu infiltrieren, die nach Nates Tod und ihrer Totgeburt zurück nach Hause gegangen war (Zambesi, das konnte sich Charlie einfach nicht merken), doch Gideon erkannte ihre falschen Pheromone, und nun versuchten anstatt den Kuratoren die Sirens of Space-Time ihren weißen Wal alias Charlie zu töten.

 _Ich wünschte, sie würden aufhören mich als weißen Wal zu bezeichnen! Das nervt echt!_

„Und? Wie lief es mit den Sirenen?", wollte John von ihr wissen.

„Furchtbar. Sie sind eigentlich noch schlimmer als die Kuratoren. Aber zumindest weiß ich, wo es schief ging: Mit der Guten Fee", erwiderte Charlie.

Zari miaute ihre Meinung, doch sie hörten nicht auf sie, sondern retteten Mick, Ray, und Nate vor der Guten Fee.

Dann kam die Sache mit den Puppen. Charlie wollte trotzdem nicht einsehen, dass Zari recht hatte, und sie improvisierten weiter. John ging es zunehmend schlechter. Er hatte widersprüchliche Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf, die ihn krank machten, weil alle Zeitlinien für ihn noch existierten als wären sie zugleich da. Immer wieder gab es neue Tote, neue Unfälle.

Dann endlich schien alles so zu sein, wie es sein sollte. Nur, dass die Legends immer noch töteten. Charlie versuchte mit Sara zu sprechen, doch diese tötete sie schon wieder, weil sie sie nicht kannte. Sie war nur eine Fremde für sie.

 _Zum Glück kann ich wieder gestaltenwandeln. Dadurch kann ich mich von meinen Toden heilen, aber langsam wird es anstrengend._ Doch sie wusste, was nicht stimmte. Sie war nicht an Bord gekommen. Die Legends kannten keine guten magischen Wesen, weil sie Charlie nicht kannten.

Und dann änderte sich die Zeitlinie erneut. Zari, die inzwischen wieder ein Mensch war, hatte es offenbar geschafft John zu überreden Desmond doch zu opfern. Denn im nächsten Moment war alles wieder so, wie es sein sollte. Und Charlie konnte zwar nicht mehr gestaltenwandeln, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war das gar nicht so schlimme, denn immerhin schien ihr Körper gerne ein weiblicher Alpha zu sein, der zu seinem Rudel gehörte. Und immerhin war sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht mehr alleine.

* * *

Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung war es Nates Idee gewesen, nicht die von Amaya, sich mit Hank und seiner Mom auszusöhnen. Sie an ihren Enkel teilhaben zu lassen. Doch das war mit Hank Heywood leichter gesagt als getan. Doch wie sagte Mick so treffend: „Er war emotional unerreichbar für dich? Buh-hu!"

Also schluckte Nate es herunter und versuchte der größere Mann zu sein. Er nahm Avas Angebot an für das Bureau zu arbeiten, weil das ein Job war, mit dem Hank etwas anfangen konnte, und weil es ihm Sicherheit in jeder Hinsicht versprach. Na ja, da war die Geschichte mit dem Pflanzen-Monster, das Gary mit ins Büro brachte, und die mit dem Ausbruch all der gefangenen Wesen zu Thanksgiving, weswegen Nate vom gemeinsamen Essen verschwinden musste, nachdem sich Amaya zuvor bereits abgesetzt hatte um Ray zu helfen. Aber zumindest lebte er so sicherer als zuvor.

Und er konnte auch so helfen. Er verschaffte Mona Wu, einem unsicheren aber belesenen Omega, einen Job als Kreaturen-Betreuer beim Bureau, und er half Gary dabei über Constantine hinwegzukommen, indem er ihm mit Mona half. Zumindest dachte er das, bis sich herausstellte, dass alles ein Missverständnis gewesen war, und Mona an einer der Kreaturen interessiert gewesen war, und das…. Na ja, Nate war kein Hellseher, oder?! Mona hätte durchaus von Gary sprechen können!

Auf jeden Fall war er nun Vater. Zu Thanksgiving schenkte Amaya einem gesunden Mädchen das Leben, und Anida Heywood war schneller als irgendjemand blinzeln konnte Nates Ein-und Alles. Alle liebten das Baby. Sogar Charlie. Charlie von der fast alle vor ihm gewusst hatten. Charlie, die nun Amaya, die sich um ihr Baby kümmern musste, im Team ersetzte. Charlie, die irgendwann so nebenbei erwähnte: „Und in vielen dieser anderen Zeitlinien war dein Vater der Direktor des Time Bureau. Was macht er eigentlich beruflich?"

Es hätte eine harmlose Frage sein sollen, doch schon als Kind hatte Nate nicht gewusst, was sein Vater trieb, und seit sie sich wieder angenähert hatten, versuchte nun Nate seinerseits vor Hank zu verbergen, was er arbeitete. Aber es schien nicht wichtig zu sein, also schob Nate die Frage beiseite.

Mona war von ihrem Kreaturen-Schwarm gekratzt worden, was sie fast nicht überlebt hätte. Nate gab sich die Schuld und war überrascht, als Mona wieder zu sich kam und davon berichtete, dass sie verletzt worden war, als man ihre Kreatur weggebracht hatte. Um sie zu missbrauchen und an ihr herumzuexperimentieren, wie es schien.

Nate fand heraus, dass General Smith das angeordnet hatte. Dass er und seine Vorgesetzten die Kreaturen dafür haben wollten – um sie als Waffen gegen ihre Feinde einzusetzen. Und dann wurde Mona auch noch zum Werwolf. Und ebenfalls eingesperrt. Nate, Gary, und Ava befreiten Mona, Nora Dahrk, und so viele andere Kreaturen, wie sie konnten, und flohen auf die _Waverider._ Sie konnten niemand anderen trauen.

Nate wiederum vertraute darauf, dass Amaya seine Familie beschützen würde. Doch dann tauchte Johns Ex aus der Hölle wieder auf, und er hatte Hank in seiner Gewalt.

* * *

John Constantine verliebte sich nicht. Das war seine einzige Regel. Und wenn er sich doch verliebte, dann ging meistens alles schief. Des war das perfekte Beispiel dafür gewesen, wie sehr es schief gehen konnte. Des war Johns Alpha gewesen, und er hatte ihn trotzdem verraten. John hatte Des geliebt und hatte ihn trotzdem zur Hölle geschickt um sich selbst zu retten. Kein Wunder also, dass er mit Gary Schluss machte, sobald Gefühle dabei waren aufzukommen. Ohne ihn wäre der Omega besser dran. (Aber John liebte Gary).

John versprach Marie Laveau Des zu retten, und er versprach Des Des zu retten. Und er meinte es auch so, doch dann kehrte Des zurück. Mit Neron in sich. Und er kidnappte Hank Heywood, der die ganze Zeit mit dem Burau gearbeitet hatte. Hinter Nates Rücken. Aber der Omega hatte ja auch hinter den Rücken seines Vaters das Gleiche getan. Hank war Teil des Planes gewesen die magischen Kreaturen für das Militär nutzbar zu machen. Ein Plan, der von Des und Neron stammte. Natürlich.

John und die Legends retteten Hank. Der nur die Hälfte von dem verstand, was vor sich ging. Dann mussten sie sich bereits versklavten Kreaturen stellen. Charlie und Mona waren hierbei eine große Hilfe. Zumindest ihnen hatte John helfen können. Charlie konnte wieder gestaltenwandeln, und Mona hatte ihre Verwandlung unter Kontrolle.

Gemeinsam mit Nora trieb John Neron aus Des aus. Das war der harte Teil. Wie er befürchtet hatte, überlebte Des die Prozedur nicht. „Sei nicht traurig, Johny, zumindest bin ich jetzt frei", hauchte er noch, bevor er in Johns Armen starb.

Und Neron gehörte immer noch Johns Seele. Dachten sie zumindest. Doch als sich John heldenhaft für die anderen opfern wollte, passierte nichts. Weil Neron stattdessen Charlie mit in die Hölle genommen hatte, die er für John gehalten hatte. Doch sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass der Dämon den Vertrag für eingelöst erklärte, bevor er sie mitnahm.

 _Warum hat sie das getan?,_ fragte sich John.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum hat sie das getan?", wollte er von den anderen wissen.

„Weil sie zu uns gehört, genau wie du Joh. Und sie weiß, dass du sie retten wirst. Das wirst du doch, oder John?", meinte Sara, „Du kannst Dinge zur Hölle schicken, also kannst du sie auch heraufbeschwören? Oder nicht?"

„Nun ja, Dämonen, aber …. Ich könnte selbst gehen, in die Hölle, meine ich. Und sie wieder raus holen", überlegte John.

Zari nickte. „Gut. Und wir kommen mit", meinte sie, „Wir alle. Sie hat uns alle gerettet."

„Nate nehme ich nicht mit", erklärte John, „Falls etwas schief geht…"

Doch es ging nichts schief. Sie kamen in die Hölle, fanden Charlie, und brachten sie wieder heim. Und dafür mussten sie nicht einmal etwas hergeben. John bot seine Seele an, doch keiner schien sie mehr haben zu wollen. Stattdessen sahen sie ihn alle wissend an. John fragte sich, was sie wohl wussten.

* * *

Die Dinge nahmen ihren Lauf. Sara entschied sich endlich für Ava. Diese dafür im Bureau aufzuräumen. Nate dafür lieber ein Held als ein Büro-Hengst zu sein. Sein Vater dafür das zu akzeptieren. Charlie entschied sich dafür mit Mona in die Welt hinauszuziehen und gemeinsam mit den anderen magischen Kreaturen die moderne Welt zu erforschen. Nora entschied sich dafür mit ihnen zu gehen. Mick und Ray entschieden sich dafür endlich einen Termin festzulegen. Gary entschied sich dafür John trotz allem zu wollen. Und John entschied sich dafür Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Er wollte helfen. Als erstes half er Sharpie und Gary mit Leonard Snart.

Und dann verschwanden auf einmal die Legends.

Und John konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob es das gewesen war, dass die Höllenfürsten kommen gesehen hatten.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das größte Problem mit der vierten Staffel für mich war natürlich Hank. Ich hatte ihn schon zuvor unter anderen Umständen eingeführt. Ich habe also versucht Teile seines Plots zu erhalten, ohne mir selbst zu offensichtlich zu widersprechen. Und Nate ist in meinem Verse anders und eigentlich sogar besser motiviert um fürs Bureau zu arbeiten._

 _Aus plottechnischen Gründen war es wichtig Desmond zu erhalten. Es war mir aber auch wichtig ihn zu einem Alpha zu machen um meine Constangreen-Romanze nicht zu untergraben und für John den Gedanken an eine Triaden-Beziehung offen zu halten. Ich denke aber nicht, dass Desmond diese Staffel überleben wird, daher habe ich ihm umgebracht._

 _Natürlich musste ich die Ray/Nora und Mick/Garima-Romanze streichen. Ava und Sara musste ich hingegen für den Beginn von „Zwei Legenden, eine Burg, etwas Magie und eine Menge Verwirrung" zusammenbringen._

 _Da ich nicht hellsehen kann, ist alles nach den Mid-Season-Finale reine Spekulation, geht aber in die Richtung, in die ich denke, dass die Staffel gehen wird._

 _Diese Fic sollte die vierte Staffel in mein Verse integrieren damit ich dazu übergehen kann das Ending für die Legends zu schreiben, das ist hiermit erledigt. Im Endeffekt ist es mehr Charlies-Geschichte als Johns, aber das ist auch okay so._

 _Reviews?_


	17. Dark Knightress

**17\. Dark Knightress**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: 2018, 2022, 2023 und davor und dazwischen_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für das Elseworlds-Crossover und vage Spoiler für die geplante Batwoman-Serie, Character Death, Drogen, Androhung von Vergewaltigung, Sexismus, Homophobie_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Kate/Montoya_

* * *

Als Kara Danvers sie nach den Motiven für Bruces Verschwinden fragte, zerriss es ihr fast das Herz. Sie wünschte wirklich, sie hätte eine Antwort für Kara. Eine Antwort, die besser wäre als nur: „Er ist hier oben gesessen, Tag für Tag, und musste dabei zusehen, wie die Stadt um deren Rettung er gekämpft hat vor die Hunde geht." Normalerweise war Bruce trotzdem niemand, der aufgab. Das entsprach ihm einfach nicht. Bruce Wayne, Alpha-Milliardär, Playboy, und geheimnisvoller Rächer von Gotham, war niemand der einfach aufgab. Das war Kates Ding.

Kate Kane war ein Omega und konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass ihr diese Tatsache ihr Leben besonders erleichter hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Die Kanes waren eine der alten reichen Familien von Gotham, genau wie die Waynes. Genau genommen waren die Waynes und die Kanes sogar recht eng verwandt. Wenn Kate Kara und den anderen erklärte, dass Bruce ihr Cousin war, dann war das genau genommen richtig, nur eben war er kein Cousin ersten Grades von ihr.

Kates Vater war ein Beta-General beim Militär gewesen, und so lange sich Kate zurückerinnern konnte, hatte sie zum ihm aufgeblickt. Er war ihr Held gewesen, bevor sie überhaupt gewusst hatte, was ein Held war. Und dann war dieser schreckliche Tag gekommen, an dem Beth und ihre Mutter gestorben waren. Kate hätte damals eigentlich auch sterben sollen, aber ihr Vater hatte sie gerettet. Ihre Beta-Mutter war mit ihren beiden Töchter ausgegangen, als sie gekidnapped worden waren, von scheinbar Verrückten als Geiseln genommen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie gezielt entführt worden waren, dass es Feinde ihres Vaters gewesen waren, doch damals hatte Kate nur die Angst gekannt. Die Angst zuerst, und dann die Erleichterung darüber, dass sie gerettet worden war. Während ihre Mutter und Beth ….

Natürlich war ihr Vater niemals darüber hinweggekommen, noch mehr als sich herausstellte, dass es sich um eine Racheaktion gehandelt hatte. Dass jemand Rache für seine Taten bei den Special Forces genommen hatte. Auch Kate hatte sich niemals von dem Zwischenfall erholt, nicht wirklich.

Obwohl sie ein Omega war, war es für sie das Natürlichste der Welt eine Karriere beim Militär einschlagen zu wollen. Ihr Vater war ihr Held, und sie wollte sein wie er. Genau wie er. Doch es gab einen wichtigen Punkt, in dem sie sich von ihm unterschied.

Westpoint ließ seinen Kadetten viel durchgehen, doch Fraternation wurde nicht gerne gesehen, und Fraternation mit einem anderen weiblichen Mit-Omega erst recht nicht. Normalerweise betrieb das Militär ja eine „Don't Ask, don't tell"-Politik, doch in diesem Fall hatte es sich um Omegas gehandelt, und es gab immer wieder Leute dort oben, die der Meinung waren Omegas hätten nichts im Militärdienst verloren, und denen jede Ausrede recht war um Omegas loszuwerden. Kate hatte oft genug den Gedanken, dass es bei ihrem Rauswurf in Wahrheit vielleicht um etwas ganz anderes gegangen war.

Sie würde niemals vergessen, was ihr Vater ihr damals nach ihrer Entlassung gesagt hatte. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Kathy. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich", hatte er gesagt, und sie hatte ihm geglaubt und gedacht, es würde immer so bleiben. Was natürlich naiv war. Doch sie fühlte sich geliebt und unterstützt, und ihr Held glaubte immer noch an sie.

Das sollte sich schnell ändern. In den nächsten Jahren verlor Kate die Orientierung. Westpoint war immer ihr Ziel gewesen, und nun da sie dieses verloren hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte. Sie schrieb sich an der Gotham University ein und suchte nach ihrer neuen Bestimmung, doch zunächst fand sie keine.

Sie fand Renée. Und sie fand eine Menge Partys. Renée Montoya war ein Beta und ein verdammt attraktiver. Für Kate war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick, doch Renée ließ sich nicht so einfach erobern. Doch nach ihrem ersten Kuss waren sie unzertrennlich, bis sie es nicht mehr waren.

Was zwischen sie kam waren Partys, Tattoos, und Drogen. Renée war am College um zu studieren, Kate war am College, weil kein Mitglied der Kane-Familie nicht mindestens einen Universitätsabschluss vorzuweisen hatte.

Man musste Renée lassen, dass sie lange durchhielt. Kate immer wieder neue Chancen einräumte. Es für eine Phase hielt, die vorbei gehen würde. Nur, dass es nicht vorbeiging. Und dann irgendwann hatte Renée genug und verließ Kate. Und Kate stellte fest, dass sie in diesem Semester keinen einzigen Kurs positiv abgeschlossen hatte.

Ungefähr das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ihr Vater ihr den Geldhahn zudrehte. Wohl um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen oder ähnliches. Es funktionierte insofern, dass Kate das College aufgab. Trinken und Drogen wollte sie allerdings nicht aufgeben.

Und dann kam der Tag, der ihr Leben auf einen neuen Kurs brachte. Sie war selbst schuld daran, dass sie in dieser dunklen Gasse in der schlechtesten Gegend von Gotham war. Sie brauchte Stoff. Und dann zog der Alpha-Dealer sein Messer und wollte, dass sie die Beine für ihn breit machte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihm die notwendigen Teile fehlten um für Kate interessant zu sein, war sie so tief noch nicht gesunken, also weigerte sie sich. Was er nicht gerne hörte, und dann …. war er auf einmal da. Gotham Citys mysteriöser Vigilant, der Bat-Man.

Kate hatte Gerüchte gehört, sie alle hatten Gerüchte gehört, über den geheimnisvollen Feldermaus-Rächer. Sie hatte keine Sekunde daran geglaubt, doch dann stand er mit einem Schlag vor ihr – nun eigentlich verprügelte er vor der am Boden liegenden Kate den Dealer und seine Schläger. Aber auf jeden Fall sah sie ihn, den an den keiner glauben wollte – den, der dieser Stadt wieder Hoffnung machte, den Helden.

Und von diesem Moment an hatte sie einen neuen Helden. Batman änderte ihr Leben. Als Erstes riss sie sich am Riemen und gab Drogen und Alkohol auf. Als nächstes holte sie sich ein letztes Tattoo – eines, das sie immer an diesen Tag erinnern würde, eines von einem Feldermaus-Symbol. Und dann suchte sie sich einen Job, der ihr dabei half, genug Geld anzusparen um sich wieder am College einschreiben zu können und ihr Wirtschaftsstudium nachholen zu können.

Nach ihrem Abschluss bot ihr ihr Cousin Bruce Wayne einen Job bei seiner Firma an, und sie nahm dankend an. Bruce rettete sie erneut, nur dass sie damals noch nicht wusste, dass er Batman war.

Die Beziehung zu ihrem Vater war inzwischen merklich abgekühlt, ihre neuen Helden waren Bruce und der Batman. Batman wurde Kates Hobby. Sie machte es sich zur Aufgabe alles über ihn herauszufinden, was man herausfinden konnte. Und das war nicht viel. Außerhalb von Gotham hielten ihn die meisten für eine Legende – innerhalb von Gotham hatten die meisten zu viel Angst vor ihm um über ihn zu sprechen.

Trotzdem war es nicht sonderlich schwer eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und herauszufinden, dass er Wayne-Enterprises Technik verwendete. Das führte sie zu Lucius Fox, und der wiederum über Umwege zu Bruce.

Als sie die Wahrheit erkannte, sagte sie Bruce, dass sie sein wollte wie er. Mit ihm geneinsam um die Seele dieser Stadt kämpfen wollte, doch er wollte nichts davon hören. Er hatte gewisse Fähigkeiten, sie hingegen – nun für ihn war sie eine bessere Wirtschaftsprüferin. Westpoint lag lange zurück.

Doch Kate wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie brachte ihren Körper wieder in Schuss. Nahm Selbstverteidigungskurse, begann neue Kampfsportarten zu lernen. Bruce ließ sich von all dem aber nicht beeindrucken, also begab sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Lehrer. Er hatte seine Fähigkeiten bei einer geheimnisvollen Liga der Assassinen gelernt, sie hingegen hatte Gerüchte über einen geheimnisvollen Lehrer gehört, der die Methode der Liga unterrichtete, aber keine Gegenleistung verlangte.

Und so verließ Kate Gotham und fand Talia al Ghul und lernte von ihr. Bis sie alles gelernt hatte, was es zu lernen gab. Dann kehrte sie nach Gotham zurück und stellte fest, dass Batman in ihrer Abwesenheit verschwunden war. Und Bruce genau so. Aber zumindest hatte er ihr etwas hinterlassen – ihre eigene Batman-Rüstung, oder besser gesagt eine Batwoman-Rüstung.

Und so bekam Gotham-City einen neuen Beschützer. Doch was konnte sie schon tun, für eine Stadt, die sich selbst tötete, und das Tag für Tag? Sie versuchte ihr Bestes, aber die Stadt war am Ende - der Krebs, der sie zerstörte, hatte sich in ihre DNS gefressen und hörte nicht auf sie zu zerstören.

Bruce hatte versucht Gotham zu retten, das wusste sie. Nun war es an ihr sein Erbe fortzuführen. Doch er hatte ihr viel hinterlassen – Feinde und Chaos. Das nächste Mal, als sie Talia sah, waren sie keine Freunde mehr. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie und ihre Meisterin Teil einer Blutfehde zwischen ihren beiden Familien waren, und war nicht sehr erfreut darüber das zu erfahren. Überhaupt hatte sich Talia verändert, der Tod ihres Vaters hatte sie mitgenommen, und sie wollte Rache. Zum Glück betraf diese Rache weder Kate noch Gotham.

Und dann eines Tages tauchte Oliver Queen, der verdammte Green Arrow, in Gotham auf. Kate wusste gleich, dass er Ärger bedeutete. Seine beiden Begleiter waren Omegas, aber Kate kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass das nicht bedeuten musste, dass sie harmlos waren.

Oliver Queen arbeitete seit Kurzem für die Regierung, aber nach Kates Quellen wusste keiner von Oben über seinen kleinen Ausflug nach Gotham Bescheid. Also konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Kate wollte nur eines: Dass er und seine Freunde so schnell wie möglich wieder aus ihrer Stadt verschwinden würde. Also holte sie die drei aus dem Gefängnis, stellte ihnen ihre Ressourcen zur Verfügung, und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei wäre.

Aber nein, diese Chaoten und ihre Freunde mussten in Arkham Asylum einbrechen, was dazu führte, dass Gefangene frei kamen, und dann schafften sie es zwei von ihnen auch noch sich selbst Cranes Angstgas auszusetzen. Kate war nicht wirklich überrascht darüber, dass Queens männlicher Begleiter der Flash war. Und die Gegenwart von Killer Frost und Vibe war deswegen auch nicht überraschend. Genau so wenig wie die von Agent Diggle. Was sie mehr überraschte war die Omega-Frau. Supergirl war bisher erst dreimal gesehen worden: Einmal bei der geheimen Alien-Invasion vor zwei Jahren, und dann noch einmal ein paar Monate später in Central City, und dann vor einem Jahr erneut dort im Kampf gegen die Nazi-Armee aus dem Nichts. Es war als wäre sie ein Geist. Es gab eine Alex Danvers, die ungefähr ihrer Altersgruppe entsprach, in National City, aber niemand hatte jemals von einer Kara Danvers gehört.

Aber Kate konnte und wollte nicht jedes Rätsel lösen. Sobald diese Leute hatten, weswegen sie gekommen waren, waren sie weg aus Gotham und damit auch aus Kates Leben. Kara sagte ihr noch, dass ihr Cousin Bruce gekannt hatte, und dass sie sicher war, dass Bruce stolz auf sie wäre, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass das auch wahr war. Wo immer er war, was immer er auch tat, sie hoffte sie handelte in seinem Sinne.

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als weiter zu machen. Immer weiter. Batwoman wurde bald zu einer fast so bekannten Großstadtlegende wie Batman vor ihr. Um effektiver zu sein, beschloss sie sich wie Bruce mit der Polizei zu verbünden, und dabei traf sie wieder auf Renée. Es war ein bitter-süßes Wiedersehen, aber aus dem, was zuerst eine reine Arbeitsbeziehung hätte sein sollen, wurde bald wieder mehr. Es war nicht immer perfekt, aber es war ein Leben.

Mit ihrem Vater liefen die Dinge weniger rund. Was immer sie einst verbunden hatte, schien nun so weit weg zu sein, dass es kaum mehr als eine vage Erinnerung war.

Doch so sehr Kate Kanes Leben voller ungelöster Probleme und Geister aus der Vergangenheit war, so sehr war Batwomans Leben ein Erfolg. Dank der Familie Fox hatte sie immer die neueste Technologie zur Verfügung.

Als Batwoman säuberte sie die Stadt von Abschaum, als Kate Kane baute sie sie Stück für Stück wieder auf. Und dann eines Tages, sieben Jahre nach Bruces Verschwinden, stand er auf einmal wieder vor ihr. Kate konnte es nicht fassen. Und verpasste ihm dann eine Ohrfeige.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kate", meinte Bruce, „Aber ich … konnte einfach nicht mehr."

„Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass es einen besseren Grund für dein Verschwinden gibt", meinte sie düster.

Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast in den letzten sieben Jahren mehr erreicht als ich jemals zuvor. Du hast Gotham gerettet. Du hast vollbracht, was ich nicht konnte", erklärte er.

Das hörte sich nach dem an, was Karas Cousin ihr immer erzählte, wenn man den Geschichten des anderen Omegas glauben konnte. _Sind wir beide uns wirklich so ähnlich? Cousinen von Männern, die einen Kreuzzug begonnen haben, den wir für sie zu Ende bringen müssen?_ Kate wollte darüber nicht nachdenken. Nicht jetzt, wo sie so wütend war.

„Wir hätten dich brauchen können, Bruce. Gotham hat dich gebraucht. Und die Welt …."

Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. „Gotham hatte dich. Und die Welt den Flash, Green Arrow, und all ihre Freunde von dieser und anderen Welten", meinte er, „Und sieh dir nur an, wen du aller inspiriert hast. Dick, und Stephanie, und selbst Barbara hat Kraft gefunden weiter zu machen…."

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wurden alle von dir inspiriert", wies sie ihn zurecht, „Genau wie ich. Du warst mein Held, Bruce, aber meine Helden neigen dazu mich zu enttäuschen." Sie dachte an ihren Vater, und dann dachte sie wieder an Kara. Sollte sie Bruce sagen, dass es dort draußen eine andere Welt gab, auf der er immer noch ein Held war? In der er niemals aufgegeben hatte?

Doch was würde das bringen?

„Ich war schwach, aber du Kate, du bist stark. Du wirst niemanden enttäuschen", behauptete Bruce. Kate war sich da nicht so sicher.

Und dann im nächsten Kalenderjahr stand eines Tages Oliver Queen mit Barry Allen im Schlepptau vor ihrer Türe und meinte: „Kate, hi. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es gehört hast, aber ich habe mich von der Regierung losgesagt, und wir haben gemeinsam ein neues Team gegründet, und wir dachten uns … nun, wir wollten dich fragen, ob du bei uns mitmachen willst. Wir könnten deine Hilfe wirklich gut gebrauchen."

Kates erster Instinkt war es sie wegzuschicken, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass Bruce recht hatte. Sie beide hatten andere inspiriert. Die Stadt war in guten Händen. Und Menschen, denen man am Herzen lag, wegzustoßen war eine Bruce Wayne-Masche und nicht das, was Kate Kane tat. Also sagte sie: „Nun, kommt doch rein. Und erzählt mir mehr von dieser Team-Sache."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war also das Batwoman-Kapitel und das letzte Kapitel dieser Fic. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass es doch noch nicht das Ende ist, da ich einfach nicht anders kann als doch noch eine „Elseworlds"-Fic zu schreiben (aber danach ist wirklich Schluss)._

 _Da ich keine Hellseherin bin, basiert meine Version von Batwoman auf dem, was wir in „Elseworlds" gesehen haben und auf ihrem Comic-Hintergrund. Ich habe mich von ihrem jüdischen Erbe ferngehalten, da sie in der Serie Bruces Cousine sein soll, und ich nicht weiß, ob sie im Endeffekt dann keine Jüdin mehr ist oder doch. Auf jeden Fall denke ich mal, dass die neue Serie in diese Richtung gehen könnte, wenn der Weg fortgesetzt wird, der in „Elseworlds" eingeschlagen wurde und die Serie ähnlich funktioniert wie „Supergirl"._

 _Was Montoya angeht, ich weiß nicht, ob wir sie in der Serie sehen werden, aber da Maggie bereits vergeben ist, hoffe ich das doch mal schwer. Ansonsten habe ich mich absichtlich eher vage gehalten, was Nebenfiguren angeht, und gegen Ende nur ein paar Namedrops eingebaut._

 _Also, ich hoffe, wir lesen uns mal wieder. Und bis dahin bitte ich noch ein letztes Mal um:_

 _Reviews?_


End file.
